


...Then along came you

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artists, Autumn, Detectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Festivals, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendly town, Horror, Identity Swap, Loss, Mystery, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Romance, Running Away, Scars, Slasher, Small Towns, Stalking, Strong Female Characters, Thriller, country town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 141,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You the reader have been running from a terrible event in your past, you always use cash and only have two main contacts in your phone, your sister and your art dealer. In your new sleepy town, that is over friendly you find that the wall and your secrets begin to fall apart mainly because of one man. Detective Levi Ackerman was smitten as soon as he met your joking, rocker and snarky ass. To him though, you are a mystery that he is dying to solve. So, with much pressing and determination he slowly discovers what this new artistic, tough, funny, cute, Halloween loving and scar covered baker has to hide. Can he save you the bad ass and strong reader? Or will your past consume everything like you feared it will?





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in the most uncomfortable designer chair in the world, in the most ridiculous room ever facing a woman with too much makeup who was trying to hide the fact she was clearly closer to 70 than she wanted. As she droned on about the flat rules, you couldn’t help but stare at her cigarette stained teeth with smudges of lipstick on. You instinctively ran your tongue across your teeth, just in case your red lipstick was on yours. You looked to her hands making suggestions, they were covered in gaudy rings that seemed to scream overindulgence at you. One thing was for sure, you would not be asking this woman for help in your open studio apartment, or socialise with her.

She referred to the gift basket next to her on her massive mahogany table, it was full to the brim with expensive booze and show off food. None of it was to your taste, but you were sure as hell going to get drunk on the cheap fizzy piss, she called high quality champagne. The chocolate looked somewhat interesting to you, but the rest of it seemed it would overload your tastes buds. You were a simple woman who liked your strong spirits, and a massive delivery pizza in front of tv with a bad horror movie playing.

“Miss Ollie?” You reluctantly looked at her pale face again, just looking at it made your stomach churn. “Is everything I said to you okay?”

“Sure.”

She blinked a few times at your tone, she was obviously a woman that believed she was of higher status. She wanted you to speak in a more respectful manner, you would if you had respect for her. So, for now she had to just accept your civil tone and answers. She strained a smile at you. “Very well.” She pushed papers across the leather top on her desk. You looked down at her painted nails, they were the typical French nails and a contrast to your black ones. “Just sign your name down and then we’ll discuss payment.”

Money, that’s all she could ever think about. Ms Hill was a selfish money grabbing witch of a woman, you remembered her reaction to you calling about the apartment, it was her biggest and most expensive she had. You asked her if she could fill it with some furniture, you’d give her a list and pictures of what you wanted and you’d send her the money for it as well as a down payment with a little extra because you were asking for a lot. Now, if you could send stuff through the phone, you could have sworn she would have sent saliva because she was reeling in delight. She was practically drawling at the thought of all that money, and loved it more when you sent it through the post. She had the cash in hand, not through the bank because you didn’t like leaving much of a stamp on the world.

You pulled the papers closer, then you eyed her golden pen with silver patterns. You didn’t want to use that thing, so you got out a cheap pen from your bag. You tried not to smirk when Ms Hall physically recoiled at the sight, the woman really was stuck up and it was going to be a lot of fun, because you were a cheap bitch who loved simple things even though you were loaded with money. You eyed the papers, you scanned over everything to make sure she wasn’t screwing you, then you signed your fake last name.

Ms Hall snatched the papers from you. “Thank you, Miss Ollie, I can assure you that the room you are staying in is top of the line.”

You gave her your best fake smile; one you’d had years of practice with. “Of course, Ms Hall.”

“Now.” She licked her pink lipstick coated cracked lips. “About payment.”

You held your hand up, then went into your backpack and slammed on her desk wad after wad of cash. Ms Hall’s eyes lit up, you could imagine she’d never seen so much in her life, but you had seen more. You a woman that liked to be prepared and left no paper trails, so cash was important. You let out a long sigh. “That should be six months’ worth of rent there.”

Her eyes danced over the money with a wonderous glow, then you saw a flicker of hesitation there. She looked up at you, her mouth said one thing but her money grabbing hands bringing the money closer told a different story. “Miss Ollie, may I ask what it is you do?”

“No.”

She frowned at you, her makeup cracked under age and wrinkles, or maybe because she had too much on. “I beg your pardon?”

You tapped the pages of your contract. “It doesn’t say in the paperwork I have to disclose my job, and personally I’d rather not.”

She snorted at you; her nose stuck up slightly as if she was looking down on you. “A modern hermit child, always on social media and never living are we?”

You gave her a shove it old lady smile. “No, it’s because I’m a private woman and I hate nosy people.” You grabbed your money and pulled it back, you could see the fear in her eyes at seeing it go. “But, if that’s an issue, then I’ll take my money and leave.”

She almost jumped out her seat, she held her hands up and cackled a laugh. “No, no. Please don’t be too hasty Miss Ollie, I was just curious is all.” She sat up straight and adjusted her blazer. “I like to know my tenants, but if you wish to be private then by all means be private.” He long nail tapped a wad of cash. “Plus, you came all this way and got out all this money for me, I wouldn’t want to be of trouble to you.”

You narrowed your eyes at her. “No more questions?”

She gulped when she saw you push the money back to her; she licked her lips in excitement. “No more, I promise.”

You smiled at her and pushed the money back. Her attitude changed back to happy, she grabbed the money and put it in her draw. Then she grabbed a set of keys, she checked them over and made a note in her book. She handed them over, you didn’t really want to touch her because you were afraid her fake tan would rub off on your skin. So, you hovered your hand under hers making her drop the keys into yours.

You clutched the keys tightly, stood up and noticed she eyed what you were wearing. Apparently, biker boots, patterned tights, stone washed ripped shorts, black low-cut top showing a bit of lace bra and a leather jacket was not to her taste. You oozed rocker chick, or trouble maker and you knew very well she’d hate the scars on your body and that branding from that day would make things worse. The icing on the cake would be your tattoos.

You simply grinned at her, grabbed your backpack full of cash and threw it on your back. Then you picked up the gift basket. “Thanks for your time Ms Hall, I’ll be going to my room now.”

She stood up quickly allowing you to see how painfully thin she was. “What about a tour? I did buy your furniture.”

You sighed; you really didn’t want her hanging around you mainly because her perfume was starting to burn your nose. “Nah, I’m good. I mean as long as you followed what I asked for, it’s not needed. If you bought other things well then we’ll have some problems.”

She stepped back a little, as if you scared her a little. “Fine…” Her eyes searched your face, she was looking for something, anything but you had a cold thick wall around you that no one has ever broken down since that fateful day you got the scars and branded, not even your older sister. She gave up a little. “Well, welcome to the studio, if you need anything just call.”

You smiled. “I won’t.” You left her in her office to stew, you had no time for women like her. You were dying to get to your room and just relax, maybe a bath was the thing needed. You grabbed your suitcase and placed a duffel bag on top of it, then grabbed another in the same hand you had the gift basket and walked to the lift. It was an old shaky thing. You had to pull a gate across first, then press for your floor. You chose the top, mainly because you were away from others. You didn’t like neighbours because some got friendly, with their stupid gifts.

You left the lift and stared at your metal door, the walls either side were brick, it was perfect really. You unlocked the door, then used your hip to shove it open. You stepped in and stared at the room; it really was all open except the bathroom. The windows were massive and square, like this used to be a warehouse of some kind. You ventured in and eyed the simple yet tasteful furniture, and best of all was the massive bed.

You smiled at the place, you were going to enjoy living here for a few months, it was just you all over. You kicked your door closed, threw your jacket onto a hook and pulled out your phone and connected it to your smart tv which had surround sound. You loved your movies and gaming, so you just had to get a big ass tv. You smiled at the beat coming through, you tossed your phone on the side. You unpacked what little you had, then stored your money in your large wardrobe in your backpack.

You opened your floor length windows up at the top and looked out, it was a nice street and quiet too. You looked down and noticed a nice classic black car pull up, you were sure that it was Cadillac of sorts. You watched the passenger get out, he was a tall man with messy sandy blonde hair, then the driver got out. The man was a little shorter, but made up for it in a nice build, raven hair and a walk of confidence. You hummed at them, it was possible they were people living in this block of flats, so you didn’t care, but from what you saw they were good looking.

You pulled away from the window, you went over to your phone and went to your contacts and saw you only had Ms Hall’s number, your bosses at the café, your art dealer and your beloved sisters. You leaned on your clean smooth marble countertop in the kitchen, on the other side were stools. The kitchen was perfectly spaced, modern and everything you could want to make things easy on you. You stared at your sister’s name, you loved her to death, the two of you were closer after the day it all went wrong. However, your sister wanted to move on and settle down and start a family, you couldn’t because the past wasn’t dead for you. So, you became a drifter.

Part of you hated moving all the time, never staying in one town, city or village for too long. You longed to go to your sister, to hold her again and see her two young kids but you couldn’t. So, you moved about and created art that you sent to your dealer, and she sold it for lots of money under a fake name. Your riches came from your talent, one that increased after the branding day. You turned your phone off airplane mode and waited, then the texts came through. Many were from your sister wanting you to video call her on whatsapp so she could see your new apartment, and mainly see you. The other was from your art dealer, she’d almost sold all your art again and needed more sending to her. You texted her back saying you’d get some done soon, then you texted your sister you’d call her soon.

You leaned back and looked around the room again, then your eyes landed on your Roomba lying on the counter waiting to be turned on. You picked him up and smiled at its crazy eyes and stickers, it was a gift from your sister. She said even though she was older, you were the true older sister and strong one and she was a nagging kid. She chose the Roomba because it’d bump into things and sometimes you, like a child nagging you, just like her. You turned her on, then put her on the ground. To you it was a mini version of your sister.

You smiled at watched it get to work. “You better do a good job Ava, or I’m kicking your ass like I used to when we were kids.” You hummed a laugh to yourself knowing very well how your sister would whine back at you.

You let out a long sigh and felt the loneliness creeping in, it was always something that bit you in the ass at the worst of times. You looked around for something, anything to brighten things up for you and then your eyes landed on the expensive champagne in the gift basket. You ripped the plastic open, grabbed the bottle and yanked the cork out. You left it to calm a little, so it didn’t over fizz in your mouth then began drinking.

You pushed away from the counter, then wandered to the bed and looked at a framed picture there. You picked it up and smiled at your sister as a teen hugging you from behind, her cheek pressed to the side of your head with a massive smile and all you had was a little smile. You put it back down and grabbed the other. You gazed at your sister pulling a face and you pulling a just as stupid one. The last picture you had hurt to look at, it was of you and your ex-boyfriend you had loved greatly but he left after the incident, you didn’t blame him really because he got hurt bad. You were being held like a bride in his strong arms, your legs in mid kick and you were laughing as he had the biggest puppy love grin. Next to the two of you was your best friend, a handsome jokester of a guy, everyone loved him at school, he too had walked away not being able to cope with the knowledge of what had happened to you and Ava. Your sister was having a piggy back ride off him, her mouth open in mid-scream of delight.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

You looked to your door, took a swig of your champagne and wander cautiously closer.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

You hurried to the door, ready to smack the person with the bottle in your hand if you had to.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

You gritted your teeth; it was getting rather annoying now. “Hang on a minute!” You sighed and shook yourself freeing you of nerves, you reached out for the door and stared at the frame. You took a mental note to install a chain. You opened it to reveal the two guys you’d seen outside. You blinked at them, and they at you at the sudden opening of the door. The tall blonde was a good looker, he had small blue eyes and a prominent nose, his jaw defined and strong with stubble. Your eyes flicked to the shorter man, his eyes were a cold grey blue that made him look tired and bored as fuck. You admired his perfect jawline, his lovely undercut raven hair and kissable lips. “Can I help you both?”

Neither spoke, they simply stared at you. You instantly thought it was the brand carved into your skin by a knife, the scars on your arms and neck that weirded them out. You had it all wrong, you always did because these men weren’t weirded or freaked out, in fact they were just taken by surprise at how beautiful you were. Ms Hall, when she called to complain about you, painted you as a thug and possible drug trafficker. You were a breath of fresh air in this large town, you were nothing like the other women here, you were better.

You tilted your head to the side showing off the carved brand on your shoulder below your collarbone more. “You two shit yourselves or what?”

The blonde snorted and looked down at his friend. “Hey Levi, she talks just like you.”

Levi clicked his tongue and glared at his friend. “Tch, shut up you big nosed ass.”

He folded his arms and grinned. “Don’t deny it.”

“Give it a rest Mike.”

You pointed at the two men. “Mike and Levi huh? You two a couple in this flat?”

Levi growled. “Hell no, I’d never date this buffoon.”

Mike placed his hands on his chest. “Oh Levi, you break my heart sometimes. I just want you to love me.”

You laughed a little. “You two are odd.”

Levi moved causing his jacket to shift and show off a holstered gun, you stared at it and felt a cold sweat coming on. He pulled something out his inner pocket, then he opened it to reveal a badge. “I’m detective Levi Ackerman.” He let you eye it closely. “This asshole is Detective Mike Zacharias.”

Mike showed you his badge. “Nice to meet you Mam.”

You rolled your eyes. “Miss please, mam makes me feel like the old fart who owns this place.”

“Not a fan of Ms Hall?”

“She can go fuck herself the greedy bitch.” You watched them put their badges away, then you nodded to the lift. “I’m guessing she called you two saying I was a drug dealer, or a serial killer, maybe a fraudster. Oh!” You gasped as you carried on your sarcastic tirade. “Maybe I’m a secret agent sent to bring communism to this great capital country. Who knows?”

Levi sighed. “Look, we have to follow the rules. So, you mind us looking around and asking you some questions? Or am I going to have to get a warrant, which I don’t want because it’s a lot of fucking work.”

You smiled and stepped out of their way. “Nah, you can come in and look around. I’ve got nothing to hide coppers, so do whatever you like just mind Ava.”

Mike walked past first, then Levi. Levi stopped by you. “Ava?”

“My Roomba, I named her after my sister.”

He nodded slowly, he didn’t get it really then he saw it go past and he held back a laugh at the silly thing. “I think I get it.”

“Well she can be annoying and needy with me; the Roomba is like that when it bumps into things and me.” You laughed. “Don’t get me wrong though, I adore my sister.”

Levi nodded. “No, I get it. Friendly banter, right?”

You smiled and pointed at him. “Right!” You cleared your throat and referred to your apartment. “Anyway, look away detective.”

“Thanks.”

You closed the door and went to your kitchen; you went through your gift basket and saw what you’d been gifted. The tea looked nice, but you needed real food in your apartment and these detectives were preventing you from a shop. You stared at the tea tin, you moved it in your hand and took a gulp from the bottle of champagne. You looked up and saw Mike show Levi your backpack full of cash, they whispered to each other. Levi nodded and then walked over to you, with Mike behind him. Mike dropped the bag on the counter, you eyed it.

Levi pulled out his note book and began writing. “So, Miss Ollie.”

You grabbed a wad of cash, your flicked it through your hands and smiled. “Yes detective?”

“Why the bag of cash?”

You threw the money in, you let out a long sigh and looked up at the two men. “I don’t like to use my card, or direct debit so I take lots of cash out.”

Mike sniffed the air; he hummed a little making you look at him. “You move around a lot?”

“Yes.” You smirked at them. “What we thinking boys? I robbed a train? Maybe a bank!”

Mike chuckled at you. “Doubt it, but having this much cash is…odd.”

Levi tapped his pen on his book. “What is it you do? Surely it must be something major in order to have this much cash lying around, and to have an apartment like this.”

You grabbed your phone as you smiled, then you brought up a website of your art work and handed it over. “I’m an artist, I travel for inspiration. I didn’t tell Ms Hall because my art it well known and liked; I have to use a fake artist name but as soon as people see this page, they make a huge fuss.”

Levi looked through your pictures, the art was everything he loved, it spoke to him. He could see pain, sorrow, suffering and strength of a soul in your work. He related to it all, he understood that you must have had a hard life like he did. “Can you prove this is you?”

You nodded and walked from behind the counter, you grabbed your sketch book from your desk and handed it over. “This is some test work, I also have my art dealer and managers number you can call, they’re the same person.” You shrugged. “She wouldn’t mind a video call; she could show you around the studio and some of my work she has left.”

“Has left?” He looked up at you and frowned.

You smiled. “I got the news today; she’s almost sold out of my stuff again so! I have to make more.” Levi closed your book, then placed it on the counter, he eyed your phone in his hand but handed it back to you. You frowned at him this time. “How come you’re giving it back?”

Mike smiled. “We don’t need to call, because we believe you.”

You looked to Levi as he put his book away. “Mike’s right, we trust and believe you even if it’s weird you carry lots of money on you.” He looked you in the eyes sending a shiver through you and a heat to burn between your legs. “Words of advice Miss, get a damn safe please. Tch, it may be a nice city here but, anyone is an opportunist. Take Ms Hall for example.”

You laughed and nodded. “Got it, I’ll do that.”

Mike patted the table. “Welcome to the town Miss Ollie.”

“Thanks.” You gasped then winced a little. “Sorry to be a pain, but do you know where the nearest shop is? I have like, no food in.”

“Sure.”

Levi sighed and walked to the door. “We’ll take you.”

You blushed at him. “W-Wait, are you sure?”

Mike laughed as he walked to the door. “Oh, he is, Levi is never this nice to anyone so, jump at it Miss.”

You grabbed some money, your phone, your leather jacket and your keys and locked your door. You pulled it on, shoved your money, phone and keys into your jacket pockets and smiled at the guys. “All good.”

Levi nodded and held the lift open for you. “Hurry up, don’t stand around like you can’t shit.”

You jumped in and laughed, you nodded and pointed at Mike. “Now I get it, I do talk like him.”

Mike grinned at the lift groaned then shook as it went down to the ground floor. “Told ya.” He gave you a side glance as you stood shorter than the two, and right in-between them. “You know he’s single right?”

Levi clicked his tongue, a little blush on his cheeks as he looked at Mike. “Tch, do you ever shut up?”

You put your hands in your leather pockets, you smiled at Levi. “You know…” Both men looked at you. “I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“How you are single.” You shrugged. “I mean you’re a detective, your funny, smart and handsome as fuck. I would have thought you’d be married, that or fighting off women.” You leaned over to Mike and looked up at him. “There something wrong with him?”

Mike laughed and leaned closer to you. “It’ll be that dirty mouth of his and lack of respect.”

You hummed and titled your head away from Mike, the lift arrived and Levi opened the gate as he waited for your answer. You stepped out. “I dunno, I rather like a dirty mouth on a guy. Then again, if it gets too much, I’d find a way to shut him up.”

Ms Hall was stood in the hall and heard everything you said, she gasped at you with her hand to her chest. “Miss Ollie!”

You snorted a laugh. “Oh, come on Ms Hall, I’m sure your exes gave you plenty of oral pleasure.”

She blushed hard. “Oh I never!”

You turned around and walked backwards. “I’ll take that as a no then, I feel bad for you cause you’re kind of missing out.”

She turned to Levi who had a little blush, but his pupils were enlarged with want and desire for you. She stood in his path, he hated that because this woman was everything he despised about humans. “Detective! Are you going to let her speak to me that way? And why is she not handcuffed?”

Levi clenched his jaw to hold back what he really wanted to say. “Tch, she’s not cuffed cause she’s not being arrested. Her story checks out, she isn’t a criminal just an odd woman. She’ll cause you no harm. As to her way of speaking, she can say whatever she damn pleases there’s no law against what she said to you.” He stopped walking and turned to her. “Oh, and don’t ever speak to me or raise your voice at me again Ms Hall.” He watched her gulp in fear, then nod. He turned and walked over to you. “As for you.”

You grinned at him and jumped backwards out the building. “What ya gonna do detective? Arrest me?” You held your wrists out to him. “I wouldn’t mind, just make them a little tight cause I like them that way.”

Levi reached out for you, he noticed you didn’t flinch or show fear at all like everyone else did. He felt his heart flutter, then he placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair as he walked past. “Keep this up brat and I’ll make you run alongside the car.”

You pouted and turned to face Levi, he looked back at your cute face. You whined a little then smiled. “Alright, I’ll be on my best behaviour.” You opened the back door, slipped in and realised you were locked in the back. You sighed and buckled up, you watched the guys get in and drive off. You looked out the window at the town. “So…what’s this place like?”

Mike turned in his seat to look at you. “It’s a big friendly town, rich people live a little outside of it and inside are the kinder folk. Not much crime happens here, but when it does it’s usually major but, that’s sleepy towns for you. We have amazing fairs here, in fact we have one soon for autumn, you should go.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll think about it, but I’m not one for social things really cause I move on after a few months to the next place.”

Mike shrugged. “Just give it a go, the people here are real friendly except Levi.”

Levi clicked his tongue and squeezed the wheel. “Bite me asshole.”

Mike looked at Levi and laughed, then back at you. “He’s a good guy really, just a little spikey on the outside. What was I saying?” He hummed. “Oh yeah! Festivals. Umm, we have a lot of local grown things here, great food too and a few damn good bars. There’s a perfect café like diner in town.”

You smiled. “I’m starting there in a few days actually. I’m working on the baked goods and serving them.”

He winked at you, you also noticed that bit of information peaked Levi’s interest. Mike grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind Miss.” He sighed then frowned in thought. “It’s a quiet town, well until the tourists show up in the handfuls for the autumn because it is beautiful here. You here for winter?”

You nodded. “I sure will be.”

“Good, because it snows here, heavy snow and it’s perfect.” He laughed a little. “Ah, but make sure you get a thick winter coat and some good boots.”

You smiled and leaned back in your seat. “Got it.”

Levi pulled up into the mini supermarket, he turned in his seat to look at you. “This is the best place to shop for large amounts of things, it’s about five to ten minute walk from your place.”

You undid your belt, then opened the door. “Thanks fellas, I really do owe you both. Maybe, I’ll pop down to the station with a thank you gift.”

“We’re just doing our job; you don’t need to do anything for us.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Shush, I insist.”

He frowned and shook his head in disbelief. “She just shush me?”

Mike sniggered and nodded, then he looked at you. “Thanks Miss Ollie, really appreciated if you did. Come see us if you need anything.”

You smiled. “Will do.” You got out the car and waved at them. “Thanks again.”

“Miss Ollie?” You froze and looked to Levi, he leaned out his window and handed you a card. “If you need anything, just give me a call.”

You took the card and held it with both your hands, you felt butterflies then your stomach dropped when you realised what you were feeling, you could not fall for anyone. “Thanks detective.” You shoved it into your shorts pocket. “Thanks again.”

“Try not to get into trouble brat.” He leaned back in, started the car up again and drove off as you waved at them. He reached out the window and waved back at you.

You sighed in annoyance; you would love nothing more than for that man to ravage you but you could not create connections in this town. You turned on your heels, then walked to the supermarket and got to work.

You forgot to call your sister mainly because you were overcome with the kindness of this town, they gave you so many gifts. Plus, everyone wanted you to try out different things, or go to their shops. It was exhausting, because this had never happened before and it was worrying you that maybe you should leave this town. However, you kind of loved the charm of the place.

Today was the first day of your job, you’d gotten up early because you were a little nervous. The only thing to fix it, was to call Ava. You hit her up on video call as you waited, you cleaned your room up a tad, you had nothing better to do really. You kind of have a bit but, being on the road a lot meant you didn’t have hobbies. Your art was your secret job, so you did it to make money and to heal as well.

“Sis? That you?” You ran to your propped-up phone to see your beautiful older sister; she always was that girl that the boys loved and the girls wanted to be. “Oh, hey stranger! Fancy seeing you here, I mean it’s not like I’m your only sister and family you have left.”

You sighed. “Quit your bitching.”

“Language.”

“English.”

“Smart arse.”

You grinned at her then bowed. “Always milady.”

She giggled, it always seemed to brighten the room when she did. She was just a beacon of beauty and perfection; she was your rock as well. “You kill me sometimes sis, so what shall I call you in this town huh?”

You sat down in your seat, hugged your leg to your chest and sighed. “Names Miss Ollie, though the first name is my own.”

She hummed with a cheeky smile. “Miss Ollie huh? That from Miss Ollie’s bakery we used to raid back at home? God, I loved that place, she used to treat us like her own.”

You laughed. “She’s always said, take two of anything you buy Ava, you’re a skinny little thing and need more meat on that behind, real men like a nice behind.”

She laughed and wiped her tears at your copy of Miss Ollie. “You got it spot on! Oh, God she was a riot. She wasn’t wrong through, after I filled out a little in the ass department, I met Roy my lovely hubby.”

You smiled as you saw the loving gaze your sister had, it was something you wish you could have, but you couldn’t. “Yeah…”

She hummed then frowned at you. “You okay?”

You nodded and gave her your best fake smile, she always bought it. “Perfect, this town is nice and my apartment rocks.”

“Ooow! Gimmie the tour.”

You picked up the phone, jumped off your seat and showed her around. “It’s big, spacious and clean.”

“Oh Sis, I love it!” She sighed. “You should stay at this one.”

You felt that sinking feeling in you again, she always said this to you at every place you went. Ava wanted you to settle, she wanted to visit you and finally see you have a family of your own. You didn’t think it was safe for you though, so you just couldn’t. You turned the phone around and smiled. “Yeah, no sorry not this one either.”

“Sis.”

“I know.” You held your hand up. “You don’t have to tell me, I just…I can’t.”

She shook her head. “The past is the past sis, it’s over.”

It wasn’t for you though; it was far from over and that’s why you had to run as much as you did. You unconsciously touched the brand. “Maybe the next place.”

She sighed and nodded. “Alright, I know not to push this. I’m just…I’m worried about you.”

You smiled. “I’m good, now if you excuse me, I have to go to work. I work at a café; I make baked goods and serve them.”

She clapped her hands and bounced. “Oow! You were always good at baking. Those town’s people are lucky.”

You laughed and grabbed your leather jacket. “Sure, well bye sis I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“Sure.” She kissed her hand and blew it at you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “Love you too, bye.”

“Bye!”

You ended the call, threw your jacket on and put on your shades. You grabbed some cash, locked up and went on your way. You were going to walk to work, it wasn’t that far because you were just on the edge of the town centre road. The only downside was, you turned heads as you went because you were a little too rock and alternative compared to this country laid back town.

The town was something you’d imagine if someone said a friendly town, where everyone knows everyone. The shops had wooden decks outside them with roofs over the top. Flowers decorated some in pots, other in hanging baskets. The widows were large, and almost all had something in them that was themed for the time of year. You noticed an old bookshop; you made a note to go in and explore it next time you were bored out of your mind.

At the top of the town was a large garden, then the town hall with a white wooden church next door. As you made your way through the town you saw the police station, there were a few uniformed cops out front and you noticed Levi’s car parked there as well. You felt yourself smiling at it, you liked the detective, he was fun to mess with. You wouldn’t say you were in love, but you were interested in the man and if he offered a few nights of passion, you would throw yourself at him. He was just your type, but you weren’t sure why. He was good looking, that was for sure, his face alone sent a wonderful shiver through you and a burning heat below. His voice was the deep kind, the type that would shake you to your core. You were also sure he was muscular, but to you that was an added bonus. On top of it all, he was a detective and that meant he could protect people from harm. That was probably why you liked him, he had the looks and the protective ability.

You let out a long sigh, you shock yourself and mentally told yourself off. You refused to like Levi, even if he could provide you with the help you needed. You were nothing but trouble, anyone who got close to you were better off dead. You stayed clear of your sister because you brought death, before it was her, but you took that burden from her because you could handle it more. Your sister deserved a normal life, so you allowed that to happen. She was happy with her loving and hard-working husband and her two kids, she had everything she wanted. You didn’t.

You reached your café, you smiled at the pink outside of it and just fell in love at how simple and cute it was. You eyed the closed sign, then pushed through the door and were greeted with one of the best café’s you’d ever seen. The bar was a big L that had puffy white stools in front of it, the bar itself was pink with a white top and leather white edge. The booths lining the walls were pink as well and the tables white. In one corner of the bar facing the window was the baked goods section, it was a little glass bar to show off everything you’d made.

“Well if it isn’t the new girl storming the town.” You looked to a plump woman wearing a 1950’s pink dress, a white apron on the front and a little maid decoration in her hair. He hair was a fiery red in a lovely messy bun, with a fringe as well. She had bright red lipstick on, as well as white eyeshadow. She was a short thing too and cute as anything as she smiled with little dimples and puffy cheeks. She winked at you. “It’s good to finally meet you Miss Ollie.”

You smiled brightly at her as you offer your hand. “You too Mrs Betty Lewis.”

She batted your hand away and gave you the biggest hug ever, it was so perfect and warm. “Hush now little sweetpea, call me Aunt Betty, everyone does.” She stepped back and pinched your cheeks. “Oh you are so cute I just wanna eat you with a large scoop of cream!”

You were in love; she was just everything you could have hoped for and her lovely southern American accent was the icing on the cake. You giggled at her. “I’m not that cute, but thank you.”

She waved you off. “Stop it now you hear? I’ve heard many a whisper about you, ya’ll even got a very smitten man on ya hands.” She put her hands on her hips. “A fine one too if I do say so myself. Mmm, I’d love to butter up those cheeks of his and nibble on down!”

You laughed at her; she was just amazing. “Who are we talking about?”

She pointed at you as she winked. “Well our towns finest detective! That’s who. Detective Levi Ackerman. That man just makes any woman shiver in delight. It’s like Niagara Falls down there when he talks, or even looks your way!”

You snorted a laugh, this woman would be the death of you, you just wished your sister was here because you knew she’d love her too. “I guess you’re right.”

She raised a brow at you and leaned closer. “Oh? Are you interested?”

You smiled and shrugged. “I like him, and he’s fun to mess with but I dunno about more. Plus, I don’t think he likes me like you say.”

She gave you a confident smile. “Well, I’ll make a bet with you. If he comes in here today at lunch, because your station opens at lunch, then you owe me a drink at the local bar.”

You nodded. “Alright, but what if he doesn’t?”

“I owe you a drink!”

“Deal.”

She grinned. “I also bet he’ll ask you’re pretty little behind on a date as well, if he does you owe me dinner.”

You shook her hand. “You got yourself a deal.”

“Good.” She waved you along to follower her as she trotted to the bar and opened the little gate, then she led you to the baking area of the kitchen. She pointed to a tall dark man, white hair dotted in his beard and afro. “That’s Charles, he’s the head chef and makes the best darn food you ever gonna taste. He’s also my husband and he’s a pain in my behind.” She pointed to the other man and woman in the kitchen. “That’s Pam and Steve.”

Charles smiled at you. “Welcome Miss.”

You smiled and waved at him, he was so damn tall and big. “Hi, just call me Ollie.”

“I surely will.”

Betty patted your bum to move you, she reached a little part of the kitchen by your display cabinet. “This is your baking area, so Charles can be out of your hair cause Lord knows he drives me batty sometimes.” She placed her hand on her chest. “But I do love my sugar pie. Now, get into the staff area now.”

You walked through the door to see four people there, two girls and two guys who you were guessing were waiters for the main floor because of their outfits. The men had white shirts, pink bow ties and pink braces with black trousers. One girl had the shirt and suspenders as the other wore a dress just like Betty’s, it was nice there was an option for people.

She put her arm around you and squeezed. “The blonde girl is Abby, Black haired is Jess. The lad with glasses is Nath and finally the ginger lad is Kevin.”

You waved. “Hi, call me Ollie.”

They all welcomed you with open arms, it was weird, mainly because most you meet are so bored and hate working in places like this. Betty pushed you into another room. “Come, come, we have to get you changed.” You stepped into the bathroom, it was simple and yet nice for a small café. She stepped out then came back in with a dress, which you’d opted for, and an apron. “Your uniform, I’ve even got you a name badge that says Ollie for you as you said you prefer it to your first.”

You took them from her and nodded, it was true that you liked your fake surname more, but it wasn’t because of the name but your past. Your first name, and your real surname brought back memories and not good ones. You gave her your best smile as bad memories buzzed like a wasp at the back of your mind. “Thank you, I’ll get changed and start on those pies and cakes.”

She clasped her hands together. “Wonderful. Call if ya need me.”

You nodded and waited for her to go, then you enter the cubicle and pulled off your trousers, top and jacket before pulling on the dress that complimented you so much. You tied the apron around your waist then walked out to eye yourself in the mirror. The cut was low showing off your great cleavage, the dress pushed into your waist so you could show off your curves. The cut of the dress was high, about mid-thigh so if you bent over, you’d probably show your black lace underwear to people. You loved it all, you felt like a real pinup girl.

You took a deep breath and gave yourself your usual pep talk, then walked to your locker where everyone was and packed your things away. You felt everyone’s eyes on you, but you tended to ignore them because you were used to it. You walked past, pinned your name tag onto your dress and went to work in your little kitchen making a large number of baked treats ready for lunch when the baking area opened. You were damn proud of what you’d made, everything looked perfect and full of love with a few secret ingredients here and there. You wanted people to come back for your baked treats, you wanted to at least make a little mark here and make Aunt Betty proud.

You sliced some apple pie for her, put a scoop of local made vanilla ice cream then walked down to her as she sat at the bar enjoying her lunch before lunch began in the café. You placed the pie in front of her, her eyes lit up and she inhaled at the smell coming from it. “My word, now I must say sugar plum that is the yummiest slice of pie I’ve ever seen.” She picked up a spoon. “And it’s just the right sized slice, nice and big.” She took a bite, you waited in anticipation at her review. “Mmmm mmm! Praise Jesus that is good. Now my momma baked one hell of a pie, but dear lord above I think you have her beat Miss Ollie.”

You let out a breath through a laugh that you didn’t realise you were holding. “Oh, thank god, I’m glad you like it.”

“How can I not? You’ve added cinnamon into there to give it that boost, oh, and you must have soaked those apples in something delightful.” She tapped the pastry. “That pastry is so light and buttery, I think I have the queen of baking in my humble café.”

You giggled. “I’m honoured.”

She leaned up in her seat and looked through the cut out to the kitchen. “Charles baby? Come out here and taste this pie!”

Charles wondered out shaking his head. “I’ll never refuse a slice of pie.” He took the spoon from his wife. “Now let’s see.” He cut into it with ease, you saw his brow raise and him pull a face that meant he was impressed. He blew on it lightly, then put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and back up a little and stamped his foot. “Damn that is a good slice of pie.” He looked at you. “You make this?”

You nodded. “Sure did.”

“You must be a baking god.” He pointed to the pie with his spoon. “Something’s different with the sweetness.”

“I used brown sugar instead of white, it gives it more of that nicer taste I think.”

“We have a keeper Betty.”

She smiled and took your hand. “I’m so glad God guided your path to us.”

You kissed her hand and winked. “So am I, now I better load up my counter for the hungry customers.”

She pointed at you. “If you serve some of this to that nice detective, he’ll be breaking down your door and begging you to marry him.”

You laughed and pulled away. “That’s **if** he comes today.”

“And he will.”

You laughed and walked away from her. “Sure thing, Aunt Betty.” You loaded up your display with your baked treats, you had apple, cherry, pecan and pumpkin pie all ready. Then you had a wonderful dark and milk chocolate tart. Then for kids, you had some cookies and brownies. You checked the kitchen was clean, and you had ingredients ready to make more if needed. You had backups all lined up in a nice heater in your kitchen, so when they got low you start baking more.

“Oh Miss Ollie?” You turned to look at Betty. “There’s some customers here to see you.” She grinned and winked at you. “And one of them means you owe me a drink sugar.”

You sighed; you’d lost your first bet but you were sure as hell you were gonna win the next. You waked up to her. “That’s all your gonna get in our bet, a drink. If he doesn’t ask me out, you buy me dinner.”

“Sure, sure, just let me know when the wedding is, I need to get a nice hat.”

You shook your head as you smiled, you loved this woman. You pulled your note book out your front pocket, you looked up at the bar and saw Levi sat with a tall blonde wearing a bolo tie. As soon as Levi turned to face you, his tired eyes widened at the sight of you. You pointed your pen at him. “Not a word detective, I know I look a lot different to the first time you saw me.” You leaned on the counter causing your cleavage to push out, it was a perfect sight for Levi. He thought you were a vision in pink. “I’m not one for these sorts of outfits, but I have to make do. Thanks for recommending that mini market by the way, I got a lot of good food from there.”

He gulped, then cleared his throat as a light blush dusted his cheeks. “Good, tch though you were a brat on the way there.”

“Well I just like to keep things interesting between us detective, can’t have you falling asleep bored now on me.”

The blonde chuckled. “Mike was right, she’s like you but probably better.”

You eyed the blonde and smiled. “Thanks, names Ollie.”

He shook your hand, he seemed to linger his touch there almost like he enjoyed the contact from you, or he just enjoyed you. “Captain Erwin Smith, I’m head of the police here.”

You nodded and pulled a face of approval. “Good to know, so if I annoy this handsome guy’s ass.” You thumbed to Levi. “I just have to kiss yours to be let off.”

“I suppose so, yes.” He chuckled again; it was a lovely light hearted laugh that made you just like the man right away.

Levi clicked his tongue making you look at him, which is exactly what he wanted, he wanted you to always look at him. “Tch, stop flirting with my boss.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You placed your hand on your chest. “Am I neglecting you detective?”

“You got a right mouth on you today.”

You giggled. “I always do, but if I didn’t, you’d think there was something wrong. On a serious note though, if I take it too far just let me know, okay?”

“Sure…why?”

You stood up and shrugged as you got your note pad ready. “Aaah, it’s simple detective, I like you and I don’t want to piss you off. Now, what can I get you both handsome men from my home baked goods?”

Erwin smiled. “I’d like a coffee and a slice of apple pie please.”

You noted it down. “With ice cream or cream?”

“Ice cream.”

“What flavour?”

“Vanilla.”

You smiled and wrote that down, then you looked at Levi. “What about you grumpy?”

He sighed. “A pet name, really? Me being a detective does not scare you at all.”

You shook your head. “No sir, there are a few things that scare me in this world and you are not one of them I’m afraid.”

He eyed your display and hummed, you were a puzzle of a woman, like a Russian doll. Levi wanted nothing more than to delicately discover all your hidden traits one by one. “What would you recommend?”

You tilted your head and tapped the pen against your lip, Levi instantly stared and wished it was his lips against yours and not that damn pen. “What are you drinking?”

“Black tea.”

You narrowed your eyes in thought. “Ah!” You pointed your pen up. “I know just the thing for you.” You put your note book into your pouch. “I will be right back with your orders.” You made their coffee and tea first from scratch, then handed them over before slicing the pie and putting ice cream on and handing it to Erwin. “Now for you grumpy.” You sliced the chocolate tart for him then put a bit of cream on. “I have a special treat for you.” You placed it in front of him. “It’s a favourite of mine.”

He picked up his spoon and paused. “It ain’t poisoned, is it?”

You leaned on the counter, your elbow on it and your chin in your upright hand. “The balls I’d have to have in order to do that to a detective, but no I did not. Everything I bake, I bake with love. So, go ahead. Eat.”

He bit a slice and was overcome with the perfect dance of flavours on his taste buds. “Wow…” He frowned when he felt something warm. “There chili in this?”

“A little, I think it compliments chocolate well, right?”

He nodded and ate it quickly. “It’s so good.”

You stood up and smiled. “Wonderful! How’s yours Captain?”

He nodded loads. “Best I’ve ever had.”

You grinned. “Marvellous, now the antidote will cost you 50,000.”

Levi stopped eating, then shook his head with a tiny smile. “Funny.”

You pointed at him. “You smiled, so I’m off the hook.”

“For now.”

You smirked at him, and he just gazed at you in such a sweet and soft way. You looked away and saw a little girl looking at your baked goods, you went over to her and leaned over the counter. “Something catch your eye pretty lady?” You heard Levi choke then cough a little, you knew why because as you hung over the counter your dress had gone up to show some of your bum and the black lace. You kind of felt proud, but you weren’t sure why. You were not supposed to have relationships, ever. So, why were you trying hard with him?

The little girl gasped and saw the big gooey chocolate chip cookies you’d made. “Preeetty.”

Her dad laughed. “We’ll take one of them please.”

You jumped off the counter, opened the display and grabbed the cookie with a napkin. You reached over and handed it to the little girl. “Excellent choice little miss, those are my magic cookies.”

She inhaled and jumped up and down. “Yaaay! Thank you lady!”

The dad ruffled his daughter’s hair. “Thanks, miss.”

You pointed to Betty at the till. “Just head over to Betty the fairy Godmother and she’ll help out with the rest of the magic.” You winked at the girl. “Got it?”

“Yes!” She giggled then ran to Betty. “Fairy Godmother!”

Levi hummed as he sipped his tea. “You’re good with kids.”

You shrugged. “Kids are harmless and innocent, the longer we help them stay that way and not know the true horrors of this world, the better.”

Levi could see you getting a distant fearful and pained look in your eyes, he knew that look and feelings well. “You okay?”

You looked at him and smiled. “Aye, I’ll be just fine.” You carried on your day, after some time Erwin left but Levi stayed and provided you with conversation when you had nothing to do. You liked talking to him, he made you laugh often and he loved seeing you laugh. For a long time, you forgot everything that ever hurt you or why you were running. It was just you and Levi there in that café.

Near the end of the day, when the sun had set and people came in for coffee and some food, you sat on the stool next to Levi and drank tea with him as he told you stories about his old cadets. You felt you could sit and listen to this man for the rest of your life. When you saw the last members of staff, leave meaning it was just you, Betty and Charles left you knew you should be heading off soon. Betty had been watching you all day, every time you’d caught her eye, she had a grin on her face and gave you a suggestive wink. That night Levi walked you home, but he never asked you on a date which meant you won one of the bets.


	2. Chapter 2

_You walked home with your tall muscular and smart jock boyfriend home, you weren’t one for dating the popular guys like your sister did, but Zack was different. Zack was a bit of a nerd, he loved games and he loved movies like you did. Zack was hard working at school as well, he wasn’t a meat head like most of his mates, he tried hard. He also tried hard at becoming your boyfriend. The man was smitten as soon as you met him and wasn’t put off by you kicking a mate of his in the nuts at a party your sister dragged you to. _

_He was tall, very built and had stubble on his defined jaw. His eyes were a captivating green, and his hair was long like a Vikings and blonde, but he always kept it tied up at school. He was carrying your bag for you, which you always fought over because you didn’t need some tough guy to carry your bag, you were a tough strong girl. He always won though, he’d just take your bag as you would pout so sweetly and complain. _

_He couldn’t stop looking down at you as you both walked together, his big hand swallowed yours as you held hands. He walked next to the road, he always did because his parents had taught him to be a gentleman, but you’d protest about it sometimes but now after being together a while you’d given up fighting and let him be the wonderful man he was. _

_You sighed and felt Zack squeeze your hand to comfort you, he gave you a little tug. “You okay muffin?”_

_You pulled a little face. “Well, you know how the final year students are doing an art show?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well, Mr Wagner asked me if I could do something for it.” You frowned and looked to the houses next to you, all were perfect wooden houses painted nicely with large gardens with decorations and white picketed fences. These houses and this town were just not you; it never matched your personality. You could never imagine yourself getting married and settling here, you belonged somewhere else but you didn’t know where. The only thing in this town that made you feel at home, was the man holding your hand right now. You never imagined you’d be with a God of a man like him, but here you were telling him about your worries. “This is my first year and I’m being asked to present my work alongside people who have been there longer than me, it doesn’t feel right.”_

_Zack stopped walking and dropped the bags, he bent down, hugged you and picked you up as he cheered. “I’m so damn proud of you muffin!”_

_You giggled. “Thank you, but you’re missing the point Zack.”_

_He looked up at you and grinned, he was so damn beautiful, cute and that strong jawline was to die for. “Screw those final years, you are amazing and so talented.” He put you down and cupped your face. “How many times have I looked over your art and told you how wonderful it is, or helped you develop it more?”_

_You pulled a little face and blushed. “Loads.”_

_“I love your work, your sister does too and my mates even if they are stupid as hell.” He kissed you making you hum and tingle in delight. “You’re amazing muffin. Go for it, say yes.”_

_You looked down and sighed, then began pulling at his shirt. “Okay, but there is another problem.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_You pressed yourself against his massive chest, your head to the side to hear his racing heart. “It’s on the same night of your semi-final match.” _

_“Ah, now I get it.” He rubbed your back. “Well, I’ll skip it.”_

_You pulled away and hit his chest, but it did nothing. “No, you are not missing it! This match means everything to the school, your mates, my sister’s cheerleading team and most importantly you.”_

_He smiled at you and played with your hair, the look he gave you made your heart race, this man really was deeply in love with you. “You matter more to me than some stupid match.”_

_You pouted. “Your mates will kill me…I’ll say no to Mr Wagner.”_

_“No, you won’t.”_

_You sighed. “So, you are going to your match and I’m going to do an art show.” You pulled from Zack and whined, you turned your back to him. “I hate this, I always go to your matches.”_

_“You don’t like American football.”_

_“I know, but I want to support my meat head of a boyfriend.”_

_He hugged you from behind and gave you a squeeze. “Stop being so cute.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“When does your show finish?”_

_“Eight.”_

_He hummed then smiled and kissed the side of your head. “I’ll make it, when my match is over, I’ll run to your art show.”_

_You turned and looked up at him and blushed. “No, you can’t do that.”_

_“I can run really fast, plus I want to see my little muffin’s first art show.” He squeezed you and kissed your cheek. “I’ll be there.”_

_“Thank you.” You grabbed your bag and slung it on your back. “Not a word Mr, I’m carrying my bag the rest of the way.”_

_He held his hands up and laughed. “Sure, I’m not going to argue.” He grabbed his bag and put it on his back. “As long as I get to hold your hand, I’m happy.”_

_You smiled and grabbed his hand. “Do your mates know how soft you are?”_

_He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as you both walked. “Yeah, they tease me all the time about it. Ah but, I’m the one with the adorable and sexy girlfriend, so jokes on them.”_

_You laughed at him. “You odd duckling.”_

_“The oddest.”_

_You bit your lip and blushed a little. “So, do you want to stay over for the weekend?” You felt Zack stiffen, his hand flinched in yours. The two of you had been physical, it wasn’t that, but Zack always had conflicting feelings about you inviting him to stay. He was a very passionate guy, if he could he’d be physical with you all day long and night, but he was also a big muscular guy. Zack worried that he’d hurt you, but he never did. You always made sure he knew that you were fine, you wouldn’t snap that easily. You kissed his hand loads. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to do anything.” You pulled him against you, you heard him growl a little. “But if we did, I want you to know I’ll be safe and not get broken.” You gripped his hips. “We’ve been together physically so many times, you’ve never hurt me, or anything bad. You always make me feel really, really good.” You leaned up onto your tip toes and only managed to reach his jawline, you kissed it and smiled. “Don’t be so afraid, okay? Relax.”_

_He let out a long sigh. “Okay, you’re right. You are not as delicate as I think you are.”_

_You smiled and nipped his jaw. “Exactly, I’m rather flexible and I would like it a little rough.”_

_He raised his brows. “Rough huh?”_

_You smiled and grabbed his shirt, you yanked him down to you a little so you could kiss him. “Little biting wouldn’t hurt, maybe a little harder and faster.”_

_Zack let out a shaky breath, he laughed a little. “I still cannot get over how…just…you’re amazing. You’re everything and more, I do not deserve you at all. Are you sure you’ll be okay? You know, if we got a little umm rough?”_

_You ran your fingers through the back of his hair, you pulled him down and kissed him. You nipped his lip and took control, you kissed him passionately. It took a few moments for Zack to register everything, but when he did he pushed past the worried barrier then grabbed your hard and yanked you against his solid body. You gasped at his roughness then smiled, he growled then tiled his head a little and took control of the ferocious kiss. You felt your knees go weak, this was everything and more what you wanted from Zack. _

_He pulled away and looked at your parted lips, your flushed face and the slight lust in your eyes. Zack was now a fan of being a bit rough and passionate, because you looked good like this. “Amazing…I’m very okay with this now.”_

_You giggled. “See, you just needed to be shown I’m fine and not weak.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_You took his hand and pulled him along. “Come on, we’re almost to my place.” You pulled him along, you could tell he was blushing and recovering slightly from what he’d just done. _

_When you go to your house your heart sank, your parent’s cars were here and your sister’s as well. You pouted, it meant everyone was gonna ask you about your day and gush over Zack. You also disliked your house, it was huge because your parents made a lot of money, there were so many bathrooms and bedrooms. Your mother and father had their own office spaces, there was a game room as well. Out back was a massive pool, as well as a simple garden. Your bedroom was the furthest away from everyone else’s, mainly because you liked to be alone a lot of time. Plus, you played your music loudly, and you liked to work on your art without anyone bothering you all the time._

_Zack rubbed your back breaking the spell your house had over you. “You okay?”_

_You nodded. “Yeah, let’s just get in there and then go to my room.”_

_Zack knew you didn’t connect with your family strongly, you loved them to pieces but sometimes your family were very suffocating. They loved you too much and you just liked to be alone more than they did. You were close to your sister though; people would joke that you two should have been twins because you were so in sync with each other. _

_He wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you smile once we get into your room. I’ll do some push ups shirtless for you.”_

_You giggled. “Zack.”_

_“I’ll even undo my hair. I know how much you like it when I let it down.”_

_You gasped. “Yes!”_

_He took your hand and walked to the door. “Come on then.” He opened the door and he stopped._

_You stepped in behind him and realised why he’d stopped; you could hear your sister having a little argument with your parents over something. “This is odd, Ava never really gets into a fight with mum and dad. We should let them know we’re here and go to my room.”_

_“Sure.”_

_You went into the living room with Zack, your parents were sat down looking at papers in their hands. Ava yanked them back and huffed in frustration, her hair was a little messy and she looked tired. “Forget it!”_

_Your mum sighed. “Honey, I just think that you are blowing this out of proportion and overreacting.”_

_“Just forget it mum.” She grabbed more papers off the table._

_Your dad smiled at her. “Ava, we’re sorry but we really don’t see it.”_

_“I said forget it!” She stormed over to you in the doorway, she gazed at you wide eyed and you just knew what she was thinking. She wanted to talk to you alone later, so you nodded and let her know you would be there for her whenever she needed you. She smiled at you, then looked at Zack. “Hey Zack.”_

_He smiled. “Hey Ava.”_

_You waited for your sister to leave, then you sighed. “Hey so mum and dad?”_

_Your dad smiled at you, then he smiled more when he saw Zack. “Hey honey, hello Zack.”_

_You thumbed behind you to Zack. “Is it alright if Zack stays over?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“Cool.”_

_You and Zack went to leave, but your mum spoke up. “Going so soon dear?” You turned to look at her as she got up, her eyes locked onto Zack. “You shouldn’t hide away so much, especially with Zack around.” She hugged Zack’s arm and pulled him along to the sofa. “Come here and sit with us Zack.”_

_You sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat next to Zack. Zack smiled at you. “I’ll stay for a bit, sure but me and your daughter have some homework to do together. I’m tutoring her seeing as I’m a year ahead.”_

_“How sweet of you!” She hit your dad lightly on the arm. “Isn’t he sweet?”_

_He nodded. “He’s a good lad. So, how’s your training going? You have a match soon, right?”_

_Zack nodded and took your hand, he squeezed it letting you relax a little. “I do, yeah. My training has been going excellent, my coach is impressed and thinks I could make it mainstream.”_

_“You want to do that?”_

_Zack glanced at you, it was something he’d told you in confidence, he didn’t want to be a football player. You gave him a loving smile; you squeezed his hand. “Go ahead Zack, you can tell them if you want to.”_

_He smiled at you. “Okay, as long as you’re here with me.”_

_You kissed his cheek. “Always.”_

_He sighed and looked at your parents. “I actually don’t want to be a pro footballer. I want to work in politics or law because I love helping people.” He smiled at you. “This little one has made me see just how smart I am, and I don’t want to waste that running around in a field and risk getting a concussion.”_

_Your dad nodded. “I like it, good for you lad. If you need any help, just let us know and we’ll support you no matter what.”_

_“I uhh, wow thank you.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ha, wow I umm don’t know what to say now but thank you over and over.”_

_“It’s nothing, we can tell how smitten you two are with each other and you both help each other. So, we want to help you as much as possible Zack, if we didn’t our daughter would not forgive us.” He laughed. “She’s nothing like Ava, my wife or me, she’s a tough one. I have no worries about her at all, so you two have my full blessing.” He sniffed back tears. “Before I know it, you two will be married and I’ll be surrounded by grandkids.”_

_You groaned. “Dad stop, please.”_

_Your mum grabbed your dad’s arm. “Oh, they’ll be so beautiful! I hope they have Zack’s dazzling green eyes.”_

_You stood up and pulled Zack along. “That’s it, I’m done.”_

_Zack stood up and bowed. “Sorry Sir, Mam.”_

_You let go of Zack, grabbed your bag and went upstairs and down the hall. You knocked twice on your sister’s door as you went past, it was code for her to know she could come to your room anytime. Then you kept going to the end of the hall, you opened your door and threw your bag and left it open for Zack. _

_Inside your room, you had a hanging massive wicker chair with cushions and blankets. You had a huge four poster bed, it had curtains draping down that could be closed. You had a Tv in the corner with a gaming system and loads of movies. Your window was pushed out, so you had a little sitting area which you’d turned into a painting area. Your walls were covered in your paintings, as well as pictures of you and your sister on one wall. Then you had a little area dedicated to you and Zack, you weren’t a super romantic and you were very independent but, you couldn’t help but make that wall of him and you. You really loved Zack._

_He closed the door behind him, dropped his bag and went over to the wall of him and you. He smiled as he looked through the pictures, he loved every single moment that was on there. He smiled even more when he felt your arms wrap around him, then your front press against his back. He rubbed your arms and hands. “What’s this for? Not like you to get all cuddly.”_

_You kissed his back. “Even though my parents said stupid things, it got me thinking about how I am with you. So, I’m going to be more confident and show you how much love I have for you. I feel like, I don’t show it enough because I’m weirdly shy and not confident in myself, and I’m get a little embarrassed, like right now I am blushing hard.”_

_He laughed. “Really? My tough badass girlfriend is blushing? I want to see.”_

_You squeezed him hard. “No.”_

_He easily turned around in your arms, then he cupped your face and saw your blush. “Adorable.”_

_You pouted. “I’m not.”_

_“You are.” He walked forwards making you walk backwards, the back of your knees hit your bed as he kissed your face. You fell back and squealed as you did, you giggled as Zack slowly crawled over you. He cupped the side of your face, as his other hand squeezed your side making you gasp. You gasped allowing him to kiss you deeply, you dug your fingers in his hair right away and pulled his hair tie out and threw it. _

_You looked to your door when you heard two knocks just as Zack kissed your neck, you pushed him to the side onto your bed. “Sorry, my sister is here.” You lay on him quickly making him blush, you kissed him and smiled. “But when she goes, we can make out as much as you want.”_

_“Sounds perfect.”_

_You got off him and ran to the door, then you paused and looked at Zack. He kicked his shoes off, then sat up on your bed and gave you a thumbs up. You smiled then opened your door to reveal your sister, she let out a long sigh then hugged you. “Sis!”_

_You rubbed her back. “I’ve been feeling off for a few days, I knew something was off about you.” You let her go and pulled her to your hanging seat. “Sit in my favourite chair and tell me everything.”_

_She sat down in the hanging seat and looked at Zack, she smiled at him. “You look good with your hair down, like a new kind of handsome.”_

_He smiled at Ava. “Thanks.” He gulped and pointed to the door. “Do you want me to leave?”_

_“No, you’re okay to stay. I trust you Zack, because my sister would kick your ass if you hurt me.”_

_He laughed and looked at you lovingly. “She would.” He sighed. “Alright, I’ll stay and I’ll stay quiet.”_

_Ava smiled at him then looked at you, she handed you some papers. “I keep getting letters sent to me here at home, and left in my locker at school. They’re not good letters sis, they’re bad, really bad.”_

_You gazed over one of them, it was weird and concerning what this person was saying. They weren’t deeply in love with your sister, but they were obsessed with her a little. They said they wanted to fix her, make her better than what she was. They admired her, her skills in cheerleading, her intelligence and fire but, they were saying she was lacking something. They wanted to turn her more into some fierce warrior or fighter, someone who wasn’t afraid to shoot or stab anyone to survive. The concerning part was, they knew everything about her and her room, her classes, the things she liked and hated. There were so many letters, you were worried, really worried._

_You looked up at Ava. “Fuck Ava, this is bad.”_

_She gasped and laughed as tears streamed down her face. “Oh, I knew you’d understand!”_

_You sighed. “I can’t believe mum and dad didn’t want to do anything; this is really concerning.”_

_She nodded. “I’ve had threats against my life too, and mum and dad’s.” She frowned. “Nothing about you though, which is weird.”_

_“Well I think this person is from our school, and we don’t hang out much at school so that’s probably why. Mum and dad are a nightmare at school.” You sat on the floor and thought for a moment. “Oh, and I have a rep at school of being this badass that this person wants you to be.”_

_“So, what do we do?”_

_You moved the letters about on the floor, then you looked up at Ava’s worried face. “Well, have you gone to the cops?”_

_She nodded. “They said there was nothing they could do.”_

_You hummed in thought. “Fine then, looks like I’ll start my investigation. I think we should see who surround you, who of those know mum and dad. I’ll narrow down suspects and I’ll rip this assholes dick off.” You looked up to your sister to find her gone, your memory from the past was now over. You looked over to your bed to see Zack gone, you shot up from the floor and looked around the room to see it trashed, blood on the walls and fabric ripped. _

_You walked to your door, it was busted and broken. You wandered down the hall to your sister’s room, where everything finished. You looked down the hall to the stairs, you were too scared to go down and face what was there. So, you went into your sister’s room. Her beautiful pink and fun room were ripped apart, there was blood soaked into her white fake fur mat on the floor. You walked closer to the window; you could hear the echoes of screams in your head of what happened in this room on that day. You heard your own war cry then the smash of glass, you looked up to the broken window and looked out to see no one there on the floor. _

_You looked up at some hanging glass, you felt a cold shiver run through you. You turned around to see a looming dark figure charge at you, you screamed as he tackled you out of the window. He wrapped his arms around you in a loving embrace, then he whispered in your ear. “I will always love you. You are my true soul mate. I will find you, because I have to have you.”_

You sat up in bed in a cold sweat, you ran your hands through your hair and panted. You looked at the time and saw it was the middle of the night. You hadn’t had a nightmare like that in a while, you weren’t sure what triggered it. You got up to clear your head, you had some cold water and stared at your carved brand mark and noticed it was a little red.

You put a bra on, pulled a hoodie over the top of your strap top then some jogging bottoms on. You grabbed your sketch book, pencils and a book light. You slipped your shoes on, grabbed your keys and left your apartment. You walked for a while and through town, it was so strange seeing it like this in the middle of the night. It was so quiet and peaceful. You stopped outside the station, you looked at the cars there and didn’t see Levi’s. Part of you wanted to see him, to just sit down and chat and lose yourself.

You let out a long sigh, then you kept walking through town to the nice edge of it where the houses had porches with seats on and perfect gardens. You saw a nice sweet house that was perfect, there was nothing out of place and someone was sat on the front porch in a nice big seat with what looked like tea in their hands. You smiled and waved at them. “Evening.”

“It’s more like morning.”

You stopped dead in your tracks. “Grumpy?”

“Miss Ollie?”

You laughed. “Yeah.”

Levi stood up and walked down his path to his gate, you stared at him in his long baggy cardigan, shirt and jogging bottoms. “You okay?”

You shrugged. “Nightmares, they get pretty bad some nights.”

“Same here, I get them bad as well.” He opened his little gate and stepped to the side. “Come in, I have some tea I could get you.”

You held up your hand as your other clutched your book and pencils. “No, that’s okay. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

He sighed. “It’s just a cup of tea, besides you and I both know we need company right now.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “You’re right.” You walked through into his garden. “Thanks Levi.” He closed the gate behind you and walked on ahead of you to the porch, which gave you the perfect opportunity to look around. His garden had a lot of roses, then you saw a little patch dedicated to strawberries. We wished you could see this during the day, because even at night it was beautiful. “Your garden is so perfect.”

Levi stopped on his porch and turned to you, to him you looked more perfect in his garden. He was glad it was dark, because he was blushing hard. He gulped and looked away. “Tch, it’s because I hate mess so everything has to be right.”

You walked over and went up his steps, it allowed Levi to look at you in the light. You looked so cute in your hoodie, your hair a little messy and no makeup. You smiled at him, he looked so handsome with his hair tied up in a little messy bun. You looked anywhere but his blue grey eyes, they were just so beautiful. “I get it.”

“Just take a seat and I’ll get you a cup.”

You looked around and saw the big seat, then a little sofa. You opted for the sofa, because Levi was on the big seat when you turned up. You sat down and sank a little into the seat, you let out a long sigh and just listened to the night life. The nights were getting longer, the air getting crisper and colder. You unfolded your sketch book and began drawing a few things inspired by your nightmare, then unconsciously you started drawing Levi.

Levi walked out with a cup for you and another for himself of tea, he sat down and watched you for a moment as you focused. Your shoes were off, your legs were up and slightly to the side as you sketched away. As he watched you, he knew he’d love to do this for the rest of his life, just have you on the porch working on your passion as he enjoyed his tea after a long day at the station. His heart fluttered as you smiled with a little blush, then you glanced quickly at Levi now and then. He blushed under your gaze, then looked away and drank his tea.

You kept drawing and sipped your tea now and then, you two were like this for a few hours. Then you stopped and sighed, a smile on your face. “All done.”

“What did you draw?”

You gulped and stared at your drawings of Levi, one was of his face and the other was of him sat in his chair. “Well…”

Levi got up and sat next to you, he watched you blush more because the sofa was small meaning the two of you were pressed against each other slightly. “You don’t have to show me, but I’d like to see.”

You handed your book over. “Here, umm sorry it’s not perfect.” You saw Levi’s blank gaze as he looked at one side of his side profile, then the other side was of him sat in his seat with tea. “I should have asked your permission too, I’m sorry.” You pouted. “You know what? I’ll rip it up.”

Levi pulled your sketch book away from you, then he leaned away as you tried to grab for it again. “No, no. I want to look at this.”

You pouted at him. “Give it back! It’s terrible, I shouldn’t have stared at you for as long as I did.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

You jumped at him to get it, but Levi leaned back more towards the arm on his side. You fell onto Levi, you gasped as your lips were close to his. Both of your pupils dilate, his body against yours felt good and he loved yours against his. Your blush crept over your face; you held your breath for a moment. Levi eyed your lips, you noticed it, you wanted to kiss him but he wanted to kiss you even more. Your mind caught up with the situation you were in, you pulled back from Levi and sat up. “S-sorry.”

He sat up as well, he bit his lip the cleared his throat. “May I look?”

You nodded and grabbed your tea. “Y-yes, of course.”

Levi looked at the sketches, he looked closer at them and adored the details and dedication you’d put into capturing him on paper. “These are amazing, you are amazing.”

You looked at him and smiled. “Really?”

“Really.”

You let out a nervous laugh. “Good. I’m glad.” You turned in your seat to face him. “Could I see that picture of your mum again? You know, the one where she’s holding you?”

He lifted his bum up, took his wallet out and pulled his picture of him and his mother out. “Here.” You took it from him and smiled at it. Levi sighed as he looked at it too. “You really like that picture, don’t you?”

You laughed. “Yeah, I mean I can’t believe someone cute like this turned into such a grumpy ass. I just don’t understand what happened.”

“Tch, oi brat! Watch your mouth.”

You bit your lip and smiled at him, then you giggled a little. “Sorry, I just had to. But in reality, I just wanted to see your mum, she was so beautiful.”

He took the picture back and looked at his mother, he had a sad smile on his face that broke your heart. “I wish I had more pictures of her, but all I have is this.” That was when an idea popped into your head, you were going to sketch a picture of his mother smiling at him. He put his picture back, then looked through your sketchbook and stopped at your dark drawing of a monster dark figure that you drew tonight before drawing Levi. “This what you saw in your nightmare?”

“He was more human in my nightmare, but I feel if I make him more a monster in my work then I won’t be so scared if I make him more imaginary.”

He nodded. “Makes sense to do that…it’s beautiful in a dark way. I’m sorry you saw something like this, do you see this most nights?”

You hugged your legs to your chest as you looked out at Levi’s garden, you could see the shadow man of your past stood there watching. “I see him all the time, mostly when I least expect it.”

“Well, if you ever need company or someone to talk to, I’m here.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks grumpy.”

“It’s nothing, I mean I see my ex partners and teams I’ve lost.” You looked at him and took his hand in yours and squeezed. “We didn’t always start in this town, before we were in a city covered in crime and I lost my mother, two friends and a whole team there. We fixed the city though, after we were betrayed by fellow cops. So many lives were lost because of three people. After it all, Erwin was praised for his work and myself, Mike and Hange received medals. Erwin was asked where he wanted to work next, and well, we all chose this place. It’s peaceful, low crime rates and the food is good. It’s also beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “It is, isn’t it?” You leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush. “I’m sorry all that shit happened to you; I mean after all those nice stories you told me about your old team. It must be so hard for you.”

He reached out and traced your cheek, he watched his actions. “I find small things to make me feel better, that’s all you can do, move on and find something to make you smile.”

You smiled at him and looked down at your sketchbook between you and Levi. “You’re right, you really are.” You looked away from Levi at the street, he was right about it all. You needed to move on in some way, but first thing was to go home, get some rest and then face whatever came next. “I should go home and get some rest; you should rest too.”

“Goodnight Miss Ollie.”

You stood up and grabbed your things. “Night grumpy and thank you for your company, I really appreciated it.”

“No, thank you.”

You smiled with a blush; you slipped your shoes on then waved goodbye as you went out into the night. You liked Levi, he seemed to be a great friend in this town and Betty was like a grandma to you. When you thought about it, you really wanted to face your demons and be able to go see your sister and her family, to have a family of your own and not move around constantly. If you could stop and settle anywhere, you wanted it to be this nice and friendly town, because so far everyone was perfect. There was one thing that made you want to stay though, and that was Levi. When you finally got home that night, there were no nice dreams to comfort you but nightmares again. It was the same memory over and over, but your attack kept appearing at different moments.

You sat on your little chair; legs crossed in your window with dungarees on as you painted something new. Your nightmares had come back stronger than ever, so you were trying to get it all out in your artwork instead of bottling it all up. You’d been working hard at the café when you were in, but Betty had sent you home yesterday to rest because she could tell you weren’t well. It was also because you didn’t have much time for Levi, and she really wanted you and Levi to get together.

Betty was so into you and Levi getting together, that she’d told him to go visit you and ask if you needed help, or check on you. She was a crafty woman, because Levi had confessed to her, he liked you a lot. So, she told him to go home and cook something for you and bring some nice drinks to your place and be, well neighbourly. Which had led him to stand outside your door, he stared at it as he heard soft classical music playing.

You looked to your door as someone knocked, you put your brush down, paused the music and ran to the door. You smiled and laughed a little as you looked at Levi. “Hey grumpy, what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?”

He lifted his bag up. “I cooked for you.”

You blushed. “You…really? Why?”

“Betty was worried…I umm.” He shifted on his feet and lifted his other hand, but it was a bag with drinks in. “I was worried, you weren’t at work and Betty told me you weren’t well.”

You eyed his bags. “So, you thought you’d come over here with food?”

“I…I’m sorry.” He pointed to the lift. “I should go.”

You grabbed his arm and gently pulled him closer. “Why go? After all this effort you’ve gone to.”

He gulped and blushed at your sweet smile. “I came over uninvited, it was a shitty move.”

You giggled. “It’s sweet, come in, come in please.” You grabbed one of his bags. “Let me get this for you.”

He let the bag go and watched you run into your kitchen, he followed you and closed the door behind him. “So.” He eyed you in your short dungarees, woolly socks on, long sleeve top and a band in your hair. He noticed the paint of your skin and clothes, as well as some pencil smudges. He wasn’t one for mess or dirt, but it looked good on you, you looked cute. However, he really wanted to clean you as well. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked at him with a mug of tea in both hands, one for him and the other for you. “Yeah?”

You looked so damn cute to him right now. He grabbed the mugs out your hands, put them down then got a cloth, wet it with warm water and grabbed your face. “Come here, you’re filthy.”

You whined as he scrubbed your face, you didn’t like it, but Levi loved it because you were even cuter right now. You pouted at him. “Levi.”

“Almost done.” He pulled away and nodded. “Perfect.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks, now drink your tea.”

“I will.” You grabbed yours and moved over to your painting, you did a few changes then looked at it. Levi walked over and watched you, your body heated up and tingled by him being so close. Levi felt himself getting a little flustered too. “It’s good, really good.”

You giggled. “Thanks, but it’ll cost ya if you want it.”

He sighed as you looked over your shoulder at him. “Funny.”

You lifted your finger in thought as something popped in there. “Actually, I have something to show you.” You jumped off your seat and ran to your sketch book, you flicked through it and found the pencil drawing you were looking for. You walked over slowly. “So, you know we talked for hours about you and your past and you showed me that picture of your mum?”

He nodded and folded his arms. “You keep asking to see my picture of her.”

“Yes, well there’s a reason for that.” You handed him your sketch book and watched his frown turn into pure love and delight as he gazed at the drawing you’d done of his mother. It was a simple one of her smiling right at you closed mouthed, her eyes soft and crinkled as they smiled too. Her hair was down and long, but you needed to finish the bottom of her hair, neck and necklace. “She’s not finished yet, but she’s my gift to you.” He looked up at you, his fingers lightly brushing his mother’s face. You had to hold back, because the look he gave you made you just want to kiss him and hold him tightly so he knew he was loved.

Levi handed the book back over with both hands, his voice croaked a little when he spoke. “Could you finish it? I’d love to watch.”

You smiled. “Of course.” You sat at the island and pointed to your paint station. “Could you grab for me my pencils, hairspray and that box.”

“Sure.” Levi ran over and grabbed everything quickly then put them on the counter. “Anything else?”

You shook your head. “No, just sit and watch, okay?” He sat next to you and nodded, his eyes still holding love and admiration. You carried on sketching, you went into your own world as you finished off the last bits and a little shading by the eyes. You held the sketch in front of you, nodded then put it back down. You grabbed the spray and looked at Levi. “It’s to make her stay, without it the drawing could rub.”

“Thank you, but aren’t you going to sign it?”

You shook your head and sprayed. “Your mother is too beautiful for that.” You put the can down and pointed to the box. “Have a look inside and then pick which frame you like.”

He looked through the different ones you had then chose a simple wood one and gave it to you. “This.”

“Thanks.” You took the drawing out your book then carefully put it in the frame, locked everything in place then turned it over and smiled. “Wonderful.” You handed it to Levi. “She’s all yours.”

He took the frame gently and stared at it, then your heart almost exploded, because Levi smiled so sweetly. He looked up at you and smiled more, just like his mum was in your drawing and it made you lightheaded. He was beautiful. “Thank you, Miss Ollie.”

You blushed and began packing up, you said your first name to him. “You can call me that, and it’s nothing, I’m glad you like her.”

He placed the frame on the counter, stood up and sent nerves through your body. He turned you to face him then wrapped his arms around you, he held you against his warm body. Your senses were overcome, he smelt divine and it made you dizzy. You also didn’t know what to do, so in the hug you had your arms pressed up against your chest as your face was buried in Levi’s chest. When you focused a little more, you could feel Levi’s heart was racing against your hand. You didn’t understand why he’d be so nervous around a girl like you. Levi squeezed you a little harder making you blush more, you held back a little moan as you felt surrounded by this perfect man. When he let go, you tried not to reach out and pull him back and beg him to hold you for longer.

Levi had the sweetest blush on his face, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from you. “Tch, thanks for the drawing.”

You looked at it, then back to him. “It’s not weird, is it?”

“No, it’s beautiful.” He finally looked you in the eyes. “I love it, more than you could imagine.”

You let out a long breath that you didn’t even realise you were holding, you giggled nervously then relaxed. “Oh thank God.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “So, what’s the occasion?”

You titled your head, in all honesty you just wanted to make it for him to make him smile, but you couldn’t admit that. “To...to thank you, you know for being so nice to me and probably the only good friend in this town.” You playfully shoved him. “So, thanks grumpy.” You looked to the food bag, you wanted to move on the conversation because you knew Levi could see right through you. Levi was the best detective ever, so he could read you like an open book and knew very well that you did it because you wanted to and liked him. “What food did you make me?”

“I made some nice burritos.”

You ran over to the bag and got out the food, it was all warm meaning he’d just cooked it all for you and raced over. “You want yours?”

“Uhh, sure.”

You plated his up and handed it to him, then you got yours and you went into the drinks bag to grab some nice cold drinks. You walked around and sat next to him. “This is the best, thanks Levi.”

“Oh, I get the honour of you calling me by my name.”

You laughed. “Yeah.” You hummed as you ate a few bites. “This is so damn good.”

“Good.” Levi ate a bit as something played on his mind, he was building up the courage to ask you something but he was a little nervous about how you’d react. Levi knew you weren’t one for talking about your past, so forming human connections was hard for you, so he was sure he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted to his question. Levi knew you liked him more than a friend, and he definitely liked you more than a friend. “So.” He said your name making you look at him. “Would…would you like to go on a date with me?”

You flinched at his question, your face went white and you felt a shiver run through you. You gulped and put your food down, you looked down at your hands and rung them. You began shaking, you really wanted to say yes but you’d already got a boyfriend hurt in the past, Zack. Levi was tough and strong, but so was Zack and he could have been killed. You were too dangerous to be with, no matter how much your heart begged you to be with Levi. “I’m sorry Levi, I can’t.”

He reached out for you but saw your frightened and distant look, he pulled his hand away then got up from his seat. Levi knew you needed space, you needed him to leave you alone for a while. “I should go.”

You looked at Levi. “Levi?”

“It’s okay.”

You shot out of your seat. “I’m sorry Levi, I just, I’m not right to be with. You…I do like you but.”

He took the drawing of his mother. “It’s fine, you don’t need to say a thing. I’ll see you around.”

He left and closed your door, you welled up as you stared at the door. You wanted to say yes, you really did. You wanted to run down the hall, grab Levi, then kiss him. You hated everything, you hated your past and you hated how you had to run. You hadn’t cried in years, but you fell the need to cry. Levi, even though he wasn’t with you, was breaking down your walls slowly.

You packed up your things in your baking area, you went back to work the day after Levi asked you out and then you didn’t see him for three days, today was day four and your heart was starting to hurt. Aunt Betty was starting to notice as well, that something was not right with you. You were no longer sassy, or bouncy, your spark wasn’t there anymore. So, she was going to have a word with you when you both left today.

She knew that Levi hadn’t been in because he’d been out of town, Erwin and him had been on a case that involved someone on the edge of town being attacked and they had links with the next town over. Today he was coming back, and he’d messaged Betty to ask her to keep you around so he could talk to you about things. So, her plan was to make you go to the bar so he could sit down and explain things.

Betty followed you outside, both of you in your normal clothes. She stopped with you in the street, you could hear the sounds of people having a good night in the bars. You looked around and saw no signs of Levi, or his car. Betty watched you for a moment, then she sent Charles home before walking up to you. “Tell me what’s bothering you dear.”

You sighed and turned to face her, as you did you missed Levi walking up behind you in ear shot, he stopped when Betty held her hand up low to let him know to stop and listen. You looked down at the floor. “Levi came over with food the other day, and…well he asked me on a date and I said no. Since then I haven’t seen him and I hate it, because I like him Betty but I can’t say yes to him because of some dangerous stuff in my past. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

She stepped closer and took your hands. “Oh honey, tell me more.”

You bit your lip. “He’s been so nice to me, and the time I’ve spent with him was so perfect and wonderful. I felt myself falling for him, I even drew him in my spare time which I’ve never done with anyone before, but I am so god damn conflicted about him. I want to be with him, like you have no idea how much I wanted to run out of my apartment, grab him and kiss him when he walked out on me. I want to go on a date with him, hell I want to go on many dates with him. I just.” You grabbed your jacket and pulled it down to show the carving on your skin. “This stops me.”

She smiled. “I sure he doesn’t care about scars dear.”

You shook your head and let go. “No, it’s how I got it. My past is not good. Most people move on from their past, and I’m envious of them but I can’t get away from it because it keeps chasing me. I want to tell someone, but anyone I have has gotten hurt. I said no to Levi, because I care so much, I couldn’t bare to lose him.” You let out a frustrated sigh. “I hate this so much. I want to explain to him about it all and say sorry.”

“He’s a good lad, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

You covered your face with your hands and started crying. “God, I haven’t cried in years, this isn’t like me at all. Levi is just making me more myself again, because I don’t do crying at all since, I got hurt. I had to be strong for my sister because I was all she had, I had to be the parent when ours were gone.”

She hugged you tightly against her, she kissed your cheek and smiled. “It’s okay sugar.” She pulled away slightly. “You know what you need? You need a good strong drink in you.”

You laughed and wiped your tears away. “Yeah, I’d like that, after all I do owe you a drink.”

“You do.” She ushered you to the bar, then pushed you ahead, she looked over to Levi. “Go on ahead and get me a whiskey on the rocks, and get a booth, I’ll be in a bit because I’ve forgotten something.”

“Sure.”

She smiled at you and waited for you to go into the bar then she went over to Levi. “So, lad, what do you have to say to that?”

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “I knew there was something hanging over her, but I didn’t think it was this bad deep inside her. She’s so desperate to get it out, but scared of what will happen if she does. Seeing her cry over me, it shocked me to know this was the first time she’d cried in years. I need to talk to her.”

She patted his bum. “Why do you think I ordered a whiskey on the rocks? It’s your drink, I ain’t going in there. I’m going home to my hubby and ya’ll are going in there and telling that girl you like her, then ya gonna kiss her.”

Levi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think I should kiss her just yet, but I will tell her everything.”

“I’d kiss her, well actually I’d take her back to your place and screw her.”

“Betty.”

She held her hands up. “But that’s just me. Now go get her.”

“I will.”

You sat down in a booth with the whiskey next to you on the table, a little basket of nuggets in-between and your own drink in your hands. You felt someone sit next to you, you turned and smiled then gasped. “Levi?”

He sighed and turned slightly to face you, you were trapped in the booth, he grabbed his drink and took a sip. “We need to talk.”

You went white, you wanted to run away so badly. “O-Okay.”

He looked at you and took your hand. “Don’t be scared.” He squeezed your hand. “I’m not going to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable.”

You relaxed a little. “Alright…Betty set this up, didn’t she?”

He nodded. “Since I went away on a case.”

“Away?”

“I was out of town on a case.”

You put your head in your hand. “That’s why I didn’t see you.”

“Bad timing, huh?”

You laughed and let out a sigh. “Yeah bad…so you weren’t mad at me?”

He shook his head. “Tch no, I just thought you needed space. I could see you were reacting badly, like on the verge of having a panic attack so I removed myself from the situation. I umm, I never have been in a serious relationship before and I’ve never liked someone as much as I like you before. So, I may have made a bad choice to walk away.”

You ate some of your nuggets and thought. “Yeah, I mean I haven’t been in a relationship since my time in collage. So, I get the whole not knowing what to do, or what to say.”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I disappeared.”

You smiled and offered him some nuggets, he took one and ate. “It’s okay Levi.”

“I had a case out of town, one person at the edge of this town had links with another town over. They were hurt badly, so Erwin and myself went to the town over to solve it. I came back just now.”

You blushed. “And I’m the first person you came to…”

“Yes.” He leaned closer and kissed your cheek, he really wanted to kiss you on the lips, but this would have to do for now. “That’s just how much I care about you. You were the first person I wanted to see, to talk to, to be near.”

You hugged Levi making him jump, he smiled a little then hugged you back. “Thank you, Levi.”

“You don’t need to thank me for liking you so much, but I welcome the hug a lot.”

You giggled and pulled away. “Good…”

“I umm, I heard what you said to Betty.”

You blushed hard. “Oh…”

“I’m sorry I made you cry, but I’m happy that I made you cry as well. You’re slowly opening up.” He saw you smile. “You’re wonderful, beautiful, strong and stubborn as hell but I like you so god damn much. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you to open up more and get more comfortable. However, I promise you every day I will ask you on a date.” You laughed. “Because I am even more stubborn than you brat.”

You nodded. “Alright, I like it.”

“Good.”

You let out a long sigh and flopped forward on the table, you laughed and then leaned up and smiled at Levi. “I feel a lot better now, and I do want to tell you about a few things about me. I mean, I know a lot about you, you’ve told me so much and yet you know nothing about me.” You pouted. “I don’t think anyone knows a lot about me.”

“Well I look forward to it.”

You smiled at Levi, you sat up and hugged Levi again. “You’re so wonderful to me.” You kissed the side of his cheek, then hugged him again but then you froze up. You squeezed Levi, then you pulled from him and lowered your head as you gripped his shoulders. You’d just seen Zack in the bar, you couldn’t believe he was here of all places. The last time you saw him, he had gotten out of hospital for a few days and you’d broken up with him to save his life. You couldn’t bear to lose Zack, you loved him too much at the time, so to save him from being put in a hospital again or worse you left him. “Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My ex is here, the one from my bad past. I haven’t faced him since I broke up with him, I can’t face him because I…He…He probably hates me.”

Levi held you close to his chest, he looked around and saw everyone in here lived in this town. “Who is he?”

“His name is Zack, he’s the big guy with long blonde hair and he has a beard now. He’s wearing a white pressed shirt.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at who you were talking about, Zack was well known in this town, he was always the advisor to the mayors of this town. He was smart, handsome, funny and had a big heart. Levi had seen his scars on his chest one day, they were bad and he never knew how he got them because he refused to talk about it. Zack was not married either, he told everyone he was waiting for an ex of his to walk back into his life to marry. Levi was starting to think that was you.

Levi held you against his chest, he knew he had to get you out of here. “Follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay.”

He got up, pulled you to your feet and pulled you against his side. “Put your arms around me, act like we’re a couple and we’re off home together.”

“Got it.” You put your arms around him, Levi hugged you back and kissed your head as you both walked towards the exit of the bar. Everything was going so well.

Levi gave you a squeeze. “You’re doing amazing.” He kept walking with you and stopped. “Fuck.”

“Detective Levi Ackerman, it’s good to see you. I heard you were out of town on a case.”

“I was.” Levi pulled you against his chest, it allowed you to hide your face a little. He kissed your head. “Go wait outside for me, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You kept your head low and left the bar.

Zack smiled. “Hiding your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, so what can I do for you?”

Zack let out a nervous laugh. “Well, I was on my travels recently for training and I ran into an old friend. This guy was my ex’s best friend, Nick was a fun and great guy, he’s a little less like he was because of what happened. We both got talking about my ex, and well I miss her more than ever.”

Levi shrugged. “Tch, get on with it Zack.”

“I need her in my life again, could you find her?”

Levi shook her head. “No, not unless she’s a missing person. If she isn’t, only her family or a lover can request for us to look for her. You have no standing or authority in this. You tried social media?”

“She’s not on it.”

Levi sighed. “Maybe she doesn’t want to be found, you ever think about that?”

Zack nodded. “I did, I mean after what we went through together, I don’t blame her for wanting to hide or run.” He shifted on his feet. “I just, I want to see her again, I want to let her know that I’m not mad and I don’t blame her or her sister for what happened to me. I want her to know I love her still.”

“Alright, well I can’t look her up I’m sorry. I think what you need to do is make peace with your past, accept what happened to you and move forward. You can go to victim support, I think you should actually, it would be good for you.” Levi walked away from Zack, he went outside and right up to you. “Ready?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“If you said no, I would have picked you up and carried you home.”

You laughed and lightly hit him. “Ass.”

“Yeah I am.” He shrugged. “But you like me.”

You nodded. “I weirdly do.”

“Levi!” Zack jogged out of the bar. “One moment please.” His eyes locked with yours, he stopped jogging over and said your real full name. “That, you?”

You stared at him with a cold blank expression, you were pale as well. You were glad that you had that natural reaction to situations like this, it was something you’d trained yourself to do. “I’m sorry.” You were glad you didn’t look like how you used to too much, you’d changed over the years. You had tattoos now and your look was more rebellious, and you had a cold look in your eyes like the spark you once had changed colour.

Zack smiled and placed his hands on his chest. “It’s me, Zack.”

You backed up. “I…I have to go, Levi?”

He looked down as you grabbed his hand tightly. He pulled you closer. “I’m sorry Zack, but it seems this is too much. I’m taking her home and we’ll talk another time after I’ve talked to her, okay?”

Zack nodded and smiled at you. “That’s absolutely fine. I want you to understand muffin, I’m not mad and I want you to be okay and happy. Take your time, but I am so happy to see you okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning on this chapter for those who suffer badly with depression and self-destructive thoughts, but I can assure you everyone is fine in the story, just a lot of emotions. Sorry in advance.

You sat in your apartment on the floor by the window as it rained, you had a jumper on and jogging bottoms on. Levi was sat on a cushion in front of you with a pot of tea between you, and your three pictures you had by your bed in front of him but the one with Zack in was in his hand. You grabbed your cup of tea, then watched a droplet trickle down the window.

Levi put the picture down. “The other guy, that your friend?”

“Yeah, he was my best friend for years and whenever I did anything, we usually did things together. He was joined to my hip; he got a little sad when Zack entered the picture because Zack was like a lab puppy around me. The nice thing was, he was kind of Ava’s best friend too.”

He nodded. “You know, you and your sister don’t look anything like each other.”

You laughed. “Yeah, everyone said that but they also said we were like twins because we were very connected. Me and my sister always believed each other, we always knew when the other was sad or hurt. Though, if anyone hurt us it was always me that kicked the persons ass. I was the older sister in spirit.”

“I get it.”

You smiled and hugged your legs. “I miss her.”

“Why can’t you see her?”

“She has a husband and two kids, if I were to see her and my past follow me then they could be at risk.” You pulled your jumper off to reveal you in a strap top, now your scars were on show. You opened your arms out. “Just look at me Levi.” You knelt up and grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled up to show your stomach and reveal more. “My sister survived with less scars because I took these for her.” Levi leaned forward and traced the lines of the scars. “Zack couldn’t protect me and Ava, I had to do it and I know this person held back because it was me.” You lowered your shirt and sat back. “I almost got Zack killed, and it’s been years since what happened. Time makes people stronger, so if I see my sister and that shadow of a man follows as well. I don’t think my sister will survive. I can’t risk the lives of my niece, nephew, brother in law and sister. I won’t do that.”

He took your hand and held it. “I don’t want you to go into details, but just tell me overall what happened so I can understand your pain.”

You stared at your hands on your lap, you bit the inside of your mouth in thought. “I want to tell you someday the whole story, well my perspective that I told police but I’m not ready yet.”

“That’s okay.”

You sighed and squeezed Levi’s hand. “My sister was stalked by a guy for a while, he didn’t love her though, he wanted to change her into this big strong hero and fighter. I tried to help her find out who it was, but they caught on to what I was doing and attacked. They got into my family home, killed my parents, hurt Zack badly and Nick my best friend. I defended my sister, and the final fight was between me and them. They carved this mark into my skin.” You tapped onto it, it was a heart with a crown on the top of it and a line through it. “He said the line meant each part of the heart is mine and his coming together as one, I took this carving so he’d leave my sister alone. I made a deal. Then, I fought back and threw him out the window but he wasn’t there. After that, I started getting letters and gifts. I hurt this guy bad, so he was waiting to heal before coming for me. I took that opportunity to run.”

Levi cupped the side of your face with one hand, his thumb rubbed across your cheek to sooth you. You leaned into his touch and smiled; his gaze softened as well. He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead. “I can only imagine the full story is more frightening for you and frustrating for me.”

You smiled and looked down. “Yeah.”

“Come here.” You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and let him hold you against his chest, he pulled you down to the floor making you giggle. “Just stay here a moment, let me make you feel better alright?”

“Okay.” You lay in Levi’s arms and closed your eyes, you listened to his heart beating fast. He was nervous around you, which made you feel amazing because he really did like you still even after he’d seen your scars.

“I have to ask. Did you tell me this because I’m a detective?”

You pressed your face against Levi’s chest, you blushed crept over your face. You squeezed his shirt and gulped. “No…I told you and want to tell you because I like you and you make me feel safe.”

“Good.” There was a short pause, but then he spoke again. “So, Zack huh?”

You laughed and rolled off Levi and lay on your back. “What about him?”

He frowned. “How did you two meet? I’m just curious how a jock of a guy met a rebel of a girl like you.”

You smiled and got comfy. “Well, if you don’t mind me telling it. He knew me before I knew him, but I officially met him at a party. You sure you want to hear this story?”

“Yes, because it’s a chance for me to get to know you.” He took your hand and held it. “So, talk.”

You smiled at him, then you looked up at the ceiling. “Okay.”

_Ava kicked your bedroom door open. You were sat sideways in the hanging seat, sketchbook on your upright leg as your other hung off. You used your toes to turn your seat and looked at your sister. “What Ava?”_

_“There’s a party tonight.”_

_“No.”_

_She pouted and stomped her feet. “Siiiiiis!”_

_“No.” You watched her drop to her knees, then flop forward and face plant the floor and groan into your carpet. “Ava…Ava!” You sighed. “Ava get off my God damn floor.”_

_“Not until you say yes! I want my bestie at the party.” She crawled closer and hugged your foot. “Please sis, just this one party.”_

_“Why?” You pulled your foot away. “You trying to use me to pull a guy from his mate so you can get a guy?”_

_She sat up and frowned. “Hell no, in fact one of the guys really wants to meet you and has a huge crush on you.”_

_“You’re joking.”_

_“No!” She shuffled closer. “You know Zack?”_

_You narrowed your eyes in thought. “He’s on the football team for our collage, right?”_

_“YES! He’s a big soft Viking God of a man.”_

_“Never met him.”_

_“Well you can tonight.”_

_You turned your chair around. “No thanks.”_

_She crawled around on the floor to keep eye contact with you. “Come on! Nick can come too.” She sat back on her legs. “Please sis.”_

_You sighed heavily. “Do I have to wear something glamorous?”_

_“No, you can wear jeans and your leather jacket if you wanted.” She got up and ran to your closet, she dove into the walk in and grabbed a mid-thigh black lace dress with long sleeves and a plunge neckline to show off your really nice boobs. “This would be better!”_

_You got up from your seat, threw your book down on your bed and grabbed the dress you eyed it, then you held it in front of you in the mirror. “Alright, this looks nice. I guess I could go if there’s booze.”_

_“YES!” She jumped up and down then hugged you. “I love you!”_

_You gave her a little smile and hugged her. “Love you too, call Nick and tell him the plan then.”_

_She ran to your door. “Got it! Now make yourself sexy!” She paused and squeezed the doorframe. “Zack is a really nice guy, like the best, and he’s smart and good looking. Give him a chance.”_

_You folded your arms. “Hey, I’m going to this party for you, I’m not going to do anything else.”_

_“Well, I still think you should give him a chance. I’m not asking you; I’m just suggesting.”_

_You pulled your shirt off and threw it. “Yeah, yeah.”_

_“You should wear a nicer bra.”_

_“Get out Ava!”_

_She ran off laughing, you rolled your eyes and did what she suggested. You changed your underwear into something much nicer and sexy, you weren’t sure why because you knew very well only you were going to see this. You let out a long sigh then pulled your dress on, you looked in the mirror after and had to admit you looked really good. You went to your shoes and saw the only heels you had, but you rejected them and went for your rocker boots. _

_You sat at your makeup table, it wasn’t one you often stayed at, Ava was the makeup girl not you. So, you stared at your reflection for a while and felt all your insecurities come rushing in. You gulped and looked down at your desk and felt tears forming, then you rubbed them away and began putting your face on. You did simple makeup, but you made sure your eyeshadow was dark and your lips were nice and red. You fixed your hair up then pulled your shoes on._

_You grabbed a bag, then walked down the hall and went straight into your sister’s room. Ava had her pop music blasting away on her CD player, she was dancing about in her white dress and her hair was bouncing about. She stopped and grinned at you. “You look so cute!”_

_You tilted your head. “You look perfect.”_

_She hugged you tightly then grabbed her camera, she pulled you to her side and turned her camera around. “Say cheese!”_

_You gave a little smile. “Cheese.”_

_The camera flash, she squealed after then put her camera down. “Nick is going to meet us there.”_

_You put your side bag on your shoulder. “Cool, can we go now?”_

_“Yep!” She slipped her heels on then stopped and gazed at your shoes. “No heels?”_

_You stared at her slightly annoyed. “No. Can we go, now.”_

_She held your hand, grabbed her bag, then walked with you down the hall. She pulled you down the stairs. “Bye mum, bye dad!” She dragged you out the house before your parents could reply. She kept her fingers entwined with yours, and you just squeezed her hand to let her know you weren’t grumpy about this all, but you loved her loads and you wanted to be there for her. That’s all you two needed to do in order to communicate, it was simple but very loving. _

_You and Ava were very close, and your way of communicating was simple because you were so connected with each other. You may have said no to her at first, but in reality, you were going to go because you wanted her to be happy. Plus, parties were fun because it meant you could drink, and mess with people who weren’t into the rebel rock world like you were._

_You heard your name being sang called, you grinned when you saw Nick. You ran over to him and jumped into his arms, he spun you around and kissed your cheek. “You look sexy as hell.”_

_You giggled as he put you down. “Thanks Nick, you look really good as well.”_

_He twirled around in his white shirt; it was slightly open to show off his muscle. His jet-black hair was swept to the side slightly, his almost black eyes seemed to sparkle. “I mean it’s easy when you look this good.” He laughed with you and Ava, then he noticed some of his mates and spoke in Japanese to them. Nick’s father was from Japan, and he made sure that Nick was involved with that life and heritage. He looked back to your and Ava. “Sorry about that. Wow Ava, you look like a princess.”_

_She pinched his cheek. “Flirt, now let’s get in and party. Oh, and if I’m not with my sis please make sure she parties.”_

_“You got it.”_

_Your sis waved at you and went into the house as music blasted. “Have fun, I’ll find you later.”_

_You looked to Nick and blew a raspberry at him. “This sucks.”_

_“Cheer up.” He pulled your cheek. “We’ll have fun buttercup.” He adjusted his shirt and smiled. “You have me.”_

_You rolled your eyes, grabbed his shirt and yanked him inside the house as he laughed. “Let’s get this shit over with.”_

_“I like it when you get rough.”_

_You let him go and wiped your hand on your dress. “Ew.”_

_“Love me?”_

_You patted his cheek and smiled. “I unfortunately do.” You moved through the hordes of people, you weaved in and out of everyone and over spilled drinks already. The house was huge, so it meant you could find somewhere to hide for a moment and drink. You got into the room with the drinking games, you looked around and heard someone say your first name and whistle. You looked to your right at the beer pong area, there stood beautiful and proud was Zack. Zack’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open at the sight of you. However, it was his mate next to him walking towards you that was the one wolf whistling at you. You rolled your eyes. “What do you want Adam?”_

_He stepped up to you, bit his lip and nodded up at you. “How’s it going baby?”_

_You frowned at him. “I’m sorry, baby? Do I look like a child to you?”_

_“Nah, like a sexy dark dream with kissable lips.” He smirked at you. “Those lips would look good wrapped around my.” He cried out in pain from you kicking him right between the legs, you pressed your fingers against his head and pushed him causing him to fall back. Everyone laughed at him, he held his nuts and rolled on the floor. “Fucking bitch.”_

_Nick grinned and leaned over him. “Hey, I think she let you off easy if I’m honest. You are a piece of shit Adam.” He stood up, put his arm around your arm and pulled you along. “Come on beautiful, we’re getting a drink and going outside.”_

_“Hell yes.” You laughed a little which sent electricity through Zack, he’d never seen you laugh and smile so sweetly. You stepped over Adam, then walked outside into the garden where there were less people. “Gazebo.”_

_“Sounds good darling.”_

_You walked over and sat down in the sweet gazebo, you and Nick chatted for a bit then he went inside to get drinks. You knew he’d be a while, mainly because he got distracted so easily by people, and he was popular. So, you had a moment to enjoy yourself. The gazebo itself was very romantic, it was white with vines all over the top and the sides. Behind you was a pond with a man-made waterfall trickling into it, it was peaceful. You looked up and stared at the flowers hanging off the vines, they lightly moved in the wind. _

_Someone with a lovely deep voice said your name, you looked down a bit to see Zack with two drinks. He smiled at you. “May I join you?”_

_You studied him for a moment and saw he was really handsome, he had his hair down and tucked behind one ear, the man was dazzling. His blush was the cutest thing ever. You let out a sigh, sat up a bit and gave him a little smile. “Sure, I don’t know why anyone would actively want to sit next to me but, go ahead.”_

_He smiled and walked up the steps, he was so tall and muscular that it was a little intimidating. He sat down near you; you were really small up against him. “Thanks…oh, umm do you want a drink?” He frowned. “No, I umm I got you a drink.”_

_You took the cup from him and smiled. “Thanks, you know you shouldn’t be so nervous around me. I don’t bite…actually I shouldn’t say that, seeing as I kicked your friend in the dick.”_

_He smiled and chuckled. “Yeah, well Adam is a fucking asshole, so he deserved it. You know, I didn’t think you were scary or off putting, I thought it was really hot…shit, no I didn’t mean…umm…I mean you looked really cool.”_

_You stared at him then burst out laughing. “You are so cute.”_

_He blushed hard. “R-Really?”_

_“Yes.” You leaned your arm on the back of the seat, you eyed him and hummed. “So, I heard you have a crush on me.”_

_He choked on his drink, then started coughing. “Y-You heard that?”_

_You smiled. “My sister knows all.”_

_He played with his cup with a deeper blush, you reached out and pushed his hair away from his face so you could see his face more. “It’s true, I do like you a lot. I know you don’t know me that much; you just know me as a meat head jock but, I’m not that. I respect you so fucking much, you are like the coolest girl in school. You’re badass, smart, funny and really cute.” You smiled at him as he got excited, he turned around to face you as he smiled. Your heart fluttered at his smile, he was handsome as hell in his black shirt, leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up and the most perfect tight trousers. “You’re just this superhero.”_

_You poked his cheek. “Who knew a jock could be so adorable.”_

_He laughed and looked down at your lap, he nodded then looked back up at you. “That isn’t a put off, is it?”_

_“No.” You played with his leather jacket on his shoulder area a bit. “I like that you’re a soft guy, but you don’t know anything about me and I know nothing about you.”_

_“Asking me anything, I’m an open book.”_

_You laughed and nodded. “Alright.” The two of you talked all night, you’d forgotten about your sister and Nick promising to meet you later. You just enjoyed getting to know Zack, he was so sweet and had a few things in common with you. You spent all night with him, you only had the one drink too. That night really was the start of you both, at the end of the night when you left with the last lot of people you grabbed Zack’s arm before taking your drunk sister home. “Hey Zack?”_

_He smiled at you. “Yeah?”_

_“Ask me.”_

_He frowned, then it clicked in his head what you were on about. He laughed then smiled brightly at you and ruffled his hair because of nerves. “A-Alright.” He said your first name. “Will you go on a date with me?”_

_You walked up to him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down a bit so his face was right in front of yours. You kissed him and smiled. “I’d love to.”_

You handed Levi his tea and his slice of cake at the café, he took it from you and started writing a bit in his notebook about a case. Ever since you’d told him a few things two days ago, and how you met Zack he’d been with you and helped you when he could. He was everything and more. You couldn’t be more thankful for this man; he was perfection and you just wanted to kiss the guy.

The place was quiet today, mainly because the weather was a bit bad recently. So, no one was visiting the town, it was just the people who lived here. It was nice having some down time, it meant you could get lost and get to know Levi. The guy was amazing, and the more you talked the more you realised that the two of you fit each other perfectly.

Levi froze with a fork in his mouth, you frowned at him. It was like he was a robot and he’d powered down for a moment. He put his fork down finally, finished what he was eating and pointed at you. “Oi brat?”

You laughed. “You okay there? Was there a glitch in the matrix?”

“Tch, shut it.” He blushed a little as he closed his notebook. “What I was going to say was, we have a wall at work that’s just empty and Erwin was talking about maybe getting it painted. Would you be interested in doing it?”

You raised your brows. The thought of having a full wall to paint something on was exciting, especially if it meant something for the very people who protect this town so well. “Sure, yeah I’d love to. I’ll have to visit the station and ask everyone what they like, you know so I can get an idea of what to draw.”

“You can come over tomorrow, you have no work the.”

You smiled and leaned on the counter. “Yeah I’ll come over tomorrow.”

“I could pick you up, you okay with that?”

You nodded and leaned your cheek on your hand. “Sure, that’s very kind of you.”

“We can go on a date after.”

“Ye…wait a minute.” You laughed and pointed at him. “I see what you were doing, you were getting me to say yes a few times to make me feel comfortable and truthfully. Nice detective move.”

He took one of your hands. “Yeah, it’s a cop move, people answer more truthfully if you don’t give them much time to think. So, you really want to say yes to a date with me?”

You took his other hand, so you held hands on the counter. “I do, I really do but you know why I can’t say yes.”

He squeezed your hands. “I know.” He lifted your hands up and kissed them. “It’s okay.”

You bit the inside of your mouth, you really wanted to date him but if this guy from your past had followed you, he’d come after Levi. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you free this weekend?”

He nodded. “Should be, why?”

You sighed and took his notebook and began drawing a few things in it. “Well, we’re going to the lake this weekend the café team.”

“Okay.” You smiled at your drawing and turned it to Levi, it was a sketch of you and him from behind sat by the lake on the beach. He studied it and smiled a little. “Oooh, I get it.”

“Do you want to go to the lake with us? You can ask your cop friends to go as well.”

“I’d love to.” He picked up his pen. “If, and only if we spend time together, because I need some art lessons.” He drew a tree that was cute but not the best. “I can’t draw stupid big ass trees.”

You giggled. “They’re cute, but I can teach you I mean everyone can draw.”

“You’re too kind.”

You laughed and took his book again then did a rough drawing of Levi, it was more like an anime version of him “You just have to find what style suits you, like you’ve seen me draw realistic, but there’s also anime and cartoon styles too.” You drew a beautiful heart around Levi’s face, then put decorations around it. “I think you’d do well with water colours, because you don’t have to be accurate with it, it’s just expression of how you feel inside.” You smiled and looked up at Levi, you blushed when you realised what you’d draw. “O-Or whatever you’d like.”

Levi stared at your doodle. “This a declaration of love?”

You pouted. “Shut up.”

“It’s very cute brat.” You stood up and folded your arms. “The more you pout and blush, the cuter I think you are.”

You covered your face and whined. “Stooop.”

“No, I just want to kiss you right now.”

“Then why don’t you?”

You gasped and Levi stiffened, you slowly pulled your hands away to look at him. “What…” He gulped. “What did you say?”

“I…wow…Freudian slip much?” You laughed nervously.

“You do know that means you are speaking what you are acting thinking and wanting, right?”

You nodded shyly, then you looked to the door as Zack walked in and stared at you with a faint smile. He sat down and grabbed Betty, she looked over at you and waved you over. You fumbled with your little book and pencil. “I-I have to umm take Zack’s order. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here if you need support.”

You gave him a tiny smile. “Thanks.” You walked down to Zack, your body getting stiffer the closer you got. Your body turned cold; your heart raced in your ears as your mouth was void of any moister. “Zack…so, what can I get you?”

“You…wow, you look so good in that dress.” He smiled and blushed a little. “You look really good muffin.”

You smiled at him and felt your nerves wash away a little. “Thanks.”

He laughed a little then blushed. “Oh! Umm I’d like a umm…coffee and umm…”

“How about a marbled brownie? You used to love them.”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll have that. Thanks.”

“I’ll be right back.” You made his coffee, then you walked down the cake display and got him a nice bit of brownie. You placed everything in front of Zack. “There, I hope you enjoy.”

He reached out and grabbed your hand, you jumped a little. He pulled away quickly and blushed. “Ah, I’m sorry it’s just I umm…I’m not mad at…shit I umm.”

You smiled and leaned on the counter in front of him. “You always were bad with words and shy with me.” You looked down at the table and tapped your finger. “So, I want to say I’m sorry for…I was an asshole for breaking up with you a few days after you got out of hospital, but I did it to make sure you didn’t end up there again or worse. I loved you so much, knowing I was the reason…I…you had so much potential, such a bright future without me that I couldn’t take that from you. I am so grateful to you for what you did, that you protected me, Ava and Nick so well.”

“I’m not mad, I don’t hate you and I never will.” He smiled and laughed. “You are the most badass woman I’ve ever known; you look even more cool, amazing and beautiful now than you did in collage. I was heartbroken at our breakup, but I understood why we ended, you did it for me.” He watched you nod and relax with a sigh and a little laugh. “I can imagine you haven’t seen your sister in ages.”

You nodded. “I stay away to protect her and her children.”

“She’s a mum?”

“Yeah.”

He smiled. “Wow, good for her.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“I umm…I want us to be friends, I mean I know you wouldn’t want more seeing as you are still moving around, right?”

“Yeah, whoever did what they did to us is still after me. So, I’m still moving around from place to place.”

He smiled sadly. “Must be hard.”

“It is.”

He took your hand and squeezed it. “I love you still, but I know you’ve changed and not the same girl I fell in love with but, I love you still.” He let your hand go. “I want to help you, or be friends with you as much or as long as I can.”

You looked over at Levi, he was looking at you, then he blushed and looked at his notebook and your heart just fluttered. “I’d like a friend Zack, I would but I umm…my heart has moved on.” You looked back at Zack. “I’m really not the same girl anymore, but it is amazing to see you. I mean since seeing you I have been remembering the past like how we met.” You both laughed. “I don’t think Adam was the same after that.”

“I really fell for you when I saw you kick him in the nuts.”

You laughed. “Odd boy.” You stood up and sighed. “I’ll leave you to your food, I have to go back to my station.”

He frowned and peaked around you. “That Detective Ackerman by your station?”

“Yeah, he sits there and keeps me company. Plus, it’s quiet there so he can work on some cases.” You put your little book in your pocket along with your pen. “I’ll see you around.”

“Sure.” He was a little annoyed and jealous, a detective, a cold and harsh one had swooped in and taken you away from him.

You walked back down to you station, sliced up a dark chocolate tart and put cream on and gave it to Levi. “On the house.”

Levi looked up at you. “What’s the occasion?”

You smiled and leaned over then kissed his cheek making him blush. “Just for being here for me.”

He gazed at you. “Mind doing that again? But this time on my lips.”

You flicked his forehead and giggled at his reaction. “You’re an ass.”

He rubbed his forehead. “Glad to see you happy, I was worried about you over there.”

You smiled. “I’m good now.” You reached out and brushed his hair back and behind his ear. “Thanks.”

“I umm.” He looked down at his notebook. “I’ve been thinking.”

You smiled at him to make him sure you were okay. “Alright.”

“Would it be okay if I have access to your case file?” You stared at him and felt the colour drain from your face. “Don’t worry, the only people that will see your case file will be me and the cops who send me the files. You’ll be safe, okay? If I need someone to look at it, I’ll ask you first if you’re okay with it. I just want to see if there was something they missed, because I’m guessing it’s a cold case and unsolved.”

You nodded. “It was unsolved. I don’t mind you having them, in fact I’m very confident you’ll solve it the problem is the evidence pictures…I don’t look…I look…”

He squeezed your hands. “It’s okay, I’ve seen a lot of pictures of victims with evidence on them. I’ve seen a lot of bloodied survivors. It’ll make me sad and mad to see you like that, but it was the past and there’s nothing I can do to change that, but I can try and find the asshole who did it to you.” He pulled you a little closer. “I won’t press this, and if you don’t want me to, I won’t look at your case file.”

You smiled and nodded. “You can have my case.”

His eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“Really, you can have it.” You grabbed his book and wrote down your home town, the police station and the detective who was on your case. “This is all you need, oh and.” You wrote down your full real name. “You’ll need my name.” You handed it back over. “Don’t let anyone see this information.”

“Promise.” He looked at your name. “You have a lovely name; I mean I know I knew your real first name but your surname is lovely as well. Though…” He wrote your first name and then added Ackerman. “This is far better.”

You giggled. “You’re really going for it, aren’t you?”

“I want you to be happy, plus I know what I like and I like you.”

You got a slice of Levi’s cake, then shoved it in his mouth. “You should do more eating than talking.”

He swallowed. “I’d rather be kissing you.”

You shoved another piece in his mouth. “Jesus you don’t stop, do you grumpy?”

He hummed. “Think of it this way, I get to tease you and see you blush as well as you’re feeding me. So, I think I win.”

You sighed and put the fork down. “Unbelievable.” You laughed a little. “But it’s cute.”

Levi walked into your apartment as you were packing an art bag, you were in art clothes so you didn’t get messy. He liked the long dungarees on you and a tight long sleeve shirt. You grabbed your sketchbook, then your water bottle and ran over to put on your converse. “Okay! I’m good to go.”

“You had breakfast?”

You gazed at Levi in his nice suit today, it was like he’d purposely made himself look good. He was wearing something that was very well fitted, so you could see how fit and lean he was. His smart shoes were perfectly clean with a nice shine to them, you didn’t know if this was normal for him to look like this or because he was spending a lot of time with you today. You shook your head as you blushed a little, because his slicked back hair allowed you to see his handsome face that drove you nuts more. “No.”

“Tch, thought so brat. Well, I’ll just have to buy you something.” He sighed and grabbed your bag from you. “For now, though, let’s get you into the car and get to the station.”

You gasped. “I get to ride in the front!? That means it’ll be the first time I’ve been in the front for a change.”

Levi paused as he walked with you, he watched you go on ahead into the lift and grin at him. “Wait, have you been arrested before?”

You shrugged. “Who knows, I’ve had many names in the past.”

He stepped in and sighed. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

You laughed at him. “Always, but I didn’t get put in the back of a police car by a really hot detective and his partner.”

Levi raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah, he was so good looking, funny, sweet and handsome as hell.” You smiled as Levi looked a little smug. “His partner was a real asshole though, didn’t like him at all, he got on my nerves. You know I’m pretty sure he could turn off any woman.”

He sniffed and felt pride fill him. “So, who’s the lucky man you fancy?”

“Mike.”

Levi stared daggers at you. “Tch, oi brat.”

You laughed hard; tears filled your eyes at Levi’s jealous gaze. “I’m joking! I’m joking! But you should have seen your face.” You grinned and wiped your tears. “It was beautiful.” You put your arm around him, leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You know I like you, so don’t get so flustered. Though, you do make it really easy to mess with you.”

He sighed. “You drive me nuts sometimes.”

“Well, I like to keep you on your toes.”

He turned to face you. “Oh, is that so?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Well, I don’t think you do.”

You laughed and let your guard down. “I think I do.”

“No, you don’t, I think I keep you on your toes.”

You poked his chest. “No way, I do better than you.”

“Peaches.”

“What?”

You gasped as Levi crashed his lips into yours, your back hit the wall of the lift as his body pressed against yours. You instantly threw caution and your worries to the wind, your fingers dug themselves into the back of his hair as your other cupped the side of his neck. Levi cupped the side of your face, as his other hand squeezed your hip. You gasped at his skilful squeeze; your mouth opened allowing him to deepen the kiss. As soon as Levi’s tongue slipped into your mouth and dominated yours, your knees became weak, butterflies danced in your stomach which meant you accidently let out a little moan.

Levi pulled from the kiss, you both panted as you gazed at each other. You smiled a little at him. “That my breakfast?”

He laughed a little. “No.”

You gripped his blazer and tapped your forehead against his chest, that was when you felt the rush of emotions of what you’d just done. “Please say it was breakfast.” Your voice got quiet as you felt the tears in your eyes. “Please.”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms as you cried a little, he rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head. “I can’t lie, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” You hugged him back. “I know. I shouldn’t have asked you to lie.”

He cupped your face and saw your tears streaking down your cheeks, he kissed you’re your cheeks where the tears were. The more he kissed you, the more you both felt the heat and love between the two of you. You both let out little moans and hums. You grabbed his blazer lapels lightly, pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly.

You stared at Levi, a light blush on both your cheeks. You smiled at him and hid the sadness in your eyes, you knew now that you couldn’t stay in this town any longer. Once you’d painted the wall, and gone on the lake trip you were going to pack up and run. If you stayed any longer, you were going to want to spend the rest of your life with Levi. This man was changing you; he was making you want to never leave.

You followed Levi to his car and sat in the front, you looked out the window and bit your lip as you felt sick to your stomach. You hated yourself for wanting to run again, for wanting to leave Levi, for breaking his heart. Levi noticed how distant you were being, he was growing concerned and saw the light tapping of your leg on the floor. He’d seen a lot of criminals and victims in his years, he knew exactly what was going through your head right now. You were going to run again, so he had to make sure he stopped you before you did.

He pulled up to the station, got out and opened your door for you. You were in your own little world of worry and running away plans, that you didn’t notice you’d both arrived. You blushed and tried to undo your belt, but you fumbled about with it too much and couldn’t get it undone. “Shit.” You welled up and let go. “Fucking…” Your voice became quiet. “Sorry.”

Levi crouched down so he could look up at your face. “You okay?” You nodded. “You’re a terrible liar.”

You laughed and began crying, you rubbed your tears away with your palms. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’ve been through a lot, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He leaned over you and unclipped your belt. “Let me get this for you, okay?” He pulled it away and freed you. “There.”

“Thank you.”

He offered you his hand, you stared at it a while and felt that weight in your gut get heavier. “Come on, you have a day of art work to do.” You took his hand and let him help you out of the car, you stood there feeling a little empty inside, you felt like you were going to break any moment. You clutched your chest; your hearing went when the fight or flight instinct of yours kicked in. The world around you pulsed and blurred with the beating of your heart. It was now or never, with your side bag full of money on you, you took the opportunity. “I’ll let Erwin know you’re here and get you a pass, just wait here.”

You nodded and waited, as soon as he was inside the building you shifted on your feet then started walking. You sped up a little and began walking fast, you were panting heavily as you went past your café and locked eyes with Betty and Zack by accident. You paused, stared at Betty as she saw the look in your eyes. You gripped your bag strap hard, backed up and then turned and began running as fast as your feet could carry you. You ran out of the town centre, past the outer houses and Levi’s place and then finally you reached the edge of town.

You saw the sign saying thank you for visiting, you slowed down then stopped just on the line. You gripped your strap hard and stepped forward, but you couldn’t put your foot down. You pulled back and paced backwards and forwards, then you looked back at the town and then ahead to your freedom. You tired to cross the line again, but you couldn’t, it was like there was a magnet pulling you back into the town and it wasn’t letting you leave. You felt a hard and heavy pain in your heart, you bit your lip hard as you fought your emotions inside.

You walked off the road onto the dirt, you reached down and grabbed rocks then screamed in frustration. You threw rocks over and over again at the sign denting it. “FUCK YOU!” You took your bag off and threw it at the sign and screamed again. You panted and felt the pain was even worse, you were struggling to breathe now. You watched as your work was lightly blown in the wind. You watched one gently move then get caught, you looked up to where it was going and saw the lake in the distance.

You turned on your heels and walked towards it, you didn’t care how long it would take to get there you just wanted to go and feel something other than this internal pain. With every step towards the cold lake, the colder and number you felt inside. You couldn’t bare this suffering, pain and hurt anymore. You’d been strong for too long, and now you just wanted to let everything go, you wanted to stop the noise. You ignored the cuts the bushes and plants gave you; it was meaningless compared to the pain you’d felt before.

You reached the lake before you realised it. The thing stretched on for miles, it glistened in the autumn sunlight with a light fog settling on parts that slowly drifted as the new day came. Vast trees painted the shoreline, an island in the middle had a tree standing proud on it but alone. You stared at the tree, most would see it as determined and strong buy you saw it for what it really was. The tree was old, tired, withered and losing its autumn beauty. To you, it was dying, and it wanted it to happen to itself.

You looked down at the clear waters, the small stones under foot. The small waves lapped at your converse enticing you into it in a trance like state. You looked up at the tree on the island and stepped forward into the water, you felt the tears kiss your cheeks as you kept walking. You began walking again into the water, you gasped as you felt how cold it was against your skin. You walked until you couldn’t anymore, the problem was staying under because you were a fantastic swimmer. You swam out a little further, then you dove under the cold waters. You swam all the way to the bottom, stopped then let your heavy clothes allow you to sit on the bottom and look up. Your heart swelled at the lazy autumn sun dancing on the water above, you let out air as you gasped. This sight, it would have made a great painting.

You closed your eyes for a moment and listened to yourself, you wanted to hear what your heart really wanted to say to you. Then you heard it, that one word you’d heard all your life. Fight. It was something your mind chanted to you all the time. Fight. You opened your eyes when you felt your lungs beginning to burn, you swam up as fast as you could. You felt a spark in you that made you who you are, a fighter. You stared at that light above, it was becoming fuzzy slowly but you were determined to reach it no matter what.

You burst out the water and gasped in air, you dropped under again then swam up to the surface and looked around. You noticed you were close to the island, you swam over to it then climbed out and stumbled on your legs, like you were a fawn walking for the first time. You tripped over and slammed into the tree, you gripped it hard and panted as you gathered back your strength. The roughness of the tree under your smooth fingers soothed you, your forehead pressed against it was a comfort. You looked up at the tree and felt your heart flutter, there was life inside the tree and on it. The tree may have looked broken, old and sad but it was still alive and fighting. It was giving life to others, sharing its life with others and therefore was alive itself.

You stepped back a little from it and took the whole thing in, it truly was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. You welled up as the pain came back, you placed your hand on the tree and let out all your pain instead of holding it in. The hurt inside you slowly faded away as you cried your heart out. You dropped to your knees on the grass, your hand dragged down the bark. You gripped the bark and really felt the roughness of it, your senses were no longer dulled like they used to be. You had to accept how you were feeling, you couldn’t step over the line out of town because you didn’t want to. You loved this place, you loved the people, you loved your job and most of all you loved Levi. You couldn’t leave, because you wanted to be here.

Your hand slipped off the tree, you sat back and stared at your palms resting on your legs. The blood you always saw on them, it slowly faded away. You squeezed them tightly and looked up at the tree as you heard the distant shout of your name. You looked over to the shore to see Zack, Betty and Levi on the shoreline. Your bag, books and other things were with Levi. You saw his hair was a mess, the fear in his eyes then the slight relief. Zack and Betty discussed about how to get to you, but Levi threw your things down onto the floor. He said something to Betty and Zack, then he took his tie and blazer off before running into the water, then he dove in and began swimming across to you.

You shot up from the floor, then you stumbled and used the tree for support as you watched Levi swim over to you fast. Your heart flutter, your body shook with either love or from the cold you weren’t sure, but all you knew is you wanted Levi to hold you. He reached the shore, he stood up and ran over to you. You prepared yourself for him shouting at you, hitting you or just anything to show he was mad at you. However, when Levi stopped right in front of you, you didn’t see anger in his eyes. Levi’s eyes were full of worry, pain, relief and love.

You welled up. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and walked right up to you, he wrapped you up in his arms and pulled you into his warm wet chest as you cried. “Don’t be.” He squeezed you against his tightly, his hand was firmly on the back of your head as the other was tightly around you back. He kissed the side of your head a few times, then let out a shaky sigh or relief. “I thought I lost you. When I came back out and saw you gone, I was so…” He pulled your head from his chest to look at your face. “I was frozen. Then Betty and Zack told me they saw you take off, I got them into my car and we drove slowly to see if we could see you. Then I saw your bag by the sign, all your work there, your sketches of me in the mind. I collected it all, looked to the lake and saw you stood there by it.” He shook his head and you saw such a pain look in his eyes, and a threat of tears. “I didn’t think, I just ran after you.” He dropped to his knees; his hands dragged down your body as if all the energy had left him. “I’ve never been so scared in my life, I thought you were…”

You slowly knelt down, you cupped Levi’s face and lifted it so he would look at you. You smiled at him as the tears flowed down your cheeks. “I wanted to, I really did, but when I looked up at the light in the water I couldn’t. My body screamed at me to fight, and I did. I couldn’t let go, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t. I now know why.” You let go of Levi and put your hands in your lap. “I tried to leave here and couldn’t, because I love this place too much. This town, these people are my home now.” You laughed and rubbed your tears. “This stupid fucking town.” You sniffed and tapped Levi’s chest with your finger and left it there, right on his beating heart. “Most of all, because of you.” You placed your hand flat on his chest. “You just wouldn’t let me leave, what you’ve done to me.” You looked up to him as he placed his hand on yours. You leaned forward and kissed him lightly, you smiled at him then went back for another kiss.

Levi dug his fingers into your wet hair and pulled you closer to him. He let go of your hand, pressed his hand against your lower back and brought you against his body more. He pulled away and tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m glad you chose to stay.”

You laughed a little at him. “Well, you did say I was stubborn, right?”

“Right.” You looked to the shore when you heard movement and loud talking, Levi turned your face so you’d look at him. “Don’t focus on them, focus on me. Only me.” You smiled at him and ran your hand along his jawline, you studied his handsome features and laughed a little. He hummed and gave you a tiny smile. “That’s it.”

“I guess now is where I take my final stand against this man.”

“I’ll be here for you, the whole town will.” He sat on the floor, then pulled you sideways on his lap. “Now for once in your life, relax.” You felt stiff at first, you looked up at Levi as he wrapped his arms around you. “Trust me, I’ll protect you.” You smiled up at him, then you closed your eyes and leaned against his warm body. You let out a long sigh and felt yourself melting. After some time, you felt something reaching the shore, then Levi lifted you up in his arms and carrying you.

You opened your eyes to see him step down into a boat with Erwin and Mike, both looking relieved and concerned. Levi took a blanket from them, then wrapped it around him and you. He went back to hugging you again, no one on the boat said a word, they must have known or understood. It was clear to you that everyone Levi worked with at the station, must have has experienced loss and trauma like you, so seeing someone look and act like you did was normal. All of them felt for you, their hearts reached out to you in a silent prayer.

Levi carried you to his car, he sat you in the front and wrapped you up in the towel. He took your bag from Mike. “Do me a favour.” He reached into his blazer pocket that was draped over your bag and pulled out his note book, he ripped out the info you gave him yesterday. “Chase this up for me, I need it as soon as possible. When the files arrive, don’t look because I have made a promise to her, I won’t let anyone look until she approves of it.”

Mike took the paper and nodded. “You have my word just…just take care of her, okay?”

“I will, if you need us both we’ll be staying at mine.”

“Got it.”

Levi walked around to his side, he got in and started the car. He looked to you, you smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to run.” He gripped the wheel at your words. “Trust me.”

Levi’s grip loosened; his gaze softened as he relaxed. “I trust you.” He drove the car back around and took you to his place, it meant you could really take in his beautiful home. The best part was, he had what looked like stained glass with a stunning decoration. You just wished you were looking at Levi’s house under better circumstances, instead of being brought here after scaring Levi half to death.

You watched as he opened your car door, he turned you in your seat to make your legs hang outside. He took your soaking shoes off one by one, got you to stand on them then he picked you up into his arms again and carried you inside his house. You loved his home, it felt so warm and welcoming but it was clean as anything, not a thing out of place. His home wasn’t as cold as you thought it would be, it had a soft touch to it with cushions and some pictures.

Levi carried you upstairs on the winding stairs, when he reached the top you saw the stained glass at the end of the hall. You smiled as the colours spilled into the home, it painted the floors and walls. He walked across his wooden floors to his room, the he gently put you down on your feet. “Stay there.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He walked past the large bed to the wall which was lined with doors, he slid one across to reveal clothes inside perfectly lined up. He grabbed a jumper and baggy jogging bottoms and went into his bathroom. He came back out and carried you inside the bathroom and left you by the toilet, then he started the shower. “There, clean yourself up and get warm then put on those clothes.”

You blushed. “My bra and underwear.”

He stared at you. “Ah…hand them over and I’ll get them dried in the dryer.” You bit your lip and shrugged. “What?”

“Well, I need you to leave so I can change.”

He jumped. “Sorry.”

He walked out and closed the door a bit. “Just hand them through the gap.”

“Okay.” You stood there for a moment, then you began peeling your cold wet clothes off your body. You wrapped the towel around you, stepped out the bathroom and handed Levi your clothes. “Here.”

He turned and looked at you, he blushed slightly and gulped. You looked so beautiful to him, and just cute as a button in that towel. He took your things and almost dropped them. “Ah, umm thanks, I’ll get this washed and dried for you as soon as possible.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He blushed. “Just leave the door open slightly, I need to make sure you’re going to be alright and not.”

You nodded. “I know.” You closed the door slightly, then you got into the shower and cleaned up. You stayed there a while and enjoyed the feeling of hot water on your skin, you closed your eyes for a moment.

Levi called your name; you looked to the door and saw him shift slightly. “You alright? You’ve been in there a while.”

You frowned. “I have?”

“Yeah, I went to your apartment and got your stuff.”

You turned the shower off and stepped out. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you just worried me a little.”

You dried up and put Levi’s clothes on you, you were kind of droning in it all. You hugged the towels and stepped out of his bathroom. “I just, I dunno I felt so warm and safe in there.” You stared at Levi, he was blushing which made you blush, it was just two tough people being shy with each other. “So, what do I do with the towels?”

“Oh, umm in the basket here I’ll clean them later.”

You laughed. “You choosing me over cleaning? Are you feeling alright Levi?” He grabbed you and pulled you against him, he gave you a squeeze. You wrapped your arms around his middle, pulled him closer and enjoyed his scent on his new clean clothes.

Levi rubbed your back to sooth you. “I want you to stay here tonight, just so I can make sure you are alright. I know it’s silly, and you are okay and you don’t need someone to keep an eye on you but I just…I don’t want to lose you, I want to help you.”

You pulled your head away, then looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

He blushed hard. “You…you…a date?”

“Yes.”

He picked you up and spun you around making you squeal then giggle. He put you down and kissed your cheek. “Yes, I’ll set it up though. I’ll make dinner here, because the people in town are nosy and will bother us as we eat.”

You smiled. “I look forward to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

You sat back a bit and looked at your painting, it was almost perfect but it needed just a little more adding to it. You didn’t need much time to think, mainly because the back of Levi’s house faced the lake. Levi had set up your painting things in the back of his garden, as per your request this morning. He allowed it only, and only if you wore his warm clothes as you worked. He also asked you to keep your phone with you, so if you needed anything or he wanted to check on you he could. So, Levi now had your number, which wasn’t that bad of a thing.

You smiled at your phone as it lit up with a text from Levi. “Send me proof you’re still by the lake.”

You laughed and took a picture of yourself biting the end of your brush, you made sure to wink at the camera just to tease Levi a little. “By the lake now missing you.” You giggled and sent it. “He’s so fun to mess with.”

You put your phone down, then carried on painting because you wanted to finish the one in front of you before Levi got home because it was for him. You heard a familiar car pull up to the house, you instantly smiled knowing Levi was home for lunch. He’d been everything and more to you since moving here. Today was your third day here, you’d been sharing the bed with him and weirdly both of you actually slept and had no bad dreams or nightmares. He cooked for you both, he never let you do anything. He also said he’d get you into contact with Hange, she worked at the station and was mainly dealing with evidence and was their doctor, but Levi thought she could help you out a little.

Levi walked out the back door, he had two drinks which you knew was tea, and a bag with food from the café. He looked a little flustered and annoyed. “How can someone look so cute when they are so messy?”

You laughed at him and painted a bit more. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just being me.”

He stopped by you on the decking hanging over the lake. “You should be arrested for it.”

You hummed. “And I’ve told you before, if you do make sure the cuffs are tight because I love them that way.”

“You are filthy.”

“Mind and body?” You looked at him and grinned. “Yes.”

He put his bag down, then he handed you your tea. “Shut it and drink.”

You took your tea and began drinking. “How’s work so far?”

“Quiet. We’re mainly preparing for the autumn festival soon.” He pulled a chair over and sighed as he sat down. “That’s how this town goes though, nothing ever happens here. So, we prepare for the festivals and we also solve cold cases. Speaking of, I got yours today finally.” He looked at you before saying anything more, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing it too far but you were fine now. “They really didn’t want to hand your case over.”

You shrugged. “Not surprised really. They couldn’t solve it and my family were big in that town, so it was a lot of pressure on them and they couldn’t do it. I can imagine they wanted to solve it themselves, not some small-town detective. Don’t take it personally.”

He hummed. “Yeah, some cops are a little uptight.” He reached in the bag and pulled out a carboard box, then he handed it to you. “Got you some food as well, because knowing you you’d forget to eat.”

You opened the box and smiled at the deconstructed food, Charles was an amazing chef, he knew how to add great flavours and spice. You took a fork from Levi and began eating, you kicked your legs and hummed. “So good!”

“What about my food?”

You smiled. “Yours is better, but Charles makes good food as well.”

Levi sighed and rubbed your face with a napkin as you whined. “Tch, messy brat.”

“You really like cleaning me, don’t you?”

“I love cleaning full stop.”

“But when it’s cleaning me it’s better, right?”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Right.”

You shoved more food into your mouth, Levi was right you were starving and you’d forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. Levi had gotten up before you, he tried to wake you so you’d eat breakfast with him but you were so tired from the lack of sleep over the years that you couldn’t. So, he left your cute little self in bed. You were even more cute when you rolled over onto his side, then you hugged his pillow and night things.

You handed your finished box to Levi, then you picked up your brush and began finishing off the painting. Levi watched you for a bit, then stopped eating because he was so hypnotised by you. You smiled at him. “Want to see?”

“I’d love to if you don’t mind?”

You shook your head. “Not at all, in fact I’ve painted it for you.”

He stared at you a little shocked, then he began blushing. “Wow, umm thanks.”

You smiled and got off your chair, you turned your easel so Levi could see your medium painting. It was of the lake with the island and the tree as the focus. On the island was a woman by the tree, which had autumn and no life. She was stood in the middle of the island facing a man, behind him the island was full of life. The two people were just black silhouettes, but them holding each other’s hands and gazing at each other spoke a thousand words.

You bit your lip and looked at Levi. “So, what do you think?”

He looked at you, then got off his chair. He pulled you close to him, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. He hummed then tapped his forehead against yours, then held your hips. “You are the sweetest thing…I love it.” He hugged you against his chest so he and you could look at the painting. “It’s me and you, spring and autumn coming together.”

“Yeah, you gave me life and that’s what I wanted to show you.”

Levi attacked your cheek and neck with kisses making you squeal with laughter; his arms were wrapped around your lower back to ensure you were pulled against him. “You are so god damn adorable brat.”

You smiled and closed your eyes and just held Levi for a moment. “Hey, you should be going back to work soon, right?”

He let you go and looked away from you, he seemed pained. Then he looked back. “Actually, I need to ask you something.”

You stepped back from him as you felt that sinking feeling. “What is it?”

He looked you in the eyes, you could see the pain he had fighting with his determination. “I need to know what happened. The case files don’t tell me enough. If I’m going to help you, or solve this, I need the whole story.”

You held your breath, the wind chilled you to the bone, but it may have been having to relive what you went through. You hugged yourself and heard the breaking of things, distant screams and cries for help. “Okay…I’ll tell you.”

_Ava had forced you to go to the shop and buy her something, she was too afraid to go out alone these days with the increase in letters sent to her house. So, you’d gone to the shop and asked Zack to stay behind and look after your sister. You were close, so close to this person you could just feel their dark and twisted mind. _

_You reached your door; you went to unlock it but it had been opened. You froze and felt a shiver run up your spine. “I locked this…” You pushed opened the door slowly and stepped inside. A strong smell of copper hit your senses you could just taste it in the back of your mouth. Your heart hammered in your chest as you got inside, you closed the door slowly and made sure not to make a noise. You slipped your shoes off then walked barefoot into the living room._

_You stopped when you saw a red handprint on the doorframe, then your eyes trailed to the floor at red droplets that seemed to make their way to between the massive sofa’s in the down part of the room. You wandered closer and saw a foot poking out from behind the front of the sofa, you walked closer and tried to peak around. A weight dropped in your stomach. Your mum lay on the floor, front first into the broken glass coffee table. _

_You ran over and knelt down in the glass, you reached over with a shaky hand and pressed her neck. She flinched at your touch; she was still alive but barely. “Mum.” You carefully rolled her over and saw the true damage, her face was broken. Bones, skin and blood mixed together to form her face, with each gasp she took to speak to you, only blood came oozing out of her mouth. Her eyes were no long bright sparks, but dulling ones surrounded by the very liquid that gave her a lifeline. Her arms covered in defensive stab wounds, her stomach and chest were the worst. Large gorges of stabs trailed along her body, with every pump of her heart, blood pushed out. “Mum.” She wasn’t going to live. You held her hand tightly, but her grip was weak in yours. “I love you mum.”_

_Your mum gazed at you, then she looked to the sofa behind you, her eyes widened in fear as she gasped at you but couldn’t scream. You frowned at her then your hair stood on end, you shivered when you knew exactly what she was looking at. You turned in time and shoved yourself over your mother as a man covered in black, with a white mask with a heart on swung his knife at you. He fell over the sofa at the sheer force and at missing you, he stabbed the fabric of the sofa and rolled over. _

_You crawled backwards, then flipped over the sofa behind you as he pounced for you and stabbed the cushions. You got up and stared into the killer’s cold eyes. You pushed from the sofa, got up onto your feet and ran to the back door. You grabbed the doors and shook, but they had locked them all and put chains on so there was no escape. You looked up at the glass and saw the person running up to you. You rolled across the door and faced them just as they slammed the knife into the small glass pane that made up the doors. _

_You dropped to the floor, then crawled between his legs. You crawled for a bit then got ready to get up and run, but you felt a grip on your ankle. You were dragged backwards, you screamed out and turned on your back to face them. They grabbed your throat, leaned over and went to stab you. You grabbed his wrist in time and fought with him. You stared at the knife, you gritted your teeth and used all the strength in your body to keep it away from you. When you looked back at his masked face, you could see he was gazing at you with a spark in his eyes, like he was admiring you. _

_You pulled your knee to your chest between the two of you, then you slammed your foot against his chest sending him backwards. You needed to either get somewhere safe, or find a weapon of some kind or you were better off dead. You pushed yourself up and ran towards your dad’s office, he had to have a gun in there somewhere and it was closer than the kitchen. You skidded into his room and stopped when you saw your dad lying on the floor, his back had been ripped open allowing you to see his spine, ribs and organs. _

_You covered your mouth and stopped yourself from throwing up at the smell, then you knelt by your dad and rolled him over to get into his pockets. You found his key, then unlocked the gun draw and pulled it out. You pointed it at the door as soon as the killer arrived, you fired once at him. His shoulder whipped back and sent him to the floor. You panted and saw no movement, you fired again but nothing happened. You opened the barrel of your dad’s gun to find that he only had one bullet. You looked back into the draw and couldn’t find anymore, you threw everything out in a desperate attempt to find something._

_“Fuck dad why the hell did you have one fucking bullet!?” You gritted your teeth and looked up to see the body still there. You looked back down and searched his other draws. “Come on, come on, come on!” You looked up and froze, the body was gone. “Shit.” You looked around the room, then leaned over your father’s desk to see if they were hiding in front of it by your father’s body. You gasped as the killer shot up to their feet and slashed at you, you drew back as quickly as possible and held your arm up and let that take a cut. You sat back in your father’s massive chair and used your foot to push you back and away from the killer’s slashing. _

_They stopped and stood up, you both looked to the left and right of the desk. You were trapped no matter which way you went, so you had to think fast. You looked at the gun in your hand, if it couldn’t shoot then you’d have to use it as a weapon in a different way. You threw it at the killer hitting him in the face, he stumbled back and covered his face. You ran to your dad, grabbed his room key and stood up just as they slashed again in blind panic and caught you side near your stomach. You cried out, stumbled back and out of the room. The killer shook their head and looked up at you, you both eyed the door. You grabbed it first and slammed it shut, he pulled on it causing it to open slightly. He pushed his arm out with the knife and franticly slashed away, you yelp as he caught your arm and chest. _

_Your grip loosened; you hand to think on your toes again. So, you shoved hard against the door and smacked it into the killer. He cried out and fell back from the door, you slammed it shut then put the key in. Your hands shook as you tried to lock it, you shook your head to ease your nerves then locked it just in time. You jumped away from the door with the key in hand just as the killer slammed themselves against the door, you watched the door shake over and over then heard the muffled cries of anger from them. _

_You looked down the hall to the kitchen, you ran down and searched the draws for a knife. Your mind was a mess, you weren’t thinking straight. When you got frustrated at yourself and looked up, you realised all the knives were kept in a knife holder. You yanked one out and ran to the next room to find your sister, you ignored the blood seeping from your wounds, it was nothing to you. Adrenaline pumped through your body; you were going to survive this. Fight. Was all you told yourself. Fight._

_You rounded the corner and back out to the entrance where the stairs were, completely forgetting to listen to your father’s office door to see if the killer made it out or not. You almost screamed when you slammed into Zack. You gasped and looked him over to see he had blood on him, you weren’t sure if it was his or someone else’s, both were things you didn’t want. He cupped your face and said your name. “You’re okay?”_

_You nodded and panted. “Where’s Ava?” _

_“I don’t know, I’ve been trying to survive and find her at the same time.”_

_You frowned and thought, you knew where she would be. “I’ll go get her, have you called the police?”_

_“Yes, they’re on their way. Just, find your sister and stay somewhere safe.”_

_He went to walk away, but you grabbed his arm. “Zack.”_

_“Go.”_

_“No, I won’t let you throw your life on the line.”_

_He cupped your face and kissed you. “Go.”_

_You sighed and nodded. “Okay. I love you.”_

_“Love you too muffin.”_

_You smiled then ran upstairs, when you got there you heard the front door go and the sound of Nick’s voice. You’d invited him over to stay, just to keep Ava company as you and Zack shared a bed. You mentally kicked yourself, you’d put your best friend in danger. You paused on the way to your room, then you quietly ran back. Your body froze when you heard loud talking, then screams. You shook then walked closer and looked over the balcony slightly to see Nick on the floor covered in blood. Zack was on the floor head and some of his shoulders pressed against the wall, a broken small wooden table around him. _

_You backed up and ran to your bedroom, your hand covering your mouth as you tried to hold back your cries. You got into your room, locked it then put a chair up against it. Your one arm hugged your gut as you backed up, you wanted to cry so badly because Zack and Nick had to be dead. You’d lost your parents because of this person, you had to have lost Zack and Nick as well. You closed your eyes and inhaled then exhaled a few times to get your thoughts together. You squeezed your gut and felt pain, you frowned at it and realised you’d been hurt in your fight with whoever it was. _

_You snapped into action. You looked under your bed for your sister and couldn’t see her, then you opened your walk-in wardrobe. “Ava? It’s me.” You stepped inside and closed the doors behind you, you turned on the light and looked around. “Ava? Come on out please, I need to know you at least lived.”_

_You heard her whimper your name, she crawled out from behind your clothes. “That you?”_

_You nodded. “It’s me.”_

_Ava dove at you, you dropped the knife and wrapped your arms around her and held her as tightly as you could. “I thought I’d lost you.”_

_You shook your head. “Never, you know I’m too stubborn to die.” You let her go and cupped her face, her makeup had run from her tears and her hair was a mess. “Are you hurt?”_

_“No. As soon as I heard mum and dad fighting, I called the police then I ran into your room.”_

_You smiled and kissed her forehead. “Good girl.” You froze when you heard something, you closed your eyes and heard what sounded like someone running their knife along the banister. You let go of Ava and grabbed your knife. “Listen Ava, we need to last until the police arrive. So, I need you to do exactly as I say, alright?”_

_“Okay.”_

_You turned your light off, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the little hiding place she was in before. You both crouched down and tried to stay quiet. You heard the person walk from room to room, then he finally reach your door. The handle jiggled but they couldn’t get in. Ava jumped and yelp as they kicked your door hard. You covered her mouth up and held her back against your front, you had to keep her quiet no matter what. She jumped in your arms, tears fell down her cheeks as the killer slammed their foot over and over at the door. You clenched your jaw when you heard it giving up, the door splintered. They slammed their foot one last time, your chair slammed into the wall and your door broke open. _

_You heard them walk inside your room slowly, then they ripped your bedcovers off your bed and you guessed he looked under your bed as well. He walked around then stopped. You let go of your sister and leaned out and pressed the side of your head to the floor, you looked under the door and saw their boots moving towards your door. You gasped and leaned back into cover. You looked at Ava as she began to panic. You pressed your bloodied finger to your lips and hushed her, then you placed your hand on her heart. She nodded and placed her hand on yours, it was a signal of trust. _

_You crouched and waited; the door of your closet was broken open. They walked in to the first row of clothes, they yanked it open and found nothing. They turned to the row right next to you and yanked them open. They walked to the ones opposite you, yanked them open and looked. They turned around and you ran out of cover and slammed your knife with both hands into his chest. You pushed him against your clothes and the wall, you gritted your teeth in anger. “NOW AVA! RUN!” She launched herself out of hiding and ran out, the killer watched Ava go. “HEY! EYES ON ME FUCKER!” You pulled the knife out then back handed his face sending him sideways into the wall._

_You ran with your knife in hand out of your closet, you stopped for a moment and looked to your door. You cried out when you felt arms wrap around your middle, a shoulder and chest against your bum. You slammed onto your floor; your knife flew from your hand next to your bed. You crawled from the man’s grip, and slammed your foot into his masked face. You crawled closer to your knife; your fingers lightly touched it. You cried out in frustration as you were dragged backwards across the floor. You rolled onto your side and just missed the slam of their blade, they yanked it out of your floor, you rolled onto your other side and missed it again. _

_You rolled onto your back to face this person and saw their wound was dripping with blood onto your body. You lashed out at him, you tried scratching or hitting him as much as you could. He brought his hand back then slammed it down, you caught his hand in time but you were tired and bleeding. He tilted his head, then leaned closer to you. You turned your head to the side slightly as he inhaled your scent, then he growled and moaned in your ear. You pressed your hand against his shoulder and pushed him away, you didn’t want this man anywhere near you. _

_He laughed at you, then dragged his pelvis against your heat. You tensed up and felt a cold shiver run through you, this man no longer wanted to kill you but wanted something so much darker. In your moment of shock, he lowered his knife down and pressed it slowly into the side of your stomach. You cried out in pain, your skin was on fire and you wanted to vomit. Fight. You gritted your teeth as he pulled the knife out, you gripped his shoulder tightly as he rubbed himself against your heat again. Fight. You watched him carve and cut you just under your breasts. Fight. You screamed and pushed your thumb into his knife wound and pulled it to the side. He screamed out in pain and fell off you. _

_You kicked and pushed yourself backwards, you grabbed your knife. You climbed over the bed as he jumped at you and landed on the bed. You took the chance; you slammed your knife into his back making him groan. He slashed at you and caught your thigh. You stumbled back and into your makeup table smearing your blood and his all over it. You watched him swing and struggle, then when you had an opening you grabbed your knife out of his back and ran out your room to Ava’s._

_You slammed your hand against it leaving multiple handprints behind. “Ava! Let me in! Ava!” She opened the door for you, you stumbled inside and closed the door and put a chair in front of it. You turned to her and stood on her white mat, blood began dripping and soaking it. You cupped her face and checked her. “You’re okay, we’re going to be okay Ava.”_

_She welled up and began crying again as she whimpered your name. “We’re going to die.”_

_“No were not, I won’t allow it I promise you okay?” You lifted her head up so she’d look at you. “Ava! Look at me!” She calmed down and stared at you. “I promise.” She nodded at you and smiled, then she screamed when there was a bang against the door. You turned around and pushed her behind you, you held the knife up in front of you as the door banged over and over. You heard the sirens of the police coming. “Just listen to the police Ava, they’re coming and they’ll save us okay?”_

_She gripped the shirt on your back. “I’m listening.”_

_The door slammed open, you watched the chair go flying, then you looked the masked man in the face. “Keep listening Ava.” You backed up with your arm out to the side to protect her. You pointed your knife at the man. “She’s not yours, you understand me? I will not let you take her or hurt her! I will fight you and kill you. God knows I’ll kill us both if I have to save her you son of a bitch!”_

_He stopped walking forwards, he leaned and looked at Ava then back at you. It was like he was taking you all in, like he was admiring you for taking a stand against him. He laughed a little, then quickly smacked your hand with the knife sending it flying. You watched it go, then yelped as he grabbed your throat and slammed you against the floor. _

_Ava screamed your name then grabbed her cheerleading trophy, she slammed it against the man’s head but because of his mask it did nothing. He pulled back the knife and stabbed her thigh, she screamed and fell to the floor. Your eyes widened as she lay there, she didn’t fight or anything but whimpered on the floor. He pulled the knife out of her and sighed, he sounded as if he was disappointed. _

_You gritted your teeth. “Hey!” You wiggled a little. “Hey asshole! I’m…” You gasped for air. “I’m talking to you!” He wouldn’t look at you. “I’ll make you a deal.” You gulped and moved your neck, you pulled at his arm, just to find some relief from his grip. “Let Ava go, and you can have me.” Now he looked at you. “You can do whatever you want to me, just let her go.” He nodded. You looked to Ava. “Go, run to the police Ava.”_

_She welled up. “But.”_

_You smiled at her. “Go. Live.” She nodded at you, got up and ran as fast as her bad leg would allow her to go. You looked back at the man above you, he placed his knife down on the floor next to you. “There, now you have a girl who’s a fighter under you. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it? A fighter?”_

_He grabbed your wrists, pinned them above your head with one hand then moved your legs either side of him and around his waist. He picked up his knife again and leaned over you. “You’re more than a fighter.” You froze at finally hearing his voice. “You are everything I could ever want. I wasted all that time and energy on your sister, when I should have been focusing on you. I thought you were already a fighter and didn’t need correcting like Ava, but seeing you fight like this first hand has my heart beating like never before.” He pressed his knife above your collarbone. “I’ve always liked you, always loved you, always seen you as something wonderful but I was wrong, you are so much more.” You cried out through gritted teeth as he started carving a heart, then he put a line through it and a little crown above the heart. “This is a symbol of our love, I know you feel it too, I know you have felt this bond between us since we met as the real me without the mask…” He sighed. “The heart is mine and yours cut in half and put together to make one perfect heart. You are mine. You always will be. I thought I had everything, but then there was you…”_

_You growled as he leaned closer, the part where his lips would be on his mask pressed against your lips. You wiggled your legs, you slipped them under him and pressed your feet to his gut. You screamed as you pushed him up and over you to slam against the window cracking it. You got up slightly, he stood up just as you slammed your shoulder into him and out the window. His eyes widened, he reached out for you but couldn’t grab you. You slipped to the floor in front of the window and heard the thud. You panted heavily as you felt your adrenaline giving up, the sirens were clearer now so you just listened to them like you told Ava to. You pushed yourself up and grabbed the window edge, you pulled up and looked out onto the floor and found he was still lying there. You stumbled to your knife, you picked it up then limped back to the window, but this time he was gone. _

_You stared at the spot, then your adrenaline kicked in. “Ava.” You weakly limped and moved down the hall, then used the banister to help you down. You looked around to see Zack and Nick gone, you limped outside to find Zack lying on the grass with his eyes open breathing. Nick was sat near him holding his head, tears streaming down his cheeks creating clean lines. You ran over to Zack and Nick. “Zack! Nick!”_

_Nick looked up at you and shouted your name. “You’re alive!”_

_You fell to your knees at Zack’s side. “Where’s Ava?”_

_“I don’t know. Zack carried me into the dining room I was out cold, so we didn’t see anything. Then when I came to, he’d brought me outside.”_

_You looked down at Zack, he was just about being able to breathe on his own. You placed your hand on his chest. “Did you see where Ava went?”_

_He nodded. “She ran…out the…the…house.”_

_You looked up at the street and saw the ambulance and cops arrive, Ava got out the front cop car and ran for you. “Good girl.” You looked back down at Zack, you held his hand tightly. “You did so well Zack, you were so brave in protecting us.”_

_He shook his head. “I did…nothing…you…you were…the hero…”_

_You leaned over and kissed him. “Don’t speak Zack, save your energy okay?” You brushed his blood streaked hair from his face. “I’ll be right here.”_

_Nick smiled and placed his hand on yours that was holding Zack’s. “Me too buddy, I’m here too.”_

_Ava reached you and looked around. “Did you kill him?”_

_You shook your head and stared at Zack. “He got away. I threw him out your window but he survived.” You looked at her. “He won’t be bothering you anymore though.” _

_The paramedics ran over to you. “I need to know who’s injured the most?”_

_You let Zack’s hand go. “This big guy here.”_

_She smiled at you and placed her hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s going to be okay.”_

_You nodded. “Thank you.”_

_Ava took your elbow. “Come on sis.” She helped you to your feet. “Let’s get you to an ambulance.” You watched as another team got to Nick, they stopped his bleeding and checked him over then helped him to an ambulance. You sat in the back of one as you watched them put Zack on a stretcher, lift it up and ran it to the back of his ambulance. They slammed the doors closed, then it went off into the night. Your sister called your name, you looked to her as she stared at you with concern. “The paramedic is talking to you.”_

_You smiled at her then the guy next to you. “Sorry.”_

_He smiled. “It’s okay, I just need to get on the bed, you’re seriously hurt.”_

_Ava stood up. “Let me help.” She and the paramedic moved you to the bed, you lay back on it and stared at the ceiling as Ava held your hand and you were quickly patched up. All you could think about were the attacker’s words, you knew that he was coming for you once he was healed, and next time he’d be prepared for you. You knew then and there, you had to be prepared as well. Once you had buried your parents and gotten money from their business, their will and inheritance you’d make sure Ava was safe then you’d go on the run. You couldn’t let this happen again. You swore on your life you would never let this happen again. Fight is all you told yourself. Fight._

Levi stared at you after you’d finished your account of the incident, his heart hurt for you, but he also felt rage at how long it took the cops to get to you. He was also impressed with how much you fought, how you used your head in such a dangerous situation and survived. You were amazing, strong and an inspiration. People had fight or flight within them, you proved that you had nothing but fight inside you. You also proved to him how much love you had; you were willing to give everything up for Ava.

You were sat on the sofa with Levi in his living room, he thought it was the best for comfort for you. He was right, it was more comfortable, but anything was more comfortable than the police station interrogation room. You let out a sigh and sipped your tea, then you looked up at Levi to your side. “After that I went to hospital, I had stiches done and a lot of antibiotics to fight my fever I had. The police, when I was well enough, sent me and Ava to a hotel while things were fixed in our house.” You put your cup down and shook your head. “We didn’t want to live there though, so with mum and dad’s money we got it basic fixed then sold it.”

“Where did you go?”

“We bought an apartment with victim support money.” You hugged yourself. “That’s when the letter’s started, but this time addressed to me.” You looked out his window at the town. “So, we sold the apartment and I bought my sister a house with cash from our inheritance. I saw Zack, he was out of hospital for a few days and I ended our relationship. I next saw Nick, I thanked him for his help. Then that night as my sister went to bed, I told her I was going on a trip for my art work for my art dealer…I never came back.” You wiped a tear from your cheek and sniffed. “She was so mad and hurt at first, when I tried to contact her and told her what I was really doing. She wouldn’t speak to me for months, until one day I got a message from her through my art dealer and we reconnected.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “Since that day, all I’ve ever known is to fight. The other day, when I went into the lake and sat at the bottom was the first time in years I didn’t fight.” You sighed as your tears fell silently. “My body rejected it, as if I wasn’t made for giving in. So, I guess having the drive to fight is both a curse and a blessing. A curse in it being the reason why I’ve run so much, but a blessing in that I’ve lived for as long as I have.” You turned on the sofa to face Levi, your ran your fingers over the scar on your arm and then the brand on your shoulder. “I used to be ashamed of these scars, because if people saw them, they thought I was violent or they’d feel sorry for me.” You gripped your fist tightly. “Not anymore though, since seeing you and fighting the other day I’ve learnt to be proud of them. They’re not something to be ashamed of, or proof that I let someone hurt me, but proof I survived, I fought and I won.”

Levi reached over, then his fingers lightly traced the brand. “You are more amazing than you realise.”

You smiled at him. “You make me feel amazing.”

His fingers moved up from your brand to your neck, then he moved them up to cup your cheek. He pulled you a little closer and kissed you. You felt a little ding in your head, then a flutter in your heart. You ran your hands up his chest, then wrapped your arms around his neck. Levi held your hip and slowly leaned over you, you lay back on the sofa and hummed as you felt his body press against yours. He moved his fingers into your hair and pulled slightly, you gasped at the sensation and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He slipped his hand under your jumper; your body tingled and sang at him touch. You hooked your leg around him and pressed your heel into his lower back above his bum, you pulled him a little closer causing his pelvis to rub against yours. You gasped and moaned a little at the sensation, you pulled from the kiss to look Levi in the eyes. You flushed at the gaze he held for you, it was full of desire and love. He leaned down and lightly kissed you then nipped your lip and ran his tongue over the wound, you gasped and opened your mouth for him. He smiled slightly at you making you relax a little, he leaned closer and then deepened the kiss. You moaned and mewled as his tongue dominated yours, you felt your body melting under him. The man took your breath away, everything you ever worried about vanished.

He slipped his hand under your shirt a bit more towards your breasts, you gasped and felt a little nervous and scared. The last person to touch you like this, was the very man who stalked you. You were beginning to panic a little. You turned your head from Levi as he began to kiss your neck, you gripped his shirt hard and began whimpering. Levi stopped kissing your neck and looked down at you. “Hey, you okay?”

You sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

He cupped your face and wiped your tears away. “It’s okay, don’t be sorry at all.” He smiled and kissed your forehead. “I rushed you, I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong, I’m just.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he leaned his forearms either side of your head. “I shouldn’t have done anything anyway. I haven’t even taken you on a date yet.”

You laughed at him. “Yeah. I’m looking forward to it.”

“You are? Well that makes me very happy.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and hugged him. “I really like you Levi, in fact I think I like you more than like.”

Levi lay on you, he rolled onto his side and brought you with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around you. “There’s no use me hiding it, I’ve liked you for a long time now and it’s grown into more than like. I know you’re not ready to say how we really feel, and that’s okay because we have to get you feeling better and happy before I can tell you all the time, which I will.”

You giggled. “You’re the best.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Tch, oi brat you’re making me blush loads.”

You laughed and looked at his face. “It’s cute.”

He kissed your forehead. “Stay here okay, have a nap and I’ll be right here on the sofa doing some work okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He got off the sofa, grabbed your files and sat by your head. He moved your head to rest on his lap, you smiled up and him then face his stomach and blushed a little when you realised where your head was. You glanced down and saw the man was packing, you looked quickly and saw you couldn’t see Levi’s face because of the papers and files. You gulped and looked at his tummy and tried to ignore the large thing near your head. You closed your eyes and sighed, you tried to think of something that would ease your mind. Then Levi did it for you, by placing his hand on your waist. You smiled at the contact, then you slowly fell asleep.

You woke up slowly by a hand on your cheek and a soothing voice saying your name. You opened your eyes to see Levi, you smiled at him as he was crouched right in front of you. He played with your hair and studied your face. “Time to wake up brat.”

You rubbed your eyes. “How come?”

“Just get up.”

You sat up and yawned then rubbed your eyes of sleep, you looked back to Levi to see him holding his hand out. You smiled and took it allowing you to stand. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see.” He led you into the dining room to show you it all set up nicely, candles lit and a seat set up with another to the left. “It’s our first date.”

You smiled and giggled at it, you walked closer and saw he’d folded napkins and everything. “Levi, this is amazing.”

He walked over. “Well, all I did was think of you and well…this is what I did. I’m not an artist like you, I can’t make beautiful works of art, but I can at least cook you dinner and make you smile this way.”

You smiled at him and hugged him. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” You pulled away and bounced. “I have to change.”

He shook his head. “You’re perfect like that.”

You blushed. “Thanks, but I umm…I’d like to wear something nice.”

He sighed and nodded. “Alright, off you go.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thanks.” You ran upstairs, looked into your part of Levi’s wardrobe and found a nice dress dark green dress that was midthigh. You put of some great underwear on, then slipped the dress on before doing your hair and makeup. You admired yourself in the mirror, then glanced at the brand showing. You smiled at it, because you knew Levi didn’t care about your scars, he liked you for you. You slipped on your only heels, which meant you were really putting on some effort for Levi. You walked downstairs and smiled at Levi as he poured the drinks, he looked over to you and froze. You looked down at your dress then back up. “So, what are we drinking?”

He blinked a few times, then caught himself before he spilt the drink. “I umm, have water for now but I do have some wine i-if you’d like?”

You walked over to your seat at the table, then you sat down and took your water. “Water is good for now; I don’t want the wine to hinder the flavours of your food.”

He nodded and seemed to fumble about a little, he frowned then pointed to the kitchen. “I’m umm…I’ll get the first course.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

He rushed into the kitchen, he clattered about in there and then stopped to gather himself and his thoughts. He breathed for a moment, then got the tomato soup and brought it out. He placed it in front of you and the other where he was sitting, then he grabbed the freshly made bread. He sat down and gulped. “I umm, it’s homemade tomato soup and homemade bread.”

You smiled. “It looks amazing.”

He grabbed your napkin, flicked it out then lay it on your lap then did the same for himself. You went to get some bread, but Levi stopped you. “I’ll do it.”

You laughed. “Alright.”

He buttered some slices, then placed the bread on a small plate to your side. “Okay, enjoy.”

You smiled. “I will.” You did, it was amazing and full of flavour. The bread was pure perfection too, the curst had a crunch and the inside was fluffy like a cloud. Levi had a real talent for cooking, he was way better than you, this man was chef in a five-star restaurant level. You were more of a grandma loves you heart warming cooking. You put your spoon down, dabbed your lips as Levi sipped his water and watched you. “That was divine.”

He put his glass down. “Good, I’m glad.” He got up and cleaned the table, then he brought out the main course. It was crisped cooked salmon with lemon, along side some couscous with pomegranate in. You smiled at it, it looked like jewels in your food. “I hope you like this one, I worked hard on perfecting this, making sure the salmon was well flavoured and caramelised on the outside.”

You cut into it as he watched you like a hawk, you lifted it up and ate, you hummed in delight at the delicate and zesty flavours. “So good.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Best salmon I’ve ever had.”

“Tch, oi it ain’t that good.”

You smiled. “No, it is.”

He blushed hard. “Tch, fine. Well you’re welcome anyway.” You and Levi ate, then you chatted about a few things. You opened up a little and told him about yourself, what you liked, disliked and what your dreams were. You told him about your love for Halloween and how you were going to do a stall for it, but you were going to make sure you were wearing a costume as well. Levi admitted he wanted to do a couple’s costume with you, that’s if you wanted and you eagerly agreed. He looked at the time and gathered the plates, he got up. “Dessert should be ready.”

You smiled and watched him walk out, then he came back with the dessert wine and poured you and him a glass. You picked your glass up and smelt. “Mmmm, smells good.”

“It’ll compliment the dessert, but I’m afraid I can’t bake like you can.”

You giggled. “I’m sure it’ll be perfect.”

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” He went in the kitchen, then he brought out two chocolate soufflés. “I’m lucky this didn’t collapse.”

You giggled. “You’re amazing, I’m really impressed.”

He blushed a little and sat back down. “Well, I did a lot of research and I practiced a lot.”

“You?” You smiled at him, leaned over then kissed him. “You are the sweetest man ever.” You sat back up, got a small spoonful of the soufflé and ate. You hummed and smiled at the chocolate and light taste. “Can you work in the baked section instead of me? Because this is amazing.”

He blushed and had a bite. “No, because your baked things are way better brat.”

You sipped the wine and wiggled, it matched the soufflé perfectly. “So good.” After eating and drinking, you both went outside in the back garden and sat on a cushion on the deck right on the lake. You snuggled up to Levi with your back against his chest, blanket around you both as you enjoyed how clear the waters were and the stars in the sky. “It’s so beautiful here and peaceful.”

He hummed and gave you a squeeze. “I used to think it was cold and lonely, but now I rather like the view with you here.”

You smiled and turned your head to the side then up to look at him. “You know, this has to have been the best date ever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

His eyes softened as he looked at you, he kissed you and hummed. “I’m glad.”

You hugged him, closed your eyes and then smiled. “You do know this means you’re stuck with me, right?”

“Come again?”

You gulped and squeezed him. “That’s if you want to be together…”

He kissed your forehead and left his lips there for a moment. “I’d love nothing more.”

You gulped as you stared at the police station, you hadn’t been in one since what happened to you. It shook you to know you were going inside, and was possibly one of the triggers for why you ran away a few days ago. Levi gave your hand a squeeze making you look up at him, you smiled as he gave you comfort then you walked inside the building. You looked at the people inside, it wasn’t a big place but rather small which made you feel a little better.

Levi pulled you along and upstairs to where all the detectives were, you saw Mike as soon as you got up and smiled at him. He grinned at you and walked over. Levi clicked his tongue. “No.”

Mike pouted. “I was just coming to say hello.”

You waved at Mike. “Hey loser.”

He hummed. “Mmm, I missed that sassy attitude.”

“I missed your big nose.”

He grinned and winked at you. “You flatter me.”

Levi pulled you along. “Come on.” He pointed at a group of three people. “That’s Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The three idiots over there are Jean, Connie and Sasha.” You took you to an office and knocked, then opened to reveal Erwin. “Erwin, I have trouble here. She’s going to work on the wall, okay?”

Erwin smiled at you. “Welcome Miss Ollie, I hope you have everything you need when painting the wall.”

You bowed. “Thank you, Erwin.”

Levi pulled you to another office. “This is my room; I collaborate in here with other detectives.”

“So, you’re technically the Lieutenant then?”

“Yes, but the town is so small and our budget isn’t a lot.”

You nodded and walked up to the large wall. “This it?”

“Yeah.”

You put your bag down and stepped back, you studied the wall and thought about the different things that could go on there. “I think I know, but I’ll ask around.” You looked to your right to see a woman with brown hair tied up and glasses, she had papers in her hands and she looked tired. “Oh, this must be Hange you told me about.”

She froze. “Who said my name?” She turned and locked eyes with you. “Oh! It’s the cute Miss Ollie. I’ve heard so much about you, and yet we’ve not met yet.” She shuffled her papers then shook your hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

You laughed. “You too, actually while you’re here.” You grabbed a notebook and pencil. “I’m painting this wall, like a little thing on it and I want to know what makes you think of this town or your team?”

She hummed. “The equality I suppose, the openness as well and how I can experiment on lots of things and not be afraid.”

You jotted it down. “Wonderful, thank you.” You watched her walk off, then looked to Levi. “What about you?”

“Freedom.” You looked up at him. “When I lost my two friends, I saw two birds flying above me the next time I was on a job. They were free as well, and I find being part of this team makes me feel alive and free like a bird. Tch, sorry I’m not good with words.”

“Thank you.” You walked away and to Eren and his little group. “Hey guys, I’m painting the wall and I want to know what makes you think of this team and the town?”

You looked up and saw they were blushing at you, you smiled at them. Mikasa hummed. “Family and togetherness.”

Armin nodded. “The books and education in this town.”

Eren smirked. “The justice.”

You hummed and made notes. “Thank you!” You walked over to Jean and his group. “Hey guy, I’m painting the wall and I wanna know what you guys think of this team and town.”

Sasha gasped. “FOOD!”

Connie snorted. “No, it’s me cause I’m the coolest.”

Jean smacked him at the back of the head. “Ignore these idiots.” He smiled at you and slicked back his hair, an attempt at flirting you were sure. “It would be our strong sense of justice and friendship.”

You nodded. “Wonderful, thank you.” You went into Erwin’s office and smiled at him. “Hey Erwin, quick question about the wall.”

You leaned his arms on his desk. “You want to know what makes me think of this town and the team, right?”

“Yes.”

He smiled. “Well, it’s the love and the togetherness. I’ve never known such a wonderful and loving town, or such a tight knit team.”

Mike walked into the office. “Erwin’s right.”

You scribbled it down. “Alright, so I have to come up with something that symbolises that. Cool.” You walked out. “Thank you!”

You went up to the wall and stared at it, you sighed and thought of all the things you were told. Then you looked outside and saw two birds flying away, your eyes widened, it hit you. You smiled and drew a shield with a cross in it and two wings in it, one wing white, the other blue. You knew this would be to the side then you’d make it as if the shield was breaking up and into feathers and then birds flying away. Then the birds flew above a group of silhouettes, these were the detectives. All with a fist raised to the sky and one person held a pole with a flag on the end of the wings, you chose to make it green because Levi loved that colour. Then you drew a little bit of the town behind the group, so it looked like they were facing it together.

You dropped your book on the bench, grabbed your pencil and measuring tape and began marking it all out. You drew the foundations of it, then made little marks so you knew what colours to paint it. You decided that behind the shield would be the lake, because it was such a big part of this town. You grabbed your paints, laid down a blanket so you wouldn’t get mess anywhere. Then you put tape around the frame, so you didn’t paint anything else but what you were supposed to.

Your plan was to do all the background first, then paint the finer parts and details. You got your blues ready, then put on your paint brush belt. You got your water cup ready, and your cloth to dry the brush. You looked up at the wall, dabbed your brush in the paint and took a deep breath. The first stroke was always the worst, but once it was done there was no going back. You stared at your mark, you gulped then began painting. You smiled as it started to come along, you focused on making sure it looked like the lake then moved on to painting the sky above the town.

You stepped back, paint on you and your cheek and smiled at the background looking perfect. You hadn’t realised that hours had gone past, so now it was lunch and Levi was on the hunt for you. You grabbed your grey paint and painted the shield grey but left the cross and outline of the shield white. You cleaned your brush and rubbed your cheek making more paint smudge on it. Levi watched you do this; he clicked his tongue and grabbed your face making you look at him. You grinned at him. “Hey Levi.”

“You’re filthy, again.”

“Well that’s because I know how much you love cleaning me.”

He sighed and took your arm. “Come on.” He pulled you into the office and sat you on the sofa, he grabbed his bag and pulled out two lunch meals out of them.

You giggled. “You made lunch for me?”

“I did. Now eat up.”

You ate your food, then you put your legs across Levi’s lap. He placed his hand on your knee and squeezed. You sipped your juice, which made you smile that Levi had put a juice pouch in the lunch just for you. You were in your own little world, so you didn’t notice Levi’s hand slipping slowly up your thigh. When you felt a light squeeze you jumped and looked down to see his hand was close to your heat. You blushed at him. “Levi.”

He flinched. “Sorry, I didn’t realise.”

You leaned over and placed your hand on his thigh, he stiffened under your touch and confused over what you were doing. That was until you captured his lips, he hummed and accepted the kiss happily. He pressed his body closer to yours, you gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss. You pulled from the kiss; Levi whined a little at you for moving away. You kissed his cheek and smiled. “I have to get back to work.”

“Don’t work too hard.”

You smiled. “I won’t.” You stood up. “Thank you for lunch, it was perfect.” You kissed his forehead. “But I’m sure you’ll look after me if I do work too much.”

He hummed and lifted his head up, he leaned up off the sofa and kissed you. “Always, off you go.”

You smiled and ran out his office, then you went back to the painting and started working on the town and the silhouettes of the team. It took so long to get all that done that you didn’t notice everyone going home. You jumped when Mike tapped you on the shoulder, he smiled at you. “You really do get into your work, don’t you?”

You laughed. “Yeah sorry, you off home then?”

“I am, I live near Jean and Hange so these two are going with me.”

You waved at the two. “Safe trip home guys.”

Jean hummed and whisper to Hange. “She’s really cute.”

Hange nudged him. “Hands off, she’s Levi’s.”

“Damn.”

You cleaned your brush as you talked to Mike. “You dressing up for the autumn festival?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t know how to make it look good.”

You shrugged. “Well, I could help. I mean I know body painting and costumes is a different art to this, but I’m pretty good at it. You want like a mask, or a prosthetic?”

“Oh, the prosthetic sounds good. Does that mean I can eat and drink?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but a mask makes it harder. At least with a prosthetic snout you can drink things with a straw and you can see crap. Oh, you okay with contacts?”

“I am.”

You grinned. “Marvellous, well I’m moving back to my apartment soon because I have one on one’s starting with Hange.”

She hugged you. “We’re gonna talk things out and you’re gonna get better.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

She let you go. “Can you do my costume? I want to be a mad scientist.”

“But you’re already one.”

She stared at you then burst out laughing. “She is like Levi, but cuter and funnier! I love her.”

Mike grabbed her shoulder. “Come on crazy eyes, bye Miss Ollie.”

“Bye!” You smiled then got back to painting, the night drew in and you hadn’t heard from Levi in a while. You looked over to the offices, Erwin was in his by the looks of it and Levi was in his. You got back to painting and finished off the shield and wings, then finally you painted the doves flying away. You stepped back and smiled at your finished work, it was perfect. You cleaned up the area, then carried your bag full of your art things to Levi’s office. He was lying on his sofa on his back, you smiled at him and took your converse off. Then you slipped your dungarees off and pulled on your spare shorts from your bag. You grabbed a blanket hanging on the back of the sofa, you locked the door then turned the lights off. You lay on the edge of the sofa on your side and next to Levi, then you lay the blanket over the two of you. “Night Levi.” You kissed his cheek and lay partly on him and fell asleep.

Levi woke up on his side with his arms wrapped tightly around something warm, soft and it smelt really good. He looked down to you sleeping on your side up against his chest, your arms and hands in front of you and holding his shirt tightly. He smiled at you as you hummed and gripped his shirt more, then snuggled against his chest a little more. He kissed your forehead making you frown in your sleep, then you smiled when Levi hummed a laugh. He leaned close to your ear. “You’re so beautiful. I just want to eat you.” You pressed your pelvis against Levi’s and moaned a little.

He kissed along your jawline to your lips, you smiled and woke up. “Perv.”

“How?”

You opened your eyes, he just thought you had the most beautiful eyes. “Kissing a girl while she’s defenceless and asleep.”

He hummed. “Oh, so does my girl not like being kissed awake?”

“You’re girl?”

He blushed at you. “Do you…do you not like that?”

You leaned up and smiled down at him, then you kissed him and hummed. “I love it, because I am your girl now and your mine as well.”

Levi pulled you against his chest, then he rolled you over so your back pressed on the sofa, with Levi’s body on top of yours. You giggled at him and he leaned down and kissed your face all over. “All mine.”

You squealed and giggled because he was beginning to tickle you. “Leviiiii!”

“Sorry beautiful, but I don’t surrender that easily.” You wiggled under him and down the sofa. “What are you doing?”

You poked his side right in a sensitive part. “Sneak attack.”

Levi yelp then fell off the sofa. “What the?”

You giggled and lay on your tummy to look down at him. “Told you, sneak attack. Who knew you were so ticklish?”

He pointed at you. “Not a word to the others.”

You did a ‘my lips are sealed’ signal to him. “Promise.” You heard people chatting, you looked to the door and unconsciously stuck you bum up. Levi instantly stared at your bum, but were focused on what everyone was talking about. “What’s going on out there?”

“Hmm?”

You looked at Levi and smiled. “My bum is not what I’m talking about.”

“Shame.”

You pointed to out outside. “I’m talking about out there.”

He got up and opened the door to see everyone had crowded around your painting. “Your wall, that’s what they’re talking about.”

You jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. “Really!?”

He grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back. “Woah, you are not going out there like that.”

You pouted. “Why?”

“You look too good, go back in and change your shorts to your painting dungarees.”

You pouted. “Fiiiine.” You went back into Levi’s office, changed then went back out to Levi. “Who knew you were the jealous and possessive type?”

“Your nice legs and bum in those shorts, they get shown off.”

You kissed his cheek. “You are too cute.”

“Only with you.” He took your hand and walked you to the painting. “Let’s see what they’re saying, plus I want to see the final piece.” He pulled you along and through the crowd, then he stopped by the painting and stared at it.

You smiled at it, you thought it was perfect for this place but you could have been wrong. You pointed at the painting. “I signed it too, with my real name so that is worth a fortune.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “It’s beautiful, you’ve done an amazing job with the wall.”

Erwin turned from the wall, he walked up to you and shook your hand. “I can’t thank you enough for this, it’s beautiful.”

You smiled. “Any time Erwin, just let me know if you need anything doing cause I really do love painting.”

“I will.” He smiled at you then looked up to Levi. “You both look a little tired, you should go home and rest.” He looked down at you. “You have work later, don’t you?”

You nodded. “Yep, and tonight I’m dropping my stuff off at my place and moving back it.”

“You sure you’re ready for that?”

You laughed and looked at Levi. “I’ve used enough of Levi’s hospitality.”

He ruffled your hair. “Well, I can imagine you two will live together at some point. I’ve never seen Levi like someone so much. You need to process things though, on your own.”

You nodded. “I do. Oh, I want to apologise in advance for Levi being grumpy for a bit after moving out.”

Erwin laughed. “That’s fine, I can handle a moody Levi don’t worry.”

“Good, well have a great day at work.” You took Levi’s hand and pulled him along and outside the station. “Can we nap?”

“Sure.”

“Can you cuddle me as we nap?”

He put his arm around you, pulled you close then kissed the top of your head. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m going to miss not having you around at my place.”

You smiled up at him. “You can visit me at work, and you’re always welcome over my place. Oh! And we’re going to the lake, remember?”

“I look forward to it, you’ll be teaching me to draw and it’ll be our second date.” He kissed your temple making you close your eye and giggled as he then began kissing you over and over there.


	5. Chapter 5

You sipped your tea in your thermos as you walked back into your apartment block, you moved back in a week ago but hadn’t left it, but you did today for some fresh air and today you were feeling perky and fun. You pushed through the doors and smiled at a neighbour, everyone liked you here, except for the woman walking out of her office right now. Ms Hill had a face like a smacked arse when she saw you, which meant you were in trouble for something stupid. You gave her a big smile. “Well hello there Ms Hill, how are we today?”

She folded her arms making her white suit crease, the pants and blazer did her figure no favours at all. “Miss Ollie! Where have you been? If you’re going away for a few days, you should always alert me to what you are doing!”

You stopped walking. “Why?”

“Because! I am your landlady!”

You snorted a laugh. “Or a nosy cow, what I do is none of your concern.”

She gasped then growled at you. “How dare you! I could have you evicted!”

You laughed. “Cool, okay so then I’ll have all my money back because I’m pretty sure in the contract it says any prepaid money will be returned to me.” Her mouth open and closed like a fish. “Just get it to me as soon as possible.”

She raised her wrinkled hands up. “Now, now, let’s not be too hasty my dear.”

“Okay…so am I staying?”

She gave you a grimace of a smile. “Sure…just…I’d like to know where you’ve been, I could have had your place cleaned during that time.”

“I was out.”

“Out where?”

“Somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Outside, then inside, then some more outside and inside.”

“MISS OLLIE!” She shook a bit then laughed. “Please.”

You smirked at her; this was too much fun. “Who knows? I mean a woman like me is unpredictable.”

“I hope it had nothing to do with drugs…”

You shrugged and looked up. “Oh God there was so many drugs!”

She gulped. “The snorting kind?”

“Of course! The oral kind too! There was alcohol and sex. Lots and lots of sex.” You walked to the lift. “In fact, I had a massive big fat orgy, was amazing you know? In fact! I’ll invite you to the next one.” You winked at her. “I think you’d like it.” You closed the gate. “Ta, tar Ms Hill!” You laughed to yourself and the absolute horror and disgust on her face, it was so god damn easy to mess with her and you were pretty sure she’d call the cops on you again. So, as soon as you got into your apartment you made a pot of tea and got some snacks out. You made sure the door was unlocked, then you sat on the sofa and put on a game. You smiled when you heard a knock at your door. “Come in!”

Levi walked in first with Mike behind him, he sighed and looked at you. “Really?”

You grinned. “Hi.”

Mike grabbed some tea then sat next to you. “Orgy, alcohol and drugs huh?”

You laughed. “The snorting and oral kind too.”

“You know, I look forward to these calls.”

“I’m glad I entertain you Mike.”

He smirked and grabbed the controller. “Let’s play!”

“Sure, just don’t cry when I beat you.”

Levi sighed and grabbed himself some tea, and a snack you had made just for him then he kissed the top of your head. You were casually playing, as Mike sat forward and was trying to beat you in the racing game but failed. Levi smiled a little, then turned his attention to your painting area. He looked at one there, it was as if you were in water looking up at the sunlight. He sat down and really looked, he loved how there was a hand reaching up for the light. It seemed hopeful and yet sad; the painting summed you up really well at the moment.

“Damn it!” Mike sat back and sighed. “You keep beating me!”

You laughed. “Sorry Mike, how about you practice for a bit?”

He pouted as you ruffled his hair. “Fiiine.”

You got up and walked over to Levi, you hugged him from behind and kissed the side of his head. “Hey handsome.”

“Hi, so I like this painting.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

He hummed. “It’s beautiful.”

You rocked side to side with Levi, then closed your eyes for a moment and enjoyed holding him. “Hey, I’ve had an idea.”

“This have anything to do with drugs, orgies or alcohol?”

You laughed. “No, no. I was wondering if you wanted to stay over when Mike’s done, I was thinking I could turn this surprise visit into a date.”

He frowned and turned his head to look at you. “Did you annoy Ms Hill on purpose to get me here?”

You smiled. “No, but it is like I have an express line to you.” You kissed him and hummed. “Maybe one day you can use those actual cuffs on me.”

Levi groaned. “Stop it, not when we have company.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads. “Sorry.” You got up, but Levi grabbed your hand meaning he still wanted you near. You pulled away, but squeezed his shoulder before leaning your arms on the back of the sofa next to Mike. “You winning?”

He hummed. “I think I know how to beat you.”

You jumped over and sat. “Alright, one last go then you leave, alright?”

He smirked at you. “Sure, sure, I know when the love birds want me gone.”

“Ready loser?”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You’re going down.”

You smiled. “Sure, sure.” You started the race and Mike had gotten better, but you were destroying him easily. It didn’t take much to beat him over and over.

Levi was getting annoyed now, it was only supposed to be one game and yet Mike kept wanting rematches. So, he took the controller from Mike. “Enough.”

Mike whined. “Come on Levi! One more!”

“Out. Now.”

He let out a sigh then gave you a hug. “Bye crazy orgy lady.”

You giggled and waved to Mike. “Bye!”

Levi watched Mike leave, then he pinched your cheek. “I want my date.”

You got up and went to your wardrobe and changed into your painting things. “Alright Levi.” You went to your painting area and got an apron you never used, then handed it to Levi. “Put this on, then we’re going to do a little fun art lesson.”

He took his tie and blazer off. “Okay, sounds fun.”

You smiled and rolled his sleeves up for him. “I hope it is fun, I wouldn’t want to bore you at all.”

“I don’t know how to be artistic, so this should be fun actually. I think it’s the first time I’ve done anything like this.”

You watched him up the apron over his head and tie it as he spoke, then you grabbed it and pulled him closer. You kissed him and hummed. “So, I’m taking the good detectives art cherry.”

He blushed. “Tch, oi did you have to put it in that way?”

“I’m a dirty bastard, get used to it.” You clapped your hands. “Now, let’s get started. As I’ve said before I think you’d like water colours.” You took your painting off your easel, then you put a big painting book on and changed it to a fresh page. You perched on the edge of your stool, then patted behind you. “Sit.”

Levi sat behind you and hugged you, his head rested on your shoulder. “Now what? This isn’t painting.”

You smiled. “Well, I thought I’d show you first and then you could have a go with my help. Unless you want to go in blind?”

He gave you a squeeze. “No, no. Show me.”

You giggled. “Okay, well we’re going to paint trees. Now you don’t have to use tree colours, you can make a yellow and purple tree if you wanted.” You wet your brush then picked up your colour tray. “I tend not to draw when I water colour, mainly because pencil lines tend to show up so you have to just go for it.” You chose purples and blues from the trunk of the tree; you began painting and smiled as you did with Levi firmly holding you against him. “You just have to visualise what you want and go for it, the first stroke is always the scariest but, once you’ve done it, you’re ready to go.” You painted a bit then stopped. “You also have to pick where the light is coming from so, for this I’m picking it coming from my left. So, on the right here I use darker colours to give it that 3D effect.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “You’re amazing.”

You giggled. “I hope this is making sense or helping.”

“It is, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” You finished the trunk and put in some random branches. “Don’t forget random branches, cause you can see them on a normal tree.” You cleaned your brush. “What colour shall I do the leaves?”

He hummed. “Oranges and yellows.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You started dabbing the page. “I’m doing this for texture, you don’t have to but I always tend to.” You laughed. “Gonna be a very odd tree, but good. So, same thing with the leaves, remember where the light is coming from. Leaves in the shade you use more paint, those in the light you have more water.”

“That’s…pretty simple.”

You turned your head to him. “Exactly!” Levi took the opportunity to kiss you, you hummed as he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as much as he could at this angle. You pulled away and tapped your forehead against his. “Hey, we’re supposed to have an art class, no making out with the teacher.”

“Sorry, she just looks so sweet and delicious.”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek and neck. “Let me finish this lesson you!”

“Yes Miss.”

You finished the leaves off then painted a rough blue sky. “There. That’s how you paint a tree.” You got up and heard Levi whine. “Now, now Levi. It’s your turn.” You pulled your paper away and loved the sound it made. You put it down to dry, then you got behind Levi and pushed him forward to make him sit on the edge. You sat behind him and hugged him. “Just pick up the brush and go for it.”

Levi lifted the brush up and went for the browns. “Okay.” He lifted the brush to the paper. “I can face people down in a gun fight, I can stop serial killers and gangs. I can do this.”

You kissed his neck. “It’ll be perfect no matter what.” He relaxed a little then began painting like he’d seen you do, but he was still a little stiff. You ran your hand down his arm and held his wrist, then you placed your lips near his ear. “Relax a little, don’t be so stiff. If you make a mistake in art, there’s many ways to fix it okay? But I think you’re doing so well, keep going.”

Levi completely relaxed. “Thanks.” His brushing was much smoother now, he was actually doing a really good job. “Umm, the branches?”

“Be delicate and use the tip of the brush, not all of it.” You held his hand again and helped him. “Just like that.”

“Got it, thank you.” He carried on, then he cleaned the brush thoroughly. You watched his brush hover over the green, then he went to the red paint and began painting the leaves. You smiled and watched in awe as the red was so vibrant and beautiful against the white paper, it seemed to shine so perfectly. The tree was not perfect, but to you it was so beautiful. Then he surprised you, he got out black paint and made little silhouettes of a man and woman sat together under the tree. The woman’s head was leaning on the man’s shoulder, her legs to the side and his arm around her. His cheek rested on her head and his legs were stretched out. He blushed a little as he painted a line heart in their hands. He signed the bottom with his name. “I umm…I can’t make anything, I’m pretty rubbish at life and can only cook. So, I decided to make this painting for…for you.”

You got off the stool and walked up to the painting, you took it off the stand and held in in your hands. You welled up and looked at Levi. “It’s so beautiful.” You put it back as Levi stood up, then you held him. “Thank you so much, it’s perfect.”

He squeezed you as he blushed. “It’s nothing, in fact it’s not a great painting compared to yours.”

“Shhhh, I love it to pieces and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

He sighed. “Fine…I’m glad you like it though.”

You pulled your head from him, then leaned up and kissed him. “I’m going to frame it!” You ran to your box of frames and found a beautiful white wood one, you took his painting and dried it carefully with the dryer before putting it in the frame. You put a sticky back on it, then placed it on your wall in your painting area, so you could see it anywhere in the apartment and at important painting sessions. “Perfect.”

“Tch, you’re a weirdo.”

You smiled at him. “Maybe. Or, maybe I just really like me boyfriend a lot.” You linked your arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him. “Want another painting lesson?”

He blushed and nodded. “Please.”

You smiled. “What would you like to paint?”

“Can umm…can I paint emotions?”

You let him go and pulled him to the seat. “You can, just paint how you feel. I don’t think I can teach you that, just go with the flow alright?”

He pulled a face. “Can you show me?”

You laughed. “Sure.” You got another seat and sat next to him, then you propped the paper up on a smaller stand and got your paints. You started painting and ended up making a side profile of Levi with bright colours behind his head and a halo above his head. You stopped and blushed. “Woops…well I guess for me it’s you.” You giggled. “Little awkward.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your temple, then your cheek before kissing you passionately on the lips. “You paint me so beautifully.”

You blushed more. “That’s just…this is how I see you.” You looked to the painting. “You may think badly of yourself, but I see you as made up of so many bright colours, a saviour and a hero.” You smiled at it. “An angel.” You glanced at Levi and whined. “Sorry.”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms and kissed your face all over. “How can someone so cool and cold be so adorable the next minute?”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t ever be sorry.” He kissed you and hummed. “So cute and sweet.” He looked to his blank page. “I don’t think I can beat yours, but I know what to paint.” He let you go and used so many bright colours just exploding on the page from the middle out, then he painted a lined heart over the top. He pointed at it. “That, that is how you make me feel.”

You gasped and gazed at it, it was so simple and yet stunning. “It’s so…I have no words to describe how it makes me feel.” You placed your hand on his heart. “All I know is, this part of you is the most beautiful thing in this world.” You welled up and giggled. “How can someone so cold and dry be so sweet, loving and kind?”

He cupped your face. “It’s because of you. You fixed my bad heart, you made it colourful again.”

You hugged him tightly and smiled. “Don’t ever change Levi.”

He hugged you back. “I’ll try not to.”

You sighed. “Well, I think a few more bits of painting.” You pulled away from him. “Then we can order some takeout and watch a good movie.”

“Prefect date.”

You were staying late at work tonight, mainly because you wanted to try out some new recipes you’d found online and you wanted to alter them. You’d told Levi about this, so he decided to do some paperwork at the station and then walk you home after you’d finished. It was so sweet of him to do this, especially with the fact a lot of new people were in town for the festival, some from your old school. Zack had invited a lot of his old mates, he did it every year which meant old faces would be about and maybe your sister’s old stalker now turned yours. You tried not to let it bother you, so you baked.

You heard someone say your name in your ear, you jumped and squealed. Levi held his hands up and stepped back. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You placed your hand on your chest and sighed. “Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

You laughed. “It’s okay, what are you doing sneaking up on me?”

“Well I did call your name, but you were in your own little bubble.”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Sorry.” You kissed him and hummed. “Good to see you handsome.”

He squeezed your hips. “You too, so you forgive me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Just one thing Levi.”

“What’s that?”

You grabbed his bum and squeezed, you smiled and hummed. “Mmm much better.”

He pouted. “Perv.” He slid his hands down your body, then grabbed your bum making you jump. “Much better for me.”

You laughed and let him go. “Well, I love this but I have to get to work.” You stepped away and began decorating. “You could help with taste testing.”

Levi sat on a stool and watched you. “I’d like that.” He watched you for a bit then accepted the plate of different desserts for him. “Thanks, so umm…how are you feeling about all these people from your old school? Zack invited a few, he does it every year. I did have a talk to him about it.”

You shrugged. “He does it every year right? So, it wouldn’t be fair of me to tell him he can’t because I’m here. So…” You sighed. “I’m just going to stay out of sight, that’s what I’ve been doing. Plus, when the festival is on, I’ll be in full costume so people won’t recognise me.”

He squeezed your hand. “Yeah.”

You grabbed another chair then a fork and began eating with Levi. “So, what do you think?”

“They’re all amazing.”

You pouted. “Levi.”

“What?

“I can’t have all of them.”

He hummed. “Okay…” He pointed at the caramel apple cupcake and the s’mores ones. “Add these.” Then he pointed to the themed cake pops. “Sell these on the stand, I think the kids will love them.” He ate some more. “Oh, add the apple strudel, it’s lovely. How do you get the pastry to perfect and flaky? That’s impressive.” He picked up the apple pie taco. “These, I don’t know what goes on in your brain but these are so fantastic, sell these at the festival as well. Sweet potato pie is a must sell in the café, and yours is so heart-warming.”

You giggled. “Thanks.” You made a note in your book. “Sorted, now I need to clean up and go home.”

Levi put his plate down. “No, I’ll clean up.”

“It’s okay, I can do it.”

Levi grabbed your wrist lightly. “Please?”

You kissed his forehead. “Fine, fine, do your cleaning.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll check the front of the café, see if it’s all clean out there and check my little display.”

“Sure.”

You wandered out to the café main floor, it was dark in there except for the dull light in your display. You cleaned the station, then checked everything was all good and fixed. You smiled at your display, then cleaned the whole front of the café just to make it look good for Betty, as a thank you. Her, Charles and the whole team have been amazing with you.

You frowned as you heard music playing over the speakers, it was sweet romantic things. You gasped when you felt hands on your hips, then they snaked to your stomach and a familiar body pressed against your back. You smiled as Levi’s inhaled then let out a long happy sigh. “Hey Levi.”

“Hello.”

“You finished your cleaning?”

“Yes, then I saw you bending over and cleaning.” He nipped your neck making you giggle. “I just had to come see.”

You turned in his arms and linked your arms around his neck, then the two of you started swaying to the song. You kissed Levi’s jawline. “You are so sweet”

“Well, I want to do things that make you happy. Plus, for some reason, I just want to do nice things for you.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “It’s all I ever think about.”

You pressed your face to his chest with a blush, your voice was quiet but it was loud enough for Levi to hear. “So, umm…tomorrow night…would you like to come over and stay the night?”

Levi stiffened in your arms; he knew exactly what you were asking about. “You…you sure?”

You nodded. “I would love it if you stayed over, I really would.”

He cupped your face and smiled at you. “Then, I would love to stay over.”

Your heart almost exploded out of your chest, the gaze he was giving you made you feel overwhelmed with love. “Good, I’ll umm make dinner as well. I’m not as good as you, but I’ll try my best.”

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing.”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek loads. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“That’s because I care about you, so god damn much.” He let you go. “Now, let’s get you home because it is way past your bed time.”

You laughed. “Sure Levi.”

You woke up in a cold sweat after a bad dream, you needed some air, so you slipped out of bed and went to the window to look outside to see the streets were quiet and empty. You pulled on your slipper boots, bra and a thick cardigan then your keys before running out into the street. Instead of going through town to Levi’s, you thought you’d go to the church and town hall because Levi was coming over tomorrow night, well actually later that day because it was early hours of the morning.

You walked up to the town hall and wandered around the garden up front, then you noticed a window open at the hall and a light on with someone smoking. You narrowed your eyes a recognised who it was, you smiled and was a little surprised. “So, you’re a smoker now Zack?”

He jumped and dropped his cigarette. “Shit!”

You laughed. “Sorry!”

He sighed and looked down at you then shouted your name. “Hey! You surprised me.”

You walked closer and smiled so you weren’t shouting as much up at him. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah, just.” He let out a long sigh. “Overtime you know?”

You nodded. “I hear ya, so you smoke now.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “It umm…after what happened to us it helped me relax, I did stop but things have been bad recently. I’m on edge, I mean seeing you again and my friends knowing that one of them could have been…I guess I ended up smoking again. Thanks for scaring me and stopping me.”

You shook your head and chuckled. “Glad I could help.” You looked at the building. “You alone in there?”

“No there’s others working late, with the festival in a few days the paperwork had piled up.”

You smiled. “I’ve been making lots of desserts too; shame you didn’t pop in because there was a lot to taste test.”

“Damn, I love your baking.”

You laughed and looked at the town hall, then you noticed some smoke. “Hey Zack?”

“Yeah?”

“You have fireplaces in there?”

“No, why?”

You frowned. “There’s smoking coming from the building.”

“What?”

You stepped to see, but couldn’t. “Could you let me in, I’ll show you.”

“Sure! Wait a moment.” He disappeared allowing you to watch the smoke for a while, it wasn’t much but it was a little odd. Zack opened the front door. “Hey muffin, come on in.”

You laughed and walked inside. “Muffin, such a sweet name you always gave me.”

He blushed. “Sorry, I should stop calling you it.”

“No, it’s okay I don’t mind it at all.”

He smiled. “Good.” He looked to the hall. “So, this smoke?”

You nodded and walked down the hall, this was the first time you were in the town hall and it was your typical one. The floor had tiles that shined back at you, the doors were old wood and the walls had old memorials on. You noticed the reception was like a bar, all made from old wood. It was like the place was built about 1950s, it was nice but very cold in feeling. You liked the fogged glass on the doors, it made you feel like you’d gone back in time. “This place is cool.”

“It is, isn’t it? Very old fashioned.”

You stopped and sniffed. “You smell that?”

He frowned and sniffed. “Something is burning.”

“I told you.” You walked fast down the hall and followed your nose, then you felt some heat. “This way, do you have your phone on you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” You stopped at a door and behind the frosted glass you could see an orange glow. You grabbed the handle and flinched at the heat. “Fuck!” You pulled your cardigan down over your hand, then opened the door to find someone hanging by their hands by cuffs with a note on their stomach and something carved into their skin. They were still alive. “Zack call for the police, ambulance and fire department now!”

“Got it!”

You ran to the wall, then smashed the fire alarm and set it off. You grabbed a fire extinguisher, then put it on the fire around the person hanging. The fire was too much for you to handle, but at least you could get the one around the person. You dropped the extinguisher then assessed the cuffs; it was looped around a pipe. You grabbed the pipe, then pulled hard, you held it and jumped off the table you were stood on breaking the pipe and causing water to pour out. You grabbed the person quickly, then carefully pulled them off.

Zack ran back in. “They’re on their way, what do you need me to do?”

“Take this guy out of here, get him away from the building okay?”

“Got it!”

You pulled your wet cardigan off and put it over Zack’s head. “To stop the fire from hurting too much.”

“What about you?”

“I’m soaked, I’ll be okay.”

He nodded. “Alright, don’t push yourself.”

You smiled at him. “I’ve got this, now go! I’m looking for survivors okay? Once you’re out there come back and tell me if anyone is missing.”

“Got it.”

You looked around and found a door, on the glass was written. ‘How brave are you?’ You hoped to God it wasn’t your stalker, and just some sick asshole. You grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t work. You cried out in frustration, then calmed yourself, you had to think calmly. You ripped your long shirt, wrapped it around your hand and slammed your fist into the glass and broke it. You yelp in pain, the fabric hadn’t protected you completely, you’d cut your hand open.

You fought through the pain and reached in, then you unlocked the door and went inside to find it full of smoke. You dropped to your knees and began crawling around, this person had made a maze in this room. You lay on your stomach then began wiggling across the floor, you had to stay away from the smoke as much as possible. “Hello!? Is there anyone in here!”

“HELP!” They coughed. “Please! Help us!”

“I’m almost there! Just keep shouting to me now and then so I can find you!”

“Thank you!”

You heard them shout help now and then, you heard you were getting closer but you couldn’t find them at all. You crawled to a wall, you felt up it and found it was a window. You gritted your teeth and smashed it. You leaned out and breathed in, then you moved across the wall and smashed more windows. The room began to clear allowing you to see the woman shouting for you, she was sat on the floor with two others. “You okay?”

She nodded. “We’re okay, thank you so much!”

You smiled and helped them out the window. “Is there anyone else in the building?”

“They took some upstairs near the fire. I hope they didn’t burn.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go find them. Now go to the front, okay? It’s safe there.”

She nodded and helped her friends. “Okay.”

You ran through the room and back out into the room with the hanging person, you slammed into Zack’s chest. “Jesus!”

“Sorry!”

You sighed. “It’s okay, I found a room of smoke with three people in and I got them out the window.”

“Thank you, for saving my co-workers and friends.”

“We’re not done yet, there’s more upstairs near the fire.” You walked with Zack. “Can you help me?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you the stairs and we’ll go up together.” He ran ahead of you, you followed him as he went up the stairs. You wrapped your bloodied hand up as best as you could, you didn’t want to bleed everywhere. You stopped when you felt heat, you looked down the hall. Zack held his arm up a little. “Shit muffin, it’s bad up here.”

You ripped your shirt again and covered your nose and mouth up, Zack watched you, then he did the same as you and ripped his nice smart shirt. You sighed and nodded to him, then you both ran to the door. “Can you break it open?”

“Yeah. Wait…How brave are you? What the hell is that?”

You shook your head. “It was downstairs as well, let’s just get in and out okay?”

He nodded. “On three! One, two, three!” He slammed the door open and the heat from the fire overwhelmed you for a moment, you held your arms up and so did Zack. “Fuck! This is bad.”

“We have to help Zack. We can’t leave them to burn.”

“Okay.” He looked to the room. “HEY! IS THERE ANYONE IN HERE!?”

You both listened and heard a quiet help. You pointed to the left. “This way!” You both ran down the hall, fire licked up the walls making you both sweat. You flinched away from a beam falling down, you coughed a little and felt Zack grab your arm. “I’m okay!”

“You’re burnt!”

“I’m fine! We have to keep moving!” You moved down the hall, ash covered your skin making it dirty as the rest of you had small burns on. You reached a door and stopped. “ANYONE IN HERE!”

“YES! HELP US!”

You looked to Zack. “Open it.”

He nodded then slammed his body against the door and busted it wide open, inside were two people. The man laughed with joy. “Thank god! My friend is hurt, his leg got burnt up.”

“I’ll carry him, I just need you to follow us okay?”

He nodded. “Yes!” You ran over with Zack, you helped him pick up the downed burnt man then you helped the other up. “Bless you both.”

You heard a creaking, you looked up and saw the ceiling was giving up. You shoved the man out the way. “Move!” The beam hit the floor where he was, the floor under you collapsed. You dropped and grabbed the edge of the floor.

Zack shouted your name. “Hold on!”

You gritted our teeth. “Go Zack! Get them out, I’ll be okay!”

“But!”

“GO!” He nodded then ran with the person and the other person you saved. You looked up and saw fire growing around you, then you looked down at the smoke-filled room with patches of glowing which had to be embers. Not seeing the bottom was scary, because you didn’t know what was waiting for you. You gritted your teeth, closed your eyes and held onto your determination and bravery. “Here goes nothing.” You let go and dropped, your feet hit the floor at great force causing you to slam forward onto your front. Your head hit the floor knocking you out for a moment.

You opened your eyes and groaned as you felt something trickle from your head, you’d definitely cut it open a bit. You shook your head and blinked a few times, all you could think about was Levi, you had to get to Levi and be with him so, you crawled through the smoke and avoided the embers as much as possible. You coughed hard then got to the door, you pulled yourself up by the handle then pushed on it as you opened it. The door flew open and made you fall out, you scrambled up and ran as fast as you could.

You ran into someone and gasped, they hugged you then checked you over. “You okay Miss?”

You nodded at the fireman. “I’m fine!”

“Let me get you out. Can you walk?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, put you’re arm around me I’ll guide you.” You did as he said and let him guide you outside. “We got another here!” He looked down at you. “Get yourself to a medic now.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He shook his head. “No thank you.”

You hugged your bad arm against your and walked to a medic, they checked you over. “Are you hurt?”

You nodded. “My hand is cut up and I’ve cut my head open I think.”

“This way.” She took you to an ambulance and sat you down, she cleaned your hand and head. “Your head isn’t too bad.” She patched it up. “Your hand though.” She cleaned it more then pulled some glass out. “I’m going to stich this up.”

“Thanks, I don’t fancy going to the hospital.”

She laughed. “Don’t like them?”

“No.”

“Don’t blame you.” She injected your hand making you wince. “Sorry, just a few more injections then I’ll stitch it.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

She then started the stitching; it didn’t take long and there weren’t many. “Almost done.”

You heard someone say your name, you looked up to see Levi with messy hair and a scared look in his eyes. “You’re okay. I heard you were inside the building.”

You nodded. “I went for a late-night walk, then I found Zack and noticed there was smoke. We went to look and that’s when we found someone hanging by their wrists, they had a note attached to them. Then I came across a room full of smoke, it had written on it how brave are you? I broke the glass and cut my hand, so the blood on the scene is mine. I got everyone out by breaking the windows.”

The medic cleaned up your stitches. “That’s why you’ve needed so many stitches.”

Levi sighed and cupped your face and checked the patch there, blood was seeping through. “How did you get this?”

“Well.” You blushed and wouldn’t look at Levi. “When Zack came back, we went upstairs to get the last room of people. They had fire all around them, I got burnt a little but nothing bad.” The medic offered you water, then got oxygen ready for you. “Zack took the two upstairs, but the ceiling collapse and I shoved one out the way and fell. I slipped and hit my head, then I got out.” You sipped the water then took some oxygen; it was great because your lungs no longer hurt. “Thanks.”

She smiled and jumped off the back. “I’ll leave you and the detective to it.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He sighed and sat next to you, then took your hand in his, luckily your right hand was only cut open on the top. He turned your hand over and looked at the stitches. “I can’t get mad because you did something really amazing tonight, but I was so scared.” He looked at you and seemed so hurt. “I was scared of losing you before I got the chance to say how I really feel.” He cupped the side of your face, his voice cracked slightly as he spoke. “I care so much about you, but I’m worried if I tell you how I feel you’ll run.”

You kissed him then wrapped your arms around his neck, tears started running down your cheeks, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You pulled away slightly. “I love you.”

He blushed, hard then gulped. “I love you too. I love you so, so much, that’s what I wanted to tell you.” He smiled and hugged you tightly. “I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

“Of course I do.” You pulled away then rested the side of your head on Levi’s chest, he put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. He hummed and grumbled. “What’s up?”

“You smell and taste of smoke.”

You laughed. “I should get home and clean.”

“You need to give your statement, then I can take you home.” He looked around and waved Erwin over. “Can she give her statement to you?”

Erwin smiled at you as you looked at him. “Sure.” He crouched down. “Tell me everything that happened.” You told him everything, even the reason for the walk being you had a bad dream, which concerned Levi. Erwin noted everything down. “Alright, thanks just sign my notebook please and I’ll get this all written up.”

You took his pen and sighed. “Thanks Erwin.”

“My pleasure, just get home, get cleaned and rest.” He stood up. “We’ll find out what happened here. Levi, I know I don’t need to ask but, take care of her for a bit okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.” Levi jumped off the back of the ambulance, then he picked you up into his arms. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

You laughed. “I can walk.”

Levi started walking. “Sorry, can’t hear you.”

“Wait!” Levi stopped. “Zack!?”

Zack jogged over. “Muffin, you okay?”

You smiled. “I’m fine, Levi’s just going overboard. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me, you were really brave.”

He smiled. “It’s nothing, you were the brave one really.” He jumped. “O-oh! I forgot.” He handed you your damp cardigan. “This is yours, thank you for letting me use it to protect me from the fire.”

You took it and smiled. “Thank you, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Get better Muffin.”

Levi held you closer, his jealous and possessive side taking over a little. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s well.”

You waved to Zack. “Bye.” Levi carried you down the street for a bit before you spoke again. “You were a little snappy with him.”

“Sorry, it’s just I…I don’t trust or like him too much.”

You kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m yours remember?”

He sighed and got into your apartment block. “I know.” You pulled the gate across. “It’s just that…I don’t know, like he thinks he’s the only one able to protect you and no one else.”

You pulled the gate back and let Levi walk to your door, you unlocked it and let him carry you in to your bathroom. “I get it, he does seem like that. I mean he did fight for my life when we were in collage, so I get how he feels. However, you know that you mean the world to me, you are mine and I’m yours. You have nothing to worry about”

“I know. Sorry.” He sat you down on the toilet, then knelt in front of you. “I just can’t help but worry about you all the time.”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” You sighed. “Now go make some tea or something, I need to shower.”

He blushed and stood up. “Oh yeah, sorry I’ll leave now. Umm…can I stay over? Not for you know, but to umm tch, damn it uhh.”

You giggled. “You can stay the night to make sure I’m okay.”

“Good…good. I’ll make that tea, then it’s straight to bed.”

You nodded. “Got it mum.”

He clicked his tongue. “Brat.”

You smiled and watched him close the door. “So cute.” You washed up and were mindful of your hand and head. You watched the water for a bit, you were a little shocked at how much dirt and ash on your skin. You dried off then realised all you had was your clothes from the fire, so you wrapped the towel around you and walked out of the bathroom to find Levi sat on the floor waiting for you, his back against the wall. “Hi.”

Levi blushed and got to his feet. “You’re done?”

You nodded. “I forgot to grab some clothes; my dirty ones are in there but I wouldn’t bother with the shirt because it’s ripped.”

“I’ll deal with them, just go change.”

You kissed his cheek and walked into your bedroom area, you pulled on a long shirt of his he’d left from staying over once before. Then you put on some nice underwear, because even though you planned on tomorrow being the night you gave him everything you were thinking that maybe tomorrow morning might be it. All you knew was, you wanted to show your love for Levi, you wanted to give everything to him and feel alive. You really loved him.

You sat on the bed, your legs to your chest as you hugged them and looked out at the town. You smiled when the bed dipped, you moved your legs away from your chest and allowed Levi to wrap his arms around your stomach and pulled you against his chest. He pressed his cheek against your head, then he let out a long sigh. “You look much better.”

You smiled. “The ash and soot not do anything for you?”

“It was awful.” He squeezed you. “But now I have you all nice and clean.” He inhaled making you giggle. “You smell so good.”

“Thank you.”

Levi hummed then pulled you down onto the bed, then he leaned over you as you laughed. He buried his nose against your neck and began sniffing. “So good.”

He tickled your sides making you laugh more, then he sniffed you as much as he could then began kissing your neck and jawline. You wiggled under him. “Leviii!”

He nipped you then he bit hard, he licked the wound over and growled at you. “So yummy.” He slipped his hand under your shirt, then he kissed your cheek and lips. “I just want to eat you all.” He lay on you and sighed. “I’m so glad you’re okay, that you are safe, that you are here with me.” He pulled away a bit and looked down at you, his fingers lightly traced your features on your face. Then he looked up to the patch on your head, his fingers touched it. He lightly kissed it and hummed. “It hurt to see you the way you did, it broke me.”

“I know, I could see it in your eyes.” You played with his hair. “But I’m here now, I’m here with you.”

“That makes me very happy.” He pulled away from you, then pulled back the covers and tucked you in. He removed his clothes until he was in boxers, then he climbed into bed and pulled you against his chest. “Very happy.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He wrapped you up in his arms and held you. “I hope to God that this asshole has nothing to do with you, that it is something else. We’ve already has someone attacked at the edge of town.”

You traced patterns on Levi’s chest. “I don’t think it has anything to do with me, because I wasn’t the target, or anyone else I know.”

“What about Zack?”

You shrugged. “His office and things were nowhere near the fire and the people.”

“Circumstantial.”

“Huh?”

“It was circumstantial he was there.” He sighed. “I just worry.”

“I know, I’m grateful to you that you do worry.” You kissed his chest and hummed, then you snuggled closer. “It really makes me feel loved by you. I know you don’t want me to say it, but I am sorry for making you worry tonight and I’m sorry I didn’t come to you after having a bad dream. I guess…I guess it was because I didn’t want you to worry so much, or be upset over me not being able to sleep again.” You sighed. “However, I guess it was a good thing I went to the town hall and saved those people.” You pressed yourself right up against Levi’s. “I promise next time when I have a bad dream, I will go right to you for comfort and help.”

“I’ll always be here for you, always.” He kissed the top of your head, then he pulled away and made you look up at him. He leaned closer and kissed you so sweetly and with so much love. “You can come to me with any problem, any random thought or anything at all. I want to hear what you have to say, I want to know everything I can about you. I love you just the way you are.”

You smiled at Levi. “You’re so wonderful.”

“You’re more wonderful.” He closed his eyes and hummed. “Now, you should sleep.”

You sighed and closed your eyes. “Okay. Goodnight Levi.”

“Goodnight.” He said your name with such love. “See you in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi woke up with a smile on his face, something that was very rare. The reason for his happiness was you, you were sleeping on your side with your back to Levi. He had his arms wrapped around your middle; you were pulled close to him. He was so lucky to have you in his arms, to have you here after that fire in the night. You scared him last night, and he never got sacred but he did last night when he heard you were in the fire. He gave you a little squeeze of a hug, then he buried his nose in your hair and inhaled your beautiful scent.

You wiggled in your sleep, then backed up causing your bum to brush against Levi’s length. He stiffened then relaxed a bit, but you rubbed against him and moaned. He gulped and blushed hard, it made things worse that your shirt had moved up your body and rested below your boobs. So, Levi’s hands were on your skin. He loved how you felt on his hands, your skin was soft. His hands travelled and brushed against the scars on your skin, he traced them and felt you shudder under his touch then rock your bum against his hardening length. Levi inhaled through his teeth, he let you go and turned his back to you in embarrassment. He didn’t want you to wake up after a bad night, with him feeling you up, him hard as a rock and nose buried in your hair.

You frowned in your sleep, then woke up when you felt cold and no longer had Levi holding you. You looked behind you to see Levi curled up. You rolled over and dragged your hand over his chest, then you pressed your front to his back. You kissed his cheek and smiled. “Good morning handsome, everything okay?”

He blushed and turned his head into the pillow more. “S-sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” You held yourself up by your hand and leaned on it. “You can tell me.”

“I umm…I’m a bad person.”

“Why?”

He sighed. “Because…you bucked against me in your sleep, then I began feeling your stomach and sides and enjoying the feeling. I also buried my nose in your neck and hair, you just smell so nice.” He moved his legs to hide what was going on. “I got…I got turned on and then you bucked again and I got more turned on. Tch, I’m fucking disgusting.”

You smiled at Levi, you turned him to lie on his back but saw his hands went to his length to cover himself up. You ran your hands up his chest, then you leaned closer and kissed him. “You’re not.” He moaned as you kissed him again, then you pushed your hand down his body to his hands. “You’re beautiful and amazing.” He inhaled sharply as you pushed your hand under his boxer’s band, then you ran your hand up and down his length. “I love you Levi, I love everything about you, every inch of you.” You kissed along his jaw to his neck and nipped, he moved his hips to your movements. “Besides, it makes me very, very happy that the man I love and who loves me gets turned on by me doing something so small.”

Levi panted and groaned. “You have no idea how much and how often you turn me on.”

You kissed his collarbone, then made your way down him chest to his stomach. You loved the scars, muscle, and how soft his skin was. You nipped the V above his boxers, then you slowly pulled his boxers off and threw them. Now you could see his length, he was bigger than Zack and the thought that Levi was yours and this would be inside you sent a hunger and tingle through you. You rubbed your legs together and leaned on your knees, your bum in the air as you leaned down and stopped moving your hand up and down and gave him a long lick.

Levi flinched then looked down at you, he loved your bum in the air but he didn’t want you to be doing what you were right now. He let out a shaky breath as you pushed your mouth slowly down on him, he pushed himself up by his arms and hummed at the sensation. He gripped the sheets under his hand as you moved your head up and down, he went to speak but he felt your tongue. He bucked a little as pleasure rushed through him, you felt so good but he didn’t want you to do this. To him, your mouth and you were far too pretty and cute to do something like this.

He moaned your name. “Wait, wait, wait.”

You pulled away and licked your lips, your crawled over him a little. “Something wrong?”

He cupped your cheeks. “You are so beautiful and perfect, but…you know what I’m like about being clean and clean things, so I don’t want you doing that because it’s not clean…it…it makes a mess.” He kissed you and pulled you against him, then he rolled over and onto you. “You deserve so much better than that, so much love.” He kissed your neck then he bit on your collarbone. “So much happiness, so much joy.”

He pushed his hands under your shirt and pulled it up and over your head, then threw it. He ran his hands up your sides and just looked at your body, he could see all your scars from you fighting so bravely for your life. He leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed right between your breasts. He felt your racing heart against his lips, you were too cute reacting so sweetly to him. Levi felt amazing knowing that you loved him so much, that he still made you, a tough hero nervous and flustered.

You ran your fingers through Levi’s hair, you were careful of your bad hand. “Levi.” He kissed your breast, then licked the little bud and nipped and sucked sending a tingling pleasure through you. “You mmm don’t have to do this.”

He sucked on your skin, then he let it go and hummed. “But I really, really, really want to.” He kissed to your other breast as he massaged the other. “Remember, I told you I wanted to eat you so much. So, I’m going to eat you and I’m going to enjoy it so much.”

You blushed as he kissed his way down your body. “But isn’t it dirty?”

He knelt up, then leaned over you and captured your lips in a heated kiss as his hand ran up and down your heat over your underwear. “You’re not dirty, not at all. You’re perfect.”

You panted and rocked your hips to Levi’s movements; your fingers gripped his upper arms. “B-but when I get paint on me, or ash you said I was dirty.”

He grabbed your underwear, then pulled them off and threw them. “That’s because it was something else making you dirty, you aren’t. Eating you would be eating everything you make and you offer. You aren’t dirty, you are perfect and sweet.” He dragged his body down yours, he kissed your pelvic bone on your left side then nipped it hard. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t do it. Like I didn’t want you to, you know…just say the word.”

You looked down at Levi and blushed. “Do…do you want to?”

He moved your legs over his shoulders, he squeezed your thighs then kissed the side of your leg. “You’re asking me if I want to eat you, when in fact I’m right in-between the beautiful legs of a woman I love and adore?” You gulped as you stared at the hunger in his eyes. “Answer is yes brat; I really want to do this.”

You gave him a little smile. “Okay the-.” You gasped and leaned back as Levi licked up your heat as soon as he heard the okay. He gripped your hips and held you still, then he began licking lazily up and down your heat then around sensitive areas. You squeezed your toes and your eyes shut, you lifted your hips slightly and enjoyed and warm feeling spreading through you.

Levi licked all the way up to your bud, he felt you flinch at that and gasp. He licked a few patterns there; he was discovering what you liked and what you really liked. He then took it into his mouth and sucked. You gripped the sheets, raised your chest up and cried out. You chanted Levi’s name making him smirk then drive him more. He squeezed your thighs firmly and put his other hand on your stomach, he traced patterns and pressed different parts of your sensitive skin.

He let your bud go then licked around your entrance as he moved his hand across your stomach, then his thumb rubbed your bud. You rocked your hips slightly to his movements, the heat was building up inside you, Levi’s tongue felt so good. You cried out when he pushed his tongue in, you couldn’t help but smile as you felt pure bliss pulsing through you. It’d been so long since you’d been with a man, after Zack you had a few one night stands and some were good, others bad. However, Levi was incredible, for a man who’d never been in a relationship before he knew exactly what he was doing.

You panted as you felt your end was close, but you didn’t want it to end like this. “Levi, w-wait.”

He pulled away and licked his lips then his thumb, he hummed and crawled over you to kiss you so sweetly you felt your heart flutter. “Are you okay?”

You dug your fingers in his hair and kissed him desperately, you let out a tiny little moan when you felt his length against you. “Perfect, I just want to feel you, please.”

He nodded. “Me too.” He kissed and nipped your neck. “Do you have any?”

You giggled and rolled your top half to your draw. “Yeah, just get your boxers off.”

“Got it.” He took the condom from you and held it for a moment. “Are you sure you want me?”

You sat up as Levi sat on his legs, he looked so sad and vulnerable. You slipped your legs over his thighs, then you shuffled closer and cupped his face. You leaned closer and smiled, then you kissed him. “I want you more than anything in this world Levi, you are so perfect, sweet, handsome and kind. I really want you, so badly because I love you.”

Levi smiled at you and accepted a passionate and deep kiss, he let you take control for a moment as he pulled on protection. He moaned a little at the feeling of it going on, when he was sure he was ready he slowly lay you down and took full control of the kiss. He lined himself up and pushed inside you, you moaned into the kiss along with him as you felt yourself be slowly filled up. You felt a tiny bit of pain, but the pleasure sang louder than the small amount of pain.

You leaned away from Levi’s kiss; you closed your eyes as you felt him completely in you. “F-fuck.” You gasped and hummed as your body squeezed him a few times. You put your legs around him weakly, then you dug your fingers into his hair and his muscular back. “Levi.” You both gazed into each other’s eyes, you both panted for a moment. “Please.”

Levi roughly kissed you then began moving slowly, he was testing you to see if you were okay and if it felt good for you. He was holding back because you were important, you were the most important person in this. He kissed your face all over as he picked up the pace a little, he could feel your legs shake and your body squeeze him at every movement. He loved every moan and gasp that came out of you, or how your nails dug into him. He knew you were loving every moment.

You tried to maintain control of yourself, to make yourself last but you couldn’t. Fire surged through you, you squeezed your toes to try and push yourself to hold on. You swore a few times as you knew there was no stopping it, you felt the pop and the surge of euphoria rush through you. You cried out and arched your back as you shook slightly, with each thrust from Levi more pleasure shot through you. You felt him bite your neck, then suck the spot. Your mind didn’t know if it should focus on the pleasure surging from your heat, or from the bite on your neck.

You panted and gasped. Levi stopped his movements a little, he panted and kissed you lightly. “You okay?”

You let Levi go a little, you felt little spasms hit you. “Y-yes, just mmm don’t stop.”

“Are you sure? Aren’t you sensitive?”

You smiled and kissed Levi, you bit and pulled his lip. “Don’t. Stop. Please Levi.”

He kissed you and dug his fingers in your hair as the other slipped under you, he held you close, he just wanted you to be close to him. He rocked his lips again a little faster as he kissed along your cheek to your ear, he moaned and whispered your name as well as sweet nothings to you. You felt so loved and wanted in this moment with him. Sometimes words were not enough, sometimes you had to show people. Levi was not one for words, he found it difficult to get them out but right now he was showing you how he really felt.

You welled up as he tapped his forehead against yours, he kept telling you over and over as he looked into your beautiful eyes that he loved you. He watched with each thrust, each I love you the darkness and pain in your eyes wash away. He was showing you in the best way he knew, just how much he adored you and how he would never let you go. You were Levi’s world, that’s why he wanted to be sure you wanted this, that he could let go of his worries and have you. He felt so warm, but not the hot kind with body temperature. Levi warmth within his heart as he looked at you, he knew by the way you pawed and touched him you loved him just as much. Everywhere you touched you left a fire on his skin; it was perfect and beautiful. Levi had never been this loved before, he liked it a lot and wanted to hold onto you for the rest of his life.

You pulled Levi down to kiss you, you hummed at the sensation and enjoyed how passionate and dominating he was. You rocked your hips to Levi’s actions, then you smiled slightly as he grinded into you. He was slowing down for a moment, so the two of you could enjoy each other. He couldn’t help but smile too as he kissed you, he just was so happy and he was happy that you were just as happy as him. You both revelled in the buzzing warm bliss that was throbbing in your bodies. Levi was hitting all the right places, and you were perfectly tight around him. Every squeeze of your body, and the drag of your fingers made his body sing.

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, then pushed him away letting him know what you wanted to do. Levi pulled you up and sat on the bed, with you sat on him. You both hummed and enjoyed the new feelings. You placed your hands on his shoulders, you steadied your legs on the bed then began rocking yourself on Levi. He dragged his hands up your sides and back, he felt every inch of you. He thought you were so beautiful, so perfect in his hands. He traced a few of your scars, he admired how they shined so beautifully in the light. You may have hated yours scars, but he didn’t at all, he thought they were like little shiny scales of your strength.

Levi leaned closer and licked the scar on your chest, if the killer would have stabbed there instead of slice, he probably would have ended your life. Levi thought it was a perfect rendition of what your heart actually was, it was a scared little thing and needed loving and protecting. He kissed your scar then nipped and sucked at it. You gasped and moaned as Levi gave love and attention to your sensitive scar, you never thought something you disliked on you could feel so good. Now, thanks to Levi’s actions, you loved your scars.

You cupped Levi’s neck and began moving up and down, you moaned out when he hit the right spot in you yet again. He was just perfect for you, he fitted you right and every movement was just perfection. You bit your lip and bent your head back and moaned, you tugged on Levi’s hair a little as you felt a little shock of pleasure. He slid his hands up and down your sides, then he pulled you back a bit as he dove for your breasts. He nipped and sucked on your sensitive mounds, he covered them in little love bites in places that would be shown. He wasn’t overly possessive, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t get joy out of seeing you have marks on you to show you were his.

You panted and moaned. “Levi.” You looked down at him, he leaned up and kissed you. “I love you. I love you so much.” You both kissed again. “I really love you.”

Levi gripped your hips hard as he kissed you passionately and desperately, he was close and he knew you were. “I love you too.” He growled at you. “So, beautiful and mine.”

You gripped him hard. “All yours, and you’re mine.”

Levi growled more; you gave him a new kind of fire within him. He found a sudden surge of stamina and passion. “Hold on.” You nodded and did what Levi told you to do. He shifted his legs then bucked into you hard and fast. You cried out and gripped Levi hard, you felt something warm trickle on the back of your right hand, you’d squeezed it too much and caused it to bleed. You didn’t care though, because you were so overcome with pleasure that you let the blood flow.

Levi moaned your name and cried out a few times, he felt his build up and yours getting so close. He lay you down on the bed, your head flopped onto the pillows. Levi leaned over you, he grabbed your headboard and used it for support as he kept going. He focused as much as he could, you grabbed hold of his sides and squeezed his sensitive skin. You squeezed your toes and closed your eyes tightly as you felt your release was over you. You cried out; your body shook as Levi kept riding out your pleasure.

He moaned your name and came undone, he felt pure pleasure rip it nails throughout your body as you felt the same way. You both were chasing the feeling, wanting it to last as much as possible that you didn’t realise the bed was protesting so much against the rough and passionate sex. As the bed slammed against the wall the two legs by the head end broke sending you and Levi to slip down the bed as it slammed, due to the force the headboard snapped under Levi’s hands and broke. He fell forward as you yelped at the loud breaking of wood, as well as slipping head first down the bed. Levi grabbed the windowsill to keep him up, he panted for a moment as he twitched and shook. He was trying to understand what the hell just happened, but he was enjoying the last bits of his bliss.

You had one hand on your wall to stop you from slipping more, the other held onto Levi. You panted and gulped; your body also twitched as your body enjoyed the last bits of the best sex you’d ever had. You looked up to see Levi struggling with the headboard, he really didn’t know what to do with it and it was rather sweet. You were fighting the urge to laugh, but when your head wasn’t mush and filled with pleasure you began to realise why the bed broke.

Levi gave up on the headboard, he threw it on the floor. “I ah, sorry I’ll fix it I promise.”

“The cheap bitch.”

Levi looked down at you, you looked so good under him with a light sheen of sweat that made you glisten. “What?”

“I gave her lots of money to fix my apartment up, and I mean lots, but she goes ahead and buys cheap crap.”

“Hold on a moment, maybe it was just placed wrong.” He heard a groan and looked behind him. “Shit.” The legs at the back broke, you let out a little scream and wrapped your arms around Levi as he hugged you. He pulled away and little and looked down at you. “You okay?”

You stared at Levi then covered your mouth with your hand and began laughing. “Sorry, sorry I don’t mean to laugh it’s just, it’s kind of funny.”

Levi laughed and little and smiled. “A little, you know I planned our first time to be romantic with candles, a bubble bath and you know a meal.”

You smiled at Levi. “That sounds so romantic and perfect, but instead my lovely bum turns you on and then we end up breaking my bed.” You looked around. “Yeah, this thing is utterly shagged.”

Levi gulped. “Are you…are you okay?”

You smiled and looked up at Levi. “I am yeah. That was perfect, I know you had a vision in mind but it really was perfect. I’ve never felt that good before with someone, I felt so loved.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Really?”

You played with the hair on the back of his head. “Yes.” You sighed and shrugged. “If it makes you feel any better, I will confess something to you.”

“What’s that?”

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Levi smirked at you. “Well, I am honoured.”

You giggled and kissed him. “Though, I don’t know what I’m going to do about my bed though.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“I’ll make Ms Hill buy me a new one, the cheap cow.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Want me to go talk to her?”

“Sure, because I will just end up messing with her.”

Levi looked to your door when he heard banging. “I’ll get it.” He pulled himself out causing you both to sigh at the loss of contact, he cleaned up quickly and slipped on his boxers. He stopped and pointed to you. “Please wear something.”

You laughed and got up on your shaky legs, then you put on your nice kimono style dressing gown and tied the belt. “Done.” Levi bit his lip as he stared at you, then he opened the door to reveal Ms Hill.

Ms Hill was furious, your neighbour below had called her and said they were worried about you because they heard loud bangs. Your neighbours liked you a lot, they thought you were sweet and wonderful. You’d helped them out with a few things, and you’d baked for them. So, when they heard bangs in your room, they told Ms Hill about it to reach out to the police officer you were close to. That being Levi.

Ms Hill was stood sideways on, so she didn’t see Levi at first. She saw a door open and just let loose. “MISS OLLIE! I am sick to death of you and the problems that come with you!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you know this wouldn’t have happened if you would have bought her a good bed instead of a cheap one and running off with the money.”

“HOW DARE!” She turned to face Levi; her face went white. You loved it as you made you and Levi tea, this woman was going to get a right talking to. “D-Detective!” You felt a little annoyed when she checked Levi out, then a blush formed on her cheeks meaning she was turned on by Levi. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I thought umm that Miss Ollie.”

“She’s my girlfriend, so anything you say to her you can say to me.”

“W-Well, I just…I mean…” She cleared her throat. “I just want to know what the banging was.”

Levi folded his arms over his muscular chest, you felt yourself heat up all over again and just wanted to jump him. Levi let out a long sigh. “The banging was the bed breaking, all the legs came off and the headboard snapped off.”

She frowned. “How?”

Levi raised a brow. “Really?”

“I fail to see how.”

“We were having sex.”

She blushed hard. “I-I-I, umm well…”

“She gave you a lot of money to furnish this place, that bed is cheap as shit. So, either you used her money or you went to a shitty store.”

Her eyes darted about; she was guilty for sure. “I…well…I would never.” She laughed a little.

“Ms Hill, I’ve been a detective for years and I’ve seen my fair share of liars. A lot of good ones, some terrible ones. You are a terrible liar.” He grabbed the doorframe and leaned closer to her. “Now you better find the remainder of my girlfriend’s money and hand it over to me, or I start investigating your ass to see if there is anything else you’re hiding.”

She gulped. “I’ll go find that money and bring it to you Detective as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” He stepped back and grabbed the door. “Tch, you better get it quick. That all?”

She adjusted her boobs, then pushed her hair up. “There anything I can do for you?”

“No.”

She watched Levi slowly close the door. “Oh okay, well let me know if you need anything.”

“The money.” Levi closed the door and looked over at you.

You started laughing then walked over with his and your tea, you handed it over to him and kissed him. “Thank you, Levi. You are so wonderful to me.”

He took his tea and wrapped an arm around you and gave you a little hug, then he kissed the top of your head. “That’s because I love you so much, now let’s drink our tea and then go for a shower.”

You walked with Levi and smiled. “Okay.”

He sat on the sofa and pulled you close. “Also, I’ll try and fix your bed a little and check if the floor is okay.”

You giggled and snuggled up to him. “See, you are really wonderful.” You showed Levi your stitched-up hand, blood was on it. “I need to clean this, I made it bleed.”

“I’ll clean it for you beautiful, okay? Let me take care of you, just relax and enjoy.”

You smiled and hugged your cup with your hands, you leaned completely against Levi and felt at peace next to Levi. This man was your everything, you loved him so much and you just wished this could last forever. For the rest of the day you and Levi just fooled around, it was perfect because you forgot all about your past and this stalker possibly coming back into your life. This day with Levi was everything you dreamed of, everything you’ve ever wanted and more.

You walked through the store with a leaflet in your hands, you were picking a new bed today for your apartment. Ms Hill had finally given you your money, she had a lot left over and confessed that the only thing she skimped out on was your bed. So, Levi had grabbed you and drove you to the shop to find a bed. Problem for Levi was, everyone was stopping you now and then to thank you for being a hero. Levi was a little jealous of others having your attention, not him.

Levi saw you’d come to a stop; you were looking intently at the leaflet then up at the bed. He pressed his chest against your back, then slipped his arms over your shoulder then linked them together above your boobs and around your neck. He plopped his chin on the top of your head, then looked at the bed with you. He hummed. “I don’t like it.”

You giggled. “I don’t either, but it’s cheap.”

“You don’t have to get something cheap.”

You sighed. “I know. Sorry, it’s just what I’m used to.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of your head. He reached over you, grabbed the leaflet and looked through it. “Found one, it looks nice and I don’t think I can break it easily.”

You laughed. “Sure Levi, just don’t see it as a challenge.”

“I won’t.” He let you go and took your hand, he walked with you to the bed and looked at it. “Looks good.”

You let go of Levi, then jumped on the bed on your tummy. You rolled onto your back and smiled at Levi. “It’s soft.”

Levi sat on the bed, then lay back next to you. “It is.” You looked at you as you rolled onto your side. “You going to get it?”

You hummed. “I think so, yeah. Do we take it now, or do I get it delivered?”

Levi lay on his side and played with your hair. “We can get it delivered, I don’t think I can fit it in my car, that’s if you can wait.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I can wait. I mean the bed is a floor one at the moment.”

Levi hummed and held back a smile. “Least it won’t break anymore.”

“I dunno Levi, it has wooden slats under the mattress.”

“I could break them.”

You sat up and laughed. “That’s my boyfriend. So, shall we go pay?”

Levi sat up and stretched. “Sure, then I want another art lesson.”

You smiled at him, then got up off the bed with him. “I’d like that.”

You heard someone say your name, you turned your head to see Zack with someone you really didn’t want to see. Zack smiled at you. “How are you healing up?”

“Fine.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He patted the man on the back next to him, he was a jock at school too and was friends with Zack, but he was also your sister’s ex. Your sister broke up with him after she found out what he tried to do to you, you were sure Levi would want to break every bone in Dan’s body when he found out as well. “You remember Dan? He’s here every year for the Halloween festival.”

You’d never told Zack about what happened, now that you think about it you weren’t sure why you didn’t. You reached over to Levi, then you grabbed his hand and squeezed it to let him know you were uncomfortable. “Yeah, I remember him.”

Dan gave you a smile. “It’s good to see you. You’ve grown up into a beautiful woman. Who is this with you?”

Levi felt you hold his hand harder; he could tell by the way you were acting that this Dan was not a good man at all. “I’m her boyfriend, names Levi I’m a detective in this town.”

Dan gritted his teeth. “Cute, well it’s very good to see you again beautiful.”

Zack smiled. “Hey, so the town’s people wanted to thank you by throwing a little party for us and the fire department, the paramedics and the police. So, I guess this is me inviting you to it. It’ll be in the street in the middle of town. People are hoping to see you there, it’s tonight.”

You gave him a little smile and cleared your throat. “I’ll umm, I have a lot of things I have planned for tonight. I’ll see if I can fit it in.”

Dan smiled, his teeth were too perfect, his face too clean shaven. Dan was everything you’d expect of a good-looking snake, he dressed perfectly, his blue eyes were cold and his brown hair was slicked back. You thought he was a nice guy when you first met him, then you realised he was a fucking asshole. “I’d love to see you there in a lovely outfit, make sure she turns up detective and dolled up for us lads.”

Levi clicked his tongue, but you grabbed his hand and tugged him away. “Bye.” You kept going with Levi, then you slowed down. “Let’s just buy my bed, then go home to my place and I’ll tell you why I hate that man.”

He pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead. “Sure.” You paid for your bed and got it at a lower price, thanks to you being a hero. You got home to your place, you held Levi’s hand the whole time. Well, he held your hand and wouldn’t let go of you unless he had to when he drove. He pulled you to your sofa, then sat you down and prepared himself for another story you had ready for him. Levi knew you didn’t have the nicest of stories, you had scars and a broken look in your eyes for a reason. He cupped your cheek, pulled you closer and kissed you. “I love you okay? No matter what you tell me, I’ll be here and I’ll help you.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m here for you.”

_You gave Zack a kiss at your door, he cuddled you closer and nipped your neck making you giggle. “Hey! You’re supposed to go home.”_

_He sighed. “I know, but I like being here with you.”_

_“That’s sweet, but you have to go home.”_

_He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “Alright, bye muffin.”_

_“Bye.” You waved goodbye to him, then you closed the door and went to the kitchen and grabbed yourself a drink. You heard someone knock at the door, you ran over to it in your little booty shorts and shirt. You opened it to reveal Dan, he had his car keys looped on his finger and a bag on his shoulder. “Oh, hey Dan you here for Ava?”_

_He looked you up and down and grinned. “Sure am.”_

_“Come on in, you want a drink?”_

_“Love one.” You walked ahead of him, you felt he was pretty close to you but that was normal for him. “Say, you look really good today.”_

_You looked back at him and smiled. “Thanks, I just threw this on this morning to say goodbye to Zack.”_

_“Oh, I thought I saw him.”_

_You went into the fridge, grabbed a can of coke and opened it for him. “Yeah, he stayed a few days, but our parents have this rule. Me and Ava can’t have our boyfriends over at the same time, so it’s your turn now.” You handed him his coke. “Sorry it’s diet.”_

_“I don’t mind.” He stepped closer and slipped his hand on your lower back, he sipped his drink and hummed. “Thanks babe, appreciate it.”_

_“How’s school going for you?”_

_He smiled. “Good, very good” You felt his grab your bum slightly. “I’m very motivated.”_

_You looked at him. “What…what are you doing?”_

_He grinned at you. “Nothing at all.” His hand ran from your bum, around your hip to your front to ghost on your pelvis and threaten to go lower. “Your shorts are made out of such a nice fabric, I like it a lot, Ava should get some but I don’t know if she’ll make them look as good as you do.” He let you go quickly, like it didn’t even happen. “So, when’s your sister home?”_

_“I uhh, I don’t know but I’m sure you can wait in her room.”_

_He hummed. “Can’t we hang out?”_

_You frowned. “People don’t want to hang out with me.” _

_“I want to and my buddy Zack does.” _

_You laughed a little. “Yeah, well Zack is different.” You walked through the kitchen to the stairs, then you made you way up as Dan followed behind you. “He’s special.”_

_Dan ran up behind you and put one arm around you and lifted you up, you squealed and laughed nervously. He put you down and laughed, but he held you close. “Aren’t you cute!”_

_You giggled nervously. “I’m just me.”_

_He cuddled you a little. “Nah, you’re totally cute for a pouting rocker.”_

_You smiled and pulled away from him, his grip wasn’t strong but it was enough to let you know that he didn’t want to let you go really. “No one’s what they seem.”_

_“I guess not.”_

_You walked down the hall and opened your sister’s bedroom. “Go right in, she’ll be home soon.”_

_“Thanks, hang on a moment.” He reached out and pretended you hand something on your boob, he tried to grab it but ended up groping you instead. “Damn it, it won’t come off. Ah, got it.”_

_You gave him a little smile. “Thanks.” You stepped away and went down the hall to your room. “Have fun with Ava.” You got into your room, closed the door then sat on your bed and found one of Zack’s shirts. Tucked into the shirt was a note from Zack, you smiled at the writing. It said ‘left this shirt for you little muffin because I know how you love to cuddle me a lot. Love you always, Zack.’ You hugged the shirt close and closed your eyes, you really hated saying goodbye to him. It was weird to think that you didn’t want to know him when your sister told you to meet him, but know you adored him. _

_You fell asleep for a bit; you were so tired emotionally and from school work. Dan had been a bit of a problem since you and Zack had started to be physical with each other, it’s like the guys found out he was fucking Ava’s bad girl sister. They’d tease him about it, but Zack bit back because he wanted to protect you. The guys relaxed and became nice to you again, but they all saw you in a different light. Dan though, he changed the most and began feeling you up and just playing it off as him being just a handsy fun guy. He did it with his jock buddies, so others said it was normal and fine._

_You frowned in your sleep when you felt a hand under your shirt, you opened your eyes to see Dan leaning over you. You crawled away from him. “What the fuck are you doing!?”_

_“Relax okay? I just want to see what has got Zack all happy.”_

_You slapped him hard. “Don’t you fucking touch me!”_

_He grabbed your face so his hand covered your mouth, he pressed you against the headboard. “Don’t you ever slap me woman, because I’m the type of man who will hit back if he’s been hit.” He grabbed the bottom of your shirt. “Now do as I fucking say and show me why Zack is on fucking cloud nine, I’m curious to what the bitch rocker has to show.”_

_You wiggled under his touch; you were making it as hard as possible for him to do what he wanted. You thought about Ava, you really thought and it was like she heard you because you heard her running up the stairs, then your door opened. “SIS! You okay!?” She stared at Dan on you._

_He smiled at her and held his hands up. “It’s not what it seems Ava.”_

_“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” She grabbed him and threw him off you then kicked him right between the legs, then with her high heels she stamped on his nuts. “I knew there was something off with you! You fucking pervert!” She grabbed his collar and dragged him, but she wasn’t strong like you. “Fucking, ugggh!”_

_You jumped out of bed, then you grabbed his arm. “I’ll help you throw the trash out.” You both dragged him to the stairs then kicked him down them, he rolled on his side and slammed on the floor and groaned. You sighed. “That felt good.”_

_“GET OUT MY HOUSE!” You both watched him scramble up and get out the house, she looked to you and smiled. “I ain’t done yet.” You followed her to her bedroom, then watched her throw everything of his out and everything he ever bought her. “Come on sis, join in!”_

_You grabbed some of his things and threw them out as well at him, you felt great, so great that you and Ava started laughing. People started stopping and watching, Dan was embarrassed and annoyed. “Stop! I didn’t do anything wrong!”_

_Ava leaned out the window. “HEY DAN!? YOU NEVER ONCE MADE ME CUM! I FAKED IT ALL YOU TINY DICKED MOTHERFUCKER!”_

_You burst out laughing as Dan blushed hard, you dropped to your knees out of sight as Ava flipped him off then sat on the floor with you. You snorted a laugh and hugged Ava. “You are amazing sis.”_

_She gave you a cuddle. “No, you are amazing. I love you so much, you know that, right? Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_You sighed. “Because I didn’t think much of it, until he literally pinned me on the bed in my room just now. I screamed in my head for you, then you came.”_

_She smiled and cuddled you more. “I’ll always be there for you sis, I know you’re the one who’s always strong but, it’s okay to rely on me.”_

_“I love you Ava.”_

You bit your lip as you couldn’t look at Levi, you were slightly ashamed because that’s what happened when people did that to you. People made you think you were to blame in some sort of way, but you knew it was all Dan and he was a slime ball of an asshole. You and Ava had been turned into victims by other people, but you were willing to fight against that and you got her to fight as well. You didn’t want to be a victim, you never did. You were a fighter and that’s what you wanted people to know you as.

You finally looked at Levi, you could see the rage in his eyes and the disgust for Dan. Then when he connected with you, he changed his gaze and it turned to pure love. You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, you hugged him tightly and kissed his temple and hummed. “I’m okay Levi, I’m not scared I’m just cautious around him.”

He squeezed you. “I’m gonna break his fucking face.”

You pulled away from Levi a little. “No, you are a detective and officer of the law. Breaking his face would count as assault.”

“But.”

“Levi, you promised me you’d help me with my case. If you break Dan’s face, then you’ll be put off the case indefinitely.” You cupped his face and gave him a heart-breaking look. “Please Levi, I need you to solve my case.”

He sighed. “I hate this so much, but you’re right. I won’t break his face in, but I can call him a fucking pig.”

You giggled and nodded. “Yes, you can do that.”

Levi pulled you onto his lap so you straddled him. “Oh, I have my girl’s permission then?”

“You can call him whatever you want.” You kissed his lips and hummed. “Just make sure you do it in front of me, I find it very sexy when you get all rough and protective of me.”

He ran his hands up and down your sides. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” You leaned down and kissed him for a little longer. “Super sexy.”

Levi growled and slammed your back down on the sofa, you squealed and giggled at him. “How about that brat?”

You nipped his lip. “So hot.”

He attacked your neck with kisses and nips, he loved your giggles and the way you wiggled under him. He just loved you so much, you were a strong little fighter, but you were also as cute as a button. “Yeah, but you are the sexiest, hottest and cutest person ever. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, but I disagree.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not, you are.”

“Liar.”

You giggled and kissed Levi’s cheek over and over, he hummed in appreciation. “Well Levi, we’ll have to agree to disagree then.”

“Shh, keep kissing my cheek.”

You smiled then continued to kiss his cheek over and over. “You know, we could break my bed more.”

“We could, but I do owe you a bubble bath and a nice dinner.”

“You do owe me those things, and I look forward to them.” Levi hopped off you, then he began looking around your kitchen and began cooking you and him some early dinner. You watched him for a bit, then you hummed “Do you think I should go tonight?”

Levi stopped for a moment and looked up at you, he was cutting up food on the counter that faced you so he could keep an eye on you. “Do you want to?”

You pulled a little face and played with the sofa arm. “I dunno.”

“We could go for a bit, just to show our faces then we can go to my place and sleep in a bed that isn’t broken.”

You giggled. “Yeah, okay I’ll go if you go with me.”

He smiled at you. “Promise.”

You let out a long sigh. “Good, well I better find something to wear.”

“It’s cold tonight, so jeans and a jumper should keep you nice and warm.”

You smiled at him. “Sure.” You and Levi had dinner, then he packed your bag and you started you walk though town. You hugged Levi’s arm and kissed his jawline as you went, it put Levi into a very happy bubble. “The towns really nice and fun tonight, it’s cool they’re doing this for people.”

“That’s just who they are. They’re nice people.”

You gave him a little hug. “Yeah, but you are the nicest.”

“Aww, thanks brat.”

“Well.” You looked up to see Betty. “If it isn’t my favourite couple in this town! How are you two after an eventful morning?”

Levi raised his brow. “Eventful?”

“Word gets around, you two went bed shopping this afternoon and Ms Hill talks and said that you two broke a bed while knocking boots.”

You laughed. “It’s true, though I’m shocked everyone knows.”

“We have a nosy town. I must say, I’m impressed.”

You rubbed Levi’s upper back; you could tell he was a little flustered at people knowing that about him. “I was, the bed completely broke. All legs and the headboard are busted.”

She laughed and slapped Levi’s bum. “What a lover!”

Levi blushed even more. You hugged Levi and squeezed his bum a little. “The best!”

“Aww poor thing, he’s blushing like a lobster. Well, I’ll stop teasing ya’ll.” She pointed to the pie in front of her. “Ya’ll want some?”

You shook your head. “I’m good actually, Levi’s cooked me dinner before we came out.”

She smiled. “Ain’t he the sweetest?” She patted Levi’s heavy blushed cheek. “I’d offer ya’ll some pie, but I know you would rather eat Miss Ollie’s pie.” You looked at Betty and knew what she was going to say. “In fact, you had Miss Ollie’s pie this morning, right?”

You snorted a laugh as Levi made a little whine, his blush as bad as it was ever going to get. You reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear. “I think if we tease him anymore, he might pass out.”

“I’m done I swear on Christ above I am done, for now.” She laughed and looked at you. “So, you made plans for the festival and what you’re baking?”

You nodded. “Themed cake pops, apple tacos and maybe some s’mores cupcakes. I will be doing chocolate and pumpkin spice brownies.”

“Oh, they sound amazing sugar! Do you need help in making them?”

You shook your head. “I have my assistant right here.” You gave Levi’s arm a hug. “He offered to help; I couldn’t say no to him.” You kissed his cheek causing Levi’s blush to go away a little. “We’re going to practice run some of the desserts soon, see what works and what doesn’t work. It’ll be fun and a little messy, but Levi loves cleaning up mess, even more so if it involves me.”

“Aww, he’s just a sweet little peach.” She giggled. “Well, I must let you two go. I think Levi might fall apart soon. Oh, little thing. Well done my sweet for saving those people in the town hall, you really are a local hero to us.”

You smiled with a little blush. “It was nothing, I did what anyone would do.”

“That’s the thing sugar, not anyone would do that.”

Levi ruffled your hair on your head. “She’s right you know, what you did was wonderful.” He let out a long shaky sigh. “We’re heading off, slowly making our way to my place to stay until the bed is delivered.”

Betty grinned. “Off to break more beds, are you?”

Levi’s blush came back on his face. “Tch, no my bed is a good one.” He took your hand and pulled you along. “Later Betty.”

“Bye sugars.”

You walked with Levi for a bit, then you smiled up at him. “Sorry she really went for you tonight, didn’t she?”

Levi hummed. “You were just as bad.”

You giggled. “I didn’t do a thing.”

“Exactly, you laughed along with her.”

You lifted his hand up and kissed it loads. “Love you.”

He sighed. “Love you too.” He stopped and sighed. “The idiots are here.”

You grinned at Hange, Mike and Erwin. You opened you arms. “Hange!”

She ran over and cuddled you. “Hiiiii hero!”

You laughed. “Hey, how are you?”

She put you down and patted your head. “Better now I’ve seen you.” She grabbed your hand. “Hey, look it’s healing up alright. Looks like it recently bled, you do this when you broke your bed?”

You laughed as Levi groaned behind you. “Yes.”

“Never knew Levi was so strong and rough, you must have been screaming the house down!”

“Hange, stop he’s gonna loose it if you keep going, Betty has already ripped into him.” You leaned closer. “You’re right though, was best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Ooooow, I like this information.” She grinned at Levi as he talked to Erwin. “Don’t worry, I won’t tease him about it tonight. Tonight, is all about celebrating our heroes.”

Mike slipped over to you, he looked down at you and grinned. You narrowed your eyes at him. “What?”

He chuckled. “Just wanted to check you weren’t broken, unlike your bed.”

You slapped the back of your hand against his stomach. “Stop it.”

He held his hands up. “Alright I’ll pack it in, so do I have to come over to Levi’s for my costume then?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I think my bed arrives after the festival. Weird to think it’s in two days.”

“Everyone is excited about it. We start setting up tomorrow morning.”

You sighed and looked around. “I’m looking forward to it. So, any news on the fire?”

Mike hummed. “There was a note on the person hanging, it was addressed to one of the detectives in our department.” He saw the fear in your eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll stop this person, it has nothing to do with your case.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi pulled you by your hand. “Come on, home time.” He hugged you to him. “Mike’s right, you have nothing to worry about. See you at work.”

Mike smiled. “See ya.”

You waved to the others and walked down the street; you were so close to leaving but Zack appeared. “Muffin!”

You smiled at him. “Hey Zack.”

“Good to see you made it.”

“We’re actually going home now.”

“Oh no.”

Levi hugged you close. “Yeah, she’s staying at mine for a bit.”

“How come?”

Levi frowned at him. “Why do you think? We’re a couple.”

Zack’s face dropped. “Oh, well I’m so happy that the two of you have found each other, and taken that step. I umm actually needed to chat to you Levi about something, sorry muffin I’ll borrow him for a small amount of time.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I’ll be back in a second. Stay right here.”

“Promise.” You smiled as he walked off with Zack, you missed him but it was a nice night so you enjoyed it a little. You leaned against one of the beams holding up the over hang of one of the buildings, you looked up at the night sky and loved how clear the stars were.

You heard someone say you name, you looked down to see Dan. He smiled at you. Then took his cigarette and blew it out smoke. “You showed up and looking really good as well.”

You moved away from him a little. “Yeah, well we’re going home soon so…”

“Oh, what a shame.” He threw his cigarette on the floor, stepped on it and moved closer to you pinning you against the beam. “I really wanted to have a drink with you, get to know you more.” His hand ran up your body making you feel sick, he leaned towards your neck and kissed it lightly. “See how your body looks and feels now compared to then.”

He went to kiss you, but you turned your head away. “No.”

“Oh come on, just one kiss.”

“Stop it, I said no.”

“Come on, just one. I want to know what it’s like to be with a strong woman.”

“OI!” You jumped at Levi’s rough and angry voice. Dan let go of you, then slowly turned to face Levi. “Get your disgusting hands off of her.”

Dan grinned. “What are you gonna do if I don’t?”

Levi stepped closer. “I’ll break your face as her boyfriend, and as an officer of the law I’ll have you arrested for assault.”

Dan laughed. “Assault?” He grabbed your breast hard. “This isn’t assault, this is taking from a woman what a man is owed. Woman are property, I’m trying to take what I want.” He looked to you. “Right babe?”

You grabbed his hand and pulled. “Get off me you pig!”

He slapped you across the face making you yelp; it was something he really shouldn’t have done because it made Levi snap. Levi screamed in rage, his foot connected with Dan’s ribs, you knew instantly that he’d broken a few of Dan’s ribs. Dan went flying back, he hit the floor, then he rolled. Zack grabbed Levi as he dove at Dan, but he couldn’t hold him back. Even though Zack was bigger and taller, he was nothing compare to Levi.

Levi threw Zack off and charged at Dan, Dan got up and got ready to fight back. You were in shock at first as Levi was winning the fight easily, he wasn’t breaking a sweat but then you realised what you needed to do. You ran to Erwin and Mike. “I need you two now! Levi is in a fight! Please help me stop him!”

Erwin and Mike ran with you to the fight, both of them grabbed Levi and pulled him off of Dan but it was a struggle to do so. Zack grabbed a very broken Dan still determined to fight back with ease. Erwin and Mike wrestled with Levi for a while, it was proving very difficult to stop him. Erwin had to say something. “Levi! Levi! Stop! If you keep going, I’ll have no choice but to suspend you for a while!”

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “Honey, look at me please.” Levi looked at you, his rage seemed to slip away. “Please stop okay? You’ve done enough for me, but if you keep going you won’t do as you promised and solve my case. Please.”

Levi calmed down, then he pulled his arms from Mike and Erwin then wrapped you up in his arms. “I love you.”

You hugged him back. “I love you too, now can we go home please?”

Levi let you go and looked at Erwin. “Am I umm…will I lose my job over this?”

“No.” He ruffled Levi’s hair. “You were defending Miss Ollie from assault; he also started the fight and he continued to fight you. If he didn’t fight back, it’d be a different story Levi.”

He gulped. “Sorry I lost control.”

“It’s fine, now take your girlfriend home.” He looked over to Dan. “We’ll handle Dan, would you like to press charges Miss Ollie?”

You shook your head which made Levi frown at you. “I think a broken face and ribs is enough punishment.”

“Alright, you should head home.”

Levi scooped you up into his arms, you squealed at him. He looked to Mike and Erwin. “Sorry for the mess, I’ll take whatever punishment you dish out.”

Mike grinned as he pointed behind him at the town’s people watching. “I don’t think they’d agree to you being punished, they all saw the assault and they’re on your side. Dan is done in this town.”

“Good.” He kissed your head then walked with you to his house. “I’m sorry I lost control.”

You smiled. “Don’t be sorry, you did it to protect me and it’s okay.” You kissed his cheek loads. “My hero.”

He blushed a little. “I didn’t do much.”

“You did plenty.” You carried on kissing him, then you nipped his earlobe. “How about we hurry up getting home, I’ll clean and fix up your hands first before I rip your clothes off and break your bed.”

Levi growled and picked up the pace, he ran up to his house and dropped your bag. He moved you so your legs were around his waist, he pressed your back against the wall and captured your lips roughly. You gasped as he nipped your lip, then he deepened the kiss in a breath taking and passionate kiss. He grinded against you making you moan and mewl at him, you wanted him just as badly as he wanted you.

You pulled from his kiss, so he kissed and nipped your neck leaving large love bites this time. You moaned out and grabbed at Levi’s back and hair. “Levi, your hand needs fixing.”

He lifted his hand up he punched Dan loads with, there was only one little cut on it. “This is nothing.” He cupped and massaged your breast; the one Dan had groped. “I’m going to kiss, nibble and suck every inch of this body until Dan’s touch on you in no more.”

You smiled and hummed in pleasure at Levi. “I can’t wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

You leaned close to Mike’s bare chest and added the last bit of fake fur, he looked amazing you just needed to add the prosthetic to his mouth. You heard Levi groan and grumble. He looked to Mike. “Why the fuck have you gotta be shirtless?”

Mike snorted. “Because I’m a werewolf.”

“You could have your shirt on all ripped up.”

“It wouldn’t look as cool.”

You smiled at Levi. “He’s covered mostly in fake hair, so he isn’t really shirtless. Besides, you are going to be completely topless tonight.”

Levi hummed. “I know, but.”

Hange laughed at Levi as she helped you paint Mike’s face; she was your assistant today with costumes and makeup. “Levi relax, your girlfriend will have her eyes locked onto you all night. Right?”

You smiled as you pressed the prosthetic around Mike’s mouth. “He’s right Levi, I’ll have my eyes always on you.” You leaned back and smiled. “That should stick, now say a few things for me so I can make sure.”

Mike wiggled his mouth. “This feels pretty good, hey it’s not causing an issue with talking.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, fucking shame.”

You laughed. “Don’t be mean Levi.” You started painting the snout making it look good. “Hange, could you paint his face a little?”

“Got it.”

You finished up and smiled. “Perfect.” You looked to Erwin. “Alright big guy, let’s get your vampire makeup done.”

Erwin sat; he was in Victorian style clothing and looked amazing. “Thanks, Mike looks fantastic.”

Mike ran out of Levi’s bathroom. “I look like the real deal! This is fantastic!”

You laughed and made Erwin a little pale. “Thanks. I just love costumes and makeup.” You made him look handsome, but you made sure there was red under his eyes so he looked tired and like someone who had not seen the sun in years. You smiled at him. “There, quick job.” You cleaned up your brushes. “Just make sure you slick that hair back, okay?”

“Got it.” He stood up. “Is Hange next?”

You shook your head. “She’s a mad scientist, so no. Next is Levi.”

Levi jumped up and ran over to the stool, he was in knee length tight swim short that you’d decorated. He was wearing special shoes that made his feet look webbed, then they were like tights you’d coloured to look like blues and greens on his legs. You had the same thing on your legs, and the same shoes. The two of you were being ocean people, inspired by swamp thing. Levi kept saying he was king of the ocean and you his queen. So, you had to make a crown for him and he had made one for you.

He was shirtless so you had to paint his top half, you first had to put fake web like fins on him. You put webbing like things on his hands, then some on his arms. The fun part was some on his ears, then you put fake gills on his neck. You got your painting things, then handed some to Hange. “Let’s cover him in a base colour of that light-yellow green.” You did quickly together. “Next is the blues and greens on his sides, back and close to his chest and stomach.”

Hange smiled. “Got it.”

“I’ll paint his face, don’t worry.” You kissed Levi. “Hold still, I know your sides get ticklish.”

He sighed. “I’ll be okay.”

You and Hange painted together, then you did some details on like scales. The scales were easy, you had a pattern pre cut out, then you sprayed them on. You then sat on the stool facing Levi, you soothed his hair back then leaned close as you began painting his face. You noticed Levi was staring at you, he had such a cute look. So, you smiled at him and leaned closer and kissed him. “Thanks for staying still.”

“Well I’m going to be a walking artwork created by you, it’s amazing.”

You smiled and kissed him, then you finished the last touches. “There, perfection.”

Levi got up you did too, you grabbed his trident in a strap and put it across his back as the strap came over his shoulder and over his chest. You patted his chest and stepped back, he looked so amazing. Levi really was the King of the ocean. You put his crown on and smiled, he really looked so fucking good. You just wanted to rip those short off, then let him have his way with you.

He stepped and looked in the mirror, he turned side to side then leaned close. “Wow, I look like I’ve just stepped out the ocean.”

Hange squealed. “Look how amazing you are!” She gave you a hug. “You are a rock star!”

You laughed. “Thanks, but next is me so I need help getting the base coats on then I can put some detail on. I will be wearing a dress, but I do have skin on show so I need help.”

Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you along. “I’ll do it, everyone else go away we’ll see you later.”

You laughed as everyone seemed confused. “I have to get braless for the base coat.”

Erwin nodded and smiled. “Got it, come on you three let’s leave the couple be. Bye guys and thanks for making us look amazing.”

You waved as they left then you looked to Levi. “You ready?”

“Yeah, just tell me what to do.”

You took your top off and shorts, then your bra so you were in your already made leg and foot things and nice lace underwear that were kind of skimpy. You placed your hands on your boobs and squished them so nicely. Levi let out a growl. You turned your back to him. “Control yourself Levi, I need to look good.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine.” You both worked together to put on the prosthetics on. He covered you in base coats by your instructions, then he put paints on your body with your help. “Anything else?”

You shook your head. “I’ll put my bra on and dress, then finish up. Just get my baking lists together and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Got it.”

You put your bra on, then you slipped on the nice dress. It was very low cut, meaning the bra you had to wear was clear in the middle. You taped the dress to make sure it didn’t flash a tit, then you adjusted the bottom. The dress rested on your hips, then it was a strip of fabric at the front and on back so your legs and butt cheeks were on show a little. You put on nice jewels on your hips. You slicked your hair back like Levi’s, then you did your face make up and smiled.

You walked downstairs to see Levi staring at the crown he’d made you; it was so cute and perfect in its own little way. “You did really well making that.”

He looked at you, his eyes widened. “Wow.”

You smiled and twirled. “That good?”

“You look stunning.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

He walked up to you and put your crown on your head. “Perfect.”

You giggled and kissed Levi. “You just wanted to claim me.”

“Yes, because you’ve covered up all your love bites. However, you look good with a crown.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Thank you. I’d love to stay and melt for a bit over you, but we have to head out. You sure you’re going to be warm enough like this? I did plan for you to wear a shirt, but you said you didn’t want one.”

“Well, I think this looks better.”

You giggled. “No, you thought I’d like this more.”

“Do you?”

You kissed him again and hummed. “You look great in anything, now let’s go.” You walked on ahead, Levi grabbed your things and followed you. You didn’t need to drive, it was a short walk into town and the foot things you had on protected your feet from anything bad, they had this thick rubber on the bottom.

Levi took your hand and held on tightly as you went into the café, only Betty and Charles were in. They were dressed as a witch and a mad butcher, they looked so good. Betty turned and gasped at you and Levi. “My word, well don’t you two look like something right out of a horror movie? I am blown away Miss Ollie at your talent.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “She’s amazing.”

You giggled. “It’s nothing, you and Charles look so cool.”

She waved at you. “Oh, hush now, this is nothing. I think you two could win the costume competition.”

“I didn’t know there was one.”

“Oh, there is. We have it every year, we just love it in this town. The creepier and more realistic, the better!” She cleaned her hands on her apron. “You two here to bake for the festival?”

“Yeah, it starts at lunch, right?”

“Sure does.”

You smiled. “Well, we thought we’d get it done as soon as possible then take it to the stall we have next to yours.”

She winked at you. “Great minds think alike. Now get your asses in the kitchen, and walk slowly for me Levi I love your buns in those shorts.”

You laughed and walked into your area of the kitchen. “She’s not wrong you know? Your bum looks great in those shorts.”

“You look better.”

You got your things out of your bag. “In with the compliments already huh?”

He hugged you from behind. “Of course, my queen.”

You giggled and swatted his hands. “Well your queen requests you help her in the kitchen, I have food to make.”

“Sure.” He put and apron on and handed you yours. “Let’s get baking then.” You made everything for the first night of the festival, tomorrow was going to be the final night with the focus being on spooky. “So, why does everyone dress up?”

Levi finished decorating a cake pop for you. “Because we have a competition, today they review everyone’s costumes, then they debate tomorrow and finally announce. There’s a kid’s champion for boys and girls, one for teens, another for adults. Then they have the overall male and female champion.”

You smiled as you plated everything up. “So, that’s why you told me this has to be a two-day costume.”

He walked over to you and hugged you. “Yeah, so you sure this paint won’t get all over the bed?”

“I’m pretty sure yeah, but we can put towels down if you want to.” You kissed his cheek loads. “We will have to take the fake fins off though to sleep comfortably.”

He squeezed your bum and growled a little, then he kissed you passionately. “Is it weird that I kind of think this is a little hot?”

You grinned. “I’m honoured at the same time agree, I really want to jump your bones with you dressed the way you are.”

“We can always run home now.”

You nipped his lip and kissed him. “I’d love to, but we have work to do.” You let go of him, then grabbed your desserts for the stand. “Now, if things go well and I sell out quickly then we can run right home.”

He grabbed the rest of your stuff. “Sounds good.”

You walked out to Betty and Charles; they were taking their food out at the same time. She grinned at you. “Ya’ll ready?”

You smiled. “Sure am.”

She tapped her lip. “Levi, you have a little lipstick here from your girl.”

You looked to Levi and laughed, then you cleaned his lip up a little. “Sorry Levi.”

“It’s fine.” He gave you a tiny smile only you saw. “I like having your lipstick on me, means you’re claiming me.”

You snort a laugh then went outside to the stall there, you set your cakes up and checked the banners that you’d painted for you and Betty. Everything was perfect, even more so that you had Levi with you. You ran around to him, you gave him a hug and smiled up at him. “This is perfect.”

He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “Let’s get selling.”

You and Levi sold your food really quickly, plus everyone loved and adored your costumes and asked for pictures. You wouldn’t, but Levi was happy to. Levi simply explained to people that you were an artist and your face was known in cities, so you didn’t want people to know you were in this nice town. People were nice enough to accept that, but they loved your outfit and your food.

“Muffin!?” You looked up at Zack. “That you?”

You laughed. “Yeah.”

“Holy shit you look amazing, Levi does too.”

You smiled, Levi put his arm around you and hugged you close. You laughed. “Thanks. Love the woodsman from red riding hood outfit, really fits you.”

He laughed. “Thank you. So, I’ll have a cake pop and one for my friend.”

You picked up two and handed them over, then you froze and stared at who was stood next to Zack. He was wearing a kimono with a oni mask resting on the top side of his head, he looked like a deadly oni ready to strike. You welled up, the oni stared at you and welled up too at the sight of you. You moved from behind your stand. “Nick?”

He smiled and said your name. “My god, look at you!”

You jumped into his arms and laughed as you cried, he spun you around and put you down. You thumped him in the chest, he was so handsome now with his longer messy hair to his shoulders. “The fuck Nick? You got all handsome on me.”

He laughed. “I did.” He stepped back and turned for you, he was covered in muscle and pure perfection. He adjusted his kimono that was showing his chest off. “You got uglier. I mean, you drowned in the ocean?”

You laughed and punched him in the gut. “Asshole.”

“I’m joking, you look more stunning now.” He sighed. “So, this is where you’ve been hiding?”

You shook your head. “Like I told you when I left, I kept moving from place to place. Look I’m sorry I left.”

He smiled. “No don’t say sorry, I get it, I really do. When you told me what you were going to do, I agreed with your choice. I mean me and Zack just about survived because this attacker was young, imagine what he could do now? It was the safest choice. I would have done the same as you.” He gave you a little hug. “I missed you so much though.”

“I missed you too.”

“Oh hey! Who is your partner? The king of the ocean.”

Levi walked over and shook Nick’s hand. “Detective Levi Ackerman, I’ve heard a lot about you Nick from this little brat.”

Nick shook Levi’s hand and laughed. “Little brat huh? Yeah, you’re right she is a brat.” He let Levi’s hand go and smiled. “It’s great to meet you, so you two friends or?”

You blushed. “Well.”

Levi put his arm around you and gave you a little hug. “We’re a couple.” He looked down at you. “Dating…friends?”

You kissed Levi. “Couple.”

He smiled at you. “Couple.”

Nick clapped his hands. “Wonderful! Oh, that’s so sweet, I can imagine you haven’t settled down since this massive blonde.” He sighed. “I’m really happy for you. Shit, we four should get some drinks and food together.”

You pointed to your stand. “I have to man this stand.”

Betty interrupted. “Oh, go off and have some fun you kids!”

“Are you sure?”

She waved to you and laughed. “It’s fine, I’ll take your stand and Charles will manage this one. Now go!”

Levi held your hand and pulled you along. “Come on.” The four of you walked around, you tried food and drink together and joined up with Erwin, Mike and Hange. Levi saw you staring at a nice necklace, you made it very subtle, but he could tell you wanted it. You never asked for anything ever, so this little cute necklace meant everything to him in getting it you. He looked up to Nick, he knew what Levi was hinting and instantly distracted you. Levi looked back to the person behind the stall. “I’ll get the heart necklace please, the one my girlfriend was eyeing.”

The woman smiled and packed it up. “Of course, detective.” She wrapped it up in a bag, then took the money. “Have a nice evening, you going to the party tomorrow?”

“Yes, I intend to go and show Miss Ollie how we party in this town.”

“Good.”

Levi walked up behind you and hugged you, you jumped and laughed as you looked up at him. “Hey handsome, you okay?”

He squeezed you. “Just perfect.”

“Good, hey I’m a tad tired, mind if we go home guys?”

Nick grinned. “No, no it’s fine go home you two. The event is shutting down for the night anyway, we’ll see you tomorrow for the full Halloween experience!”

You laughed and waved to them. Zack grabbed you before you went off. “Hey, so just to warn you Adam is in town as well. I know you kicked him in the nuts at the party we met officially, and he was a bit of a dick to you after but ummm. I thought I’d tell you.”

You nodded. “Thanks for telling me.”

He smiled. “Well, have a good night and I’ll see you both tomorrow for a main event.” He laughed. “You’ll love it muffin.”

Levi walked with you, he was very quiet and seemed a little jittery like he was hiding something from you. You thought it was normal really, it was very Levi to be quiet and hiding something until he felt safe enough to tell you. So, when you walked in through his front door you turned around and pointed at him. “Spill it Levi, I know you’re hiding something.”

He jumped. “What?”

You laughed. “Sorry, I wanted to make you jump. However, I do know you’re hiding something. I don’t mind though, you’re patient with me so I am with you.”

He blushed and shuffled. “I umm, I don’t want to hide this. You did surprise me though.”

You giggled and walked up to him, you placed your hands on his chest and ran them up to cup his neck. “So, what are you hiding? Do I need to get the cuffs? Take you to interrogation?”

“As much as I would love that, actually I’d really, really like to do that.” He groaned and shifted. “But I have a gift.” He got out a case from the pouch on his side, then handed it to you. “For you.”

You smiled and took it. “A gift huh?” You opened it and gasped, it was the heart necklace you really loved. “Oh, Levi it’s…it’s so beautiful. Thank you.”

He took it out and put it on you. “It doesn’t match the outfit much, but I’m sure a sea king would give this to his queen.”

Your fingers played with it, you smiled then looked up at Levi. “I wish I didn’t look like a fucking merperson right now.” You laughed as you welled up. “Thank you so much, it’s perfect.” You hugged him then kissed him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He wiped your tears away. “Now, no tears please.”

You hugged Levi. “They’re happy tears.”

He hugged you tightly to him. “We should take our fins off so we can sleep.”

You stepped back. “Or.” You pulled your straps off and dropped your dress onto the floor. “We could get naked and fool around?”

Levi eyed you up and down. “I like that option a lot.” He yanked his strap off and threw it, then he pulled his bag on his leg off. “This is weird, but really hot.”

You giggled and linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “I know, it’s exciting isn’t it? Don’t expect me to paint us both up in weird things all the time.” You pulled your bra off and threw it as you and Levi walked backwards towards his stairs. “It takes too long to make us look this good.”

“Oh don’t worry, this is a fun two day only thing. Now come here.” You squealed, ran and jumped at Levi. He caught you with your legs wrapped around his body, he dug his fingers in your slicked back hair and kissed you roughly. “God you are beautiful and amazing.”

You smiled. “You too handsome.”

You placed a bowl full of sweets and chocolate on a stall outside Levi’s door as he grabbed his things, it was for the kids who went tick or treating later while you two were working. You felt the back of your dress over your bum get pulled to the side, you grinned. “Levi Ackerman, are you looking at my bum?”

“Yes, it’s a very nice bum too.”

You stood up and turned around, then you hugged him tightly. “Yours is far nicer. So, you ready?”

He kissed you and hummed. “I can’t wait to get in the shower, wash this off your body then explore every inch of your clean body after.”

“That a promise?”

“Yes.”

You kissed him and grinded against Levi, he growled into the kiss making you smile. “Good.” You let him go and smacked his bum. “Let’s go sell some baked things then as quickly as possible.”

“Yes miss!”

You laughed and walked to the road, you waited for Levi to lock up then held his hand and walked up the road. “Wow, there’s a party set up, there’s games and a…that a maze?”

“Yeah, it’s silly but fun, I guess. We can do it together after we finish selling, that’s if you want?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Good.” You got behind your stall and dropped a few things off there. “I’m gonna grab the baked things, I’ll be back out in a sec.”

“Sure.”

You ran inside the café and got the chills, it was dark and quiet, Betty and Charles were already outside. You and Levi were a little late today, mainly because you spent most of yesterday evening and night rolling around in his nice sheets. You were a little creeped out, but it was just a silly feeling from seeing lots of people dressed up and knowing a lot of old faces were around again. You shook off the jitters, then grabbed the desserts and walked out to the front. You stopped and looked around, you felt like someone was watching. You looked around and saw nothing, you frowned and just summed it up to you being paranoid.

You walked out and smiled at Levi. “Sorry I was a while.”

“Everything okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Everything’s fine.” You put the food down and sighed. “Let’s do this.”

You both sold out pretty quickly, which Levi loved a lot because it meant he could get you home and naked as quickly as possible. However, you had a date to go on first. Levi took your hands and pulled you along, then he kissed you and hummed. You both went to the stage to hear the winners of the costumes; the kids were so cute and looked amazing. The teens did an amazing job as well, not the usual can’t be asked costumes. Then the adults got crowned. Finally, they announced the final best costumes overall which included you and Levi. The winners were you and Levi, the king and queen of Halloween.

Levi pulled you to the stage. “Come on, we won.”

You laughed and blushed. “We won? We won!”

“Yes, all because of you.” He kissed your cheek then pushed you up the stairs. “Now come on, let’s get you your crown.”

You grinned then ran onstage, you took your crown off and accepted the new one. You smiled as Levi got crowned as well next to you. The mayor referred to you and Levi. “Ladies and gentlemen, the king and queen of Halloween!”

Levi took your hand, you both bowed together as people cheered. Levi then pulled you close and against him, he cupped your cheek making you giggle. He leaned closer, hummed then he kissed you making everyone cheer and whistle at the two of you. You pressed your face against his chest and whined. “Oh my god, that was some way to tell everyone I’m yours.”

“Well, I’m a possessive and protective man of my perfect and wonderful girlfriend.”

You bit your lip and shook your head, you waved to everyone then walked off stage. “Move it, you owe me a date.” Levi led you to some of the games, he won every single one of them but you couldn’t take all the prizes so you handed them out to the kids in the town. Levi was that good that the two of you had children around you just waiting for the next prize.

You laughed as the kids held Levi’s hands, then dragged him to the next game he gave you a tired look but he seemed happy as well. He held his hands up. “Hang on kids, let me have a chat with my girlfriend, okay?” He walked up to you and kissed you. “These kids bother me every year, I love it really, but this year I have you so things are different.”

You smiled at him. “Play with the kids, I’m going to go into the maze and check that out.”

“But.”

“Seriously, go win some prizes for them. They look forward to it every year, plus I’m not as good as you at winning prizes.” You giggled. “Besides, you don’t want to go in the maze.”

He sighed. “Corn mazes are boring.”

You kissed him making the kids say aww or eww. “I’ll see you later.” You waved to the kids. “Bye kids.”

“BYE MISS OLLIE!”

You laughed and walked to the maze, you handed over some money and walked right in. It was dark and you saw some teens run past you, you jumped then laughed a little as they squealed. You smiled then turned a corner and kept going, you could hear people laughing and shouting in the distance. The sounds of the town’s festival getting quieter, like a little hum. You stopped at a junction, you had three choices. You looked down them all and couldn’t see anyone, you shivered as a breeze ran through the corn.

You let out a sigh, it would have been more fun with Levi but he wasn’t into these sorts of things and the kids wanted him. So, you took the left and kept going. You looked up at the night sky, it was a clear night meaning you could see the stars shining above with a gentle glow from the moon. You looked back down and felt a chill run through you, you turned to look behind you and saw nothing. You frowned and kept going forward.

You turned a corner and walked to the end to find it was a dead end, you pouted. “Damn it.” You let out a long sigh. “Guess I go back.” You turned around and froze, there at the end of the path stood someone with their head pointed down. You gulped hard. “It’s umm a dead end here, you’ll have to turn back.” You laughed nervously, but they didn’t move. “Hello?”

They pulled something from behind their back, you knew it well, it looked just like the knife from when you were attacked. They lifted their head up, their mask was white and had that familiar red heart on it but it was dripping like it was fresh blood or something. They sprinted towards you, you panicked not knowing where to go. You dodged them as they slashed for you, you grabbed their wrist and threw them behind you and ran as you heard them swing out again for you.

You sprinted down the path, turned and kept going until you reached a junction. Fear coursed through your veins, you didn’t know where to go or what to do. All you knew was you needed Levi. You turned slowly to hear footfall on the dirt path, then he appeared around the corner and brandished his knife. You cried out a little, then sprinted down the path and turned another not knowing where to go. Tears ripped down your cheeks, you shoved past a couple laughing and joking then fell forward into the centre of the maze. You looked around, chest heaving in panicked breaths.

You gulped hard. “No, no, no, no, no!” You got up and turned to face your attacker casually walk in the centre. You grabbed your necklace Levi gave you, your heart threatened to burst out your chest as you both stared each other out. He tutted and shook his finger at you, like he was telling you off for something but you didn’t know what it was.

He suddenly lunged at you making you scream, you held your arm up to defend yourself, you felt a familiar cut through your skin. Your back slammed on the dirt floor, you tried to crawl away but he was on you before you could move. He grabbed your necklace and tried to rip it off, but you grabbed his wrist to stop him from taking what was important to you. You cried out in anger as you grabbed his other hand threatening to stab you, you gritted your teeth hard and kicked him with as much force as you could muster between his legs. He grunted at you; his grip gone allowing you to hit him hard in the face.

You scrambled to your feet and ran through the corn; you held your arms up and took the beating from the things. You had no clue where you were going all you knew was, you needed to run. You stopped a moment and panted, you gulped and closed your eyes and remembered the festival going on. You tuned your ears to it and tired to pinpoint where it was, then you got it. You ran towards the noise, you didn’t care that part of your costume was falling off, you just had to get out.

You slammed into his chest, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you. You struggled in his arms as his mask pressed against your lips, it was cold and empty. You felt sick to your stomach knowing that the person behind this mask knew you, your sister and everyone. This person had walked around the two of you for years, they’d hidden themselves in plain sight.

You felt rage surge through you, the lies, the pain, the running became too much. You stamped on his foot hard, but his steel toe boots did more damage to you. You slammed your head against his mask, he stumbled back and cried out in frustration. He went to stab you, you grabbed his wrist, twisted and kicked him hard in the chest sending him back through the corn and out of sight. You knew you hadn’t stopped him; he was stronger than you, far stronger.

You dropped down and moved low and fast, you tried to conceal your movements as much as possible. You kept moving through the corn, your focus on the sounds of the fun and laughter, the music. You covered your mouth up, then retreated into the corn a bit when you heard someone walking closer. You lay in the dirt almost, looked up, then you saw him stood close to you. He paced, stopped and looked around observing the corn. He stepped closer to you, you held back a whimper as his boot was so close to your face you could have licked it.

You felt hot tears run down your cheeks, you prayed, hoped and begged that something or someone would distract him in some way. You looked to your side and saw a rock, you grabbed it and waited. He turned his back giving you a chance, you threw it and heard it land. His head snapped to where it went, then he ran through the corn and out of view. You crawled on your belly for a moment, you were caked in dirt, mud and blood from your bleeding arm.

When you thought you were safe, you got up. You panted and looked around, then you gazed up at the stars and back down as you listened to the music starting in the town. You looked behind you at some rusting, then through the corn you locked eyes with your stalker. You felt your heart drop. “Oh fuck no…” He started running at you, so you turned and ran as fast as you could towards the music. Your lungs burned and screamed for you to stop, but you kept going as you chanted to yourself. Fight. Fight. Fight!

You could see your escape; you could see the light and some people moving about. You looked behind you and saw he was so close, he reached out for you. You burst out of the corn and fell onto the road, you crawled away from the corn and watched him stop running as someone came over to you and laughed and joked about you coming out of the maze wrong. You didn’t listen though, you stared at your stalker as he stared back at you with your lipstick in a kiss on his mask. He made a little heart symbol at you with his fingers, then stepped back into the corn out of sight.

You stood up quickly, and backed up. A guy walked up to you. “You okay Miss Ollie?”

You nodded and smiled, but your voice cracked slightly. “Fine, just fine. I need to go find Levi.” You turned and held your arm and walked fast away.

He laughed and waved. “Sure, oh, and amazing costume Miss Ollie!”

You smiled back at him, then when you were far enough you started running though town. You stopped and looked around, you noticed Eren with Sasha and Connie having a laugh. You shuffled up to them and kept in the dark. “Eren? You seen Levi?”

He smiled at you and pointed up the street. “Yeah, he’s with Erwin right now.”

You smiled. “Thanks, you guys look awesome by the way.” You ran up the street, then saw Levi in a lit-up area. He looked a little on edge, maybe because you weren’t around and he didn’t relax if you weren’t with him. You went to the ally near him you hid in the dark and leaned against the wall, you watched Levi and waved at him a little. He froze and narrowed his eyes at you, you waved him over.

Levi stepped past Erwin. “Sorry, excuse me for a second.”

Erwin smiled. “Sure.”

Levi moved over to the building, then slipped into the dark with you. “How can I help you?” He frowned as you stepped closer, your body shaking. He said your name. “That you?”

You stepped into the light slightly, his eyes adjusted and he saw you were covered in cuts, bruises, dirt, mud and some blood. There were clean marks on your cheeks, it was evident you’d been crying. “Levi.” Your voice was a squeak. “Help.”

He caught you as you collapsed into his arms, scared, shaken and exhausted. He scooped you up into his arms, then ran with you up to Erwin. “Erwin, get Hange and Mike and bring them to my place as soon as possible. Just, don’t make it look like something is up. Got it?”

Erwin nodded. “Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, really.” Levi looked him dead in the eyes. “Thank you.”

Erwin was a little shocked at first, then he smiled and nodded to Levi. “Anytime.”

Levi smiled a little at his friend, then moved with you as quickly as possible to his house. He got inside and stopped a moment to hear a light tapping on his wooden floor. He looked down at where your arm was hanging down to see blood dripping down your arm and finger, it wasn’t much blood but it was too much for his liking. “Tch, shit your bleeding.” He sat you on his leather sofa. “Stay here.”

You nodded and rubbed your tears from your cheeks. “Okay.”

He ran off and grabbed warm water, a cloth and his first aid kit. He was so panicked about it, that he made a little bit of a mess. He ran back out to you, dropped to his knees and looked up at you. “Where did you get hurt?”

You lifted your arm to show the long shallow cut. “Here.”

He gently took it then cleaned your arm of makeup, dirt, mud and blood and checked it over, it didn’t need stitches like your hand. He patted it, then placed a patch on it before wrapping it up. “What happened?”

You bit your lip and sniffed. “It’s all my fault.”

He cupped your face; his thumbs rubbed your tears away. “Nothing is your fault, just tell me what happened okay?”

You looked up as Erwin, Hange and Mike arrived. You smiled at them and sniffed. “I’ll wait for these guys, if that’s okay?”

Levi nodded and got up on the sofa, he sat with you and held you against his chest. “That’s okay, it makes sense because I’ll have to tell them anyway.” He kissed the top of your head. “They’re here for you just as much as I am.”

You nodded and looked up as they sat around. Hange gave you a sweet smile, she reached out and took your hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Go ahead, we’re here for you.”

You took a deep breath, then you explained what had happened to you in the maze. You welled up and looked at Levi. “I was so scared that he was going to find me when I lay there in the dirt, I just kept thinking I had to hold on. Then when I ran with him behind me, I kept thinking of you and how to get to you.” You rubbed your tears away. “It’s my fault, it’s all my fault he’s back and people are going to get hurt or worse because of me. All of you, including Betty and Charles mean the world to me, I can’t lose you guys it would crush me. I want to fight, but if I lost you all I would lose my fighting spirit.” You lowered your head and cried. “I’m so sorry Levi I let him kiss me, I know he had a mask on and it was a direct kiss, it was still a kiss. God I’m so sorry.”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms and held you as you cried, he rubbed your back and kissed your head. “It’s not your fault, you hear me? It’s not your fault. Shit I shouldn’t have left you alone.” He kissed your head a few times then looked at his friends. “I don’t want to concern the town, I promised her I’d keep this quiet as much as possible.”

Mike nodded. “You’ve got it.”

Levi sighed. “But I want that maze investigated and checked for any evidence of this son of a bitch.”

Erwin clenched his fist, he was just as enraged as Levi, so was Hange and Mike. All these people in this room loved you to death, so the fact you’d been attacked right in their town on a special day pissed them off. “Don’t worry Levi, I will have the cadets organised and on the case. We’ll find something, we’ll also look at her old case as well. With the old suspects in town, it should be easy getting people to talk. It also means we need stories from your girlfriend.”

Levi shook his head. “No, don’t make her remember tough things.”

You lifted your head. “I’ll do it, but I only want to tell Levi because he’s the only one I’ve ever told.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want him stopped, I don’t want to lose any of you guys, I want to fight. So, if I have to remember my past, then I will.”

“Okay.” He looked at his friends and sighed. “When can we start?”

Erwin stood up. “I’m going to take a small team in as soon as the festival ends. Mike, can you get the files together and create a board of information in Levi’s office. Hange, I need you to go through the evidence, see if it needs extra studying as well.” He sighed and took your hand then gave it a squeeze. “You are an amazing, strong, incredible and wonderful woman. You did really well tonight, you might not think it but most people wouldn’t have been able to do what you did.”

You smiled as the tears slowly stopped flowing. “Thank you.”

He smiled then waved to Hange and Mike. “Come on you two, let’s get to work for a bit. I can imagine Levi wants to get his girlfriend cleaned up, right?”

Levi nodded. “Thanks, all of you.” He walked them out the door, then came back in to you. He picked you up.

You blushed. “I can walk.”

“No, you can’t, not while you’re hurting emotionally.” He carried you upstairs and into his bathroom. “This isn’t as romantic as I had hoped like we’d planned this afternoon, but it’ll still be really sweet.”

You smiled at him as he put you down on his toilet, then he turned on the shower. He pulled off all the prosthetics from himself and you, then took your dress off, bra and underwear. He stood up and took his trident off, his crown, your crown then his bottoms and boxers off. He kissed your forehead and pulled you to your feet. You giggled at him. “Alright, alright I’m coming.”

He hugged you against him and kissed your cheek. “Got you’re so filthy.”

You laughed more. “Yeah, sorry.”

“I’m going to take you bandage off, it’s not waterproof unfortunately.”

You nodded and watched him carefully unwrap your arm, then take the patch off. “At least it’s stopped bleeding.”

“Yeah, but we need to cover it up as soon as you’re done in the shower because it needs protecting.” He pushed you under the water. “Sit.” You did, he sat behind you and began cleaning your body very carefully. The man was so smooth and loving, it made you feel so safe. You loved his shower though; it was nicer than yours. It was a walk-in shower, so you could sit on the floor and relax as the water poured down on you. “You were right about the paint; it just comes off smoothly under the warm water. It’s sad to see your work go.”

“I’ll do something like this another time for us.”

“Thanks.” He cleaned more. “Alright, that is everything can you turned around for me and I’ll clean your face.”

You turned around to face him, he scrubbed your face clean. You giggled and moaned a little. “You’re a little rough.”

He let you go. “Sorry, but I think I got everything now.”

You took the sponge from him. “Your turn.” You began scrubbing him clean on his front, then you turned him around and cleaned his back. “All done beautiful. You’re back to normal.”

He moved and sat with his back against the wall, then he pulled you into his arms. He kissed your head a few times as you just curled up in his arms, your side and the side of your head against his front. “I’m sorry.” You looked up at him. “I should have protected you. I should have been there.” He gripped you a little tight and squeezed your body against him, his face hidden in the crook of your neck. “I should have stopped him. I made a promise, but I didn’t keep it. I love you so god damn much, so much. I’m sorry.”

You welled up and linked your arms around Levi’s neck, you tried to get him to look at you but he wouldn’t. You cupped his face and made him look at you. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry Levi Ackerman.” You let the tears pour down your cheeks. “Don’t you dare. You are amazing, wonderful, sweet and perfect.” You kissed him, then tangled your fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. “I love you so much, so god damn much and if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here in your arms. I wouldn’t have run. You were my strength, my reason to live, to keep going, to fight. So, don’t say your sorry, because you have nothing to be sorry for.” You gave him a passionate kiss, but you let him take control when he felt a little fire within him. “You’ll get him, I know you will. You’re so smart, brave and strong. Humanities strongest detective.”

He laughed a little and looked into your eyes. “You are a silly little brat, but you’ve made me feel much better.” He ran his hand up and down the outside of your thigh. “I’m the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like you who loves me.”

You turned and straddled Levi. “Levi?”

He ran his hands over your body. “Yes?”

“I know it’s not the best timing seeing as I was just attacked, but I need you to show me love.” You kissed him passionately as your heart drummed in your chest. “Take me to bed, please? Make me feel how much you love me. I want to know; I need to know I’m alive and you’re here with me.”

He picked you up and carried you to his bedroom as he kissed you, then he lay you carefully down on his bed. He kissed and nipped your skin, then kept giving your body gentle and loving kisses all the way down. “Anytime you need love, I’ll show you because I love you so much.”

You stopped him. “Levi, I just want to feel you.”

He crawled up you and played with your hair. “As much as I’d like to just make love to you, I do have to prepare you to make sure you’re okay.” He ran his fingers up and down your heat as his thumb circled your bud. “I don’t want to hurt you sweetie. I want you to feel good, I always do every time we’ve slept together.”

You leaned your head back and began panting. “Mmm, I know but.” You gasped. “I really want you.”

He pressed his two fingers into your heat, he raised his brows a little as he felt you squeeze around him. “Huh, you’re right you really do want me.” He roughly kissed you and bit your lip, then he deepened the kiss as you tangled your fingers in his hair. He pulled away slightly. “You are so beautiful and amazing.” He kissed along your jaw, then your neck. “God, I want you so badly.”

You slapped your hand out to reach his night stand, but you couldn’t reach it because Levi had placed you in the middle of the bed. You moaned. “Levi.”

He pulled his fingers from your heat, then he licked his fingers cleaned in front of you. You panted with your eye’s half lidded, he just made everything look hot. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it beautiful.” He leaned over and grabbed his draw and opened it the pulled out what he needed, all this time you were kissing Levi’s cheek and neck with your fingers in his hair and gripping his back. You bit Levi’s neck hard, he moaned out loud and fumbled a little and called your name. “Hey, I need to focus and get this thing on.” You pushed him and slammed him against the bed. “Woah!”

You nipped and kissed down his chest. “I love you.” You felt him try and touch you, but you grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head. “You’re so beautiful, sexy and handsome.” You licked, nipped and bit his skin. “I really love you.”

He gasped. “Hey, hey, hey. Don’t go any lower. Thought we were going to be passionate?”

You shot back up and kissed him, you bit his lip and ran your hands up his arms and grabbed the protection. You took it from him, sat up on his thighs and pulled on his protection. You smiled at him, he went to sit up but you pushed him down and leaned over and kissed him. You ran your heat up and down his length, you both moaned and mewled at each other as you did. He bucked up against you making you cry out.

You panted and looked down at him. “Thought you wanted passionate?”

He smiled up at you. “Thought you did, but you were getting very handsy.” You both stared at each other, then Levi sat up quickly and yanked you against him. He lifted you up slightly as he kissed your deeply, then he lowered you down onto his length. Your moan was high as you felt him, he was right about prepping you a bit. He pressed right against the spot within you, your body ached and begged for him. He moved and adjusted you, you felt a sudden pop within you. You grabbed hold of Levi and cried out, you closed your eyes and tried to again control again of your body. Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “You okay? Did you?”

You nodded and panted. “Every fucking time.” You hummed and played with his hair. “You’re perfect.”

He kissed your neck. “You’re not too sensitive?”

You giggled and pushed him to lie on his back, then you rocked your hips. “And I tell you every time, no because I want you and I want you to feel just as good as I do.” You kissed him and hummed. “Besides, you always give me multiple orgasms.”

“I do?” He smiled at all the times you two have had sex. “I do…” He bucked up against you to your movements, you dragged your nails on his chest and kissed his skin as much as you could. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were kind of worshipping his stunning body. You smiled as he ran his hands over yours, you loved how they just glided over your skin that you used to hate. “You’re so perfect and wonderful. I love you so much.” You smiled up at him, then you bit him hard on the pec. “Ow! What was that for?”

You licked the wound and sat up as you rocked harder, then you took Levi’s hands and pushed them up your front. “Because I wanted to mark you.” You hummed and looked up at the build of pleasure. “Oh fuck.” You looked back down and placed your hands on his tones stomach and rocked faster. “You mmm always mark me, so I wanted to do it to you.”

Levi bucked hard into you, you felt a tiny pop again and shook slightly on him. “Let me bite you.” Levi wrapped his arms around you, knelt up moved forwards then slammed you on your back with your head hanging off the bed. His one hand gripped the edge of the bed, his other tangled with your fingers next to your head. He tapped his forehead against yours, then passionately grinded into you over and over.

You gasped and moaned, your body heating up and burning. You wrapped your legs around Levi’s waist, you hooked your feet and pulled him close against you. You inhaled and cried a gasp, tears running down your cheeks. “Oh God, Levi.” He increased his actions a little, his body rubbed against yours. You were completely overcome with love and passion from him, the way he squeezed your hand to keep you with him and instead of losing yourself in love.

Levi felt you move your head away from him, he could see you retreating into yourself and slipping into the pleasure you felt from Levi. He leaned closer and panted against your neck, he too needed to do something to you so he didn’t lose control. So, he began kissing up your neck to your ear and began whispering your name to you, then he told you over and over how beautiful you were, how much he loved you. He praised you as well, you’d never thought about using it during sex but it felt good to hear a strong and powerful man how good you were.

He bit your neck hard, you cried out in pain and pleasure. Your nails ripped across his back; you were sure he was going to have scratches there. You made a mental note to say sorry tomorrow to Levi about it, or after this first session of many tonight. You were in love with Levi, so badly in love but you were also addicted to him too. This man could turn you into a puddle of pleasure, he didn’t even need to do much, just a few kisses here and there. He drove you even more wild when he did this to you, and when he got rough, he broke things.

He kissed your wound, then licked it before kissing your jawline loads and your cheek. He kissed the corner of your mouth. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re so god damn beautiful. You’re all mine, right?”

You moaned more; you didn’t expect those words to be such a turn on. “Yes Levi. God yes I’m yours, all yours.”

Levi rocked his hips a little faster, he was getting rough and possessive and you loved it, God you loved it so much. Levi panted then smiled at you, his forehead pressed against yours. “Mine, all mine.” He kissed you, nipped your lip, then kissed you more passionately. You let go of Levi’s hand then gripped his back more as your other tangled in his hair. You pulled from his kiss, then pulled him down to your chest. He kissed and nipped your breasts, he covered them in love bites then licked right between your beasts.

You panted and felt your end was close. “Levi, please. God please.” He knelt up, grabbed your hips and rocked into you hard. You leaned your head back and just let shockwave after shockwave of pleasure fire through you. You grabbed at Levi’s wrists, you tried to get away from the intense bliss but you also wanted it to continue. He moved one of his hands, then he began rubbing your bud. You squeezed your eyes tightly. “Fuck, oh fuck.” You cried and gasped. “Levi!”

Levi moaned your name, he was struggling to hold on but he wanted you to come undone one last time before he would, it would mean three for your first time tonight. He really wanted to be this rough like you asked, but he really wanted to be passionate as well like he promised. So, he leaned over you as you cried out and capture your lips. He changed to an angle that he knew also made you come undone; he rolled his hips a few times against you.

You squeezed and grabbed at Levi; you felt a rush through you like never before. Your legs shook, your hearing went and your heart went into overdrive. You felt a burning rush go through you, you felt so much love from Levi. He moved a few more times before releasing himself, he felt a rush through him but instead of moving more he stopped and pressed himself deep within you. Your heels dug into Levi’s lower back and held him close, he didn’t want to move and you didn’t want him to move you wanted him to stay right where he was.

You both lay there and kissed over and over, deep loving and passionate kisses. You couldn’t help but smile as he kissed you, so Levi smiled as well because he was so happy and in love. He pulled from your lips and tapped his forehead against yours, he leaned on his upper arms and played with your hair. “You okay?”

You smiled. “Perfect Levi, just perfect. Are you okay?”

He laughed a little, the cute chuckle kind that made your heart flutter. “I’m more than okay, I’m perfect like you are. You’re so wonderful and amazing.”

You smiled at him and traced the features on his face, he was so handsome and cute. You felt the tears coming, you welled up and cupped his face. “I’m sorry Levi, I don’t mean to cry.” You sniffed. “I love you and what we just did, it was perfect, amazing and so good. I just.” You rubbed the tears from your eyes. “I felt like I was going to die tonight. I know he doesn’t want to kill me, he wants me, to take me away but...I thought I was going to die. I was so scared; I haven’t been that scared in years.”

“It’s okay, I’m here, I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

You shook your head. “No Levi, I’m not scared because of my life. I was scared because if I died, I’d be leaving you alone. I was scared that he was going to come for you, that I was putting you at risk.” You pressed your forehead against his. “All I could ever think about was you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip and kissed you so you felt nothing but love. “How can someone be so cute and amazing? I’ll be fine, you have nothing to worry about at all. You have the best team working on your case, and the best detective ever.” You giggled at him. “See, that’s better.”

You smiled at him. “I believe you. I do. I know everything is going to be just fine. I just, for once in years I really have something I don’t want to lose, that I don’t want to be hurt.” You sighed. “I hurt my sister, my ex, my best friend and others but you, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll never run from you, I think I proved that to myself at the lake and today. I wanted to run to get to you, to be with you.”

Levi smiled at you, the kind where his eyes smiled as well and it just warmed your heart. He kissed the side of your head right next to the corner of your eye, so you closed your one eye and giggled. He pulled himself out and groaned a little. “I hate doing that, doing this. I love you though, I really love you so much and I will do everything to be with you for as long as possible. I will solve your case, then I want you to stay here in this town, with me.”

You blushed and bit your lip as he began blushing as well. “You want me to stay here, with you? You asking me to move in with you?”

Levi blushed as hard as he did when Betty teased him. “Y…yes…not yet b-but when you’re ready.” He got off you as you giggled. “I’m going to clean up.”

You rolled onto your tummy and watched Levi. “Don’t run away, I haven’t answered.”

Levi went into his bathroom. “You don’t need to.”

You jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to watch him. “I want to answer.”

He finished cleaning up, he turned to you and looked really nervous. “Okay.”

You smiled and walked up to him, you cupped his face and kissed him. “I would love to move in with you, I mean we practically live with each other already and we’re always with each other as often as we can.” You kissed him and hummed. “I’ll give my apartment up. Guess I should cancel that bed order too huh?”

“Nah, I’ll get rid of my bed and have your new one. I really like the new one and my old one, well it’s a nightmare to clean these days.”

You took his hands and pulled him with you to the bed. “Well then, why don’t we make the most of your old bed?”

Levi growled at you and attacked your neck. “Yes!” You squealed and fell on the bed, then you gasped and lifted your body up a bit. Levi frowned at you. “What’s wrong?”

“The bed is wet; we came right out the shower and kind of didn’t care.”

Levi patted the bed, you were right, it was really cold and wet. “Hmm, you’re right…” He pulled you to your feet, ripped off the quilt then lay you back on the bed. “Better, for now.”

You giggled. “Look at you, making a mess and not caring.”

“I hate the mess, but you matter so much more to me.” He kissed you and dragged his body up yours. “First I’m going to making your body shake, your skin burn and your heat ache for me.” You held your breath as you felt your need build up for Levi. “Then I’m going to clean up, once that’s done, I’m coming for you all over again.”

You cupped the back of his neck and hummed. “Can I wear your old cop uniform?”

“Why? You going to arrest me officer?”

You giggled. “Oh I am. I’ll cuff you as well.”

“Of course officer, whatever you want.” You squealed as he attacked your neck, tonight was going to be a lot of fun. It was perfect, because you didn’t need sympathy and someone to sooth you about being chased. You just needed Levi to remind your body you were alive, his and loved.


	8. Chapter 8

You sat in Levi’s office at the station, a wall covered in your case along with some new things that Hange, Erwin and Mike had found out. You were touched they’d done so much, that they’d worked so hard for you. You looked to the window and shades; some loud talking was coming from the other side. Levi had left you for a moment, just so he could talk to a cadet about another case and help them. So, you were left to your own devices and you were curious about the noise going on.

You got up and pulled the blinds open a little to see people you recognised, they were older, but you knew them all. “Holy shit.” You saw Nick had his back to Levi’s door, he was just as shocked as you. So, you opened Levi’s door, yanked Nick in and locked the door again. “Nick!”

He said your name. “Holy shit you scared me!”

You laughed. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to but I just wanted to talk to you.”

He folded his arms and hummed. “Oh yeah?”

“Those people out there who I think they are?”

He opened the blinds a little. “Yeah, I can’t believe they were all in town too.” He laughed and smiled. “Adam the asshole is here, I’d love nothing more than to cut his dick off.”

“Don’t blame you. He was a cunt to every girl in school.”

“Dan showed up too.” He looked at you. “Can I break his face? He really was a dick to you the other day.”

You pointed at him. “No, because there is a line to do it.”

He laughed. “True.”

You gasped as you saw an older man. “That, that Mr Grey?”

Nick almost shoved you out the way. “Holy shit! The young teacher who wanted to fuck you.”

You hit him and laughed. “Shut up!”

“Oh, come on, every time we did any romance in English the guy was drooling over you.” He smirked at you and bit his lip. “He wanted to sex you up, he wanted to freak with you.”

You put your hands on his mouth and laughed. “You are disgusting.”

He pulled his mouth away from your hands. “Yes I am. Does your boyfriend know about Mr Grey?”

You shook your head. “No, in fact he’s slowly finding out about my past but he does know who I am now.” You smiled. “To me that’s what is important.”

“Yeah I guess.” He sighed and sat on the sofa. “So, I saw Harper out there too.”

You sat on the seat near him. “Officer Harper huh? Well, he was a young baby-faced officer when we were in collage, how come he’s here?”

“He took your case.”

You frowned. “I know he was on the scene after it happened, but he’s only an officer.”

“He’s a detective now.”

You laughed. “How did he manage that?”

Nick laughed as well. “Dunno really.”

“How did you know this?”

He shrugged. “My Pa still lives in our old town, he keeps my updated about everything, he’s such a gossip. He tells me that Trixie, the bitch who used to bully you is now a stripper.”

You laughed hard. “Seriously? Huh, you know the main thing I’m curious about is how your dad found that out.”

“You saying my dad goes to strip clubs?”

“Yes.”

You both stared at each other, then you laughed so much there were tears. Nick kicked your leg lightly. “Nah, he doesn’t do that, he just knows a lot of people. Though, I’m sure Pa would like it if I took him to a strip club.”

“I can imagine.” You put your legs up and to the side on your seat, you let out a sigh. “So, you a suspect again?”

Nick smiled. “All of us were.” His smile went sad. “You should have seen Zack’s face.”

“He out there?”

“Yeah, but he’s talking to a cadet. I mean, you were attacked.”

You frowned. “Thought it was supposed to have been kept secret?”

“This town talks.” Nick shot up from his seat and smiled. “Detective, sorry I was just keeping your girlfriend company.”

You looked behind you and smiled at Levi. “Hey.”

Levi gave you a tiny little smile, but it was gone quickly before Nick could see it. “Hey.” He sighed and stepped to the side. “Come on in detective.”

You smiled at Harper, he was what you call roughly handsome with his beard, roughed up hair and low tie. “Thank you.” He stopped when he saw you, then he grinned. “Well kiss my stars, if it isn’t the biggest troublemaker in the world?”

You rested your cheek on your hand. “Sup Officer.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s detective now.”

“I’m impressed you managed that.”

He roughed up your hair. “You’re still a misbehaving ass. How many times have you been arrested, huh?”

“Bite me Harper.”

He pinched both your cheeks hard. “Lewis”

You grabbed his tie, then yanked it up. “Still the dirty little neighbour kid Harper I remember.”

He flicked your forehead. “Should be nicer to me, I am the one who gave Levi your case.”

Levi growled, he was a little jealous of how you were with Lewis, you two were clearly old friends. “I had to get your Captain to give me her case, because you wouldn’t hand it over.”

Lewis blushed. “I didn’t…I just…”

You stood up. “You just what?”

“It was my case. I took it on okay? I wanted to solve it, to be the one who brought you home.” He referred to himself. “Look at me, I look like shit because I’ve been working to solve this. It was…it was mine to solve.”

“How long.” You looked at Levi. “How long did it take for you to get my case?”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Almost a week. Thing was, he wouldn’t tell me the truth. He kept saying, there were parts of the case all over and evidence he needed to find. I called his Captain, he said everything was fine and all together.” Levi walked up to him. “I had your boss send me shit you should have sent me ages ago, and for what? So, you could be a hero? It’s pathetic.”

Nick sighed and patted Lewis’s back. “You had a crush on her, didn’t you?”

Lewis nodded. “I’m sorry Detective Ackerman, but it’s true I did it because I thought if I solved it, she’d come back and like me.”

You smacked Lewis at the back of the head. “You always were and idiot Harper.” You smiled at him and began laughing. “I’m grateful that you wanted to solve my case, but by you holding them its delayed Levi and the others from working on it and now I’ve been attacked.”

“I’m sorry, I really am.” He gulped and whined. “It’s kind of why I’m here, I want to help solve this case with the detectives. Plus, Levi did invite me.”

You looked to Levi. “Really?”

Levi nodded. “He may be an idiot asshole, but he knows your case better than anyone and we could use that.” He sighed. “As much as I dislike it.” You smiled at him; his features softened at your smile. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “We should get to work, first I need you Harper to go out there and talk to the suspects. Then I need you beautiful to tell me how you know some of these people, okay?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

Levi looked to Nick. “Not sure what you’re doing in here though. You’re supposed to be out there, with the suspects.”

Nick held his hands up. “I know, I know but I do know those people out there as well. She doesn’t think that Mr Grey wanted to fuck her, but he did badly.”

Levi’s brows raised. “What?”

“Tell him.”

You blushed a little and laughed. “It’s not true, he never wanted me so don’t make shit up.”

Nick laughed. “This is why I should be here; I’ll tell you the truth about Mr Grey and give you details about it because he said and did things without this one’s knowledge.”

Levi let a long sigh. “You’re right, it would be best to hear how people were with her from someone’s outside view.” Levi sat down and grabbed you and made you sit on his lap. “Sit Nick, tell me about Mr Grey and my girlfriend.”

_You jumped on Nick’s back in the hall, the two of you had a lot of classes together and you liked messing with him when you did. Nick caught you and carried you on his back. You slapped his bum. “Go! Ride like the wind idiot!”_

_“I am hurt and offended buttercup, thought I meant more to you than a piece of meat to ride.”_

_“You love it really.”_

_He laughed and spun around with you. “I do.”_

_He dropped you down, you walked with him at his side and stretched. He eyed your chest right away. “So, how about we skip English and go for some milkshakes somewhere?”_

_You jabbed his side. “Fuck no, we can’t skip school.”_

_“Ooooh, you trying to be a good girl for your boyfriend huh?”_

_“Fuck off.”_

_“I’m telling!” He inhaled. “Muuuum!”_

_You laughed then blushed when you saw Zack walking towards you with his mates, they were off to their lesson. You smiled and waved at him. Zack walked over with his buddies, all of which knew and really liked Nick. You looked down and pulled at Zack’s shirt. “Hey.”_

_He hugged you. “Hi, you have English?”_

_“Yeah, Mr Grey is taking over our classes apparently.”_

_“Oh yeah, Mrs Applegate is having her baby. Grey is a nice guy, very enthusiastic. I mean you’re talented, with you know, getting your feelings out so I think he’ll like you.”_

_Nick grabbed your shirt and pulled you. “Come on loser, we gotta goooo. Stop making out with your boyfriend.”_

_You smiled at Zack. “Sorry, I have to go because of my stupid friend and class. I’ll see you later.”_

_He waved. “Bye.”_

_You hit Nick a little in the gut with the back of your hand. “Jackass.”_

_“What?” He laughed. “Aww, Zack is like a love sick puppy now. I’ve just taken away his favourite toy.”_

_“I’m not a toy.”_

_He grinned. “Sure.” He opened the classroom door. “Now let’s see the other lovesick puppy.”_

_“Mr Grey isn’t lovesick.”_

_“I’m pretty sure after he read your love poem, he’s been wanting to shag you.”_

_“Fuck off.” You went to your seat near middle back of the room, you sat and dropped your bag next to you as Nick sat next to you. “You make up some right shit.”_

_“I don’t, you just fail to notice things. Like you failed to notice Zack wanted you for the longest of time.”_

_You got your stuff out your bag. “I pay attention and I notice things.”_

_Nick hummed. “No, you miss out on a lot, it’s like you don’t think people can like you.”_

_“Well…you try having Ava as your sister and you’ll understand.”_

_He smiled at you. “Guess it is hard, she is a spunky cheerleader after all.” He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Though some prefer other kinds of women, look at my father’s country. Japan has different tastes than here, France does, Spain does. So, people have different tastes. Some will be you.” He grinned. “Speaking of tastes being you, your lovesick pup is here.”_

_You rolled your eyes and looked up as Mr Grey walked over to you. The guy was young for a teacher, but he had that older charm. Every girl you knew loved Mr Thomas Grey. If you could compare him to anyone, you’d say he had the charm of Loki and had the hair like him too, but he didn’t have his sweet smile or dazzling eyes that Tom Hiddleston brought to the character. No, Mr Grey was very charming and good looking but, he had something odd about him. There was something not right, it was hard to pinpoint. _

_He stopped by you with papers in his hand, he was dishing out everyone’s marked homework. He knelt down next to you, handed you your story and made sure to hold your hand for a moment. “I’ve never read such beautiful words from such a young student.” He squeezed your hand. “Such love, romance and beauty. I’d love to work together and collaborate on a story, maybe even send some of your stuff off to be reviewed.”_

_You smiled and blushed a little. “That’d be cool Mr Grey, but I’m more of an artist than a writer. I don’t think I’d make it with my writing, there’s thousands of books out there and mine doesn’t stand out enough.”_

_He placed his hand on your thigh, you were wearing a skirt today so it was skin on skin contact. He gave your leg a little squeeze. “My dear, your words are sweet like the nectar from the purest of flowers in spring. Revel in your talent.”_

_You giggled. “I can’t, I don’t do romance really, but thanks though teach for supporting and recommending me.”_

_He smiled and moved his hand up a little too far for a teacher. “Then I will get you into romance.”_

_Nick was getting annoyed at his teacher now; he didn’t think he was acting appropriately at all. “So, you’re saying we are having a themed week on romance?”_

_Mr Grey removed his hand from your leg and stood up, he stood between you and Nick. “That’s right Nick, I think we should have a romance week seeing as Valentine’s day is nearing. Maybe we should celebrate with dressing up as our most romantic characters, one’s who inspire us!”_

_“What if there’s no book we like?”_

_“Look to Shakespeare.”_

_“Can I do a comic book character?”_

_Mr Grey sighed. “No Nicholas.”_

_You laughed. “He called you Nicholas.”_

_Nick pouted at you and lightly hit you. “Shut it asshat.”_

_“Bite me loser.”_

_“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”_

_Mr Grey held his hands up. “Enough Nicholas, don’t bring others down to your level. Now, there are plenty of romance characters you can be inspired by.” He shrugged and looked at you. “Like Romeo and Juliet, a man and a woman who loved each other but could never be together.”_

_You blew a raspberry. “I don’t like that story.”_

_“Why not my dear?”_

_“Because Romeo was way too old for Juliet, she was underage!” You sat back in your chair. “They’d only just met, didn’t know each other much and got married and as a result got many people killed. It’s stupid, selfish and childish.”_

_“But it was true love.”_

_You laughed. “No true love, just a horny guy going after a young underaged girl. It’s a play about lust, people lusting after each other and not knowing the consequences of their actions.”_

_He smiled at you and nodded. “Well then, why don’t you inform us of a better love story?”_

_“Mawu and Lisa, they’re from African legend. They are the sun and the moon; they never could be together until there was an eclipse. Or how about Geb and Nut from Egyptian mythology?”_

_He laughed lightly. “You know your stuff.”_

_You nodded. “There’s also loads of romantic Japanese stories, Nick has told me loads.”_

_“Well, I’m impressed he has his mind on something else other than chasing women and fooling around.” He handed Nick his paper. “I wasn’t impressed.”_

_Nick stared at his grade; it wasn’t bad it just wasn’t his usual high standard. “Aaah, it’s alright tech, I’ll get my bestie here to give me some outside school lessons in her bedroom. Her boyfriend could help too.”_

_You smiled. “Zack isn’t one for getting his words out, but I can teach your sorry ass how to write so you can finally get a girlfriend who isn’t a bitch.”_

_“Ooow, you’ve got bite today.”_

_“I always have bite, because you’re a dick.”_

_Mr Grey said your name, you looked up at him as he smiled sweetly at you. “Please.”_

_“Sorry Sir.”_

_He sighed. “Find a romantic character, then dress as them on the last day. That is the class plan. Nicholas? Please behave.”_

_You waited for Mr Grey to leave then you laughed. “You’re an idiot.”_

_He hummed as he watched the teacher. “Didn’t you find it odd how high his hand was on your thigh? Or how he was trying to get you alone, or to dress as a romantic character?”_

_You shrugged. “No.”_

_“You’re the idiot then.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Shh, class.”_

_You huffed at Nick, then paid attention to the class. The whole time when romantic things were said, Mr Grey would lock eyes with you or look over to you. He seemed to perk up when you said something, then he got excited about his plans of dress up. As everyone started leaving, he told everyone more about his plan. “Don’t forget guys, I want you to wear a costume for a romance character and I want you to tell their story to the class. I want everyone to take part, if you do it will go towards your grade. Have a good day everyone.” He grabbed your hand as you went past, he pulled you closer. “A word?”_

_You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”_

_He hushed his voice but Nick heard everything. “I am a little concerned about your friendship with Nick, he is not a good influence to have around you. I fear he is…distracting.”_

_You smiled at him. “I appreciate your concern sir, but I think my grades prove otherwise. Besides, me being friends with Nick is good, I can help him with his grades.”_

_“Alright.” He sighed. “So, any thoughts to your character?”_

_You shrugged. “Not really, as I said I don’t do romance and the crap around it, but I’ll think of something.”_

_“You can always talk to me, I’m here for you.” He placed his hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Always.”_

_“Thank you.” You thumbed to the door. “I better go, thanks again Mr Grey.”_

_“Anytime.”_

_You left class with Nick and met up with friends and Zack as usual, you and Nick talked about what to dress up as but you didn’t know. Then you had a brainstorm and Nick asked to be your other half, mainly because you two were always together and worked together in class. So, he went as life and you went as death. Nick looked amazing as life, he had a beautiful white outfit and gold painted decorations that you’d done. You’d painted a line on his bottom lip, you made sure both of you looked pagan in your looks. You had dark clothes on, you had paintings on your skin as well and made sure you had a little hood. Your style was pagan was well, beautiful and yet simple. _

_You walked through school with Nick, a lot of others were dressed up but you and Nick had gone all out. You even walked with little sandals on, the gladiator kind. Zack thought you looked amazing, but he also wasn’t too happy because your dress was low on your front and there were a slit up the side. So, Zack opted to walk you to class, his hand gripping yours tightly and he gave anyone who eyed you a nasty look. Zack wasn’t one for being possessive, in fact you were the one who hit people or told them to fuck off. _

_Zack stopped by your classroom door, Nick opened it and waltz in to your seats but he’d made sure that the door was open so Mr Grey could see you. Nick watched as Mr Grey perked up at seeing you, his eyes traced your body and everything you had on show. Then he got angry when Zack placed his hands on your hips, your arms were linked around his neck. You giggled at Zack as he told you sweet nothings, then you both kissed. You gasped as Zack tugged you a little close, he deepened the kiss and you both laughed a little. _

_Zack pulled away, he kissed your forehead and hummed. “Have a good day muffin.”_

_You smiled and waved to him. “I will, see you at lunch.”_

_“Yeah, love you.”_

_You giggled. “Love you too.” You walked into class and blushed when you saw Mr Grey staring, he was in a stunning outfit and was clearly Romeo. “Sorry sir.” You ran over to your seat and sat next to Nick. “Mr Grey looks pissed.”_

_Nick laughed. “Maybe because the girl he wants to fuck is fucking a meat head jock.”_

_You thumped Nick in the arm. “Jackass.”_

_“Ow, give me a dead arm much?”_

_You got your things out and sat back. “Seriously Nick, stop being an ass.”_

_“I’m not being an ass; I’m just telling the truth.” He nodded. “Speaking of.”_

_You smiled at Mr Grey as he walked over. “Hello both of you. Nick you look interesting, and you my dear look ravishing.” He handed you a rose. “For you.”_

_You took it and laughed. “Thank you? I mean I’m not a fan, I mean roses don’t last and they’re fragile.”_

_“But beauty of women is compared to roses.”_

_You hummed a laugh and put the rose on your desk. “Ah yes, but wasn’t it Shakespeare who compared the love of his life to more than a summers day? See flowers and summer are not lasting, but true love and beauty lasts for forever. Love is the closest thing mankind can get to infinity.”_

_Mr Grey knelt in front of you, he cupped the side of your face and smiled at you. “Such beautiful words, it warms my heart to know you young kids still hold onto the hope of love.” He moved his hand quickly then placed it on your thigh. “I hope to hear some wonderful things from you today my dear, this costume has me very interested.” He eyed your cleavage and then the where your dress just about covered your underwear and heat. He looked back up at you and stood up. “Well, I better get class ready.”_

_Nick stared at you, you looked at Nick. You blushed a little. “Okay, maybe now I believe this whole him wanted to bang me. That was a little umm…”_

_“Inappropriate?” Nick folded his arms and sat back. “Fuck yeah it was.”_

_You waved him off. “Maybe it was nothing.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“What?”_

_Nick hit you with his book. “You’re an idiot.”_

_Mr Grey conducted the lesson, then he got people to stand up and talk about who they were. Then he turned to you and called your name. “You want to come up next?”_

_You stood up and grabbed Nick’s hand, you dragged him to the front. Nick smiled and sighed. “So, I’m life.”_

_You blushed. “I’m uhh death.”_

_Mr Grey smiled and sat at a desk in front of you. “Alright, so why don’t you tell us why you are life and death? Where is the romance in this?”_

_Nick nudged you. “Go ahead, don’t be shy.”_

_You sighed and smiled at the class. “Well…I think the greatest romance ever is between life and death. You see, life makes gifts for death and when time is up for that gift life and death meet face to face. So, of the gifts go early and others take a long time to get to death. However, when they do get handed over the two confirm their love. Then death takes the essence of those gifts, and gives them back to life. Death gives life souls; those are deaths gifts to life. Death cannot create anything, so he or she does what they can to show their love for life.” You smiled at Nick then back at Mr Grey who was leaning forward, his eyes sparkling at you. “It’s the greatest and strongest of love, and I welcome the day when I pass and get to see life and death confirm their love for each other.” You shrugged. “Or whatever.”_

_Nick gave you a little hug. “That was perfect.”_

_Mr Grey clapped. “That was so beautiful! How…why did you choose to be death? Surely you are full of life.”_

_You laughed. “Actually, Nick is always full of life and I’m rather dark and depressing.” You smiled at Nick. “He helps give me life; he is the light in many people’s lives.”_

_Nick grinned at you, then he gave you a little hug. “This one here grounds me, when I need the truth or someone to be honest, she’s there. That’s why she’s death, because death doesn’t lie to you. Death is something that people fear, they don’t understand it but when you do.”_

_Mr Grey smiled. “It is the most beautiful thing in the world, because death doesn’t judge, death just loves everyone. Everyone is equal, in the eyes of death.” He nodded. “Yes, you’re right. Well done both of you. You may sit.” He called your name. “I wish to speak with you at the end of class, that okay?”_

_You nodded. “Yes sir.” You sat down and finished some work, you looked over at Nick. “What?”_

_Nick smiled at you. “Nothing, just worried is all.” _

_“I’m fine.” You gave him a little smile, then he pretended to leave with the rest of the class leaving you and Mr Grey alone. You packed your things then got up and went to the front of the class. “You wanted to see me sir?”_

_He smiled and handed you a paper. “I want you to read this, then tell me what you think.”_

_You nodded and took it from him, Nick watched you read it and sit on Mr Grey’s desk. Your dress opened up a bit, so your thighs were crossed and on show. You tucked your hair behind your ear on one side as you kept reading. You looked up and smiled at Mr Grey. “This is beautiful.”_

_“You think so?” He stepped closer to you, he was so close to you and he was crossing the line that schools had in place. “I wrote it.”_

_You looked up at him and smiled. “You’re very talented then sir.”_

_“Tom, please.”_

_You giggled. “Well you’re very talented, your girlfriend would be very happy to receive this from you.”_

_“I don’t have one, but there is a beautiful woman who has my affections.”_

_You handed it back to him. “Well, she’s very lucky.”_

_He said your name. “If it’s not too bold of me to say this but, you are very beautiful, smart and sweet.” _

_“Thank you.” He leaned towards you to kiss you, but you turned your head in time. “I umm should be going now; I promised my boyfriend I’d have lunch with him.” You jumped off the desk. “Your poem was really romantic though; you should give it a teacher you like or maybe a nice woman.” _

_You left the room and didn’t notice Nick, but he waited for you to run off to Zack then he went into the room and saw Mr Grey on his knees with his face right where you’d been sitting. Tom kissed where your bum had been then turned his head and sighed. Nick slammed the classroom door shut. “Little inappropriate sir.”_

_Tom shot up to his feet. “Nicholas, it’s not what it looks like.”_

_“Looks like you were sniffing and kissing where my best friends’ arse and private area was.”_

_ He smiled at Nick. “Whatever you think you saw, it didn’t happen.”_

_Nick walked up to Tom and pointed in his face. “You listen here Mr Grey, if I catch you doing this fucking shit again, I’ll shove those poems where the sun doesn’t shine. She is with Zack, and she’s very happy with him. Plus, she is your student. When you started teaching her and wanting to fuck her, she was underage. So, you better back the fuck off or I let people know what you’ve been doing.”_

_“You threatening me?”_

_Nick tapped his teacher’s chest. “Like you said to me teach, whatever you saw or thought you saw it didn’t fucking happen.” Nick turned and waved behind him. “Bye Tom, was a great lesson today.”_

You hugged Levi tightly, your forehead against his cheek. “I never knew he did something like that.”

Nick sighed. “It wasn’t the only that time he did something weird. I constantly had to keep him in check, so when it comes to potential killers and stalkers, he’s pretty high on the list.”

Levi cuddled you close. “Thank you for telling us Nick. What about Detective Harper?”

You pulled away and looked at Levi. “What do you mean?”

Levi sighed. “Everyone is a suspect, even the officers who were on your case.”

You let go of Levi and got up. “Oh.”

“Where you going?”

“I umm…I need to go to the bathroom.”

Levi pointed to a door in his office. “Use mine.” You hurried to it. “You okay?”

“Fine.” You slammed the door and collapsed to your knees, you were having trouble breathing, your world was pressing on you and you were close to panicking.

Levi looked at Nick, he got up and sighed. “Off you go Nick, you need to be interviewed.”

Nick got up and smiled. “I’m sorry I…I didn’t mean to upset her.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s no one’s but that stalker’s.” He sighed. “You should go.”

“Take care of her.”

“I always will and do.” Levi watched him leave, then the went to his bathroom and unlocked it with his key. “Hey beautiful.”

You rubbed your eyes of tears. “Hey handsome.”

He locked his door then sat down and let out a sigh. “What to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“I just.” You frowned. “I can’t believe that I didn’t notice a lot of things, and to find the Detective Harper could be a suspect?” You shook your head. “It blows my mind, it really does. Any person is a suspect, even a kind old lady could be.”

“What do you want me to do?”

You looked over at Levi. “What?”

“Well…I’m terrible with words and I never know what to do.” He pulled at his trousers and frowned. “All I know is how to fight, how to solve a case and how to…” He looked up your body slowly. “Well, you know very well what I’m also good at.”

You blushed and giggled, then your crawled on your hands and knees towards Levi and between his legs. “Oh, I know.” You smiled at him and made sure to wiggle your bum a little as you moved closer, you could hear him growl at you. You leaned up and kissed him. “You make me feel so good, and I like that.” You cupped his face then straddled him, he placed his hands on your hips, then you sat on him. “You’re perfect.” You shuffled closer, he growled at you again and you felt under you how he got a little hard. You kissed him. “Just being close to you makes me feel so at ease.”

“You know I’d love nothing more than to have you, but I am at work and I could into trouble.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I know, I have no plan on doing anything like that here.” You pulled away a bit and laughed. “Did you?”

He blushed and pressed his face into your boobs, his arms wrapped around you and held you close. “I’m not going to lie; I am turned on right now.”

You giggled. “I know I can feel it.” You kissed the top of his head loads then left your mouth there, then you inhaled and enjoyed his scent. “I feel a little better now, thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You held me, that’s all I need sometimes.” You let out a long sigh as you smiled. “I need to go back to my apartment. You know, to tell Ms money bags I’m leaving and want some of my money back.”

“She’ll be so unhappy.”

You smiled and lifted Levi’s face up, then you nuzzled your face against his. “That’s why I’m telling you, could you come with me?”

“Sure.”

You kissed his face all over, he smiled and hummed as you did. “Love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll always love you.” He kissed you then sighed. “I really want to take you home, but we have work to do.” He lifted you up and moved you off him, then he stood up and pulled you to your feet. “Let’s go.” He held your hand and walked with you to his office door, then stopped. “So, umm…are you going to be okay going out there?”

You nodded. “Let’s just get out of here quickly.”

“Okay.” Levi moved and hurried you out there, you could feel people were not paying attention. That was until Mr Thomas Grey noticed you and called your name. Levi froze. “Shit.”

Tom jogged over and laughed with a bright smile, he was just as handsome as you remembered. You were sure that, if he wasn’t a creep when you were young you probably would have tapped that fine ass. His smile just sent a shiver through you, he was so nice and like a cheap version of Loki. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

You turned to face him and smiled. “You haven’t aged a day.”

He laughed. “Well you’ve grown up into a divine creature.” He let out a long love filled sigh. “I’m so glad to see you.” He looked to Levi. “This detective protecting you?”

You hugged Levi’s side. “He’s my boyfriend, we’re off to my place to get the last of my stuff so I can officially move in with him.”

His smile faded slightly. “Ah, so you two are very serious by the sounds of it. Whatever happened to you and Zack?”

Your smile went. “We broke up after…”

Tom put his hands up. “You don’t need to explain, I know what happened, well only what the news teams said and the police. I’m so sorry…something that tragic should never have happened to you my dear.”

“Well it did.” You looked to Levi. “Can we go honey?”

Levi smiled. “Yeah, umm sorry Mr Grey but we have somewhere we need to be. If you have any questions or concerns, please let my team know.” Levi guided you out and up town. “Guys an ass.”

You laughed. “Yeah, but he is very smart, romantic and handsome.”

Levi clenched his jaw, you were right Tom was very romantic and Levi, while investigating him had found some of the guys published works. Levi was pissed when he read the sweet words, he wished he could write like that for you and yet here you were in love with him and wanting him. He told himself he was fucking lucky to have you, especially because of the type of men you could have been with. Hell, he believed Erwin should be with you instead of him.

You eyed Levi; you could tell he was all up in his head about something. You felt bad, really bad that he was upset. You loved Levi, really loved him and he was your life and soul. You jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

Levi held your legs. “Love you too.” He carried you to your apartment block. “Hey, so do you like that romantic shit?”

You hummed. “Well, I’ve never really had anyone be like that with me. You know, the whole poems, flowers, chocolates and what not. I’ve never had it, so I don’t know if I’d like it.”

“Did…did that jackass’s poems ever make you feel good?”

You sighed. “It was sweet and flattering, but it was also weird.”

He lowered his head before he entered the apartment block main door. “Do…do you want me to be more romantic?”

You jumped off Levi’s back, then you cupped his face and kissed him. “I love you just the way you are. Don’t change, please don’t.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I know, I just…I want to do more things for you.”

You smiled. “Then dress up as a cop and arrest me.”

He hummed. “As much as I love ravishing you in different ways, I want to do other things for you.”

“You cook for me.”

“I want to do more than physical things.”

You lifted up your necklace. “You got me this, that was really fucking romantic Levi and it made me so happy.”

“It did?”

“Yes.”

He hugged you tightly. “Then I’ll do more things like that.”

You sighed. “You don’t have to buy me anything Levi. For me, just you being there for me is enough. When you smile, laugh or cuddle me I’m in heaven. Surprise cuddles and kisses are the best, and I know you love your hugs so keep that up okay?”

“Okay.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re still grumpy.”

“Sorry, I just…I dunno. Tch, I’m like a shit that won’t come.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads then walked inside the apartment entrance, then you went to Ms Hill’s office and knocked on it. “I think you’re hot as hell. I wanna get naked with you and fuuuuuck.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Idiot, but you’re right I would like that a lot.”

You wiggled the handle of the door, but it wouldn’t open. “Curious, she’s always in here.”

“Maybe she’s left.”

“Maybe.” You pulled a bobby pin out your pocket, then knelt down. “Don’t look Levi.”

“Why?” He grabbed your hand. “Jesus brat, no.”

“But.”

“Get up.” He stared at your pout. “Now.” You did then he knelt down and got a lockpicking tool out his pocket. “It’ll be easier for me to explain why I did it, but not you.” He picked the lock easily. “Done. Also, why do you know how to pick a lock?”

You pressed your lips together, then looked anywhere but Levi. “I umm…it’s best if you don’t know.”

He stood up and looked down at you. “You’re a right trouble maker.”

You giggled. “I could probably pick a lock on a pair of handcuffs.”

“You should quit while you’re ahead brat.”

You held your hands up. “Got it.” You pointed to the door. “So?”

Levi opened it and froze; the place was a bit of a mess but it didn’t look like someone had done it but as if Ms Hill was in a hurry. Levi put his hands in his inside leather jacket pocket, then pulled out two pairs of gloves and handed one pair to you. “Put these on brat.”

You grabbed them and slipped the blue things on. “How come?”

“We might have a crime scene.”

You went white. “Oh.”

Levi stepped in. “Be careful where you walk.”

“Got it.” You moved around the messy room, you watched Levi check things and go through the files that were out. You went for her desk and looked in the draw where she kept the money, but it was empty in there.

Levi hummed. “Your file isn’t here, well Miss Ollie’s file.”

“Why would she remove it?”

“Not sure…keep looking.”

You check the rest of the draws and saw one had letters in, you pulled one out and felt a cold shiver run through you. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“These letters.” You looked up at him, he eyed you. “They’re the same as his, as the stalkers.” Levi ran over and grabbed one. “He knew I was here and he was making threats to Ms Hill, asking her to do things and making threats against her.”

Levi skim read some of them. “Tch, the son of a bitch knew you were here for a while. The first letter dates to the end of the first week you were here.” He looked up at you. “Shit I’m sorry, I should have.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, that’s just how he is Levi.” You eyed a letter in her bin, you fished it out and opened it. “I warned you Ms Hill, but you didn’t listen.” You looked up at Levi, then back and continued reading. “I didn’t ask for much, only that you made my soulmate feel welcomed in her new home. I asked you to make sure she stays single. Everyone managed it but you. There is no running, hiding or calling for help. I will get to you before that pathetic little cop who’s fucking my flower can save you. I’m going to gut you with my knife, just like the fucking money grabbing bitch of a pig you are. Just promise me one last thing, you’ll make this a fun little chase. I like it when they run.” You gulped. “Levi…I…I got her killed.”

He took your hand. “You don’t know that.”

“She’s dead and it’s my fault.”

“Listen to me, you don’t know for sure if she is dead or not, okay?” He pulled out his phone and began dialling. “I’ll call this in, then I’ll go to her home. Just, stay with me.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You bit your lip hard; you couldn’t just leave this to the cops, you needed to know is Ms Hill was okay. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” He watched you run to the door and slam it, before you ran outside and to the right where the supermarket was and the edge of town where her large house was. You kept running, but you heard Levi catching up very easily. He grabbed your wrist and yanked you back, then he slammed you against the wall making you yelp. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

You wiggled in his arms. “I have to see; you wouldn’t let me see.”

“Because of what he fucking said in the note! He’s going to gut her like a pig!” You squeezed your upper arms and leaned closer. “You ever seen what someone does to another human being, when they say they’ll gut them like a pig?”

You shook your head and went cold. “That shit haunts you for life. I don’t want you going near that fucking house.” He loosened his grip then tapped his head on the wall next to your head. “I love you so much, I want to protect you, make sure you’re safe and I can’t do that if you go running to the very things that hurt you.”

“Levi I just…I’ve seen terrible things already, my mum, my dad…I just have to know if…if he’s here.” You shook your head. “I need to know how far he’s willing to go this time, for me.” You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck. “I’m sorry I ran.”

Levi held you firmly against his body. “It’s okay, I’m sorry as well for…I’m sorry.” He squeezed you and grunted in frustration. “Erwin is gonna get pissed at me for this but…” He pulled away. “I’m taking you to Ms Hill’s house and we’re checking it out together.” He pointed at you. “But you have to listen to everything I say, understood?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi, I promise.”

“Good.” He looked down the street. “Then let’s get moving.” You walked together to Ms Hill’s gate, then you saw a path going up to an old and big-ish house. The flowers out front were well kept, everything was perfectly in place. You could tell she’d used all her money for it to look good. You thought her house was nice, but it wasn’t something you’d live in. The woodened steps up to her front door were nice, but you felt one was a little loose. “Fuck.”

You looked up at Levi. “Everything okay?”

He held his hand up to you, then pulled his gun out its holster, he always wore over the shoulder holsters and not on the hip ones. You liked the holsters this way, it made him look sexier and you lover the leather crossing his back when he had his jacket off. “The door.”

You peaked around him; he was right the door was open. “Oh no.”

“Stay here.”

“No.”

“Brat.”

“I’m going in, you promised me.” You sighed. “Besides.” You reached into your biker boot and pulled out a knife, it was something you always hid on you. “I’ve seen a lot of bad things, whatever is in their won’t phase me.”

He frowned at you. “How long have you had a knife hidden in your boot?”

“Since we met.”

He grumbled under his breath. “My detective skills are slipping. How did I not know?”

“Look, I hid my identity for years Levi so it makes sense you didn’t know.”

He looked back at you. “When we get home, you are hiding things on yourself and I’ll find them.”

You giggled. “Okay detective.”

He let out a long sigh and held his gun up. “Follow me, stay behind me and let me check the rooms. Got it?”

You held your blade steady. “Got it.”

You both walked in, both of you still wearing your gloves. The main hall wasn’t massive, it was smaller than expected and not as clean as you thought. She had a chandelier that was way too big in the hall, with the worst decorations ever. It was all gold and there were crystal statues that lined the walls, the worst thing was a commissioned painting done of her younger than she was. The place had a thin layer of dust, the kind you could notice and begin to bother you. Her expensive coats hung next to the door, and she had a long red carpet that went up her stairs. This woman was your typical, I have money look at me style house and you’d only seen the hall.

Levi looked to his left; he slow approached the double slide doors he was guessing led to the dinning room. He held the handle, looked at you to make sure you were with him and ready. You nodded to him and he sighed and clenched his jaw, you were both ready but you were nervous as hell. Neither of you were prepared for what you could face behind that door, it could be anything. Levi looked up at you and nodded to the other door, you stood there next to it and grabbed the handle. He held up three fingers, then two, then one. You both pulled the doors open and Levi pointed his gun in, then he stopped. “Jesus fucking Christ…”

You stepped out. “What?”

“Wait no don’t!”

You froze when you saw the table was all done up, but Ms Hill was not how she used to be. Her head was on a silver platter, her mouth had been forced open and a large wad of money shoved in. Her torso was on the table, chest ripped open. Her arms and legs had been removed and money symbols cut into the flesh as the limbs lay on plates, as if the table was set up for four people. You looked up o the wall, there made out of Mis Hill’s blood was a lined heart like your stalker had on his mask. You walked closer, then stopped by her chest, you looked in and gulped. “Levi?”

“You can step out, it’s okay if you want to.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s just…her heart.”

He walked over. “What about it?”

You pointed into the hole in her chest. “It’s not there.”

Levi looked into her chest and sure enough, it wasn’t there. “Then…where the hell is it?”

You looked at him, his eyes locked with yours. “He’s escalated Levi, he never did anything like this before.”

He pulled his phone out and called his team. “It’s Levi, I need you at another location as well. We have a homicide at Ms Hill’s home, I’m going to warn you now it isn’t for the faint hearted. Thanks.” He ended the call and looked at you. “Let’s get you to your apartment, grab the rest of your things and go to my place. That okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yes, whatever you say.”

“Alright, come on.” He stopped on the porch with you and waited for his team, as soon as Hange arrived he took his gloves off and handed them over. “Give Hange your gloves.”

You jumped. “O-Oh, sorry.” You took the off and handed them over. “Thanks.”

She gave you a little smile. “So, you off home?”

Levi nodded. “To her flat, then my home. We need to grab some of her things.”

“Got it, I’ll update the team.”

Levi finally held your hand; it was a welcomed comfort to you. “We should head off.” You gave him a little smile and let him lead the way back, you waved at the team there setting up a crime scene. You got into the lift, as soon as Levi did you pressed your whole body against his. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. He rubbed your back and hummed a tune to you. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You held onto Levi tightly, like your life depended on it. “Just hold me and love me.”

Levi hugged you as tight as he could, he really wanted you to know and feel just how much he loved and adored you. “You don’t need to ask me to do that, I’ll love you always and hold you whenever I can.”

You smiled and looked up at Levi. “Kiss.”

“That a request or demand?”

“Does it matter?”

He sighed with a softness in his eyes. “No.” He kissed you and hummed, he loved kissing you as much as you loved kissing him. He growled a little and deepened the kiss, your body became like jelly, he always knew how to make you weak kneed. “I umm…I know you probably want me to…you know make you feel loved.” You smiled at him, you knew what he was talking about and you looked forward to it. “But I feel I should be doing something more than have sex or make love to you, like I dunno we can talk it out or I could run you a bubble bath?”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “You okay?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love getting you naked and hearing you chant my name and cry out in pleasure. However, I feel like normal couples do other things.”

You smiled and stepped out the lift on your floor. “We’re not a normal couple. Plus, you’ve seen before that when I talk, I get more upset. The situation is the way it is, I can’t change what has happened.” You sighed. “Yeah it hurts my heart to know that, shit is fucked up and it has links to me. Ms Hill was brutally murdered because of a person obsessed with me, it feels like shit Levi, but I can’t do anything to change this man’s mind. So, I have to try and solve this case, well we do then I’ll be okay.” You shrugged. “Words don’t work with me, or promises really. I like to feel and express I’m alive, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” You grabbed his waist and pulled him against you, your next words just sent a fire through him and turned him on. “Feeling you inside me, now that makes me feel alive. Hearing you moan my name as you fuck me, or make love to me makes me feel loved. It may be odd to some, but that’s all I need.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I get it, I do. I’ll be more than happy to show you how much I love you, over and over and over again.” He kissed your cheek. “For now, though, we need to get your things, get you home and I’ll run a bath for you.”

You giggled and unlocked your door. “You really want to run me a bath, don’t you?”

“I want to spoil you. Besides, my bath is big enough for the two of us.”

You opened your door and walked in. “I look forward to it.” You squealed as Levi slapped your bum, you giggled and watched him start to pack your gaming things. “Pervert.”

“Only for you.”

You went into your bedroom and packed the last of your clothes into a bag, you didn’t have much which felt weird now knowing you were staying with Levi for life, well for as long as he would have you. You turned to your bed; you wanted your pictures when you saw a box on your bed with a bow. You grabbed your pictures and shoved them in your bag, then you backed up a little. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You eyed the corner of the box on your bed, you could see red there leaking out. “I umm…I think I’ve found Ms Hill’s heart.”

Levi ran to your side, he saw what looked to be blood seeping through the corner of the box, some had gotten on the bed. “Was the door locked?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you saw me unlock it with my key.”

Levi clenched his jaw tightly. “How long has he had a key? How long has he been able to get into your apartment?” He looked at you, he could see you go pale. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

You shook your head and hugged yourself. “N-no you’re right to say all that. How long has he been able to get to me?” You gulped and welled up. “Has he been watching me, maybe while I sleep?”

Levi pulled you into his arms and held you against him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He kissed the side of your head loads. “I’ll figure this out, I promise you this I’ll get this son of a bitch. I’ll get him and I’ll make him pay.”


	9. Chapter 9

You sat in the bath, your arms hugging your legs as you stared at the bathroom wall. You let out a sigh as you listened to the tapping of the water coming from the tap, it was soothing but at the same time it was annoying. You picked up a handful of bubbles, then you blew it lightly and smiled as it danced. You turned in the bath, then leaned on the side and looked out the window at the back garden and the lake. The view was stunning, it made you feel at peace and you couldn’t wait for it to snow.

Levi walked into the bathroom with two cups of tea, he stopped when he saw you with the window open and gazing out. He eyed your bare back and imagined what your breasts pushed together would look like, he had to admit he was a little jealous of the bathtub. “I have your tea.”

You hummed. “Thank you.”

“Do I get to see your beautiful face?”

You turned your head and smiled at him. “Sorry, was thinking.” You turned and took your cup, but Levi held your hand. “What are you?”

“Kiss, I want one for payment for the tea.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

You pulled away and placed your cup on the side as you went back to looking out the window, you let out a sigh. “So, you joining me?”

“Hold my tea.”

“Sure.” You smiled and took his drink from him, then you put it on the side next to yours.

Levi took his things off, he paused a moment and thought if this meant you wanted things to get heated. He checked his trouser pocket and found protection in his wallet, then he put it back and sighed. He wasn’t sure what you wanted right now, you’d been quiet and cold for a few days since finding Ms Hill. You said you were going to be fine, you usually were, but this time it was clear you weren’t. He’d tried everything, he’d cooked your dinner, bought you flowers, talked to you about Ms Hill and the findings and how they had arrested the arsonist from out of town who had a grudge against Erwin. The thing that worried him the most, was you hadn’t jumped him or tried to be physical at all. Your go to thing when shit went down, it was to have sex or be all over Levi but not this time. Something wasn’t right.

He stepped into the bath then thought about holding you, but then he didn’t. He grabbed his tea and began drinking, he leaned on his arm on the side so he can watch your face. You had a little smile on your face, but there was a cold look in your eyes. Levi wanted to comfort you, he wanted you to smile like normal again, to laugh and cuddle him like you used to. It hurt that he couldn’t help, he felt useless and that he wasn’t enough for you. He felt pathetic and an idiot. He wasn’t mad at you, he could never be because he just loved you so much, you did nothing wrong. You were a damaged person and you were figuring things out, or how to love someone after what had happened to you.

Your hands hugged your cup, you were worried about Levi because he hadn’t touched you since getting in. You also felt like shit, you don’t know what was wrong with you, you’d been like a deflated balloon for days now since finding Ms Hill. You felt shit for Levi, you’d been distant from him and hadn’t appreciated the things he’d done for you. You didn’t know what you wanted really, but right now you wanted him to hold you or something.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You clenched up. “Is…is everything okay?”

He let out a long sigh and put his cup down. “Honestly? No, it’s not. I know a lot has happened and things, things have gotten bad but I want to fix it all. Though, no matter what I do nothing works. I…I love you so much, but I am so scared that…everything I do doesn’t work. I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to make you happy, how to make you smile.” He welled up a little. “Nothing works. It’s not your fault, not at all and I don’t want you to think that. I know it’s me, I’m the problem and I’ve always have been the problem. I don’t want to lose you, you’re the first person I’ve ever loved and see a future with. I want to have a home, get married and kids with you. I’m scared of losing that all and I don’t get scared at anything.”

You felt your heart breaking at the face he was pulling. “Levi…”

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “Uggh, sorry. Tch, I’m so pathetic like a tiny shit after needing to go for weeks. I’m sorry.” Levi said your name with a little blush, he was embarrassed at how he was acting while naked in a bath with you just as naked. He felt shit, mainly because he thought he was turning this whole situation as feel sorry for him, when it was you who was hurting. “All I want is for you to be happy, for you to smile and laugh again. I-If you want to leave me, if you want us to end, if that’s the thing that makes you happy then I want you to know it’s okay.”

You launched at Levi, your body pressed against his in a bit of an uncomfortable position but you didn’t care, he was more important. Your lips pressed roughly against Levi’s as soon as he finished speaking. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, your fingers digging into his hair. You heard him make a surprised noise, then he moaned a little. His hands hesitated for a moment, then when you tugged his hair making him open his mouth so you could kiss him deeper, he no longer hesitated. He wrapped his arms around you, he held you close and kissed you back with desperate, passionate ferocity.

You pulled away and panted at him, you’d almost lost your breath. “Levi Ackerman.”

“Oh, I’m in trouble, you used my full name.”

You giggled and saw Levi’s face lighten up instantly at it, it was cute. Levi’s smiles and laughs meant everything to you because they were rare, but yours weren’t. You didn’t think you laughing or smiling would have much of an impact, because they were so often but you were wrong it seems. You put your hands on his mouth and laughed. “Let me speak.”

His voice was muffled. “Okay.”

“I.” You stated your full real name. “Love you more than anything in this world. Shit Levi, I stayed in this weird nosy town because of you. This stalker has found me, because I chose to stay here with you because I love you so fucking much. I don’t want to lose you; I don’t ever want to lose you Levi.” You kissed him sweetly. “I’m sorry I made you cry, worry or get confused. I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me to say that, but I am Levi. I made you get confused and I made you get upset over me. I’m confused and sad right now, I’m not sure why, maybe something inside me is wanting to get out.” You let out a long sigh, then you curled up against Levi and rested the side of your head on him. “All I know is, I love you and I don’t ever want you to leave me because if you did? I’d fall apart. All the gifts, the cooking and random hugs have been perfect.”

Levi gave you a little squeeze. “Well I’m glad you’re happy…are you sure I’m not the problem?”

You laughed. “No Levi, you’ve never been the problem and never will be. Well, unless you turn out to be the stalker which I highly doubt.”

“Tch, you’re right about that brat.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “That makes me so happy to hear that…I love you too.” His hand ran up and down your back for a bit. “So, you want to tell me what’s going on in your head?”

You pulled a little face. “Yeah, it’s just…I dunno I feel awful what happened to Ms Hill, but I wasn’t as shocked as I should be at seeing her dead. She caused me nothing but trouble, but she was still a human being with a long life. I’m mad and upset with myself for not being more upset over her death. I feel almost…emotionless…” You lifted your head up and looked at Levi. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No, not at all.” He played with your hair a little. “I have lost so many people in my life, and my reaction has been the same as you. You become this cold and empty shell, you force your emotions so deep and down inside you that a part of your refuses to face then and yet another side of you keeps telling you that you are feeling something. I think that’s why we become like this, thoughtful, distant and cold. We’re trying to figure out what to do, to stay strong, or act emotionally. We’re two people who’ve always had to stay strong in order to live, but now you have the time to think you don’t know what to do.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s temple. “I have such a smart bean of a boyfriend.”

“You do, so appreciate me more.”

You laughed. “I do.”

“Good.”

You smiled and hugged his head towards your boobs. “We always have the deepest conversations when naked, or about to get naked or after sex.”

“I guess it’s because we hate being vulnerable and well…having nothing on our bodies is the most vulnerable we can look so part of us thinks it’s okay to talk.”

You lifted his head up. “There he goes again, being a smart handsome bean.”

“Thank you.” He kissed you and hummed. “Can we please go back, you know, to when we cuddled and you smiled and laughed at my bad jokes and you were a bit of a bratty pervert.”

You hugged him close and hummed, you made sure that your boobs were pressed firmly against him. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You grinned. “Is that a log between your legs, or are you just happy to see me?”

He snorted a little laugh; it was unbelievably cute of him. “It’s not a log, it’s my actual dick and I’m flattered you think it’s that big.”

You pulled away and hummed. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He ran his lips along your cheek. “And as to regards to being happy to see you.” His lips reach your ear, his voice sent a wonderful shiver through you. “I always am.”

You moved away from him and sat at the other end of the bath, you smiled at him and got comfy. “Good.” Levi frowned at you, he thought you were making things lead somewhere, but here you were far away from him. In reality, you were teasing him big time. Levi was fun to tease, because when what you did got to him, he’d pounce on you and be perfectly rough with you. You hummed and trailed your wet hand down your chest, Levi watched as your wet fingers got lower, his mouth opened slightly as he almost begged you to keep going. You bit your lip and stopped. “I’m glad you like me so much you want me often.”

He growled at you and moved closer. “You’re so beautiful.”

You placed your foot on his chest. “Where do you think you’re going?”

He massaged your ankle, but you weren’t letting up on pushing him. “I’m trying to satisfy my girlfriend, well…” He kissed your foot and slipped your foot up and over his shoulder, he moved closer making your gasp as you felt his fingers on your heat. He kissed up your neck to your ear as he moved your leg to over the bath. “I do more than satisfy you, don’t I?”

You leaned your head back and smiled, then you closed your eyes and enjoyed the slow and loving touch of Levi’s fingers on your heat. “Yes Levi.”

He pushed your other leg up and around his waist. “Well, aren’t you being a good girl for once.”

He nipped your jawline making you giggle; you turned your head allowing him to lick your exposed skin. “Always for you if I can get a reward.”

He kissed his way up, then the corner of your mouth as he pressed one finger into your heat. “You know, if you were a good girl more often then you’d get lots of rewards.”

You smiled and opened your eyes to look at Levi, he had that hunger in his eyes you adored so much. He scanned your eyes, then his softened in that cute way that made your heart swell at just how much this man loved you. You could never get used to that look, so when you saw it, it made you feel so good that you could cry. You cupped his face. “I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I know, I love you too.”

You hummed as you felt him pull his fingers out, then push two into your heat as his thumb lightly brushed your bud. You panted and mewled, he was being so delicate with you. You rocked your hips slightly to his movements. “No Levi…I don’t mmm, I don’t think there are words to describe how much I love you. I wanted to die, that day at the lake.”

Levi stopped, then he pulled his hand from your heat. “What?”

“I did, I wanted to die but you know why I fought?”

“Because it’s in your nature to fight.”

You shook your head and smiled, you knelt up making him kneel as well. You pressed your naked body against his. “No, because of you. I wanted to live for you. I couldn’t leave this town, because I wanted to live for you. I ran from my stalker in the maze, because I wanted to live for you. I’m alive here and now in your bath butt naked with your beautiful body against mine, and let’s not forget a stunning length between my legs and against somewhere your really want to be in, because I live for you. That’s how much I love you. I know it’s a lot to hear, it probably sounds insane or maybe scare you, but it’s the only way I can come close to telling you how much I love you.”

He studied your face; you were holding your breath a little scared of what he was going to say. Then you blushed hard when you shifted, Levi was not turned off by your words but very turned on. You let out a little gasp, then sucked in air again when you felt him move against your slicked heat. He smiled at you sending a shiver through your spine, this man was your world and he finally realised it. Levi had never been happier in his life, he was sure that the only thing that would come close would be you saying yes to marrying him, his wedding day and the birth of his children.

He wrapped his arms around and kissed you with great hunger. You whimpered and moaned at the kiss, the man was full of passion and fire for you. He moved his hand down your back, then he grabbed your ass hard making you moan loudly. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dominating yours. Your head was becoming fuzzy, you were overheating, but it wasn’t the warm bath water. He kissed along your face to your jaw, then he nipped your neck as he bucked against you. You moved your hips slightly, now his length rubbed against your bud.

You gasped. “Levi.”

“I love you so much, I was dead before you came into my life. Now I feel more alive than ever, you are my life. You live for me, but you make me feel alive. I need and love you as much as you need and love me. I’m never, ever letting you go. I promise.”

You moved your hand down then pressed his length firmly against your heats, he growled at you in response. He rubbed himself more against your heat and hand. “Levi, please I need to feel you I need you inside. Please.”

He nodded and panted. “Wait here.” Levi let you go and moved to the edge of the bath, he got out and messed with his trousers. You turned your back to him leaned on the side, you were debating on if you should close the window or not, but it was such a nice view. “Thought I told you to stay.”

You felt excitement bubble up inside you as he got in the bath, then his hands glided up your sides. You bit your lip and moved a little more, so your behind was presented to him and your chest was up so he could handle your breasts. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but you knew it’d feel amazing when Levi pressed inside you. You just needed him to support you, which he did. He slipped his hands around and massaged your breasts as his other soothed circles on the side of your butt cheek. 

Your body clenched in anticipation. “I thought that maybe I should close the window, but the view is so nice.”

“Yeah.” He pressed into your heat slowly, you gasped and panted at the feeling. “The view is amazing.” He kissed along your back as he stayed in place, he wanted you to adjusted to his size and for your body to calm down from the buzzing of pleasure.

He gently moved, you lowered your head and panted. You closed your eyes tightly, your hips rocked to his movements. He moved your hand along your bum then under you, his fingers found your bud. He smiled against your skin and began rubbing, you cried out in response. You gripped at the side, but you had nothing to hold onto to transfer the pleasure. All you could do was wiggle and writhe in Levi’s arms. The man was exploring every inch of your back with his lips, everywhere he kissed felt like little flower blossoms on heat.

Levi changed his pace, he decided to grind against you instead. You gripped at the surface you were lying on, you closed your eyes and moaned and gasped for air. Yet again Levi was pushing you quickly to your end, even though he wasn’t being rough with you. You arched your back, your bum sticking up more. You pressed your forehead against your clenched fist, you squeezed your toes tightly. “Fuck.” You gasped. “Oh fuck! Levi.” He grinded hard into you, he pressed hard against the spot within you. Your world fell apart around you, you moaned and cried out as Levi had you shivering and coming undone around him so quickly.

Levi held your hips as he started moving slowly, he leaned over and kissed up your spine then stopped by your ear. “Every time.”

You panted and smiled. “Every time.” You hummed. “You going to keep going like you do every time?”

“Every time.”

You giggled and hummed as he started moving again. “Every.” He thrusted hard making you cry out. “Time.” He was hard and passionate; it was a mixture between grinding into you but also pulling all the way out and pushing deep inside you. He made sure that when he pressed in hard, that he moved his hips to angle himself correctly to rub the spot within you. Levi moaned your name; he leaned over your body and bit your shoulder. He heard you whimper and moan at him, that only drove him more.

Levi let go of your hips, then he leaned on his forearms either side of your head. His fingers on one of his hands tangled in your hair, he pulled your head to the side. He gazed into your love and pleasure filled eyes, he smiled a little and kissed you passionately. You whimpered and mewled at him; the kiss was just what you needed to ignite the fire in you more. You managed to move your shaky hand, then tangle your fingers in his hair to hold him into the kiss for as long as possible.

You nipped on his lip and pulled, he growled at you and gave you a deep and passionate kiss. He increased his actions, he was no longer grinding against you but bucking hard, you were driving his animalistic side into overdrive. He kissed along your jawline to your neck, he licked a line then nipped hard there. He growled again as he felt your body squeeze him. He kissed by the shell of your ear, then he began whispering how good you were, how amazing you felt, he was praising you. He knew what he was doing, because it made you feel so damn good and he could feel that. When you clenched around him in reaction, he’d moan your name.

You gasped as your front felt cold, your lips void of any affection. “Levi.” You hummed and wiggled. “I need you.”

He pulled out and moved you onto your back, you panted heavily as you gazed at him. He panted back at you. He leaned over and kissed up your body. “Do you want me like this? Or in another way?”

You moved down a bit so you could press Levi into you again, you both gasped and moaned. You gulped and leaned your head back, you needed to regain your thoughts. Then you cupped his neck and pulled him closer, he captured your lips and let you take control a little. “Like this, only for a bit then I want to sit on your amazing lap.”

He smiled at you. “Sure beautiful.” He squeezed your waist, then he began moving hard and fast. You gasped as he kissed your face all over, part of you was worried that the bath water was going to get everywhere, but the rest of you was reeling in delight at the pure rough, passionate and animalistic euphoria Levi was creating in your body. You tried to move with him, but you were so squished and pinned under his possessive body that you just had to let Levi drive you wild.

You felt so good, amazing even if parts of your body were asking you to be in a far comfier pose. Levi was praising you again as he kissed your neck, then he would moan your name in your ear. You held onto his back for dear life, it was embarrassing to say, but feeling his back muscles moving under your fingers as he chased yours and his pleasure was a massive turn on. The feel of his power, his strength only moved your closer to the end. For Levi, the sound of your moans and mewls, as well as your boobs against his chest, the grip of your hands on his back, just everything you were doing made him feel amazing.

He pulled his head away from your slightly, then he watched your cute face change in expression. He moved his hips, altered the way he made love to you just so he could see everything you had to offer. This moment, this passion was all about letting Levi know you were okay, you loved him and you weren’t going anywhere. Levi needed to feel, he needed to see just how much you loved him to death. Levi had been wracked with worry for you, he’d been so worried and concerned, he even hated himself for a moment because he couldn’t make you smile, he couldn’t make you happy. With the words of love and praise, your body reacting so perfectly to him now he could see you were happy and that you loved him with everything you could give. Hell, you told him you lived for him and he’d never felt that good before at hearing those words.

“Levi.” You gasped and clenched him more, you were both very close so now it was time to change position.

He pulled your body against his as he knelt up, he made sure to keep himself in your heat and more slightly. He turned and sat down in the bath, the hot water was a welcome feeling against his skin, it felt great for you as you knelt slowly and pressed against Levi’s body. Finally, half of your body was in the hot water, your body was hot from Levi, but you didn’t realise part of you was cold. Your body shivered at the hot water, it felt amazing against your skin and heightened your senses.

Levi ran his hands up and down your sides as you rocked your hips. You tapped your forehead against his and panted, you gently placed your hands on his shoulders, then kissed him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around you and yanked you close, your body was pressed firmly against his. He moved one hand to your bum, then he squeezed making you whine into the kiss. He cupped your neck, angled your head then deepened the kiss. You squeezed his shoulders, you couldn’t speak, but you wanted to know that this was just perfect.

He pulled from your lips, looked up at you and hummed. “Need help? You must be tired.”

You nodded and hummed; you were trying to find your voice in order to speak. “Y-yes.”

He held your just above your hips and on your waist, he squeezed your body then helped move you up onto your shaky legs then brought you down. Your toes curled at the overwhelming sensation; you squeezed his shoulders as he pressed in you deep. You whined a little, your mind and body was trying to make sense of the feelings Levi was causing. It was so pleasurable, but it was so intense. Your legs were shaking, you could barely move so Levi helping you was everything you needed.

You and Levi moved together, you were beginning to shake and losing your strength but you needed Levi to reach his end. You kissed Levi’s jawline, then you nipped the skin before biting on him. Levi growled at your bite, he gripped you tighter and bucked up into you. All you could do was stand up on your knees and enjoy. You closed your eyes; you were on the edge of feeling the rush. Levi clenched his jaw, he was holding on just a little longer, he wanted you to feel good.

You squeezed Levi hard, he slammed into you making you come undone at the same time he did. Both of you revelled in the blissful euphoria rushing through you, you both tried to keep moving, but it was hard to when you were both twitching and shaking so much. You nipped a little hard on the crook of Levi’s neck, you were sure you were going to leave a mark but he would probably love that.

You pulled your mouth away, then rested the side of your head on his shoulder. You let out a long sigh. You hummed. “I…needed…that.”

Levi rubbed your back. “Same.” Then he held you close, he closed his eyes and just held you. The two of you were quiet for a while, just to regain your breath and strength. “Tch.”

You smiled at Levi clicking his tongue. “Something wrong?”

“The bath water, it’s dirty and I’m sat in it.”

You sighed and moved away. “Alright, alright I’m moving.”

Levi wrapped his arms tightly around you just above your bum. “W-Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” You watched him blush, then tap his forehead between your breasts. “Levi?”

“I don’t…” He sighed. “I don’t want you to leave.”

You giggled. “Well we can’t stay like this forever, the water will get cold, the water is dirty and you are wearing a now used condom.” You heard him grunt and groan in the way that indicated to you, that he agreed and his cleaning side of him was appearing.

He let you go. “Fine, you can go.”

You kissed the top of his head, then you got off him then out of the bath. You turned on the shower and left Levi to clean up, you scrubbed yourself cleaned then just enjoyed the hot water. You smiled when you felt a body you adored press against your back, then hands you loved glide over your sides to your stomach. You looked up at Levi, he kissed your forehead and hummed.

You smiled at him. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Are.” He pulled a little face, so you turned around to face him. “Are you? Okay that is, I mean.” He whined a little and sighed. “I feel so stupid.”

“You’re not, you are just concerned for me and it makes me feel special.” You kissed him and smiled. “I love you so much, thank you for making me feel better.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Really.” Levi seemed so happy at that, he hugged you tightly against him and spun you around. You laughed. “Hey careful, don’t want you falling over.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just.” He kissed your face all over. “I love you so much.”

You eyed your cards, then looked up at Levi. He was giving you a poker face, but you knew this man well enough to read the tiny little things on his face. He was bluffing you, he had nothing in his hand and you had everything. You put your cards to your chest. “You ready to show?” Levi hummed as his eyes trailed over your body, you were only wearing a smart shirt of his with some really nice underwear. Levi was wearing just tight boxers, the kind that showed off his nice perky bum as well as leave only a small amount to the imagination about his length. You waved your hand in front of his face. “Helloooo? Levi! You ready?”

He blinked a few times then looked at his cards. “Yep.” He put them down. “Eighteen.”

You pretended to look devastated, in reality you had him beat yet again in this game of strip blackjack. “Damn Levi…” You shook your head. “Damn.”

“So, I’m going to see you take off your shirt?”

You sighed and put your cards down. “Damn, for you Levi. I got twenty.”

“Son of a…how do you keep…you need to teach me how you do that.”

You giggled. “So, boxers.” He went to grab them, but you held your hand up. “I’m joking, leave them on handsome because I have a surprise for you.”

He sat up normally. “Oh? What’s that?”

“I’m shocked you haven’t noticed.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “What do you mean?”

“I have weapon hidden on me.”

His brows raised. “With that much little clothing on?”

You smiled and winked at him. “I’m talented honey.” You lifted your arms up. “I’m ready, search me detective and if you find anything you can arrest me for concealing a deadly weapon.”

Levi stood up and pulled you to your feet. “Happy birthday to me.” He moved you to the wall, he turned your back to him and pressed you against the wall. “Spread them and hands on the wall.”

You pressed your hands on the wall, then spread your legs. You giggled. “Yes detective…so, when is your birthday?”

He crouched and moved his hands slowly up your left leg. “25th December.”

You smiled. “Well, my Christmas just got better.” You gasped when you felt his hand nudge your heat. “Careful detective, or I’ll report you, see you in cuffs”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He swapped legs.

You shrugged. “Maybe I would. So, what do you want for your birthday?”

He stood up and moved to your left arm, he ran his hands down then stopped on your upped arm and felt a knife outline on the inside of your arm. “Something like this would be nice…what’s this?”

You giggled. “Dunno detective, but it isn’t the only one.”

He checked your other arm, then he started on your bum. “How many other’s do you have?”

“Just one more.” You gasped and leaned your head back; you smiled and rested the back of your head on Levi. “Detective.” You moved your hips; his hands were on your heat and hadn’t moved for a while. “Your hand has been there or a while.”

“Just making sure.”

You grinned. “I can assure you, it’s not there.”

“I should double check.” He moved his hand up to the band of your underwear. “Just to be sure.”

“Levi.”

He growled. “Fine.” He moved his hands up your body until he reached your boobs. “Wait a minute.” He squeezed them, you bit back a moan. “These don’t feel normal.”

You laughed. “Of course you’d notice.”

He let go and stepped back. “Mind turning around?”

You did and smiled at him. “Now what?”

He eyed you up and down. “Remove your shirt.”

“Slowly or quickly?”

He folded his arms. “I don’t mind.”

You smiled and unbuttoned your shirt slowly, then you dragged it over your shoulders and down your arms in a teasing manner. You could see the hunger in Levi’s eyes. You dropped the shirt then stepped back and pressed your back against the wall. You nibbled your lip. “I’m ready.”

He walked over to you, then he ran his hands up your body then squeezed your breasts. He frowned at your right one. “What the hell is in there.” You laughed as he put his hand in your bra, he’d gone from turned on to just curious. He managed to find the pocket you put in there, then pulled out a little knife. “It’s so tiny.” He looked at it in the palm of his hand. “It’s a baby knife, people really carry these?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He hummed. “Impressive, but it won’t do much damage.”

“No, but you asked me to show you how you can hide a weapon on a human body.” You grabbed your shirt and put it back on. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I am going to get us some booze, then we are going to play some games on my console.”

Levi followed you into his kitchen. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

You smiled. “Yeah I am, though you seem on edge.”

“That’s because I’m waiting on evidence from Ms Hill and transcripts from interviews.” He sighed and leaned against the wall. “I hate this moment, the waiting game.”

You grabbed two glasses and a bottle of booze. You walked over, kissed him and went to his living room. “Well, I’ll just have to keep your mind off of that.” You sat on the floor and started up your gaming system, then you poured you and Levi a drink. “Come sit with me grumpy, let your girlfriend comfort you and make you happy.”

Lev walked over and sat next to you, he took the glass from you sighed and then downed it. He handed you his glass. “I’m a lucky guy, could I have another?”

You took his glass, poured another then kissed Levi. “Here.”

“This won’t do.”

“What’s wrong?”

He shuffled behind you, then pulled you between his legs so your back could press against his chest. “Better, now play a game.”

You pouted. “I wanted to play with you.”

“Okay, okay. Hand me a controller.”

“Yay!”

He took his from you, he held the controller, his arms resting on your thighs. “You better drink though.”

You grabbed your glass. “Yeah, yeah.” You downed it and pulled a little face, then you poured yourself another one. The two of you drank and played games for hours, then you both got very tipsy. You were trying to get Levi to lose, you’d bump into him and try to put him off. You laughed a lot, the booze even loosened Levi up making him smile and laugh. You gave up gaming after a while, you just turned around slightly and kissed his cheek as he carried on.

Levi hummed as you nipped his jaw. “If you’re trying to distract me, it isn’t working.”

“I’m not.” You pulled away and got up, you wobbled slightly.

Levi paused his game and watched you. “Where are you going?”

You smiled at him. “You’re distracted, and toilet.” You wobbled again then you walked all the way to his downstairs toilet. When you opened the door, Levi was right there. “Woah, helloooo there.”

“I missed you.” He wrapped his arms around you, picked you up and began kissing your face loads making you giggle. “So, so much.”

“I went to the toilet.”

“Really missed you.”

You smiled at Levi. “You get needy when drunk, huh?”

He carried you to the blankets and cushions on the floor, he lay you down and lay on top of you. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Levi moaned and whined a little, this was so cute and funny to witness. “Why are you so cute and pretty?”

“I’m not, but thank you.”

“Super pretty and cute.” He sighed. “I want you so badly.”

“Want in what way?”

He nuzzled against your neck. “Hugging and kissing kind.”

“You are adorable.”

“Noooo!”

You laughed and he snuggled down to your boobs. You played with his hair. “Levi?”

He looked up at you with cute puppy dog eyes. “Yes?”

“You’re squishing me a little.”

“Don’t care.”

You laughed. “Levi come on.”

“No, you come on.”

“Come on what?”

He blushed and pointed at you. “You’re being dirty, that’s naughty. Naughty girlfriends get punished.”

You giggled. “That right? How then?”

He lifted up slightly, then tugged the bottom of your shirt open. “Like this.” He leaned down; you were expecting him to tease you but he surprised you instead. He blew on your scared belly, you squealed and laughed loudly as he kept blowing over and over. You wiggled and kicked, but he wouldn’t give up.

You arched your back. “Leviiii! Stoooop!”

“No.” He blew more, then he tickled your sides. He looked up at you as you cried with laughter, his eyes lit up at the sight of you. You were just so perfect to him, even if the booze made his silly side come out.

“Merrrcy! Pleeease!” Levi stopped, you gasped. “Thank y-.” He shot up your body fast and kissed you, you hummed and moaned a little at the contact. He pulled away and looked at you, you smiled at him. “You’re an odd man…I love it.”

Levi went to speak, but his home phone rang. He looked over at it. “Tch, great timing idiot.” He looked back at you. “Sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “No, no, don’t mind me. Go ahead.”

He sighed and got off you and grabbed his phone. “What? Oh, Erwin sorry, what’s up?” He looked over at you. “No, I was just…in the middle of something, don’t worry.” He leaned his back against the sofa as you got up, then you cleaned as Levi talked. “Yeah? Tch, good I need to read them fast. Got any key people I need to talk to? Hang on let me write them down.” He balanced the phone against his ear, grabbed the note pad next to the phone and his pen. “Tom, Dan, Adam, Nick, Zack and Lewis.” He tapped his pen on the table. “That’s a lot of names Erwin, it’s as satisfying as not being able to shit for a month…yeah I know…” He let out a sigh. “I’ll talk to her, see if she can tell me more about these guys…yeah I’ll keep you posted. Oh, what has the lab said?” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “They got nothing, really? Well, there was no evidence on the original case.” He looked over at you. “Do me a favour? You have those letters the stalker wrote? I need someone to examine them, the language used and the writing style and cross examine them with our suspects. Hange and Armin are best, the kid needs training up more and shitty glasses is the best one for that…yeah, thanks Erwin. Night.”

You sat next to Levi on your side and played with his hair. “Everything okay?”

He put his phone back, then let out a sigh. “Yeah, forensics found fuck all as per usual. However, those names I read I need to know more about their interactions with you in your past, maybe that could help me.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He turned his head to face you. “Sorry I’m making you remember more shitty things.”

You put your arm around his shoulders. “Well, if it helps us found out who this asshole is, then I’ll tell you as many stories as possible.”

“Do any involve you getting arrested?”

You hummed. “No, I mean Harper would get me in the back of his squad car sometimes when he saw me up to no good, but I was never arrested.”

Levi turned his body to face yours. “Were some of them…unnecessary?”

You shrugged. “From a childhood friend point of view? No. From a friendly cop point of view? Yes. It depends how you look at it. I’m guessing you’re going for the professional view.”

He nodded. “Some of the things we’ll explore…your view or perspective of the situation might change because of my questions and reaction. Something that seemed simple, might not seem that way anymore. You have to understand, the things that happened to you with these men have to be seen through the eyes of a detective and the law, not from a fond memory point of view.”

You nodded. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry if I cause you discomfort, or you get upset at all.”

You smiled and hugged him, then you kissed him. “It’s okay Levi, I know you’re doing this to solve my case and to stop that asshole once and for all. I’m prepared for anything you say, or ask. Don’t worry.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good. Also, if at any moment you want to stop when I question you, just say and we’ll stop. Then I’ll do anything I can to make you smile and laugh, even if that means me getting dirty.”

You laughed at him. “You really do love and care for me, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He kissed your temple then sighed. “For now, we’re going to watch a movie together while we eat snacks that are really bad for us. Then, we’re going to bed to cuddle and sleep.” You hummed and nipped his jawline. “Or maybe not sleep?”

You giggled. “That sounds more like it.”

“We’ve got to sleep a bit.”

You pulled away. “I know.”

He saw the sad and scared look you had. “Don’t worry, if you get nightmares, I’ll wake you up and make you feel better.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks Levi. So, about that movie?”

You frowned in your sleep, you heard whimpering and moaning. You slowly woke up and heard the noise louder. Your body stiffened when you felt someone moving, then thrashing next to you in bed. When you realised what was going on, you sat up quickly and looked down at Levi. Levi’s shirt had been pushed up from rolling around, the covers were on his hips, his pillow was wonky and his hair was roughed up. You rubbed your eyes and watched him, he moaned again and looked pained as he moved in his sleep.

“Levi?” He turned his head to you, but he still lay on his back and whined. You placed your hand on his forehead, he was a little hot meaning he had a fever and this was a fever dream. You placed your other hand on his chest, you felt his heart racing against your hand. “Levi, it’s okay I’m here.” You leaned over and kissed him.

Levi called your name, then he slowly opened his eyes. He welled up as he looked at you. “You’re okay.”

“Of course I am, I have you here with me that’s why.”

Levi hugged your middle tightly. “You’re really okay?”

You looked down as Levi pressed his face against your tummy, you felt your heart hurt a little then you rubbed his back as soothingly as you could. “I’m perfectly fine. Like I said, I have you here to protect me and make me okay.”

He looked up at you. “Really?”

You smiled and played with his hair. “You are too cute.” You kissed his forehead. “But really sweetheart. Now, tell me what’s going on with you.”

“I…I had a dream that…that someone took you, then they hurt you in front of me and I couldn’t save you.” He pressed his face against your tummy again. “I was useless.”

“You’re not useless, you know that Levi. You’re tough and strong, you can kill and rip into anyone. You shouldn’t worry Detective Levi Ackerman; your girlfriend is perfectly fine and happy.” You pulled him closer and kissed him. “You’re perfect and amazing. I love you.”

“I love you so much, I really do and I’ll do anything for you.” He leaned up, he wobbled on his arms a little. “Anything.”

You placed your hand on his forehead. “Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I want you to lie back in bed right now.”

“Why?”

You pushed him down and tucked him in. “You are running a high fever and you’re sweating loads.”

He groaned. “I’m fine.”

You jumped out of bed and went to his bathroom, you grabbed what you needed and came back. “No, you’re not and you said you’d do anything for me.”

“I know but.”

You held a thermometer to his mouth. “Open up.” He did and you waited for a bit, then you checked his temperature. “See, told you were running a fever.”

He looked at the results. “Tch, shit. I’m sorry, I should be taking care of you and protecting you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “Shh, let me take care of you Levi. I want you on bed rest, but don’t worry I’ll feed you, give you medicine, cuddle you and anything you need while you’re ill.”

He pouted. “You really going to take care of me?”

You kissed him and smiled. “Yes.”

He smiled a little. “It might not be so bad.”

You laughed then got some meds for him. “Sit up a moment, just need you to take some meds okay?”

He took them and downed them with cold water, he sighed after and lay back. “Thanks.”

“If you need anything, just let me know, okay?”

He smiled at you. “I’d like lots of cuddles.”

“I can do that. Now sleep.” You watched him sleep for a bit, then got into bed yourself. You woke up before Levi did, which meant you could set up the sofa for him to rest on as well as get medicine ready. You made some rice pudding just in case his throat was sore, so it meant he could eat something and it wouldn’t bother him too much. You cleaned the place up as quietly as possible, then you went to the door and took the reports from Connie when he delivered them.

You checked on the tart you were baking, it was the one Levi had the first time he tried your baking and you knew it’d cheer him up. You smiled when you heard shuffling and someone coughing quietly with a few sniffs, he was trying so hard to be quiet. You giggled when Levi pressed his hot body against your back, his face pressed against the crook of your neck. Levi was hot, still hot and he was just about weakly holding you. He whined your name against your skin. “Love me.”

You giggled and turned in his arms, you lifted his head up then you placed your hand on his forehead. “You’re really hot Levi, you should be resting.”

He pouted looking unbelievably cute to you, his hair on one side was slicked back but the other was hanging in his face. He looked so ill, so weak and so fragile. “But I missed you.”

“I know sweetie, I know.” You kissed his cheek then guided him to the sofa. “I made a little bed for you, I have snacks and drinks, as well as medicine. So, you’re going to be well looked after.”

“Thank you.”

You sat him down then put a blanket over him and made sure he was comfy, you fluffed his pillows, then you made him a cup of tea and gave it to him and the remote. “Watch whatever you want sweetie, just make sure you have your meds.”

He grabbed your hand. “Don’t leave.”

You kissed his hand loads. “I’m just in the kitchen, shout me if you need me.”

“I need you.”

You knelt down and kissed his cheek loads. “Be a good boy please, I have to get you food.”

“Hurry.”

You played with his hair and kissed him. “I will, but you have to let me go.”

“Sorry.”

You smiled and went to the kitchen; you got a bowl full of rice pudding and grated some chocolate on then made a tea with honey and lemon in for Levi’s throat. You wandered back, you had to stop and blush at him. He’d taken his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, he’d kicked the blanket off and lay on his back panting. You put his food down on the coffee table, then placed your hand on his head. “Poor Levi.” You opened your bag, got out the cooling pad and put it on his head. “There, that should help. You take the meds I told you to have?”

He hummed and looked so sad at you. “Some.”

“You need to take all.” You got his meds and made him have them. “Drink your tea and eat up.”

He sat up and let you put a blanket around him, he took the bowl from you, he gazed at it. “Rice pudding.”

“Well you love rice, right?”

He sniffed and nodded. “Love it.”

“Eat up then, I have work to do.” Levi watched you move, but he called your name. You turned to him. “What’s the matter?”

“Feed me?”

You smiled and sat next to him on the sofa, you took the bowl and got a spoon full of rice then you blew on it. “Open up.” You laughed as you fed him. “You are too adorable.”

“Do I get a reward for eating this all?”

“What would you like?”

He growled at you then kissed and nipped your neck as you got some more rice on your spoon. “I want you naked under me, I want to eat all of you instead of food.”

You hummed a laughed. “For a sick man you are really, really horny.” You blew on the spoon. “Now open up and eat up.”

“But.”

You shoved a spoon full of rice pudding in his mouth. “Eat you idiot.”

He whined a little at you. “Mean.”

“Do you want to pass out?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to get sick?”

“No.”

You fed him some more. “Then fooling around is not a good thing to do right now, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay.”

You put the bowl down, then you tucked Levi back onto the sofa then you cleaned everything up and sorted the tart out. You came back in to find Levi was asleep, he’d passed out. You grabbed the papers, then sat down with your back to the sofa and by Levi’s head as you read the interviews. The papers told you nothing important, all people had an alibi for the maze. You knew one of them was lying, but you didn’t know which one. Mr Grey talked a load of crap about how he’d never do anything to you, he cared about you too much but there were some things that didn’t line up. When you read Detective Harper’s account, things didn’t line up either. Adam’s, Dan’s, Nick’s and Zack’s accounts didn’t line up at all in some manner. All men were lying about something, it just didn’t make sense why they would. It made it harder to figure out who was the stalker.

You sat back and sighed, you thought about all their accounts of the past and of the maze. You closed your eyes and tried to piece things together. You didn’t trust any of them really, because any one of them could be behind it all. You could easily imagine all of them being behind it in some way, you just hoped it wasn’t someone outside of this all. You opened your eyes, then turned your head to look at Levi’s sleeping face. You smiled at him, then you reached out and moved his hair from his face. He was so deep in sleep, it was cute.

You turned back and began reading again. You heard Levi stir behind you, he let out a little sigh then a moan. “Hey, how long was I out?”

“Few hours.” You looked at him. “You were really cute.”

He hummed. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

He blushed. “You’re cuter…so what have you been doing?”

“Studying the interviews, a lot of them are lying in a small way. Not everything lines up.”

Levi sighed and took the files from you, he flicked through them and hummed. “You’re right, there are some odd things in here.” He squeezed his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t focus cause of the fever. I’ll look another time, maybe tomorrow you can tell me a bit about you and Harper.”

“Sure, you need rest.” You kissed the end of his nose, then changed the patch on his head to a fresh cooling one. “I have a treat for you.”

“You do?”

You smiled and kissed him. “Yep, just sit up and I’ll get it you.”

“Sure.”

You jumped up and ran to the kitchen, you got a slice of tart then you walked back to Levi as he had his reading glasses on and was looking at the files again. “Thought you were going to leave it?”

“I was, but you know me I just can’t let this go. I just want to read a little more.”

You sat next to him and took the files away from him and put them on the table, then handed him the tart. “Not while you’re sick, now eat.”

“But.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

You pushed the tart to him again. “Eat.”

He looked down, paused then smiled. “The first ever baked thing of yours I ate.”

“Yeah, thought it’d cheer you up.”

He kissed your cheek and hummed as his lips traced down to your neck. “It has, thank you.” He ate some and moaned a little. “It’s so good.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now you going to do what I ask from now on?”

He nodded. “As long as you hold me right now.”

You put his plate on the table, then you turned on the sofa so your back was against the arm of the chair. Levi wrapped his arms around your lower back and pressed his face to your tummy, he was so needy and cute. You played with his hair as he grabbed the blanket, put it over him and then closed his eyes and let out a long happy sigh. “Don’t worry Levi, you’ll fight this cold.”

He smiled. “I know, because I have you to help me. I love you so much.”

“Love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Ava.”

“HEY SIS!” Ava grinned at you on the phone, she was practically bouncing on the vid. “I haven’t spoken to you in ages! I miss you. What have you been doing? Update me girl! Wait…the place you’re in isn’t yours.”

“No, it’s not.”

She gasped. “Who is the hot topless guy behind you!?”

You looked behind you as Levi stood with his back to you in the fridge, you pouted at him. “Hey! You’re supposed to be sleeping and relaxing.”

He closed the door and leaned against the door. “I got bored waiting for you to come back, what are you doing in here?”

Ava squealed. “Oh my god! He is divine! He has a sexy voice and a rocking bod! Sis!”

Levi raised his brow. “That Ava?”

You blushed. “Yeah…”

He took your phone from you. “Hey Ava I’m Levi, I am your sister’s boyfriend. We’ve been together for about umm three weeks after she moved here.”

Ava gasped. “So, you two have been together for about two months now!”

“Yeah that’s right. I aim to be with her much longer.”

“So, how come your shirtless?”

You ran at Levi and tried to get the phone, but he kept it away from you as he continued to talk to your sister. “Because I’m sick at the moment and I keep overheating, so your lovely sister is taking care of me.”

“Awww! I knew my sister was a kind and caring person, she just has this mean outer shell.”

“Yeah but I’ve managed to get her to show her soft side.”

“Well aren’t you a peach! So, what do you do? I mean I know I’m happy my sister is dating a very hot and handsome guy, but I ain’t just going to let you have her so easily.”

Levi jumped out the way as you dove for him, you went over the arm of the sofa and slammed your face into the sofa. Levi sat on the arm and sighed. “Well I’m a detective.”

Ava gasped. “Really? That’s so cool, you’re like a dream man. So, is my sister living with you?”

“She is.”

“Oh my god.” She welled up. “Oh my god.”

You hugged Levi from behind and looked over his shoulder. “You made my sister cry.”

Levi looked at you. “I didn’t mean to.”

You kissed his cheek and smiled. “It’s okay, this is normal for my big sis. Thank you for taking to her, it makes me very happy.”

“I’m glad I made you happy, because you mean everything to me.” He tapped his forehead against yours. You both heard a high pitch squeal coming from your phone, you and Levi both looked at your phone to see your sister overreacting. “Think we’ve made your sister’s day.”

You giggled. “Ava, relax okay.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just you and Zack were cute but I have never seen you this in love before sis. Plus, I can see Levi loves you just as much. I’m just…” She welled up. “I’m so happy.”

“Ava don’t cry, you big idiot.”

She sniffed. “I’m sorry, it’s just I’m so happy that you’ve finally found love. So, when is the wedding and the first kid? I want to be an aunt.”

You blushed hard; Levi blushed only slightly but he was happy, really happy because he’d love to have a family with you. “Not yet Ava.” Levi put his arm around you and hugged you a little. “We’ve got a lot of things to do and fix first, then we’ve got to get comfortable with each other and wait a lot of months then hopefully I’d love to marry her.” He kissed your forehead. “But we have a lot of work to do, right?”

You smiled. “Right.”

“But Ava, I want you to know I really love your sister a lot and I will make sure she is happy.”

Ava smiled at the two of you. “Thank you, really thank you Levi. I know my sister has probably told you all about me, that I’m more of the little sister but she…she needs someone to take care of her, she’s been taking care of others for too long.” She wiped her tears. “Sorry.” She laughed a little. “Anyway, I should let you two go because you need rest Levi if you’re sick. I’m glad you are alive and safe sis. You should call me more.”

You smiled. “Promise.”

She giggled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Nice to meet you Levi, I can’t wait to meet you in person.”

Levi rubbed your hand up and down your arm. “Same here. Bye Ava.”

She waved. “Bye Levi. Bye sis!”

You smiled. “Bye.” Levi ended the call for you, you looked up at Levi and kissed his cheek. “Well that’s one way to introduce you to the family.”

“You don’t look like each other.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that a few times from people.” You hugged him tightly. “That doesn’t matter though, just that I love you loads and thank you for what you did.”

Levi turned on the arm and hugged you. “Well she’s family, she means everything to you, you gave up everything to save her. So, I want her to like me.” He kissed your cheek, then your neck and down to your collarbone. “You’re so amazing, perfect and sweet.”

You giggled and lifted Levi’s head up. “No Levi, no sex while you’re sick or you’ll make me sick.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

“I am. Now lie on the sofa and do as I ask.”

He sighed and got up. “Fine, but I want to spoon you.”

“I can do that.”

You went to get up, but Levi lay on the sofa and yanked you down. “Stay.”

“But you should be against the back, not on the edge.”

He held you against him. “Don’t care, just stay here with me please.”

You sighed. “Alright, alright I’ll stay.”

You and Levi were quiet for a while, you just enjoyed his warm body against yours. Levi kissed your forehead and hummed. “You umm…could you tell me about Detective Harper?”

You looked up at him. “You suspect him?”

“Everyone is a suspect.”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll tell you everything you need to know, but I don’t think he’s much of a concern. I have a lot of stories of him, shall I start when I was young?”

“If you could.”

_You sat in the back garden drawing and sketching away, your parents were busy working in their offices as you and Ava played. Ava was practicing some dance routines for cheerleading, she was wanting to get into the collage team, you supported her but you didn’t care too much. You were in high school, so all you cared about was not being at school and drawing as much as you could. _

_You saw a flash of light, you looked over to the fence but saw nothing. You shrugged and continued drawing, you put your legs up causing your skirt to slip down your thighs slightly. You noticed a few flashes, you looked up to the fence and saw someone drop down out of sight. You pouted in annoyance, you looked over to your sister. _

_Ava stopped dancing when she noticed your glare, then you eyed the fence. She nodded and slipped over to it then stayed out of sight. You stretched and moaned loudly, then you lay on your tummy with your bum facing the fence, your skirt short enough to show your bum off. You waited then Ava shouted. “Come here you pervert!” You heard someone yelp then a thud. “Got him sis!”_

_You got up and ran over to see who it was, your sister handed you a camera then turned the kid over. You frowned at him. “That’s Harper.”_

_“It is?” She kicked Harper. “What the hell loser?”_

_Lewis whimpered. “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to…I just…I want to be a cop so I was…I was doing surveillance.”_

_“On my sister!?”_

_Lewis looked at you and blushed hard, then he pouted. “W-Well your sister is always up to no good! She’s a misbehaving ass.”_

_You pouted at him. “Shut up! I didn’t do anything wrong! You were taking pictures of me without my permission.”_

_He stood up and towered over you. “Because you’d be up to something if I didn’t, you’re always in trouble!”_

_You slammed your foot on the camera breaking it. “Oh look, I’ve gotten myself into trouble again. Stop spying on me, it’s weird.”_

_“I’m not spying, just making sure you aren’t causing trouble all the time.”_

_Ava gasped. “Oh, I get it! You are crushing on my sis!”_

_Lewis blushed hard. “N-no, she’s just always up to trouble.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Guess I suck at surveillance then.” He sighed. “I’m going to be a terrible cop.”_

_You looked at you sis, then back at Harper. “I dunno, I think you’d be a pretty annoying cop.”_

_He smiled. “Really?”_

_“Really, you’re our friend Harper just don’t take anymore pictures of me.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Good, I guess I can train you up cause I’m pretty good with cops not knowing what I’m up to, especially my parents.” You walked around him then grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked it over his head. “Still a messy kid.”_

_Harper still was weird with you, but he wasn’t as bad as he was and as soon as he joined the police, he was much better. He’d patrol the streets in his car, he’d mainly have your old neighbourhood. You went there one day just to check how things had changed; it was still nice but it could have been better. So, it made sense Harper was around the place, the cops needed more people like him desperate to make a difference._

_It was a hot summer’s day, you were wandering around and planned to go see Zack, so you’d worn your nice sandals, booty shorts, a cute top with planets and stars in a line saying I need some space. Your hair was up and out of the way, you had a silk tie in your hair and dark sunglasses on. You looked like a cool rocker summer girl. Your flip phone mobile went off, you checked it and smiled at Zack’s text, he was coming to meet you because he was out jogging in the area. You let him know what street you were on and couldn’t wait to see him._

_“Hey trouble!” You jumped at the quick whoop of sirens, you turned and saw Harper in a police car. “Why are you in this neighbourhood?”_

_You smiled at him and walked slowly as he followed you. “If it isn’t officer Harper, keeping tabs on me?”_

_“You got arrested last week.”_

_You laughed. “By you, you said I was loitering.”_

_“You were.”_

_You looked at him and pouted. “Was not.”_

_“You saying an officer of the law is lying?”_

_You blew some air out. “Just because you’re a cop doesn’t mean you tell the truth all the time.”_

_Harper stopped the car, he got out and walked over to you. “I’m not a liar.”_

_You gulped as he towered over you in his police uniform, you were intimidated by him until you noticed his uniform was messy. “You’re still a little messy, like when you were a kid.” You fixed his collar, then his tie. “I didn’t mean to call you a liar, I’m just saying I wasn’t doing what you thought I was doing.” You patted his chest. “There, now you look handsome.” You pulled at his hair. “You should cut this, it’s a bit messy.”_

_“Why are you around here?”_

_You folded your arms. “Do I have to have a reason to be here?”_

_“Are you back chatting to an officer of the law?”_

_You sighed. “Now’s not the times to be an asshole Harper.”_

_“It’s Officer Harper!” He grabbed your arm and dragged you to his car. “Listen.” He said your first name. “You need to be more careful; this town is not safe anymore especially around this part.”_

_You frowned at him. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”_

_“Crime is bad in our old neighbourhood. Plus, Ava came to the station the other day about some letters…do you know about that?”_

_“What if I do?”_

_“I want to help.”_

_You yanked your arm from him. “If you wanted to help, the cops would have taken the fucking case! My sister went to you dicks for help, she was laughed out of the station and told she should welcome the attention.” You tapped your finger hard against his chest. “It’s bullshit.”_

_He grabbed your upper arms. “I know, I know they fucked up but I want to help.”_

_“I don’t need your help, I’m doing it myself, I’m finding out who’s behind it and I don’t need you.”_

_“Let me help, please.”_

_“Why do you want to help so much?”_

_He blushed hard. “I just…I just do!”_

_You heard a familiar voice you loved call your name, you looked over to Zack as he slowed down from jogging. Zack was in shorts; he was topless with his hair up and his body was glistening. “Everything alright?”_

_You smiled. “Zack.” You pulled from Harper and ran over to him, you hugged him tightly and ignored Harper shouting your name. “I’m glad you came.”_

_“What’s happening?” He looked up at Harper. “Why was he handling you like that?” He frowned as Harper walked over. “Is she under arrest? Or in trouble?”_

_Lewis shook his head. “Not at all.”_

_“Then why were you handling her like that?”_

_“Why are you handling her?”_

_Zack cupped your face and smiled at you, you smiled back as he leaned down a lot and kissed your forehead. “Because she’s my girlfriend.”_

_“You?” Lewis laughed. “You? I know your family Zack; you don’t deserve a girl like her at all.”_

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

_“You’re garbage, and your family are, your dad was a piece of shit and that passes down to kids. You are doomed to be just like him.”_

_Zack went to speak, but you cupped his face and pulled him down. “Look at me sweetie, ignore him okay? You are wonderful, you’re perfect and I love you just as you are.”_

_Zack smiled at you. “Shall we go to my place or yours?”_

_“I was thinking we could walk for a bit, then maybe go to my place seeing as the family and Ava aren’t home.”_

_He blushed at you. “We’d be…home alone?”_

_“Yes, now let me deal with Harper.”_

_“Okay.”_

_You walked up to Harper. “Look, I get you want to help me and Ava out, but if your boss won’t let you then there is nothing you can do.” You held your hands up as he went to speak. “The cops are useless Harper, I’m sorry about that but it’s how I feel. I know you mean well, I appreciate it I do.” You sighed. “However, if you ever say shit about my boyfriend like that again I swear to god I will…” You clenched your jaw. “Well I can’t say anything because it’d be threatening an officer, but you get what I mean. If you treat him like shit again, I will be getting arrested after for assaulting the shit out of an officer.” You smiled and winked at him. “I’ll see you around Officer.”_

You sat at the lake with Levi, you were giving him a little art lesson as the café staff enjoyed fishing. After telling Levi what he wanted about Harper, he was a little more loving towards you and checking you were okay then he’d get quiet by himself. You were worried about Levi, he used to be distant before you two were a couple, the fact it was back when you were in a really good place was a little sad.

You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “You’ve been painting the same thing over and over. Are you okay?”

Levi put his brush down. “I’ve been thinking, about Harper and how he treated you. He was so in love with you…madly in love he was a little creepy about it. As a kid he could have been arrested, as a cop he violated a lot of things, he’d be fired as a cop if they knew.”

You shuffled closer to Levi on the blanket. “I know.”

“Tch, that son of a bitch. I want to kick his ribcage in. He’s about as useful as a gnats dick, as appealing as not being able to shit for years.”

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “Did I ever tell you that you get really fucking sexy when you’re angry?”

Levi put his art things down, he wrapped his arms around you and rolled you over to lie on the blanket with him on top as he spoke. “Oh, is that so? How about you tell me more?”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek then down to your neck. “It’s so damn sexy, even when you get possessive and protective of me.”

He nipped your skin “Good, I’m glad. How does it make you feel?”

You panted and moaned as he kissed to the other side, his hand ran up the inside of your leg to your heat. You bit your lip and smiled. “Amazing. God you make me feel hot, sexy, loved and so fucking horny.” Levi stopped and looked up at you. You giggled. “What?”

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

You blushed. “That umm…did I mess up?”

Levi captured your lips roughly. “Fuck no. It was a massive turn on.” He growled. “I just hate we’re far away from my house right now and I’m still a little sick.”

You smiled and kissed him passionately. “I love you, but we have an art class to finish.” You pressed your hands on his pouting cheeks. “Don’t pout grumpy. Just finish your meds today, then tomorrow I’ll check you over and if you are well enough, I’ll let you strip me naked.”

He kissed you. “Deal.” He got off you and grabbed his art stuff. “What do you think of my stuff so far?”

You hugged him from behind and looked at his painting, he’d done a lovely watercolour of the lake, he was getting a lot better, in fact he was pretty amazing because he learnt so quickly. You kissed his cheek and smiled. “It’s amazing, I’m very proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” You rubbed his chest and tummy. “I might say, I don’t think I can teach you anymore.”

He flinched in your arms. “No, don’t say that. There has to be something you can teach me, something more.” He hummed. “Maybe pencil drawing? Or acrylic!”

You laughed. “Sure, we can move on to them if you want.”

“Good, I’m glad because I love these lessons.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Thanks.” You sighed and gave him a squeeze. “Hate to burst your bubble, but I have to go home for the bathroom. I won’t be long.”

Levi grabbed your jumper before you could leave him. “I should come with, just in case.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“We thought that with the maze.”

You knelt and showed him your phone. “I have you on quick dial, I will call you when I need you, I promise to god.”

He sighed. “I know, I just don’t want…”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I will be ten minutes tops, okay? If I’m more come get me.”

“Okay, okay.”

You kissed his forehead. “Thank you, now I have to go or I will pee myself.”

“We don’t want that.”

You smiled and got up, you waved to him and walked down the path and out into the street towards Levi’s house. You got your key out but heard someone say your name, you turned to see Adam by the gate. He gave you a tired smile and a little wave. “Hey, I know I’m someone you really don’t want to see…I was…I was an asshole in school and…I’m sorry, shit I’m really sorry. I just…”

You walked down the path to the gate. “You’ve changed a lot.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve grown up a lot…”

You smiled at him, he looked a little tired and warn out but he was still a good-looking lad with very short hair but the man was never your type. “So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?”

He patted the gate. “I wanted to talk to you about everything, what’s happened here and back when we were in collage. To say how sorry I am.”

You nodded. “Sure, I’ll do that but I need the toilet badly.”

He blushed. “Oh! Sorry, go ahead. Umm maybe we could meet up another time.”

“Sure.”

“I’m staying at the hotel past the town hall, you know it?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“I’m there a lot, mainly because I have a lot of paperwork to do for my job.” He rubbed the back of his head. “We could meet up there in the bar, talk a little and air out issues. I’m trying to fix my life and my biggest fuck up was being an asshole to you. So…that okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.”

“Good, good.” He laughed. “I should let you go, nice seeing you. I just hope you come see me, there’s something I found out about you and Ava’s case, about what happened. I…I think I know who did it. I’ll let the evidence speak for itself, but not now.”

“Sure Adam, any information you have is good information.” You waved then went back to Levi’s house, you finished up in the bathroom then grabbed some food and a thermos full of tea. You went back to Levi and thought about what Adam said, it’d be nice to clear the air and he seemed genuine. However, you were going to tell Levi about this because you knew he’d be mad if you didn’t, plus he could protect you if needed.

You knelt next to Levi, kissed his cheek loads and hugged him. “Hi Levi.”

“You were a while; I was one minute away from me running down the street and busting my front door down.”

You put the food and drink down, then sat behind Levi and wrapped your legs and arms around him and gave him a squeeze. “My hero. So, I have something to tell you.”

He ran his hand on yours around him. “What’s up?”

“Adam.”

“What about him?”

“We ran into each other; he wants to talk to me at the bar in the hotel down from the town hall.” You kissed his shoulder. “I want to go, just so we can get more information out of him. I thought I’d tell you so we can go together.”

“We can go when I’m feeling better.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Thank you.”

“Keep kissing me and holding me like you are to make up for it.”

You gave him a tight squeeze. “I’ll cuddle and kiss you as much as you like and more.”

“Well, aren’t I a lucky man?”

You sighed and closed your eyes as Levi ate and drank some tea. “You know, if it weren’t for my stalker we would have never met and I’d probably be married to Zack.”

“That’s one fucked up way for destiny to push us together.”

“I love you.”

He hummed and turned his head to you. “Love you too. Can we go home and get naked?”

You squeezed his cheeks together with your hand. “I told you Mr Grumpy that you’ll have to wait for the last of your cold to go.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, if you pass my sick test tomorrow you can get me naked, but don’t overdo it because you need to build up your stamina because your body is a little warn out right now.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat I have tones of stamina waiting all for you.”

“Ooow, can’t wait.” You let him go and stretched then flopped back on the blanket. “So, what now? We’ve been here for hours and you are an art expert.” Levi turned and crawled over your body, then settled himself between your legs. You giggled. “Levi, I told you.”

“I know.” He kissed your cheek loads. “I just want to get a feeling of what I get to look forward to.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair. “Perv.”

“Guilty.”

“Time to get off.” You slapped his bum. “Mush, mush!” Levi put all his weight on you, you gasped and groaned. “Levi!”

“Not moving.”

You tried to wiggle but couldn’t. “You’re…uggh…heavy!”

“Rude.”

You laughed at him. “Okay, okay we can lie for a moment on the blanket, then we can go home.”

He lifted his weight from you a bit. “Much better.”

“But the thing is Levi, we’re very close to the dirt here and you don’t like dirty things. Plus.” You grabbed his jumper and pulled him closer. “I’m getting very, very.” Your lips were right by his ear. “Dirty.”

Levi jumped off you and pulled you to your feet, he packed everything up quickly as you laughed. He grabbed your friend and tugged you along. “Come on.”

“Where we going?”

“Home to clean up, then I’m taking you to dinner.”

Betty bumped into you and Levi as you were moving. “Well if it isn’t my favourite couple! Hi sugars, I was coming over to invite you both to the bar tonight. We’ll have karaoke with a live band playing the music for the songs you pick, as well as nice drinks together. Ya’ll can invite the rest of the cops.”

You smiled and hugged Levi’s arms. “I think that’s a great idea. We can have a date beforehand, right?”

Levi nodded. “Sure, sure we can do that, thanks Aunt Betty for the invite.”

She grinned and pointed at him. “Ya’ll didn’t think I’d let you have your little way with Miss Ollie all the time, did ya?”

Levi blushed. “No Aunt Betty, sorry.”

“Good lad, now go home get cleaned up and I’ll meet you at the local bar.” She pulled you close and gave you a big hug. “I love you dear.”

“Love you too Aunt Betty.”

She gave Levi a hug, he pulled a little face. The man wasn’t one for human contact with people, unless it was you, then he fucking loved human contact. He manged to pat her back with one hand, then he pulled away. “We should be heading off.”

You laughed at Levi’s bad joke, he looked good in his long tight shirt and tight jeans with his hair tied back. He looked good enough to eat, you really wanted to eat him, or jumped across this table and rip his clothes off. You leaned your chin on your hand and giggled at Levi, you were very aware that you were flirting with Levi but, it wasn’t needed. Levi wasn’t aware of the flirting at first, mainly because he was oblivious to a lot of that stuff, or knew it from others and got so flustered and awkward with it that things ended badly. However, Levi was beginning to notice what you were doing and he liked it, a lot.

He put his beer down and hummed. “You flirting with me brat?”

You smiled and stirred your drink. “Maybe.” You sipped your drink. “You gonna do something about it?”

He sighed and leaned closer to you over the table. “I mean, you are very hot, sweet and funny but I’m taken.”

You bit your lip. “That so?”

“Yeah, real sexy thing. She’s an artist.”

You giggled. “Wow, so unemployed then?”

He flicked your forehead. “She’s famous actually with her art, also don’t say shit things about yourself.”

You smiled and rubbed your head. “I’m joking, but it seems I am not as funny as you.”

He pulled a little face. “I think you’re really funny, it’s just I don’t laugh much sorry.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay.” You down your drink.

He took your hand and squeezed. “But I have smiled and laughed a lot more since I met you, in fact I never laughed and smiled before you.”

“You are my world Levi. I love you.”

He gave you a tiny smile, then a little laugh. “You always know what to say to make me happy.”

You poked his cheek. “Made you laugh, cute.”

He grabbed your hand, pulled it close and kissed it. “I really love you so much.” He sighed and began massaging your hand. “We should move to a quiet part of the bar before the music starts.”

Hange slammed her hands on your table. “Well here they are hiding! Come grab your drinks and join us cops.”

You looked at Levi, he gave you a look of no, but you felt bad. “Hey Hange, we we’re thinking.”

She pouted. “But you’ve been stuck in Levi’s house for ages since the maze, then he went ahead and got sick. Please, oh please join us, I want to spend time with you!”

You smiled and grabbed your drink, you stood up. “Alright, come on Levi let’s join our friends for a bit.”

He sighed and got up. “I’m going to the bar for drinks.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”

He squeezed your bum making you jump. “Can’t wait.”

You giggled and walked over to the cop’s tables, you waved at them and sat on the edge of the group with a spare chair next to you for Levi. You were by Mike, Erwin and Hange who were your main group of friends but, you could see Eren looking over now and then as if he wanted to chat to you or something. You just smiled and gave him a little wave, he blushed and waved back at you then snapped at Jean about something.

You chatted with the guys for a bit, then smiled at Levi as he walked over with a drink for you and him. He sat down next to you, put the drinks on the table and put his arm around you. He kissed the side of your head. “Missed me?”

“Always do.”

“Going to warn you, the music part of this night is going to be shit.”

You giggled and cuddled him. “Aww, don’t be mean Levi.”

“Not being able to.”

“Shit for months is better?” You laughed. “I know Levi.”

“You know me too well.”

You cuddled Levi and listened to people singing with the band, some were good, others were bad. The best were the cops going up to sing, Levi refused to saying it was stupid, but you wanted to hear him sing. You cuddled his arm. “Come on Levi, just one song for me.”

He looked at your cute face and sighed. “I don’t want to, but it’ll make you happy right?”

You kissed his cheek. “Don’t do something you don’t want to honey, okay? I was only messing.”

Levi got up, you went to grab him to stop him but he went to the band and talked to them, they nodded and he stood in front of the mic and sighed. He held the mic and sighed, he nodded as the music started playing. You gasped as he started singing With or without you by U2. Your heart thumped in your chest, he had such a beautiful singing voice and would have a career as a singer, you had no doubt about it.

You bit your lip as his hands hugged the mic, he started moving to the song and closed his eyes sometimes with the higher notes. He’d look at you, dead in the eyes when he sang the rest of the words. You covered your mouth as he sang the long notes, he was so fully of passion it was beautiful and everyone in the bar was just as taken with Levi as you were. He was truly amazing and a sight to behold.

After Levi finished, he jumped off the stage, hands in pockets and walked over to you and sat down. You leaned over and kissed his cheek loads. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you, now it’s your turn to woo me.” He pushed you up. “Go.”

You pouted and got behind the mic, you told the band what you wanted and they knew it. You sighed and took the mic in your hand, you closed your eyes, just to hide nerves. You tapped your foot and enjoyed the soothing music of Without you I’m nothing by Placebo. You opened your eyes and blushed a little as people watched you, maybe this song was a little edgy for this bar and town. You looked to Levi; he was watching you intently then you finally sang without you I’m nothing part right at him.

At the end you cleared your throat, a strong blush present on your face. You laughed. “I guess that’s not your kind of music, huh?” They all cheered for you. You laughed. “Guess I was wrong.”

Mike shouted. “ANOTHER!”

“Oh…okay.” You turned to the band and told them what you wanted, then you took your leather jacket off and threw it at Levi to reveal your scars and tattoos. You grabbed the mic and began singing Bad Things by Jace Everett. The whole bar got up and danced, some sang along with you as you enjoyed yourself. At the slow bit, you may have gotten a bit sexy in your handling of the mic stand. You kicked at the end and laughed. “Thanks everyone, I have one last song for you and I’m gone.”

You told the band what you wanted, then you sang Creep by Radiohead. You loved how the whole bar had lighters out and were swaying to the song, you didn’t think you were that good, maybe it was the large amount of booze flowing in everyone’s systems. The cops loved it for sure, you noticed Aunt Betty was drunk as hell and just rocking along. The longer you were there, the more you got nervous and aware that you were vulnerable, that the stalker could be watching you right now.

You smiled at the end and got off the stage, people shouted for more but you shook your head and refused, you couldn’t do it anymore. You walk over to your seat but opted for Levi’s lap, you sat side ways and gave him a cuddle. He rubbed your back and kissed your cheek. “You were amazing up there, if you give up on art you could be a singer.”

“No thanks, too much attention.”

He squeezed you. “Everything okay?”

You shrugged. “I just…when I was up there, I realised my stalker could be watching me. Anyone in this room could be him, it just hit me near the end of that song.”

“Wanna go?”

You shook your head. “No, I want to spend time with you and my friends.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Sure, just let me know when you want to leave.”

Erwin sat down with some drinks, he handed you yours. “You were amazing up there.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but I think the cops should do a song together.”

Hange grabbed Erwin’s arm. “YES! Let’s do this!”

You laughed as you watched them go up and sing, after they were done you all sat together drinking more and more booze. You and Levi were all over each other as you talked to your friends and laughed at them, he was getting a little handsy with you but it wasn’t too far to be doing in front of company. However, instead of Levi being the flirtiest, it was you. You hand one hand on his chest running little circles, your other was playing with his hair as you kissed his temple over and over. Levi had one hand on your thigh as the other ran across your back.

The bar manager wandered over to the stage and got behind the mic. “Hate to say this guys, but bar is now closed. Thank you for being here. Be safe going home.”

You got up and put your jacket on, Levi put his arm around you and his hand on your bum. You cuddled Levi’s side as you all flooded out into the street, you were laughing and joking. You squeezed Levi’s bum, he pulled you against his chest and kissed you. He kissed the tip of your nose. “What’s on your mind?”

You smiled and bit your lip. “How well are you feeling?”

“90%, why?”

“You’re not well enough.”

“What if I was, what did you have in mind?”

You licked up his neck and nipped his earlobe. “You naked and under me.”

“I love the sound of that.”

You jumped off him. “You have to get better first. I want you 100%.”

He sighed. “I hate being sick.”

Hange ran at you and tackled hugged you. “Oh, this was so much fun! You should come out with us more.”

“I’d love to.”

“Good!” She let you go and drunkenly pointed at Levi. “You gotta stop hiding her away!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, bite me shitty glasses!”

“Our lovely lady here already does that for you.”

You blushed. “Hange!”

“What? I’ve seen the love bites.”

Mike grabbed Hange’s shirt and pulled her back. “Alright kiddo, time for bed time or Levi will break every bone in your body.” Miked smiled at you. “Can you cheer your boyfriend up.”

You giggled. “On it!” You grabbed Levi’s hands and pulled him down the street with you. “Night guys! Thanks for a fun night!” You yanked Levi against you. “Come on my big strong grumpy lion, you have to take me home and make as many love bites as you can on my body.”

Levi growled and kissed you. “Yes beautiful.” He grabbed your hand and walked fast down the street, you had to almost jog to keep up.

You pulled your coat on and looked up at Levi as he grabbed you a scarf, the temperature had dropped today so there was a beautiful crisp air with frost on everything. You ran outside before Levi could put the scarf on you, you just wanted to see the start of winter take over the cute town. You went straight up to a cobweb, you loved how it was still frozen from the cold night. It’d been two days since your drinking session at the bar and you’d sent word to Adam, today was the day you were going to have the meeting.

Levi wandered out the house. “Tch, oi brat! Get back here.”

“In a minute.”

He grabbed the back of your coat and yanked you back. “Do as you’re told.” He put the scarf on you then placed a hat on your head. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

You pouted at him as he fixed your hair, then he kissed you. “Levi.”

“Such a brat.”

You blew a raspberry at him then you ran away, past his front garden gate and into the street. “The biggest!”

Levi growled and ran after you, you squealed as he picked you up and spun you around in his arms. He put you down and kissed your head loads. “Come on brat, we have a meeting to get to.”

“You’re the one fooling around.”

He slapped your bum then took your hand and pulled you along. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.” You hugged his arm. “We’re just going to have a simple meeting, right?”

“Right.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m armed, so don’t worry if something goes wrong. You’ll be safe, we’ll both be safe but I don’t think anything could happen.” He turned down the street and went past the town hall. “If you need to get out, just let me know and we’ll get out of there as soon as possible.”

You nodded. “Got it.” You both got to the hotel, it was rather big for this town and was just on the edge down from the town hall. You stood by the double doors, you looked to Levi and pulled a little face. “I dunno if I’m ready to hear what Adam has to say, but at the same time I know I deserve to hear what he has to say.”

He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “You can do this, I’m here for you no matter what.”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” You grabbed the door and sighed. “Alright, let’s do this.” You opened the door and went to the desk, they told you where Adam was in the dinning room and it was a little walk through some halls.

Levi was stopped in the hall by a town’s person, they were desperate to talk to him about something. Levi looked to you and sighed. “Sorry, I’ll be in a second.”

You smiled. “It’s fine, I’ll get things started.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “This is a cop thing, none of my business. I’ll be fine.” You walked into the dinning room and saw Adam sat waiting, you smiled at him as he nursed a drink in his hand. You took your coat off and slung it over your arm. “Adam.”

He stood up and said your name, you saw someone walk behind him right up to him. It was almost as if things slowed down in front of you, your smile for Adam slowly faded. He gasped as you heard a familiar noise from your past. Adam’s body jolted over and over, you watched blood trickle out of his mouth. He winced the gasped, his hand reaching out for you. You head a slice sound, then Adam stumbled towards you and fell against you as he coughed up blood. 

You stumbled back dropping Adam’s limp body to the floor. You stared at his hand almost touching your foot, you looked up and saw the masked stalker wipe his knife on his jacket. You stumbled back and tried to find your voice, but nothing was coming out of you. All you could think about was another person, another innocent life had been lost because of you. You stumbled backwards, your eyes never leaving your stalker as he stood there staring at you. He sprung into action, you jumped as you saw him go running for you.

Your body jumped when you heard gunshots, the stalker’s body jolted and almost danced. You covered your mouth as you shook in place. You watched as the stalker reached out for you, then he dropped backwards and slammed on his back to the floor. You screamed when you felt arms around you, you pulled and hit but Levi cupped your face. “It’s okay, it’s okay it’s me.” You panted and studied him, then you threw yourself into his arms. “I’m right here.” He squeezed you then he let go slightly. “Fuck me.”

You looked to see the stalker was gone, the floor clear of him. “Levi?”

He pushed you behind him, pulled out his gun and aimed. “Get to the door, now.” You backed up then reached the handle, you wiggled it then unlocked the door. Levi fired his gun, you peaked around him to see he shot the stalker in the forehead, his head was to the sky. He slowly looked down; the bullet mark evident meaning he was bulletproof. “Tch, shit.” He charged at you both, Levi managed to get him and you out the door, he slammed it closed right in the stalkers face. The stalker smashed the glass and began swiping his blade about trying to catch Levi. Levi put a zip tie the cops sometimes used as cuffs on the door, grabbed your hand and ran with you.

You looked behind as the stalker kicked the door over and over as Levi got his phone out, made a call and asked for backup. “Levi.” The glass on the doors were broken completely, the stalker looked down the hall and saw Levi on the phone, then he retreated. “He’s…he’s gone.”

Levi looked at you. “We have to get everyone out of here.”

“Got it, just don’t get me into trouble.” You ran and grabbed the fire alarm and pulled it. You backed up from it and looked to Levi, lights flashed and the sound was deafening. “That sound get everyone out.”

Levi pulled you outside with everyone else, he held you close and waited for his team to show up so they could clear the building. “Did he hurt you?” He looked down at you. “Did he hurt you at all?”

You shook your head. “N-No.”

He looked you over. “Then, this blood is?”

You nodded. “Adam’s.”

“I’d…I’d hug you to comfort you but you are wearing evidence.”

You nodded. “It’s, it’s okay. I’ve worn evidence on my body before.”

“I’ll need to take you to the station, for a statement and protection.”

You grabbed his arm. “No, I’ll give my statement to someone else. Just…please make sure no one else has been hurt. You know how to fight; you are the strongest man they have here.”

“But.”

“I’ll be fine, I will.”

He stared at you for a while, you could see he was arguing with himself between being protective as a boyfriend or a cop, as well as letting you be you as a boyfriend or cop. He sighed. “Okay, wait here a moment.” He waved Mike over. “Oi Mike?”

Mike slammed his car door and jogged over. “Yeah?”

“Take this one down to the station, get her statement and make sure she’s safe.”

Mike looked down at you. “Jesus Miss Ollie.”

You smiled at him making the dried spray of blood on your face crack. “It’s not mine.”

He sighed. “Thank goodness, alright come with me and I’ll take you back now.”

You ran up to Levi and kissed him, you were careful not to get anything on him. “Thank you. I love you and be safe, please.”

Levi nodded and gave you a little smile. “I love you too.”

You sniffed and held back tears, you laughed a little then went with Mike to the station in his car. It became a bit of a blur, getting there, having pictures taken of Adam’s blood on your body. Your statement was almost robotic, but a perfect rendition of what had happened. Then you had to take your clothes off and hand them over, you wore cop jogging bottoms and a jumper, cleaned your face up then sat in an interrogation room. You looked around then pulled at the jumper, you rubbed your face when all you could see was Adam’s bloodied face. When you looked up at the seat opposite, Adam was sat there with blood coming from his mouth.

You closed your eyes tightly, then opened them to see Ms Hill next to him. You began breathing heavily, you closed your eyes again and opened them to see your father there too. You closed your eyes tighter then opened them to see your mother. You closed your eyes and heard them whispering to you, telling you you’d let them down, they were asking why you didn’t save them, why you were so weak. You covered your ears with your sleeve covered hands, you lowered your head and brought your legs up and closer, your heels on the edge of the seat.

You heard someone say your name, delicate hands touched your stiff form. You heard a soothing voice talk to you, trying to calm you and get you out of your tight hold of yourself. You finally unravelled then looked at Levi, he cupped your face and looked so concerned. “What’s going, talk to me.”

You shook your head and let one single tear roll, you looked down and pulled at your jumper. “Another time, what’s more important is did you find him? Is Adam?”

Levi clenched his jaw, then looked down. “Adam didn’t make it; he was dead when we got to him. As for the stalker, there was no trace of him I’m…tch I’m so fucking sorry that I couldn’t…that I couldn’t stop him, he’s out there I don’t know where and I let him get away.”

You cupped his face and lifted his head so he’d look at you, you could see the pain in his eyes and you understood how he was feeling. “Don’t say things like that, don’t. You saved my life, if you weren’t there, he would have attacked me. I know you didn’t kill him, but you stopped him long enough for me and I can’t thank you enough.” You kissed him and hummed. “When I was alone against him, I got hurt, but this time I didn’t get hurt at all. Thank you.” You kissed him again but longer, he kissed you back. “Thank you.”

“I’ll get him, I swear to you next time I will get that bastard.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I know, I know. I believe you; I believe you’ll help me and you’ll end this all.”

He stood up and sat on the table in front of you. “Tell me why you were in a little ball.”

You rubbed your sleeve under your eye and sniffed. “I saw them, all of them stood there. Everyone one of his victims. They started talking to me, whispering, they blamed me for their deaths, they asked me why I didn’t prevent their deaths and save them.” You placed your head on Levi’s lap, he soothed you by running his hand over your head. “They wouldn’t leave me.”

“I know how you feel, I know. I see them all the time.” You looked up at him as he spoke, he had a cold distant look in his eyes. “My old team, the people I lost at the hands of others. I see them all the time, they blame me and other times they just stare at me.” He looked down at you. “You have to know it isn’t your fault, you didn’t cause their deaths and anyone else who dies from today onwards it isn’t you.” You stood up, you stepped closer and pressed yourself between his legs. He ran his hands up your sides. “He kills people, not you. We can’t let him make you think otherwise, okay? Don’t let him win over your mind.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I care about you; I don’t want to see you suffer like I have. You helped fix me, so I want to help fix you. I love you.”

You smiled at him and kissed him, you wrapped one arm around his shoulders the other tangled in his hair. You bit his lip then deepened the kiss, you hummed and moaned in response. You pulled from his lips but he chased you, you smiled at him. “You being here, you coming back to me helped me Levi. Hearing your voice, your hands, warmth and smell, it made me better. You pulled me out of the darkness by being here.” You patted his chest with your hand. “I love you and I’m going to be okay; I am it’s just…that’s the first time I’ve ever seen someone killed in front of me. I’ve only ever seen dead bodies, or people dying from wounds but not someone…I’ll be okay.”

Levi hugged you against him. “I’ll walk you through it all, I’ll be there with every nightmare, every day dream, everything because I’ve been through it.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“There’s no need, because I’ll always be here for you.”

You wrapped your arms around him tightly. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, now let’s get you home. Okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”


	11. Chapter 11

You snuggled up to Levi, you moved closer to him and held him tightly. Levi hugged you just as tightly back, his cheek rest on the top of your head. You’d been like this since Adam was killed in front of your eyes, you and Levi had just been close so you could fight the nightmares. The man was everything to you, he was your saviour right now. However, your perfect moment in the lovely early hours of the morning you were half awake and someone was ringing the doorbell.

You shuffled up the bed and buried your face into the crook of Levi’s neck. “Don’t answer.”

He sighed. “I have to.”

You took Levi’s hand and put it on your boob. “Stay.”

He squeezed your boob, then he growled. “I really want to.” He pulled his hand away. “But I have to answer the door, I’m sorry.” He pulled away and got out of bed, then pulled a shirt on. “Stay there, I’ll be right back.”

You pouted and stretched out across the bed. “Fine.”

“Don’t get grumpy on me, I’m the grumpy one, remember?”

You smiled at him. “I know.”

“I won’t be long.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead, then he went downstairs. He sighed as he got to the front door to reveal Zack, he looked very worried. Levi frowned at him. “Zack.”

Zack sighed. “I’m sorry to bother you Levi, but I saw the police tape at the hotel and I just knew what was going on. I just wanted to see if she was fine, I mean Adam…”

Levi nodded. “I get it, you used to love her.”

“I still do.”

Levi stared at him for a while, he didn’t like that fresh bit of knowledge. Deep down Levi knew Zack still cared, that if given the chance he’d run away with you and not look back. However, Levi knew that an opportunity like that would never happen. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Is she okay?”

He nodded and the image of you upstairs in bed waiting for you came to mind. “She’s fine. It was hard to see Adam being killed in front of her, but I was there and able to stop him for a moment and get her away.”

Zack’s eyes widened. “She…he…Adam was killed in front of her? Dear God, that must have…Are you sure she’s okay?”

You walked up behind Levi, you had a fluffy long cardigan of his on that made you feel like you were being hugged. You rubbed your eyes and looked up to see Zack looking worried, you gave him a little smile. “Hey, everything okay?”

Zack let out a long sigh. “You’re okay.”

You nodded and hugged Levi’s side, he wrapped an arm around you. “I’m perfectly fine, had some trouble sleeping but Levi’s been helpful because he’d been through the same things as me, so he knows how to deal with it.” You looked up at Levi and smiled. “I’d be lost without him.”

He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I’m glad I can help.”

Zack stepped closer. “Are you sure you are okay? I mean you saw.”

You held your hands up. “I’m fine, really I am.” You sighed. “It was hard but, as I said I have Levi.”

“Let me help.”

You let Levi go and cupped Zack’s face. “I’m touched, I really am but you have to understand I have Levi now. I know you want to be there for me but, I already have someone.” You let go and placed your hands on his chest. “You’re a wonderful man, you really are but, you are not mine anymore. Levi is mine.” You grinned. “I know some day you’ll find someone amazing, someone who will love you like I love Levi.”

He looked so sad. “I wish it was you.”

“I know, but the girl you meet will be even better.” Levi clicked his tongue, you slapped your hand on his mouth to shut him up, you just knew he’d say that no one could be better than you. “I promise, you just have to believe and stay positive.”

Zack nodded. “Alright, well I should leave you two be right? I hope you’ll be okay, if you need anything just ask.”

“Got it.” You waved to him as he left.

Levi slammed the door, he picked you up from behind making you squeal. “All mine!” You kicked your legs as he kissed your neck loads. “Mine, mine.”

You giggled. “Leviii.”

He put you down, then he scooped you up like a bride and carried up the stairs. “No moaning at me unless it’s those turned on moans you make.” He nipped your neck then kissed your cheek. “I like those sounds.”

You smiled and kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You let out a little moan making you blush. “Oops.”

“More.” He placed you on the bed. “More please.”

You giggled and crawled up and under the covers, you wiggled around and then popped up and stuck your head out by the pillows. “I’d love to, but I would like some sleep because it is five in the morning.”

Levi crouched down by the bottom of the bed, then he climbed under the covers and up making you giggle as he got closer and then he was finally above you. He let out a long sigh as he looked down at you. “Sleep is what is needed, but when we wake up from our nap, I will like to hear more moans from you.”

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close, you kissed him then rolled onto your side with him and snuggled against him. “So warm.”

Levi rubbed your back and hummed. “I like these moments with you.”

You smiled and pressed your face against Levi’s chest. “I agree.” You sighed. “So, I have an idea, well it’s a request really.”

“Go ahead.”

“So, I was thinking while you go to the crime scene to help everyone out, I want to work on the case with whoever is working on it right now.”

Levi ran his hand up and down your back as he thought, he sighed. “Well, sure why not because if you’re at the station with Erwin working on the case then I know you are somewhere safe. You’re also with someone who will protect you as well.” He kissed your forehead. “I will allow it.”

You giggled. “Thank you, oh great master.”

“I’m master now?”

You leaned up and kissed him, you smiled and kissed him again. “Well you’re giving me permission to do something, so you’re my master.”

“This a fun thing we can do in bed?”

You sat up and smiled down at Levi. “Yes.” You ran your hand down his body a bit. “I’ll do anything to serve and please my master.”

He hummed. “This could be fun.” He grabbed you and pulled you down onto his chest. “But first we need to sleep, got it?”

“Yes.”

You smiled at Levi as he put your things down in Erwin’s office, it was your second day with Erwin and you couldn’t wait to get it started. You and Erwin had been having a lot of fun, he was a nice guy to talk to and hang out with. You understood why Levi considered him as a best friend, but he’d never say that out loud at all. Levi was not one for talking about his feelings, he showed them by being dedicated to a person until the end.

Levi took your coat, scarf and hat and put them on the sofa. He placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. “Be good.”

“I will.”

“Don’t cause trouble for Erwin.”

“I won’t.”

Levi looked up at Erwin who was smiling about it. “Tell me if she causes trouble, I know what she’s like.”

Erwin laughed. “I’ll keep an eye on her, I promise.”

You pouted and lightly hit Levi’s chest a few times. “So mean to me!”

Levi pinched your cheeks and pulled. “Oi, oi, stop pouting at me brat. I have to leave now, so stop being so cute.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Ass.”

He let your cheeks go then kissed you. “Love you, now I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Levi.” You both waved goodbye, then you turned to Erwin and grinned. “Let’s get started then, what do I need to do today?”

Erwin smiled and gave you some papers. “Just need you to organise these if that’s okay.”

You ran over to a little spot and began organising everything, you even made it look pretty. You hummed a little song as you worked, then you stopped and went into your bag. “I baked.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I made your favourite things.”

He smiled at you. “Thanks. Let’s get some plates and tea and sit in the commune area and chat.”

You grinned and grabbed your things, you ran to the commune area and got everything set up. You sat down with Erwin and caught up on everything, he was a guy you could talk to and rely on for anything. Erwin knew Levi really well, so you could ask him and talk to him about anything. He was a little like your therapist too, the guy was intelligent and had the biggest heart. If you had to make a decision, you’d say Erwin was your closest friend in this town.

You laughed at Erwin’s joke. “You should joke more.”

He shrugged. “I guess I’m more focused on work so much that I don’t relax enough.”

“Well you should let loose more, because you never know what my happen. One day you’re working hard, the next you’re fighting for your life and then you take your last breath.”

He sighed and looked at his tea. “I guess you’re right, I should have more fun and relax a little.”

You smiled and picked up your plate of cake. “Good, you know you should tell Levi how you feel about him.”

He choked on his team, then he coughed and gasped. “M-my feelings?”

You smiled. “You two care about each other, you’re close as anything, best friends and yet you never tell each other that. I live a life where, anything unsaid is bad. My parents died before I could tell them I was sorry for the fights, that I loved them dearly. Adam died before he could tell me everything on his mind and Ms Hill…well I’m sure she had a lot to say to me before she was butchered. Though, I have to admit I’m a bit of an idiot. I say all that, and yet I can’t even tell my own sister what’s going on.”

Erwin raised his brows. “Wait, your sister doesn’t even know her stalker is now yours?”

You nodded. “She knows nothing, if she did, she’d be running around with me and wouldn’t have the husband and two kids she has now.”

“That’s such a big sacrifice. Have you met her kids?”

You shook your head. “I didn’t even get to go to her wedding.”

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

You smiled at him and sighed. “It’s alright, she understood very well I had problems. She wasn’t mad at me, only mad when I ran away after we moved in together. She didn’t speak to me for a year, but we’re good now.” You laughed. “She loved meeting Levi; well he stole my phone from me when I talked to her.”

Erwin chuckled. “He’s an odd guy, always has weird ways of showing how much he loves you, but then again you are just as weird.”

You laughed. “Sure am.” You tilted your head. “Speaking of relationships, you have a lady or gent in your life?”

He shook his head. “No, mainly because I work way too much.”

You smiled. “Well, I think that’s really impressive of you, to dedicate yourself to your work. However, I think you’d be an amazing husband and dad.”

He smiled. “I would like that, maybe someday.” He let out a long sigh. “We should get back to work, I need to get hold of some tapes in the room next to the interrogation.” He stood up and smiled. “Want to come?”

You jumped up. “Sure! I’ve always been in interrogation, never the other side of the mirror, so this should be fun.”

He walked ahead and laughed. “I guess so.” He stopped and looked up at the mural you’d painted. “I really love the work you did here, it’s so beautiful and really speaks to me about how proud and amazing the team is.” He sighed and started walking. “Alright, come on.” He opened the door to the side room, you ran in and looked at the window and saw the interrogation room. Erwin looked around. “Should be over here.” He looked at the window. “Ah, someone left something behind in the room, I’ll go get it. Can you collect everything in here for me?”

You smiled. “Sure thing.” You collected the memory stick with the videos on, then you picked up the papers and hummed to yourself. You turned around to the mirror and smiled at Erwin, you were sure that if Levi didn’t exist you would probably chase a relationship with this man. You looked to the door as it opened slowly and quietly, your eyes widened and the colour drained from your face as your masked stalker walked in. You banged on the glass and screamed. “ERWIN! ERWIN BEHIND YOU!”

He couldn’t hear because of the glass, but he looked up at it slightly shaking and saw the stalker’s reflection. Erwin’s eyes widened, he turned and held his arm up. The stalker stabbed his blade right through Erwin’s hand, he screamed in pain and kicked the guy back but he dodged it. He twisted around Erwin, a glint in his eye that made Erwin know this guy was not going to give up until he saw enough blood.

Tears filled your eyes; you couldn’t hear each other and it pained you. You screamed at him more as the knife was pulled back, Erwin held his bloodied arm up. You slammed both your hands on the glass as you watched the knife plunge into Erwin’s right arm over and over and over. Your stalker pulled out the knife, then stabbed it into Erwin’s left side. You pressed yourself to the glass, you watched as Erwin pressed against the glass and slowly slip down to the ground leaving a blood trail behind on the glass.

You pressed your head to the glass and looked down at him. “No, no, no, no.” The stalker stood over Erwin, he cleaned his knife with his gloved hand and looked up at the mirror right at you. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the glass. You gritted your teeth. “I’ll kill you some day you son of a bitch, I swear to god I will kill you!” The stalker stepped back, then walked over to the door and got out. You listened to their footsteps get closer, you ran to the door and grabbed the fire hydrant and readied yourself. He opened the door and walked in. “Fuck you!” He turned and looked at you, his eyes widened as you smacked him in the face with the hydrant. He dropped to the floor; he was out cold. You dropped the hydrant; it couldn’t do you any good right now.

You ran to Erwin and grabbed his left wrist, you held your breath as you waited for a pulse, it was there, the man was alive. You smiled and welled up, then you jumped as he grabbed your wrist and gasped. His eyes widened as he looked at you and said your name. “You’re okay.”

You nodded. “I’m fine, we have to get you to safety and I think I have an idea.”

“What about?”

You helped him up and supported him as you both ran down the hall. “He’s out cold for now, just tell me where the cells are.”

“S-sure, go left here and head down the stairs.”

You ran with him to the stairs and stopped. “You going to be okay?”

He nodded and coughed. “Fine, we have to keep moving.”

“Okay.” You helped him down then sat him in an office chair, you grabbed two first aid kits then looked around. “Cell keys?”

He pointed to an office. “In there, we only have one set.”

You ran in and grabbed them, then you supported Erwin again and got to the cell. You looked behind you at a bang and saw the stalker had stumbled down the stairs, he shook his head and looked up at you. “Shit.” You tried key after key. “Shit, shit, shit, come on!” You tired another. “Yes!” You opened up and helped Erwin in and slammed the door just as the stalker dove for you, you stumbled back and stared at him as he pressed himself against the bars and tried grabbing at you. You smiled at him and showed him the keys. “You lose asshole!”

You stopped then pulled back and held the bars. “What I wouldn’t give to have you right now naked on the cell floor, your moans echoing off the walls as Erwin slowly bleeds to death and soaks our joined bodies in his demise. You keep surprising and impressing me every time we play this fun game.” He stepped back and pointed at you. “I’m not done with you, there has to be a way in there to you.” He sighed. “Plus, I have to pay that disgusting, vile, whore, sex fiend of a man’s office. It makes me sick how he’s defiled your body.” He stepped back into the dark. “I won’t be long.”

You watched as he disappeared, then you turned your attention to Erwin. You stopped the bleeding first, then you cleaned his wounds and dressed them. “That should do for now, but you need serious medical help. You lost a lot of blood.”

He gave you a weak smile. “Thank you, for all your help.”

You smiled. “I can’t lose you big guy, you mean everything to Levi and you’re my friend.” You looked around. “There a walkie in here? I need to contact someone for help.”

Erwin hummed. “My office, but it’s too dangerous to go out there with him about.”

You sighed and looked at the floor. “We have no choice though.”

“The desks, stick to the desks. They’re big enough for you to hide under, got it?” You nodded. “No fighting, you have to sneak and survive.”

You smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “I can do it.”

“Alright.” He got up and groaned then went to the cell door, he unlocked it and let you out then closed it. “Make sure to turn the volume down before you contact, we don’t want it blasting off loudly, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good.” He sighed. “Levi’s going to kill me for letting you do this.”

You smiled. “I’ll deal with his anger, just stay here okay?”

“Good luck.”

You grinned. “I got this.” You squeezed his left hand, then you left him and went for the stairs. You quietly went up and lay on then near the top. You peaked over to hear the stalker pacing, you snuck to the wall by the doorway and looked around to see him looking at each office name. As soon as his back was turned for a while you shot for the line of desks and hid.

“Ackerman.” You peaked over the desk at the stalker. “Where are you Ackerman?”

You gulped and crawled on your hands and knees towards Erwin’s room, you heard and bang and got under the desk and placed your hand on your mouth. You watched as the stalker’s legs and boots got closer, they stopped right next to you. You felt like your heart had stopped, this was the end, he was going to flip the table and reveal you. You closed your eyes and thought about Erwin, you’d promised him you’d do this and you were sure as hell not going to let him die. Your confidence and drive came back, you stared at the boots then watched him walk away.

You crawled back out and made your way closer to Erwin’s office, then you stopped. You held back a yelp as you nearly bumped into the back of the stalker’s legs. You backed up a little and got under another desk and watched him. He turned around and faced where you’d been, he walked forward. You jumped as the knife came through the desk and right in front of you cutting your cheek. Your eyes widened at how close it was at doing far worse, then he yanked it out and moved down the row of desks.

“Levi Ackerman, so you have your own office.” You heard him shaking the handle, Levi always kept it locked. “Damn it, I guess I’ll damage the outside you pig.”

You crawled out of your hiding place and moved quickly to Erwin’s office, you opened the door a little then got in, then you closed the door quietly and gently turned the lock. You let out a sigh of relief, then crawled across the floor to the desk. You peaked up and saw the walkie, you grabbed it and turned down the volume then stared at it. You gulped then pressed down the button and whispered. “Anyone there? Please someone answer.” You let go and heard nothing. “I repeat, is anyone there? Oh, please pick up.”

You gasped as you heard it crackle. “Levi here, who’s calling?”

“Levi!?”

He said your name. “That you? What are you doing using the walkie? Why are you whispering?”

“Levi listen to me, I need all units to get back to the station, now!” You jumped as you heard banging from the stalker attacking Levi’s office walls. “The stalkers here, he hurt Erwin bad.”

“Tch, damn it. We’ll be there, just get somewhere safe.”

“We’re in the cells, we’ve locked ourselves down there. Well, Erwin is, I’m in his office I had to sneak here to get the walkie.”

“Damn it brat, why the hell did you do something so risky!?”

“Levi!”

“Tch, sorry. I’m sending everyone to you, just…get back to the cells, okay?”

You looked over the desk and through the window, the stalker was throwing things at Levi’s office and stabbing the wall. “I will, he’s distracted by trashing your office right now. Levi, I have to go, I can’t take the walkie with me.”

“I…I know.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, just…be safe.”

“I will, over and out.” You placed the walkie back then unlocked the door, you peaked out and saw the stalker where you’d left him. You moved quickly past the desks and to the stairs, you rushed down them and got back to the cells to Erwin. “I did it.”

He smiled and unlocked the door. “Good, well done.”

You slipped inside and let him lock the two of you back in, then you both sat at the back of the cell. “He’s trashing the outside of Levi’s office.”

He studied your face. “Your face, it’s bleeding.”

You smiled and used the first aid kit on the cut. “It’s nothing, I was damn lucky actually. He stabbed the table, the knife came down and cut my cheek, if it was a few inches…well I don’t want to think about that.” You sat next to Erwin and held his left hand, then you turned your body and rested your head on his shoulder. Erwin smiled and leaned the side of his head against yours. “Erwin I’m sorry this happened to you, you got hurt because of me.”

He chuckled. “I’d do that all over again to help you, just maybe not get stabbed loads and look somewhat hero like.”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You were amazing.”

He smiled and blushed a little. “Well, I’m glad I could impress.”

You looked to the door to see the stalker had come back, he tapped his knife on the cell door. “You live to tease me, don’t you? You know how much I love you, and yet you throw yourself at a man who failed to save you.” You hugged Erwin’s arm and said nothing, it was best not to interact with this man. “You have a patch on your cheek, you didn’t last time I saw you…were you in the office when I was? Did I cut you when I stabbed that table?” He chuckled. “You are getting more and more impressive my love.” He looked up when he heard lots of movement. “You called for that disgusting man, the one who uses you for his own sexual gain. I can’t wait to carve that man’s skin off his body. When I can, I’ll capture him and find out why a pig like him managed to get you.” He backed up then went into the dark and disappeared.

Erwin hummed. “You did well to not talk to him.”

You smiled at Erwin. “I’d be wasting my breath.”

You heard someone you loved shout your name, you looked up to see Levi running over with the team. “All units are here, just like you asked for.”

You let out a happy sigh, then you took the key from Erwin and unlocked the cell. “Erwin is hurt badly, he needs a hospital to save his right arm, please hurry.”

Hange ran in with Mike, they checked him over then helped him up and walk out. Hange smiled at you. “He’ll live and his arm will be fine thanks to your first aid.”

You welled up and laughed as you cried. “Oh, thank god.”

Erwin smiled at you. “Thank you.”

You hugged yourself, then looked at the blood on the floor in the cell. “I made a mess, I’m sorry.”

Levi walked over to where Erwin’s blood was. “We can clean it, don’t worry. I’ve seen far worse.”

“Oh, good. No, that’s not good. Sorry, I don’t know what to say.”

He turned to you. “It’s okay because you’re okay.”

You smiled and looked down at your clothes, Erwin’s blood on you. You looked up at Levi. “I really want to hug you right now, but I’m wearing evidence and I’m dirty and I don’t want to get blood on y-.”

Levi threw himself at you and held you tightly, he pressed one hand to your back as the other dug into your hair and held your head to his chest. Levi’s body almost caved around you, his arms around you slightly. You were just wrapped up in his scent, his warmth and his love. You wiggled your arms free from being trapped between your chests, then you wrapped your arms around Levi. You welled up and cried a little against his chest, he kissed the top of your head loads then cuddled you more.

He pulled you away a little and kissed your forehead. “I’m so glad you are okay.”

“I’m sorry I did something so risky.”

“Don’t be sorry. Now come on, we have to get this in evidence and then get you home.”

You smiled and nodded. “Oh, but I don’t have any spare clothes.”

He held your hand and led the way. “I have some here, don’t worry. It will look big on you, but I don’t think you care, do you?”

You smiled and shook your head. “No, I don’t mind.”

“Good.” He led you to his office then stopped, he saw the damage done and the profanity all over it. “Tch, piece of shit made a mess.” He unlocked his door and led you in. “It’s a good job I keep it locked.” He let you go. “Stay there.”

You looked around as he went into his closet, then you saw a few frames on his desk. You snuck over and saw the picture of his mother, the drawing you had done of her as well and your drawing of Levi. Then you gasped at cute pictures, there were a few of you and Levi in a collage. “Cute.”

“I told you to stay.”

You smiled. “Sorry, but these are really nice.”

He blushed. “Well, I spend forever at work so I want to keep the important things close. I know I should have pictures at home, but the most important thing in my life is at home with me all the time.”

You kissed his cheek and hummed. “That was really sweet of you.”

“I have my moments.” He handed you his clothes. “These should be okay. It’s the things I wear in the gym here, so jogging bottoms and a top, don’t worry they’re clean. I also have a hoodie for you.”

You smiled and put them on the desk. “Thanks.” You peeled your top off and handed it to Levi, he folded it and put into an evidence bag. You undid your trousers, then pulled them off and handed them to him as well. You looked at Levi and smiled. “What?”

He sat in his chair and looked you up and down. “Nothing, you just…it’s nice underwear.” You smiled and looked down at what you had on; it was a mismatch of bra to underwear. Your panties were black, but your bra had strawberries on it. “Love them.”

You flicked his forehead. “Girls don’t wear matching underwear all the time like in movies, tv shows and whatever. Weirdly a lot of our stuff is old and some things have holes in.”

He looped his finger around your underwear and pulled you closer. “I find it cute; I like a real woman who doesn’t care. Besides, it looks really good like this, but then again I think you look good in anything.”

You smiled and cupped his face and kissed him. “Thank you.” He cupped your back by your breasts and pulled you closer, then he nipped your bra and boob. You jumped and pulled away from him, but he held you close. “You mind not biting me?”

“It has strawberries on, you know I love eating them.”

“Yeah, but they’re not real and they’re on my boobs.”

He growled and leaned closer. “Even better.”

You giggled and grabbed his nose and pulled. “Well handsome, I’d love nothing more than for you to bite my boobs, but we’re in your office and the outside is a crime scene.” You sat on his lap and cupped the side of his face. “But I promise to you, if you are a good boy and let me get changed, I will reward you when we get home.”

“Alright.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Good.” You got up and changed into the baggy clothes. You sat on Levi’s sofa as he finished off the bagging and tagging of your things. You curled up and lay there for a moment, then your eyes closed as you napped for a moment. You felt safe with Levi near you, you know that if anything happened, he’d protect you. However, as soon as you drifted off to sleep you were trapped in that room and you watched Erwin get stabbed over and over again. You sat up in a cold sweat to find Levi right there next to you. You welled up. “Levi.”

He hugged you and rubbed your back. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I watched Erwin…it was Erwin.”

“I didn’t want to ask because it was too much, it was unfair on you to ask what happened because you’d have to relive it.” He sighed. “It seems I forgot about the nightmare part. I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and smiled. “It’s okay, I’m fine I just…I need to let it out.”

He sat on the sofa next to you. “What…what happened?” You told him everything, the fact that you just couldn’t escape and it killed you that you couldn’t, that you couldn’t get to Erwin either. Levi hugged you to him. “I’m sorry you had to watch that; those rooms are not meant for that sort of thing.”

“Can we just go home?”

“Yeah, I’ll take you home and we can cuddle and do whatever you want.” You kept your arms wrapped around him and held him close, he picked you up and carried you to Erwin’s office. He put you down on the desk, then wrapped you up in your coat, hat and scarf. He kissed your forehead and hummed. “You look cute.”

You smiled at him and welled up. “You always make me feel better, like I’m going to be okay.”

“I’m glad I make you feel this way.” He put your bag on his back. “Let’s get you home, there’s nothing we can do here.”

You lay on lots of cushions with a blanket over you inside a fort, you lay there hugged a cardigan of Levi’s. He’d left to go to work then the shop, you didn’t want to move really you just wanted to stay at home. You didn’t some painting, mainly something similar to what you saw with Erwin. You made a distorted screaming face with a bloodied hand print streaking down, ran effect on the canvas. Once you’d finished, you sent a picture to your art dealer and she loved it. You then made too much rice pudding, then created a fort and sat eating rice pudding in there before lying on the floor in a mountain of cushions, then you slept for a bit while hugging Levi’s things.

You buried your face in his cardigan and inhaled, it was such a wonderful scent he had that just made you smile. The man made you feel amazing, even just by his scent alone. You loved Levi with everything you had, you just wished he was here with you. You wanted to cuddle the real Levi, not a fake version of him. You let out a long sigh, you were sure he wouldn’t be too long in coming home to be with you.

You smiled when you heard Levi’s voice. “What in the?” He said your name. “What have you done to my living room?”

You giggled. “Use the little door I made and join me. I have rice pudding in here.”

He pulled back the little flap doors and looked at you in a shirt of his, long socks with a shirt of his cuddled to you. “Well, don’t we look cute?”

You smiled and him and leaned up. “I missed you.” You crawled closer to him, he held his breath as you got closer, then you grabbed his shirt and pulled him to you. “So, so much.”

“Prove it.” You smiled and kissed him, you hummed when you felt him lick you your lip. You opened your mouth and deepened the kiss, then you pulled him into the fort more. You lay back on the floor slowly and pulled him on top of you. He pulled away from you a little. “Mmm, that much huh?” He loved how you smiled at him. “That’s a lot, I like that.” He sighed. “However, I need to get my shoes off and wear something less official so I can cuddle with my very cute girlfriend.” He nuzzled your neck making you giggle. “Sound good?”

You nodded. “Good.”

He got off you then watched you dive under the blankets, then wiggle a little to become wrapped up in warmth. Levi watched you the whole time, he loved the fact you were wearing cute underwear too with strawberries on. “There the other half to your pretty bra. Now I get to bite your strawberry bum, I wonder is somewhere else tastes just as good.”

You popped your head out of the covers. “Perv.”

“Can’t help it, you taste so good. I’ve told you before, if I could I would keep eating you for as long as possible, but we both know you’d pass out from the pleasure.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Go change you perv.”

He sighed and climbed out. “Alright, alright, I’m going.”

You smiled then moved the fort a little so the tv was included, then you turned it to a nice moved and lay on your tummy to watch it. Levi came back, you could smell soap meaning he’d had a quick shower. “You smell nice.”

“Thank you.” He crawled up behind you, pushed your shirt of his you were wearing up then leaned down. “You smell better.” He bit your bum making you jump. “Yum.”

You looked back at him. “Hey! No biting, let me watch this movie first before you bite my bum and everywhere else.”

“Alright.” He crawled up your body, then lay on you, his arms wrapped around you. He placed his chin on your shoulder as one hand lay on your stomach, the other cupped your boob. “What we watching?”

“The thing.”

“Romantic.”

You giggled. “It was on Netflix, plus it’s an 80’s horror classic.”

“I prefer the classic that’s under me right now.”

You wiggled under him, your bum rubbing against his manhood. You smiled as you felt him get a little hard. “Oh, I can tell. Just let me watch a few minutes of it and then, you can do what you want to me.”

He kissed along your shoulder and to your neck. “But you look so good now.”

You smiled and moved your bum up and down his length. “I know what you mean, you feel nice right about now.”

Levi shifted his body and legs a little allowing him to lift your bum up, but it was still pressed against him. He slipped his hand across your stomach, then down to your underwear. You lowered your face against the pillow you were hugging as he ran his fingers up and down your clothed heat, at the same time he nipped the crook of your neck. You smiled as he massaged your breast in his hand, your whole body was just telling you to roll over and let Levi ravage you.

“Levi?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you have any protection on you?”

He stopped his actions. “I’ll be right back.”

You giggled as he jumped off you, then he ran out of the fort. You rolled onto your back and stretched, you let out a little moan then gazed up at the top of the fort. You closed your eyes for a moment and smiled, you felt happy and safe but, you had this little niggling thing in the back of your head telling you that you’d never be safe. You opened your eyes and let out a long sigh, you pulled a little face then looked as Levi came back. He stopped and sat next to you.

You reached out and cupped the side of his face. “Sorry if I look sad, I just got thinking for a moment.”

He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “That’s okay, you did watch Erwin get hurt just a few days ago.”

“Could I visit him?”

“Sure.” He leaned down and kissed you, then showed you’re the condom. “Want me to just get rid of this and we can cuddle? I don’t want to do anything with you if, well you know, you’re not feeling well.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I thought you wanted to eat me?”

“I did, I mean, I do.”

You grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer. “Then eat. I want to be with you, I need to feel you, so don’t put that thing away. Please.”

Levi placed it by your head. “If you’re sure.”

You nodded and grabbed his waistband and pulled him close. “I want you Levi, I really do. Do you want me?”

Levi moved and slid then hovered over your stomach, he leaned down and hummed. “I really, really want you.” He kissed your stomach. “So, where shall I start?”

You giggled. “Wherever you want handsome.”

He pushed your shirt up slowly then kissed your bare stomach, he flicked his tongue out then licked your scars. You wiggled and gasped at the sensation, he smiled against your skin then he kissed them so lovingly. He moved down your body, then nuzzled your skin just where your pant line was. You giggled at the feeling, he was being so cute and sweet to you.

He held the edges of your underwear, then slipped them off and threw them to the side then he took your long socks off. He ran his hands up your legs, parted them then he kissed the side of your knee. He kissed up your thigh, then he sunk his teeth into your thigh, you yelped a little at him. He smirked at you then licked the wound, he kissed his way up to your heat making you pant and your heart race. You felt your body heat up; your body was more than ready for him.

Levi let your leg go, then he crawled up your body then pushed your shirt up and over your head. He kissed the top of your breast, then he kissed your collarbone. You gasped, and whined at him. He leaned up and kissed you, you tangled your fingers in his hair. You wrapped your legs around him, then you began grinding against him. Levi growled and bit your lip, then he grinded hard against you. You mewled and squeezed Levi as you opened your mouth, you let him dominate you, you loved him taking control and just having his way with you.

He kissed along your cheek, then he nipped your neck hard. You closed your eyes and whined at him, it was cute that he always liked to mark your neck but it was a mixture of pain and pleasure when he did. He kissed the wound, then kissed his way down your body. He squeezed your breasts, then massaged them. He pushed them together and kissed them. He reached behind your back, unclipped your bra then threw it off. He hummed and eyed your two free breasts, then he focused on massaging your right breast. He leaned down and kissed your left, he licked your soft mound then sucked and kissed. He pulled away and ran his thumb over your peaked mound, you moaned and hummed at the sensitive feeling.

You bit your lip and wiggled under him. “Levi, please.”

He looked up at you and saw the desperation in your eyes, the need to feeling something a little more. He kissed down your body, slid across the floor then stopped by your heat. He moved your legs over his shoulders, then he leaned closer. He gave you one long lick, your whole body shook and screamed in delight. He hummed and licked his lips and looked up at you, a blush on your cheeks. “You taste wonderful.”

You covered your face and whined. “God, don’t say things like that.”

“Why? It’s true.”

You giggled. “It’s embarrassing to hear you say that, but it’s also good to hear it as well. It’s confusing.”

He held your hips and hummed. “Well I like it; I like everything about it and you.” He licked up your heat and moaned, he licked up your heat again to your bud. He moved a little closer, then he traced patterns on your bud, everything you loved and adored. Today, Levi was not going to tease you at all, he wanted you to feel heaven and see stars for as long as he could. He knew what he was doing, he always did with you. You simply leaned your head back and arched your back, your fingers tangled in Levi’s hair and pulled. Levi growled at your actions, he pressed his tongue hard against your bud and licked up slowly. You whimpered and moaned loudly; you closed your eyes as your body shook slightly.

Levi let out a little growl as he took your bud into his mouth, he sucked onto the bundle of nerves and loved how you bucked and tugged on his hair. He grabbed your thigh and squeezed it, he massaged the sensitive skin there as much as he could, he wanted to gently move you to the end and not send you rushing. Levi loved this part of sex, mainly because he could control when and the type of release you’d have. When it was time for him pushing his length into your warm and welcoming heat, you always seemed to snap and have a little release. He loved how he only needed to press in, and you’d come around him.

He licked up your heat again, then he moved down and moved his hand across your stomach then pressed his thumb against your bud. You squeezed your legs slightly, Levi hummed as you squeezed his head. His tongue circled your entrance then he pushed his tongue into your heat. He explored every inch of you, he was trying to get everything he could from you and taste you as much as possible. He felt you shaking, you whined and whimpered above him and pulled on his hair more. You tired shifting your legs, but Levi kept them locked into place, he didn’t want you moving at all.

He flicked his tongue up and pressed against your button inside you, you bucked and cried out. Your body burned and your body shook in pleasure. You clenched around Levi’s tongue, he growled at you in response. His thumb ran circles around your bud, then he’d press it hard and growl against you making you whimper. You panted and called Levi’s name; you closed your eyes as you felt the rush you’d been dying to feel. You arched your back, you cried out and tugged on Levi’s hair more. You were close, so close. “Levi, I’m.” He circled your bud hard, his tongue rubbed against the button inside you. You felt the snap, your body shook, you cried out and closed your eyes tightly as you moaned at your release. Levi licked everything you gave him.

Levi pulled away and licked his lips, he hummed then licked his thumb then crawled up your body to look down at your cute face. He cupped your face and ran his thumbs over your face, he tilted his head and smiled at you as you opened your eyes. He leaned closer and kissed you, you hummed and smiled at him. You giggled at him as he kissed over your cheeks and neck, he nipped and sucked your skin. He pulled away and blew on your skin making you shiver, he looked up at you and watched you. “So cute.”

You smiled and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, but I would like to file a complaint.”

“Oh?” He raised his brows. “What’s that?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He knelt up. “Oh, I do apologise.” He pulled his shirt off and threw it, then he unbuckled his trousers and kicked them off. “I’ll get it all off, I promise.” He got his boxers off, then he lay on top of you, his forearms either side of your head as he leaned down and kissed you. You hummed and shifted your hips so his length was against your heat, you smiled and rocked your hips slightly. “Careful you.”

You giggled at him. “I’m not doing anything, I promise.”

He kissed your forehead then grabbed the protection next to your head, he sat back on his legs and ripped it open then placed it on himself. He shifted your hips then ran his length up and down your heat, you hummed at him as Levi gasped. He lined himself up and pressed into you, he moaned at the sensation of feeling you squeeze him. He pressed all the way, in you arched your back and gripped his arms to steady yourself, you were determined this time not to lose it so early on but the man felt so good.

Levi stayed for a moment, he let your body adjust to him and he took control of his urge to go hard and fast. He really wanted to bite your neck hard, pin your arms above your head and make you scream his house down, hell he wouldn’t even mind if people passing by or his neighbours heard you moaning in that sexy cute way of yours. He drew his hips back and almost pulled out, then he slammed into you. You cried out, your body sent close to your release, you fought so hard not to let it happen.

He held your hips and bucked into you, at the same time he moved you up and down on himself. You swore gripped his arms tightly, you squeezed your toes and arched your back more. You closed your eyes and tried to focus, but nothing was working. You felt the snap and cried you, you felt the rush of pleasure surge through you. Your body relaxed, but Levi didn’t stop his actions. He growled and moaned at the feeling of your squeezing around him. You bit your lip and smiled at Levi, he slowed down a little bit and leaned over you. You both panted, then smiled at each other as you kissed lightly and sweetly.

You hummed. “You did that on purpose.”

He kissed you and spoke in between kisses. “I did, because you always react so quickly. It’s cute. Makes me feel good.” You whined a little and moaned as he increased his actions again, his hands holding your hips tightly. “That you feel good.” You let go of his arms and gripped the blankets under your, you arched your back and bucked as much as you could to Levi’s movements. “Do you feel good?” You nodded and whimpered. “Tell me.”

You gasped. “Yes.”

He let go of your hips, wrapped your legs around him and leaned down and grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head. He ran his hand slowly up your body, he leaned down and kissed you, you whimpered into the kiss as he grinded against you. He cupped your breast and began massaging it as he kissed you deeper, his talented tongue making you melt under him. You wiggled your hands, you just wanted to hold him or drag your nails over his chiselled body, but he wouldn’t let you and you liked that he was in control.

He angled his hips and grinned right up into the spot within you, you clenched around him and cried out. You felt a rush of euphoria as your pleasure built up again, you shook at every thrust from Levi. Your mind was becoming blank, all the problems and heartache from before became a distant memory. You wiggled your fingers, then dug your heels into his lower back just above his bum and moved Levi. You wanted him to go a little fast, his movements right now were a little bit too slow. Levi took the hint and increased his actions, you rocked up against him and hummed into the kiss as you loved the increase in pleasure and Levi loved how your body reacted making his pleasure increase too.

Levi let your arms go, you instantly dug your fingers into his soft hair as the other gripped his back. He wrapped his arms around you, one hand was at the back of your head as the other gently held your lower back. He tapped his forehead against yours, the two of you moved together hard, fast and passionately. You both moaned and panted together, little words of praises to each other now and then. You held onto Levi for dear life, he held onto you just as hard as you both didn’t want to lose the other. The other day had been freighting for the both of you, you had watched someone you care for get hurt and Levi was not there to save you.

You kissed along Levi’s jawline, you nipped the skin then licked, you loved his strong jaw so much. You nipped his neck, then you bite down and sucked on his skin. Levi growled and moaned at you, he loved that you were marking him. He got rougher with you, more possessive and bucked into you hard and fast. You bit a little hard as your pleasure increased, you wrapped your legs around him tighter. You licked a line up his neck and leaned your head back, you arched your back and unintentionally pushed Levi’s head down near your chest.

Levi nipped and sucked at the skin between your breasts, then he pulled back and kissed. You nipped your left breast, he kissed and sucked on the skin. He angled your hips up more, then he tired to keep a passionate pace but, he was close and he could feel that you were as well, you both just needed a push. He licked your little peak, then he swapped to the other. He bit your right and sucked hard, he just wanted to make one last mark on your body. He traced the mark with his tongue, he heard you whimper and mewl at him. Your body squeezed him; you were overcome with different types of pleasure.

He leaned up and capture your lips in a heated kiss, he moved his had from your waist and moved it to your bud of nerves. He played with it, tracing all the patterns you liked then he gave up and got a little rough and pushed you right to your end. You clenched around Levi, with one snap of his hips and the play of his fingers on your bud you came undone. You cried out into the kiss; your mind became mush as your legs shook. You gripped his back hard, you whimpered and moaned, your vision blurred. You closed your eyes and saw spots in your vision. Levi groaned and moaned as he felt his release as your body spasmed around him, he pressed into you deep and hard and let the rush of pleasure run through him.

Levi kept kissing you, your kisses were sweet and loving for each other. Levi finally pulled away, then hugged you and lay on you. Both of you panted, eyes closed as you felt the last bits of your pleasure trickle through you. You lazily ran your fingers up and down his back, he just hummed back in reply as if he was thanking you. He lightly kissed your cheek, then lifted himself up to look down at you. “How you feeling?”

You smiled. “Wonderful.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good, I’m glad.” He pulled himself out with a sigh. “I’ll be back, I won’t be long.”

You laughed lightly. “I know, I’ll be right here melting into the floor.”

“Good. Well, actually don’t melt too much because I’d like to keep you for as long as possible.”

You patted his cheeks. “Yes sir.” He kissed your forehead then jumped off you, you lay there for a bit before slipping on your underwear and long shirt and socks. You thought about the bra, but you couldn’t be bothered knowing Levi was going to rip it off you. You crawled out the fort and looked out the window, you smiled when you saw the grey clouds. You sat and waited and sure enough, you saw the snow beginning to fall. “Pretty.”

Levi walked over and hugged you from behind. “You like snow?”

“Love it, winter is an amazing time of year and inspirational for my art.”

“Good.” He kissed your cheek. “I’m glad.” He watched the snow. “Looks like it’ll be heavy and snow all night, so how about tomorrow we go for a fun walk in the snow?”

You grinned up at him, your eyes sparkling like a cute kid. “Really?”

“Really, just don’t run off.”

“Promise.”

“Thanks, now let’s get back into the fort and finish the movie.” He pulled you along and got into the tent, he pulled on his boxers but left his clothes folded up and next to your bra and socks. He snuggled with you and played the movie, he kissed your head, temple and cheek now and then just so you knew he was there and he loved you with everything he had. You smiled and hummed, this moment was perfect and someone you’d love to do again.


	12. Chapter 12

You were cleaning the front of your display, you stepped back and smiled at it then carried on cleaning just a spot that wouldn’t go away. You let out a sigh, you really wished Levi was here because he’d be able to get it, but he was busy investigating the crime scene at the station. He was only across the road, so he said it’d be okay if you were to go to work. However, this damn mark was going to drive you insane if you couldn’t get rid of it, you might have to call Levi for help.

Betty leaned on the counter and smiled at you. “It’s a little bugger that one, some kid put their grubby paws all over it hoping ya’ll had Christmas things in.”

You sighed. “Not yet, but it’s scary the first of December is so soon.”

“Ya’ll getting something special for Detective Levi? It is his birthday on the 25th.”

You stood up and sighed. “I’m not sure what to get him, I mean I can bake him something easy but it’s the whole I do that for a job is difficult.”

“What about painting him something real nice?”

You stood up and smiled. “I could, but then again I do it as a job right? I want to do something meaningful.”

She hummed. “Well, what’s his favourite thing to do.”

“Cuddle me in bed.”

“Well, there you. Paint that.”

You smiled then blushed a little. “Yeah, that’d look really nice.” You finished cleaning and smiled. “I have another idea; I’m heading to the book shop now.” You packed your things up and smiled. “I’ll come back to brainstorm on the Christmas food.”

“Oh, you don’t need to, you’re shift is over.”

You waved her off. “Nah, I’ll come back.” You changed into your normal things, then put on your coat, hat, gloves and scarf. “Promise.”

Betty laughed at you. “You’re so wrapped up.”

“Blame the boyfriend.”

“Oh, that cute mean boy is too adorable. I love finding out things about that little nugget.” She waved you off. “Ya’ll should go get him his gift, get.”

You laughed. “Yes Betty.” You looked outside and smiled at the grey clouds. “You think it’ll snow?”

“Oh honey, I’m praying it will cause I love me some snow.”

You smiled at her then left the diner, you went up the road to the bookstore and fell in love with the place. It was all old wood, the floor creaked under foot and the place was close so, it felt warm and the books were surrounding you. You walked up to the lady behind the counter. “Hey Eve.”

She smiled at you. “Miss Ollie, a pleasure as always. How may I help.”

“Well, it’s Levi’s birthday on the 25th December and I want to get him something to read because he does love to read. So, I thought about what book and he loves tea so, do you have any books on tea?”

She giggled at you. “Of course, they’re in the back in the food section and next to the poetry. I know, odd combination but, think about it poems and food dates.”

You smiled. “It’s a great idea.” You pointed to the back. “I’ll go hunting.”

“There’s a nice old collectors one back there, leather bound and what not. I think he’d like that.”

“Thanks for the tip.” You walked to the back part and browsed, you found the one she was on about and checked it, it was perfect for Levi and full of amazing facts and the history. You hugged it close and checked out other tea books, but they weren’t as good.

“What peaks your beautiful mind this time?” You turned to see Tom right behind you with a gentle smile.

You smiled at him. “A book about tea, it’s for my boyfriend because he loves the stuff and it’s a birthday present.”

He looked in the romance section then picked out a classic collection of poems. “Wouldn’t this be more romantic?”

You shook your head. “He’s not into romance books.”

He placed his hand on his chest in offence. “My, what a tragedy. Someone as beautiful as yourself should be wooed.”

You shrugged. “I’m not one for romance, I get a little uncomfortable with it. Levi is perfect the way he is, he loves me, holds me, makes me laugh and is the best sex I’ve ever had. He listens and wants to help and understand. I wouldn’t change him for the world.”

Tom clenched his jaw. “Sex isn’t everything my dear, raw emotion and connection is better.”

You smiled. “We do connect with each other, in fact we’re very vulnerable with each other. I’ve told Levi more things than I ever told Zack, I feel safe and loved with him. He’s my world, my life and I live for that man. My soul sings for him, when I move or fight my body yells his name. He’s the very blood in my veins, my happiness, my very being.”

He sighed in a loving dream like manner. “Still a poet even now. I wished it was me you were saying these things for.”

“Well sir, if it was you instead of Levi you might be dead. To love me, is to love death itself.”

He smiled. “Life and death. I can be your life.”

You shook your head. “No sir, I’ve found the life to my death. It’s Levi and it’ll always be Levi. I’m sure you’ll find another woman some day, one who gives you life but, it isn’t me.” You looked at the book for Levi. “I best be off. Umm, one last thing sir. I really loved your lessons, I looked forward to them every day. You were an inspiration to everyone.” You kissed his cheek. “Thank you for being my teacher.”

Eve smiled at you as you walked over. “Found what you need?”

You nodded and paid for it. “It’s perfection.”

“Wonderful, you have a nice day. Oh be careful, it’s been snowing a lot while you were in the back.”

You gasped in excitement. “Yes, I love snow. Thanks again.” You ran out into the street, you jumped around in the snow then went back to the diner to show Betty what you got, but Levi was in there at his usual spot talking to Betty. You ran inside and jumped at him, you hugged him tightly and hummed. Your arms were around his neck and upper chest, your cheek pressed his. “So warm.”

Levi rubbed his hand on your arm. “Oi brat, you shouldn’t sneak up on a detective like that.”

You kissed his cheek. “You knew it was me.”

He hummed. “I did, but still.”

Betty winked at you. “I’ll leave ya'll be.”

You let go of Levi. “I actually need to chat to you, but first I need you Levi.”

He hummed. “I like where this is going.”

You pinched his cheeks. “Perv. I need you to clean something for me, I cant seem to get it and you’re an expert at these things.”

“Sure, where is it.”

You walked to your display, he hopped off the stool and stood next to you. You pointed at the mark. “There’s the little bastard, apparently kid with stuff on them causes it. Could you get it off?”

“Tch, easy brat.”

You kissed his cheek. “My hero. I’ll be in the back with Betty if you need me.”

“Got it.”

You smiled then went with Betty, you sat in the staff room then pulled out the book from your paper bag. “Ta da!”

Betty took the book and flicked through it. “Oh sugar, he’s gonna be all over you for this. You’ve picked well.”

“Yeah?”

She smiled and ruffled your hair. “Ain’t you two the sweetest little buns. I can’t wait to see your kinds running around this town.”

You blushed. “Betty! We aren’t married yet, plus we’ve been together for a few months, it’s too early.”

“Maybe, but I still can’t wait.”

You smiled and laughed. “Yeah, I can’t either. I just want to settle down, you know? I can almost taste it.”

She patted your shoulder. “I know, I know. I really feel for ya, I wish I could meet this stalker, I’m smack him with my frying pan.” She grinned as you laughed. “I’ll get us some tea while we wait for Mr fun buns out there. Mmm, if I was younger I’d have that fine ass of his. Plus, I’ve also noticed that snake in his pants, I mean wow he is packing, I bet you walk like a cowboy after or a newly born deer.”

You burst out laughing. “You’re not wrong, the man just has to move a little and I have an orgasm. It’s brilliant, but I wish I lasted a little longer for my first. Then again, be does give me multiple orgasms and they’re divine.”

“See I knew he was a fine lover; he just needed the right woman.”

As you and Betty chatted and gossiped about Levi in bed, Levi was busy cleaning the dirt off like you asked. Levi didn’t blame you for asking, it was a tough stein but, it wasn’t too tough for him. He managed to clean it off and felt a sense of pride within him, he couldn’t wait to show you. He was hoping he’d get a reward, maybe a kiss or a cuddle, the kind where your perfect boobs get pressed against his chest. He hummed when he thought about it, then he decided you cooking dinner with just underwear and an apron on would do instead.

“Detective?” Levi turned to look at Thomas Grey, he had snow on his shoes and long hair that was beginning to melt, his cheeks were pink too from the cold. “A word please?”

Levi wiped the last bit of the mark off. “Sure.” He packed the things up, then walked with Tom to a booth. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you.”

Levi sat down and looked at the man, it irritated him to look at him because this man wanted for years to screw your brains out. “So, what can I do for you? Do you have anything about the case?” Levi got his note book and pen out. “I’m all ears.”

Tom squeezed his hands in his leather gloves, then let out a long breath before saying your name. “I want you to leave her.”

Levi put his pen down. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to leave her, you don’t deserve her at all.” He lifted his hands up and moved them into shapes as he spoke, it was very typical of a teacher. “She’s a divine creature, sophisticated, smart and a beautiful goddess of a woman. She deserves someone as good as her, or close, you are not that man.”

“And you are?”

Tom laughed. “I can’t come close to her, but I am better for her than you are. I know romance, I could give her everything you can’t, she’d be happy with me. I’d write her poetry, give her flowers, chocolates, cook her dinner, run a bath with rose petals in. I’d do everything for her to make her feel like a divine creature.”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Tch, you an idiot?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t put her on a fucking pedestal, she fucking hates it. She it’s some divine goddess of perfection, she’s not that at all.” Levi thought about you. “She’s a soldier, a warrior or a knight. She’s brave, strong and fights for everyone. She would throw herself into battle in order to save another. She’s not a goddess, she’s a badass and should be respected not the things you’re suggesting.”

“Maybe she is, but do you even do anything for her?” He shook his head then blushed a little. “When I confronted her just now, she said you were a fantastic lover. That doesn’t matter, you may be the greatest lover in bed she’s ever had, but that does not mean you’re good for her. I am better for her, I’ve always been. Leave her now, or you’ll regret it. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, but they will if I have to get involved.”

Levi hummed. “She said that about me? What an honour. I’m glad I make her feel that good, makes me hungry for her right now.” He looked around. “Wonder how long she’ll be, I want to nibble her skin the cute little thing.”

“Detective!” Levi looked at Tom, he was annoying him and he loved it that the teacher was pissed off. “What have you ever done for her?”

“I held her as she cried, when she talked about what happened to her, when she had a nightmare or when she just wanted to feel love. I cook for her, tease her, make her laugh and smile. I gifted her a heart necklace that she liked and thought no one saw her looking at it, but I did because I’m always watching her. I was the reason she stayed in this town, the reason she stayed here. I know I don’t deserve her; I’ve said that to her as well and yet she says the same thing to me, she doesn’t think she deserves me but, she stays because she wants to be with me and wants to be worthy of me.” He shook his head. “I don’t think it’s true, I mean she’s so wonderful and sweet. I guess we’re two broken people trying to fix each other, but in doing that we’ve found that the cracks we have fit each other. We are two puzzle pieces and we fit together perfectly.”

“That’s so…” Levi looked up to see you with your hand on your chest. “Romantic Levi.”

He stood up with a blush. “Really?”

You nodded and welled up a little. “Yes.”

Levi hugged you and held you against him. “Well, it’s how I feel. I guess I did have it in me to get my feelings into words.”

“I’m so proud sweetie.”

He pulled away a little. “Do I get anything?”

“I can get you a gold star.” You kissed the end of his nose, then you pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. “That’ll do for now.” You pulled away and smiled at Tom as Levi stood there in a happy bubble with a blush. “Mr Grey, everything okay?” You’d walked in because you had heard him shout detective, so you knew about nothing before then.

Tom stood up and eyed Levi. “Fine, just needed to talk to the detective. I’ll be taking my leave. Have a nice evening.”

You looked at Levi as he stared Tom down. “Levi? Everything okay?”

He watched Tom walk away, he didn’t trust that man after hearing a threat. Levi wasn’t sure if this man was the stalker or not, but he could be. “Fine, just thinking is all.” He looked down at you. “What have you been up to.”

“Chatting, did you clean my display?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

You ran over and looked. “Oh wow, not a mark on it. Thanks sweetie, you’re the best!”

Levi watched as you ran up the road with your sleigh and joined the others who loved the snow, you sat on it and went down squealing as you went with a bright smile on your face. Levi wanted to join you; he really did but he had things he needed to do. He looked around at the people gathered, only one person who was a suspect wasn’t present, that was Dan mainly because he’d been warned to leave you alone or face prosecution. Just because Dan wasn’t around, didn’t mean he was less of a suspect. Levi was wracking his brain, he was trying to piece together the puzzle but he felt that something was missing, something important but he wasn’t sure what.

He ran your statement through his head, the one of the incident, and thought about where all the suspects lived. If he thought about it, the obsession all along was never Ava, it was always you its just the stalker didn’t realise it until he fought you. That confused Levi more, because Ava was easy to find in your closet which meant, the stalker was waiting for you. It was you; it was always you. This person wanted Ava to be like you, to see what made someone like you appear, but they couldn’t. They knew Ava was your world, they wanted to break it so you were alone.

Levi’s eyes widened at his thought, he moved past the crowd and ran up to Hange who he knew he could trust and had been helping him on the case as Erwin healed. “Hange.”

She looked down at him with her sleigh in hand. “Yeah?”

“It’s her.”

“What?”

“I was thinking and realised, it’s her, it’s always been her. The stalker has never been obsessed with Ava; he couldn’t give two shits about her. He wanted Ava to become her sister, they wanted to know what makes a woman become a fighter and tried that with Ava but, he couldn’t do it. He realised that. That’s why he went to the house, why he killed her parents and didn’t even attack Ava. He wanted to see the fighting spirit first time. He could have easily killed her, but he didn’t.”

Hange lowered the sleigh. “He was playing with everyone. He’s been fixated on Miss Ollie all that time…”

“Someone doesn’t just start stalking. They all knew her at school, all of them but the stalking started at a certain time which means.”

She gasped. “Something had to have set him off, a significant event that showed how strong Miss Ollie was and Ava wasn’t. Could it be kicking Adam in the nuts at the party?”

“No, the stalking didn’t start until Zack was with her for a bit. Something else happened. If we find out what, who witnessed it then we can narrow down the suspects.”

They both watching you as you talked to Zack and Nick, then you started goofing around with Nick then had a snowball fight with the two guys. Hange hugged herself. “This is great news…but now I’m more scared. Ava was so easy to find in that closet, yet that creep played with her fear and her sister. I guess you’re going to have to get Miss Ollie to open up about the past again, do you think she could do it?”

“I’ll get her to try.” You were stopped by Detective Harper, the two of you chatted from what Levi saw but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like you talking or laughing with any of those men, because one of them had been ruining your life. “Excuse me Hange, I’m going to take her for a walk then I’ll update you when I have the information.”

“Got it.”

Levi walked up to you as you laughed. “Oi brat?

You looked at Levi and smiled. “Yep?”

“Come on, we’re going on a date.”

You gasped and handed Nick your sleigh. “Here loser, have fun.”

Nick pouted and put his hand on his heart. “Oh, how my heart aches for you my love! Go fair maiden, plague me no more with your fine booty.”

You snorted a laugh. “Ass.”

Zack grabbed some snow. “Don’t worry muffin, I got this.”

Nick screamed as Zack shoved snow down his coat and top. “Sweet mother of God that’s cold!”

Levi took your hand and pulled you along through the deep snow down the main road, the to his house. “Stay here.” He went inside, then came back out with a backpack on and another bag in his hand, then he held your hand and walked with you.

You smiled at the bags. “You planning on killing me?”

“Tch, maybe.”

“Oooh, nice. You cutting me up with a saw?”

“Something like that.”

“Kinky.”

He shook his head. “Tch, you’re weird brat.” He stopped by the lake and put the bags down, then he opened one and pulled out ice skates. “The lake freezes over badly every year, so I thought his time I could skate with you instead of alone.”

You smiled and sat down, then you allowed him to put the skates on you. “Thanks, umm I haven’t really done this before.”

“How many times have you skated before?”

You shrugged. “Like once or twice.”

He put your other skate on. “That’s fine, I’ll hold your hands and help you.” He put his skates on, then got up and pulled you to your feet. “If you fall over, I’ll kiss it better.”

You giggled as you walked to the lake edge, you wobbled a little on it as Levi skated backwards on it holding your hands. “You just want to kiss my bum loads.”

“True.” He pulled you on. “Don’t tense up so much, relax a little. If you fall, you fall.”

You let out a long sigh and looked down at the ice, it was so clear under you. “Wow, you can see under.”

“It’s a perfect little lake. Now, do you know how to stop?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I was taught that and I managed to skate but, I was super tense the whole time, my friend who took me kind of left me by myself and didn’t help much.”

“Well, I’m here to help you no matter how long it takes. Okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Okay.” You started to relax a little, you were wobbly at first then you became more confident with Levi’s encouraging words.

He let go of one of your hands. “You’re doing amazing, now I’m going to hold one of your hands and stay at your side, that okay?”

“Yes.” You skated side by side around the place, it was a lot of fun being with someone so loving and encouraging.

Levi squeezed your hand. “Perfect, now I’m going to let you go and let you go on your own a little. Think you’re going to be okay?”

You nodded. “I’ll give it my best shot.”

“Good.” He let go and saw you put your arms out for balance. “Steady, that’s it brat, you’re doing it.” He skated away from you then turned around and opened his arms. “Skate to me.” You gulped, then started moving forward towards him. He caught your arms as you got to him, then he repeated it again but this time he was further. “You can do it.” You skated a little faster towards him, but you forgot to stop, so you slammed into him. You squealed as he laughed, he hugged you and spun you both around. “Not bad, the landing wasn’t great but, not bad.”

You blushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, want to keep trying?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, just follow me now.” He skated backwards slowly, you followed and managed to keep up. “Well done, you’re doing great, just keep at it.”

You smiled. “I’m skating! I’m so happy! AH!” You slipped backwards and slammed right onto your bum, you lay back on the ice and groaned as Levi shouted your name. “That hurt.”

He stopped by your side and knelt down. “You okay?”

You nodded. “My bum hurts though.”

“You want to stop.”

You reached out for him. “No, I’m a stubborn sod so I’ll keep at it.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He pulled you to your feet. “Be careful though.”

You smiled and staked a bit more, you wobbled a little and started to fall over, you did the weird dance to keep yourself up then put your arms out then smiled at Levi. “I saved myself, impressed?”

“I’m impressed by those dance moves.”

You giggled and started skating. “I think I’ll be okay for a bit.”

He skated backwards with his hands behind his back. “Alright.”

You skated by yourself a little, you looked over and watched Levi as he gracefully skated around, he jumped and spun around then landed it. You smiled and went on your way carefully; you wobbled a little and felt the tiredness start. You came to a stop by the edge of the lake, you looked up and saw that it was going to snow again. You smiled at the sky, you couldn’t wait for more snow, because you wanted to build igloos and snowmen with Levi. You were so in your own world, that you didn’t notice Levi skating up to you fast.

You turned around and screamed as Levi grabbed you, you fell back onto the snowy ground with Levi on top of you. You began giggling at him. “Hello.”

“Hi.” He leaned up and played with your hair. “You look adorable in the snow.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but I can imagine you’d look better.”

“Maybe, but you’re more important at the moment.” He kissed you and hummed at the warmth of your lips on his, then the heat of your mouth as his tongue explored it. “So cute, so sweet.” He got up then pulled you onto your feet. “Shall we continue?”

You blushed hard, it wasn’t from the cold, but from Levi. “Y-Yes.”

He pulled you close, then carefully spun you around slowly. “There, you managed to spin on the ice.”

You giggled. “I did!” You let him go. “Let me try!” You spun around and grinned. “I did it.”

“Well done.”

You skated for a bit, picked up speed then spun again and did it. You tried it again, but you went too fast, you slipped and slammed onto your front. “Ah, shit.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” You pushed yourself up, you could just feel the bruises forming. “Ow.” You frowned when you noticed something under the ice, you leaned closer to look. You rubbed the snow off the ice to see a little clear.

“Oi brat? Don’t make me come over there.” He started to move closer to you a little slow, but then you screamed and launched yourself backwards. Levi shouted your name as he skated fast to you, you dragged yourself back and slipped on the ice. He dropped to his knees and skidded to you, you clung at his coat and hugged him as you tried to get away. He called your name as he hugged you. “What is it, talk to me.”

You gripped hold of him, he hadn’t seen you this shaken before, something truly terrifying had spooked you. You pointed to the ice, where the snow had been cleared. “U-Under th-the ice.”

He let you go and moved closer to where you were pointing, he peaked and saw what you were talking about. There under the ice, eyes missing and clear knife lacerations around the sockets where the knife had caught it as the killer pried the person’s eyes out. Their mouth had been cut wide open, both cuts almost went to the ears and made the mouth hand open in a desperate attempt to scream. Levi felt a little sick to his stomach as he stared into the black sockets of Dan.

Levi moved back and away from the body and towards you, you hugged him from behind as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Fuck.”

You hugged Levi more. “Levi.”

“Let’s get to the shore, I’ll umm…I’ll call the guys down.” He helped you to the shore, then sat you with the bags. He took his scarf off and put it on you, then he kissed your forehead. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. I’ll fix this, I promise.”

You nodded and hugged his scarf. “Okay.”

He called up the team and informed them of Dan’s body under the ice, it was not something he was expecting this sweet romantic date to turn into a crime scene. He wandered back over to you, he knelt and took your skates off and placed your boots back on. Then he sat next to you and swapped his shoes too. “I’m sorry.” You looked at Levi. “I’m sorry this happened on our date, I’m so sorry. I should have solved this case by now, but I haven’t. I’m sorry.”

You hugged Levi. “I love you Levi, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

He put his arm around you, then he hugged you close and kissed the top of your head. “I’m still sorry.”

“Please don’t be Levi, it’s not your fault at all.” You hugged him as tightly as you could. “Thank you for being here.”

“I’ll always be here.” He looked up as the team turned up.

You looked at the team and saw Erwin, you pulled from Levi and ran over to the beautiful blonde. “Hey!”

He smiled at you. “Hey.”

You pushed him away. “No, you’re still healing. You shouldn’t be here, go on, get.”

“I have to be here.”

“No, a Captain doesn’t.”

He grabbed your hands and squeezed them. “I want to be here as your friend.” He gave you a sad smile, then he pulled you close. “Come here.” You hugged each other. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

He let you go and smiled at Levi as he walked over. “You should take her home we’ve got this place under control.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Alright, but I warn you Erwin, under the ice Dan is not pretty at all. It’s…it’s a shock, even for me.”

Erwin nodded. “I’ll warn the team, just get home.”

Levi adjusted the bags, then held your hand and walked with you through the snow to his house. You took your outside things off, then you went upstairs before Levi could catch you. You stared at the bed, nice memories of Levi breaking your old bed and you buying a new one, the one right in front of you was the new one and it was perfectly comfy. You changed into your night shirt which was one of Levi’s, then crawled under the covers and lay there.

Levi got upstairs, then he noticed your clothes all over the floor in the bedroom. He felt his heart break a little, he wanted all of this to go away, all the pain and hurt. He took his clothes off until he was in his boxers, then climbed under the sheets until he was face to face with you. He could see you had this sad cold look in your eyes, it meant you were feeling the same way you did when you’d discovered Ms Hill’s body. You were sad someone was dead, but Dan was a dirt bag of a person, but he was still a person and didn’t deserve what happened. It was hard, very hard to process feeling in this situation, Levi knew because he’d been through the same thing.

Levi said your name making you look at him, he took your hand then placed it on his abs. “How do they feel?”

You giggled at him. “Thank you, Levi. I needed that.”

He kissed you and smiled a little. “Good.” He sighed as he played with your hair. “So, is it bed day now?”

You nodded. “If that’s okay?”

“It’s not a problem at all, but I think it’d be better if we went to the sofa so we could watch bad movies together under a blanket.”

You pulled the sheet down, you sat up and rubbed your eyes. “I’d like that.”

Levi got out of bed. “Good, now go on down and put something on so I can clean up here, okay?”

You smiled. “Sure.” You ran downstairs, then climbed onto the sofa and put on some bad movies. You smiled as Levi went to the kitchen, then came back with a tray with food and drinks. He climbed onto the sofa behind you, then he lay down and pulled you against him. You lay with your back up against Levi’s chest. He dragged the blanket off the back of the sofa, then he draped it over the two of you.

Levi kissed the side of your head, then settled down. “I hate to say this beautiful, but I need you to tell me some more things from your past.”

You rolled over to face him. “What do you need to know?”

“Was there anything major that happened with you right before the stalking letters to Ava started, an event where you lashed out at someone or something, maybe a fight? Or, maybe there was a scene at school, or in the street, or on a date where you showed how strong you were. Does anything ring a bell? Anything at all?”

You frowned in thought, then something came to mind. “Yeah, there was something at school.”

“Could you tell me? Not now, but another time when you feel better.”

You nodded. “I can.”

“Good, thank you.” He kissed you and hummed. “Now rest and watch bad movies with me.”

You smiled. “Wait.” You pushed Levi down onto his back, then you climbed on top of him and lay on him with your ear on his chest and heard his heart beating fast through nerves. You smiled and gave him a little squeeze. “So nervous even after all the things we’ve done.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “Because I love you so much, that’s why. You’re the only person that makes me nervous, I don’t get nervous about anything else except you.”

You kissed his bare chest. “So cute.”

“You’re the cute one.”

You looked up at him and smiled, you moved closer up his body and then kissed him. “How about we both agree that we find each other cute.”

“Sounds good.”

“Nice to hear you agreeing.” You kissed his cheek, then you began kissing his face all over making him smile.

Levi hummed. “Keep doing that, it makes me feel really good.”

“I know.” You kept kissing his face, then found yourself getting tired. You closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest, but Levi was also falling asleep as well. The two of you were in pure bliss, your dreams were perfect and filled with happiness until your nightmares started creeping in. All you could think about was your stalker, the ice and that screaming face of Dan kept coming to mind.

Levi woke up to the sounds of you whimpering and crying, but he also noticed how hot you were. You’d caught the cold Levi had a while ago, which appeared through a fever dream. He kissed your forehead and felt how hot it was, he sat up carefully and lifted you up as he did as he soothingly said your name. You woke up with tears in your eyes, then you realised how hot you were and sick. You cuddled up to Levi and groaned. Levi hugged and rocked you. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m right here.”

You hummed. “I feel like crap.”

“Yeah, you got sick while you slept. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you like you did for me.” He kissed your forehead. “Want to talk about your dream?”

You squeezed him. “Just a nightmare, there was ice, the stalker and lots of running but not getting away.”

“But you did get away because you’re right here with me.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I am.” You covered your mouth quickly and started coughing loads, you gulped after. “Sorry.”

Levi sat you up, wrapped the blanket around you then got up. “Stay here.” He went into the bathroom downstairs, then the kitchen and came back to you with medication. “This cough syrup is going to make you super tired, just sleep if you need to.”

You nodded then lay back down on the sofa, you reached out and held Levi’s hand. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed your hand and felt his heart hurt, he’d never seen you this weak and sick looking in his whole time of being with you. “I’ll be right here until you get better, I swear.”

“Okay.”

“You want to cuddle?” You nodded in response to him, you were just too cute right now wrapped up in a blanket looking sick. He sighed with a tiny smile on his face, he brushed your hair back with his hand. “Okay, let’s cuddle for as long as you need sweetheart.” He climbed onto the sofa; you lay next to him with your hand on his chest. “Do you want to cuddle more than this?”

You shook your head. “I’m hot.”

“Alright, well I’m right here if you need more.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him. “I want to tell you what happened, the day you were asking about.”

“Are you sure? You can wait until you’re better.”

“No, I want to talk Levi.”

“Alright, I’m all ears.”

You traced the muscle on his stomach and chest. “My sister had practice and she asked for me to come watch, mainly because at the same time Zack had practice. So, for once I went.”

“Who was there?”

You hummed. “Nick came with me, he had nothing better to do. Dan and Adam were on the team, so they were there and Harper showed up because he used to be on the team big time when he was at school, plus he lived near some of the guys and was giving them a lift home. Mr Grey was working late that day, so he was also present.”

Levi sighed. “So, every suspect then…I need you to tell me in detail how people reacted, maybe something will hint to who it is.”

“I’ll tell you everything I can remember.”

_You sat on the bleachers watching your sister practice, she looked so happy being a preppy cheerleader. You on the other hand didn’t look preppy with your black trousers, boots and black dyed jean jacket over a plain top. Nick was sat next to you, his phone in hand as he texted people. You were both bored out of your mind, this sort of thing wasn’t what you and Nick liked. You both spent most of your time exploring, hanging out at the cinema, the mall or the ice cream diner. _

_Nick sighed. “I’m bored buttercup, can we go somewhere else?”_

_You pouted. “I promised Ava I’d be here, plus Zack has practice and me and him are doing really well together. I want to watch him practice.”_

_Nick grinned. “You’re doing well huh?”_

_You rolled your eyes. “Shut up dick weed.”_

_“You had seeeex.”_

_“Well at least one of us is having sex.”_

_He placed his hand on his chest. “You know, if I had feelings I’d be hurt right now.”_

_“If, I don’t think you’ll ever get them.”_

_Nick cuddled you and kissed your head loads. “Love me!”_

_You laughed and hugged him. “I’ll always love you, you idiot.” _

_Harper walked over in his uniform; Nick grinned at him. “Look who it is, officer Harper.”_

_Harper smirked at Nick. “Oh look, it’s the town idiot.”_

_“Bite me asshole.”_

_“Charming.” He sat down and sighed. “How are you doing troublemaker?”_

_You smiled. “Good, just enjoying a nice night watching my boyfriend Zack practice.” You looked to the cheerleaders and shouted the next part to tease your sister. “And watching my sister learn how to spell along with the rest of the cheerleaders.”_

_Trixie stopped dancing. “Shut up, you stupid fat bitch!”_

_Ava through her pompom at Trixie. “That’s my little sister you’re being horrible to, back off.”_

_“Oh fuck off Ava, your little sister is nothing but a God damn pain to this school, she should fucking die for all I care!”_

_“Trixie?” She blushed and turned to face Zack. “Please don’t talk about my girlfriend like that.”_

_“But!”_

_“Don’t.”_

_She screamed in frustration then turned away. “Fine!”_

_You blew a kiss to Zack, he instantly blushed at you as he walked over to you. “You okay?”_

_You grabbed his football shirt and pulled him closer. “I will be if you kiss me.”_

_Zack smiled and leaned closer then kissed you. “Better?”_

_“I don’t like American football, but you look so good in it.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_You bit your lip. “So sexy.”_

_“Thank you, can I come over tonight?” _

_“Zack?” You both looked at Mr Grey. “Should you really be asking that?” Mr Grey said your name. “She’s a young lady that should be looked after, not taken home and played with. I expected better from you.” He looked to Nick grinning at him. “I expected it from him then.”_

_Nick blew a kiss to Mr Grey. “Love you sir.”_

_Mr Grey sat down on the bleacher with his work. “It seems I need to stay here and keep an eye on you lot.”_

_Nick stood up and took his top off. “Keep an eye on this!”_

_Everyone laughed at Nick, the Mr Grey yelling at Nick but you didn’t pay it any mind. You and Zack were in your own little world, so you didn’t actually hear what was being said. Zack kissed your cheek then neck, you looked over to your sister. You watched Ava run off to the tunnel to the changing rooms. “Now where’s my big sister going?”_

_“Probably to make out with her boyfriend Dan.”_

_You stuck your tongue out. “Ew, totally not what I wanted to think about.”_

_He looked at the field. “Wait, Dan is there.”_

_You felt something in the pit of your stomach, something bad. “I have to go.” You launched yourself off the bleachers skidded in the dirt and walked into the alley. Ava was talking with her voice low; Adam was with her and he had her pinned, she looked uncomfortable. _

_Ava turned her face, she whimpered as you watched Adam lean closer and his hand reach for the inside of her thigh. Ava closed her eyes. “Please…don’t.”_

_You felt rage consume you. “ADAM!”_

_He froze and looked up at you. “Fuck.”_

_“I’m gonna kill you!” You charged at him, he jumped out the way in time making you skid then slip onto your side. Adam ran off towards the filed and past you and Ava, you pushed yourself up from the floor then ran after him. “ADAAAAM!” _

_He got out onto the field, everyone watched him go in confusion. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He looked back, but he shouldn’t have because you were right there. “Shit!”_

_You tackled him to the ground, you straddled him then began punching him in the face over and over. He pushed you up and over him, you rolled then pushed yourself up as he got up. You ran at him, skidded on your side and slammed your foot against him sending him back. “I’m not going to stop until I have you in a pathetic heap on the floor!” You launched at him, but you felt strong arms wrap around you and hold you back. “Let me go! I’m gonna rip him apart!”_

_Zack and Nick held you back as Mr Grey and Officer Harper held Adam up, his nose was bleeding badly and you’d busted his lip. Adam wiped his nose clean; he bushed a little and looked away. Harper helped him, then looked at you. “What was that?”_

_Adam shook his head. “Don’t arrest her, it’s my fault.”_

_Mr Grey and Harper let him go. “What did you do?”_

_“I…I groped Ava and tried to...I tried to feel her up and kiss her.” He looked up at you, all men gazed at you as you shrugged Zack and Nick off of you. “She saw it and instead of locking up, came after me to fight me. It was a stupid mistake; I deserve this all.” _

_Ava ran over and said your name, your anger dropped and you instantly wrapped your arms around her. “I love you little sis.”_

_You hugged her tightly. “Love you too, are you okay?” You stepped back and cupped her face, then checked her all over. “Did he hurt you at all, or was it just touch?”_

_“He just touched me, I’m okay.”_

_You hugged her and kissed her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, I promise.”_

_“Umm, sis?”_

_“What?”_

_She pointed at the guys. “Look.”_

_You looked behind you to see all of the men looking at you in a new way, like they were crushing on you. Nick suddenly grinned at you. “Now that’s my girl.”_

_Zack walked over and hugged you. “So proud of you muffin.”_

_Harper shoved Adam to the ground. “You’re lucky I’m in uniform and I like this girl, otherwise it’d be a different story.”_

_Mr Grey nodded. “It seems the beauty is also the beast, a perfect harmony of perfection.”_

_Nick patted Zack’s back. “Get those two homes us lot will finish up here.”_

You sat eating soup as Levi cleaned up and was thinking loads, you watched him move about, it was fun to watch him but you were worried. You put your soup down on the coffee table, then you went to speak but ended up having a coughing fit. Levi jumped then dropped what he was doing, he ran over with some water then rubbed your back as you drank. “Slowly.”

You gulped then sighed. “Thank you.”

“You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I was just going to say I’m worried about you.”

He sighed. “Don’t be, you should be worried about yourself.”

You smiled at him and held his hands on your lap. “But you’re worry cleaning.”

“What?”

You giggled. “You clean over and over, even over clean things when you’re all up in that head of yours.” You tapped his forehead with your finger. “Tell me what’s going on, I’m worried.”

“I’m thinking about what you told me yesterday, about you defending your sister and each person’s reactions to it.” He lowered his head. “One of them turned that day in that moment, but which one…”

You cupped Levi’s face, you pulled him closer and kissed him, he hummed at you in return. “You’re thinking too much.”

“No, I’m not thinking enough.”

You grabbed his shirt, then pulled him up onto the sofa as his lips chased yours. “You need to relax.”

“I should be working.”

You lay on your back on the sofa, Levi happily crawled over you, he really wanted to kiss you. “You are working, I’m your witness and victim and you should be working with me.”

He noticed you opened your legs for him, he took the opportunity to drag his body up yours. You smiled as Levi moaned at his length rubbing against your heat. “This isn’t working.”

You grinned at him. “You’re loosening up the witness, right? Making her talk.”

He leaned down to whisper in your ear, your body just shivered in response. “Is it working?”

“Not yet, maybe you should try more.”

He nipped your jawline, then kissed along and down to your neck. He licked a spot of skin, then bit and sucked on it. You hummed and panted in response, Levi was heating you up but at the same time your temperature was already high, you wanted to hold on, but it was hard when Levi was so good with his body. He dragged his hand up the side of your body to your breast, he kneaded the soft mound making you moan. He pulled from your neck, then kissed you lightly. He growled a little at you, then bit your lip before kissing you passionately.

You mewled and moaned at Levi; your body tingled but your head was becoming fuzzy. You gripped and pawed at Levi, he felt so good under your hands, he smelt so good too. You loved this man so much, you loved everything about him and you just wanted him to rip your clothes off, then just drive you into the sofa with all the passion he could muster. However, your body was failing you, your cold taking over and sinking its tight grip into you. You became overheated, you couldn’t hold on anymore and passed out.

Levi felt your arms flop, you had stopped kissing him back. He pulled away and looked down at you, your eyes were closed and you were breathing heavily. He let out a sigh. “So that’s why we weren’t allow to do anything when I was sick…Sorry beautiful.” He got off you, then pulled a blanket over you and put a cushion under your head. He sat next to you and kissed your forehead, he smiled against your forehead. “I love you so much.” He got up and went to his phone, he called up Hange and asked her to come over. He stood on the front porch waiting for her, she grinned and waved at him when she arrived. He put his finger to his lips. “I need you to be quiet shitty glasses, the brat is sleeping off a fever. She passed out.”

Hange walked up and grinned. “I wonder what made her pass out.”

“Shut it.”

She kicked the snow off her boots. “Don’t snap at me, I wasn’t the one getting randy with her and making her pass out. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to have sex when sick?”

“Yes, but I didn’t listen to her.”

She smirked at him. “Figures, so shall we go in and chat or are you wanting me to stand out here and freeze my ass off for your entertainment?”

“Get it, I’ll make some tea as well.”

“Wonderful.”

Levi led the way and took Hange into the dinning room, he pointed to the case files on the table. “Sit, I’ll be back in with food and drink. Help yourself to the files, but don’t mess them up they are in order”

“Got it.”

Levi made some fresh tea, then he got some of your baked cookies and brought them to Hange. “You didn’t make a mess, I’m impressed.”

She grinned at him. “I can be well behaved if needed. So, what has been on your mind?”

“I know the event that started it all.”

“Mind telling me?”

“Sure.” Levi let out a sigh then he told your story the way you told it, he grabbed his cup of tea and looked into his cup. “I’ve been thinking about it over and over, about the incident report of the attack and the actions and characteristics of each person and I think I can eliminate one person.”

She frowned. “Who?”

“Thomas Grey.”

“But didn’t he get up in your face in the diner?”

Levi nodded. “He did, but the way he acted was not of someone who’d murder people in cold blood. The man is in love, but he didn’t really do anything when there was a fight and he didn’t react the way the stalker would. He just doesn’t fit it at all, especially his alibi and everything.”

She grabbed Tom’s file. “But he made threats against her art manager.”

“I called her up, it wasn’t much of a threat it was more of he wanted to buy more artwork, but people are limited to how many they can buy. He didn’t want to know where she was, or where she was running to and how to get to her.”

Hange sat back and sighed. “Does she know he did that?”

“No, I don’t want her to know because it’ll make her worry more.”

“I guess you’re right to do so…wait, so you think Detective Harper is still a suspect?”

He picked up Harper’s file. “Think about it, he’s a cop and knows how to work the system, to cover his tracks and to make sure there’s no evidence.”

“You’re right.” She picked up Zack’s file. “Zack huh…I get why you’d think it’s him, I mean he was injured in a way that wasn’t life threatening but, still bad. His wounds though, not all of them consistent with the stalkers.”

“Same situation with Nick, wounds similar to the stalker’s but not completely.”

She compared notes. “All three men, Zack, Nick and Harper had head injuries at the same time too, the stalker fell out the window and hit his head.” He dropped the files on the table. “This is so frustrating that we narrowed it down only to three.”

Levi tapped his finger on the table. “Tom needs protecting, it’s likely he’ll be a target of the stalkers to kill after his little show with me. I think Dan was the first target, but Adam wanting to say sorry and reveal all pushed him to act. Tom actin out has put him in a bad situation, we need to keep him safe or have at least someone watching over him.”

She nodded. “I’ll get it arranged.” She looked to the doorway and smiled.

Levi turned to see you there, blanket around you and you were rubbing your eyes. You pouted a little. “Levi?”

He got up and walked over to you. “Hey sleepy, feeling better?”

You nodded then looked over to Hange. “Yeah, hey Hange.”

She got up and smiled. “Hey cute thing, how are you holding up? Levi says you’re sick.” She placed her hand on your forehead. “Ooow, that’s a nasty temperature.”

You hugged her and smiled. “Thank you for coming over and helping Levi speak his detective thoughts.”

She kissed the top of your head. “Happy to help sugar. Now, I should be heading off. Levi I’ll sort out what we talked about, mind if I take those three files, I want to look at them a little more? I only need the medical reports.”

He grabbed them and handed them over. “The more help I can get, the better.”

“Cheers, I’ll come over another time sweet thing.” She ruffled your hair. “When you’re better, I’ll bring some drinks over and we can have a nice party.”

“No, no parties in my house it means mess.”

Hange shrugged. “Fine, party at my house.”

“As long as you clean it.”

She winked. “Will do, see you around you two.”

You smiled at Hange until she left, then turned to Levi. “Everything okay?”

He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “Just fine beautiful, now it’s time to make you dinner and get you to bed.” He scooped you up into his arms like a bride. “No arguing, let me take care of my cute sick girlfriend.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I’m all yours.”


	13. Chapter 13

You were wrapped up tightly in coats, scarfs, hats and gloves because you were still sick as hell, but you wanted to play outside in the snow. Levi didn’t know you were outside; he was busy inside going over the case files so he didn’t notice you had left. You were in the back garden; it was massive so you could do anything you wanted and you were safe. You made a snowman, but you made it a very fancy snowman, it was a little work of art. You made another one, then you sat down in the snow when you felt dizziness hit you. You stretched your legs out, then began making a small snowman.

“Tch, oi brat?”

You looked to the back door to see Levi pulling on his winter hat. You smiled and waved. “Hey Levi.”

“You should be inside sleeping, not out here in the snow.” He walked over, he breathed and you say his breath. Levi looked so good in his winter things; the man just looked like a model in the snow. “I have to admit though, these are really good snowmen.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

He crouched down and looked at the small snowman. “Very cute.” He looked at you and poked your cheek. “Even cuter. You need help getting up?”

You nodded. “Yeah, kind of got dizzy and weak.”

He stood up, then took your hands and pulled you to your feet. “You going to come inside like a good girl?” You shook your head. “No? What if I drag you inside?”

You gasped then ran away. “Nooooo!”

Levi smirked a little and sighed, you were really cute but he was worried that you’d be even more sick. “Tch, oi brat get back here or I will carry you inside.”

You kept running, but it was kind of a waddle because of all the warm things you had on. “Nooooo.”

Levi caught up with you easily, he stood in front of you, then grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder. “I told you I’d carry you.”

You pouted and had no energy to fight him. “I want to play.”

“You can’t, because you are sick and weak from it. You can barely fight me right now, what if the stalker came around and attacked you? You wouldn’t be able to fight, he’d take you away in this state, so do as I say and go inside.” He sat you on the sofa, then he began taking your things off when he noticed you were crying. He cupped the side of your face. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

You rubbed your eyes and shook your head. “Sorry.”

He kissed your forehead loads, then your cheek loads, he just dotted kisses all over your face. “Don’t be sorry, I was a little mean to you.”

“You were right.”

He sat next to you and hugged you to his chest and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, I’ll make it up to you I promise for being mean to you.” He kissed your head again. “Now lie down and I’ll be right back with some food and drink, no more crying, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You lay on the sofa and hugged a cushion; you felt a little stupid now for running outside to go play in the snow. You pressed your face into the cushion, you were trying to hide, you didn’t want Levi to see you were getting emotional again.

Levi walked back and saw what you were doing, he placed the try down with rice pudding and tea then sat next to you. He leaned over and kissed your temple. “You going to let me see your beautiful face?” You shook your head. “No? Why’s that?”

“I’m stupid.”

“Oh, stupid huh? Well I don’t think you are.”

“I am.”

He leaned over you again and whispered in your ear. “Well, I think you’re cute, not stupid. So, show me your adorable face please.”

You shook your head. “It’s stupid.”

Levi huffed, then he pulled the cushion away revealing your flushed face. “That’s better.” He dropped the cushion on the floor, then leaned over you making you lie on your back. “Much better.” He cupped the side of your face and kissed you, he hummed then kissed down your neck to your chest. He rested the side of his head on your chest, he closed his eyes and listened to your heart beating fast. “I just want to hug you all the time you’re so cute.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi and cuddled him, he looked up at you. You blushed and turned your head away, then you pouted. “You always win.”

“That’s because you love me so much, right?”

You nodded then looked to the coffee table. “That all for me?”

“Yeah.” He sat up and grabbed it. “Rice pudding and tea, I mean my recipe isn’t as good as yours, but I tried.”

You smiled and sat up, you took the tray and began eating. “Mmm, it’s perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yes, because it’s been made by you, I can taste the love and concern for me.”

Levi hugged you as you ate. “Good.”

You sipped your tea then looked into your cup. “So, do you need me to tell you anymore stories?”

“I need to know a bit more about Zack, was there anything he did or any moment that concerned you in any way? Like maybe a hint to him being a stalker? I need to hear something about Nick too, just so I can get a bigger picture.”

You hummed in thought, you could think of an occasion for both really. Now you thought about it, almost every man in your past showed concerning signs of being yours and Ava’s stalker. “I’ll tell you about Zack first, I mean I didn’t realise he could be a bit intense.”

“You saw him act badly, yet you stayed with him?”

You shrugged. “I thought it was a one off thing.”

“Well, that’s just how stalkers are, they bring you into a false sense of security and get close to you but, what they’re really doing is keeping you close so no one else can have you or get close.”

You frowned. “I don’t get stalkers at all, I mean, if you left me, I’d be super sad but I wouldn’t follow you and keep an eye on you.”

“If you left me, I’d never be with another woman. I’d die a single man with no kids, the end of the line for my family.”

You kissed his cheek and smiled. “I would never leave you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’d never leave you either.”

You giggled. “Good…wait that’s something a stalker would say.”

Levi chuckled making you blush hard; he gave you a little squeeze. “You are adorable. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

You smiled then finished your food and tea. You were just so happy. You let out a long sigh, then you put the tray on the table. “Can we cuddle while I talk?”

“We can do whatever you want.”

You turned around and sat across Levi’s lap, you hugged him tightly. “I just want this to be all over, I want to see Ava and her kids, I want to feel safe.”

“I want that for you too.”

You sighed and rested your head against Levi, you closed your eyes and tried remembering the day where Zack showed a bad side of him. It’d seemed so simple when it happened, but now you thought about it, that side of Zack was very concerning. It hurt that you didn’t see this, that there was a side to Zack that you never really saw much expect for one day.

_It was summer break and you were hanging out with your sister, the guys, Nick and your boyfriend by the beach. Everyone was messing about, just having fun and enjoying the sun. You and Nick were going at it as per usual, you always play fought and had a laugh together. Zack always watched you both closely when you did, almost like he didn’t like it how close you two were. It was all good fun, there was nothing between you and Nick, but you did flirt sometimes for a laugh. _

_Everyone was in their swimwear, Ava was proudly wearing her bikini, all the boys had swim shorts on with their tops off except Zack who kept his on for now. You were wearing a beach top, just so you could cover up a bit because you felt your sister looked better than you. You always thought Ava looked amazing, she was a bombshell of a woman. However, she was the one that forced you into a bikini, she said you were hot as hell and should show what you have to the world and let people be jealous of Zack for being with you. _

_Nick scooped you up and slung you over his shoulder, he spun around with you then stopped. You slapped his back. “Oi asshole, put me down!”_

_He frowned. “Anyone hear that? I swear I heard some talking.”_

_Ava giggled. “Nick, put my sis down.”_

_“Sis, what sis? You have a sister!”_

_You thumped him in the back as you laughed. “Ass! Let me down!”_

_He shrugged. “There’s that noise again, so weird.”_

_Zack walked over with your drink and his, then he was pissed off. “Nick, put my girlfriend down.!_

_Nick gasped. “You have a girlfriend! Well bless my stars you saucy boy!”_

_“Seriously dude, stop it.”_

_Nick grinned then walked up to Ava. “Yo Ava, you like my new summer accessory? It’s so amazing, like totally the must buy item of the summer. It’s got this lovely front.” He turned around allowing you to look at your sister, you huffed at her as she giggled. “And the back is so good too.”_

_Ava nodded as Nick turned around again. “It’s sexy, you know it looks a lot like my sister.”_

_He frowned. “It does?” He dropped you down onto your feet. “Well I’ll be damned! It is your sister.”_

_You pouted. “I’m going to hit you so hard in the dick.”_

_“Please do, it hasn’t seen much action and is desperate for attention.”_

_You snorted and laugh and shoved him. “You’re an ass, someone should teach you a lesson.”_

_“Oh, is the angry rocker going to teach me a lesson?”_

_You grinned. “I could beat your sorry ass easily.”_

_“That so?”_

_“Yep, with one hand behind my back.”_

_He smiled. “Someone’s cocky, you know I’m not surprised you have had a lot of cock in you.”_

_You folded your arms. “Well at least one of us is getting some.”_

_He placed his hand on his heart. “Ooow, ow! Right in the feels. Why don’t you come here and kiss it better?”_

_“Why don’t you kiss my ass.”_

_“Alright, present thine fine buttocks m’lady.”_

_“You wish.”_

_He sighed. “Every night, but I can’t because Zack claps that ass all night instead.”_

_“Nick!” He started singing all night long to you and making lewd actions. You pointed at him and walked towards him, he backed up from you. “You are dead.”_

_“Mummy!”_

_You sprinted after your best friend. “Get back here Nicholas!”_

_You both ran around, then he got behind Ava and hugged her. “Muuuum, big sis is being mean to me.”_

_Ava laughed and patted his arms. “There, there Nick.”_

_You pouted at her. “You defending that ass?”_

_“Of course not.” She grabbed his hand and held him. “He’s all yours sis.”_

_You grinned and walked closer. “I’m gonna make you cry Nick.”_

_He wiggled and tried to break free. “Daaaaad!”_

_You put your arm around his head, bent him over and rubbed your knuckles into his hair and head. “Little shit.”_

_He held your arm and whimpered. “So mean!” He turned his head and smiled. “Nice view though, boobs look great today.”_

_You let go of him and kicked him in the butt. “After all these years, I still haven’t found the off switch with you.” _

_He danced around you and kissed your cheek. “Love yooooou.” You all laughed except for Zack, he walked over and grabbed Nick’s shoulder. “Woah, hey big guy, what’s up?”_

_Zack pulled him along. “We’re going to the shop, now.”_

_“Sure. See you all in a bit.”_

_You watched them go, you frowned at them then waited for a moment. “Ava?”_

_She stood up with you. “Yeah, I have a feeling too. Shall we go spy?”_

_“Way ahead of you Ava.” You both snuck off and followed the guys, you managed to find a spot so you could hear what was being said._

_Nick laughed at Zack. “You being serious?”_

_Zack shoved Nick. “I’m fucking serious Nick, back the fuck off my girlfriend. She’s mine not yours, all mine.”_

_“Dude, she’s my best friend so, no. I’m going to be around her, I’m going to fool around with her and have a laugh.”_

_“You don’t get it, do you? She’s mine, all mine. I didn’t fight for as long as I did to get her.”_

_“Yeah, you did fight, didn’t you? Or should I say stalk her.”_

_Zack grabbed Nick’s shirt. “I didn’t stalk her! I’m not scum like that.” He shoved Nick then began pacing. “All I did was…I just…I followed her a bit at school, I asked around for information about her and watched her because I fell in love. I didn’t threaten her or make her feel uncomfortable, I didn’t hurt her at all.”_

_“It’s still dishonest.”_

_Zack turned to him and growled. “I’ll break you fucking face Nick.”_

_Nick grinned and put his hands in his pockets. “I don’t think your girlfriend would like that, you know, if I turned up with a broken face.”_

_Zack clenched his jaw, then looked away as he thought. “Don’t…don’t tell her about this, about my anger.”_

_“You want me to lie to my best friend?”_

_“She’s mine, only mine and I cannot lose her. I won’t lose her; do you understand me? I love her too much to let her go.”_

_Nick walked up to Zack as he sat down and covered his face with his hands, then Nick leaned down to talk to him. “I get it, I do, but she was mine and Ava’s before she ever was yours. So, if you want to keep her around, you’re gonna have to be a lot nicer to me.”_

_Zack looked up at him. “You trying to scare me? Because it won’t work, you don’t scare me at all.”_

_Ava looked to you, you shrugged at her. “I know how it looks Ava, it is weird but I’m sure it’s just boys just flexing and trying to mark their territory.”_

_Ava frowned. “It’s still kind of bad.”_

_You pulled a little face. “Yeah, I guess.” You looked back and saw the men shaking hands, it seems they’d put their differences aside. “Seems like it’s over.”_

_She sighed. “Yeah…wanna ditch them and go to the arcade?”_

_You grinned. “Hell yeah. Screw boys, they suck.”_

_She stood up with you. “Damn right, now let’s go.” The two of you held hands and ran off past the shops, then right to the arcade. You held hands as you played games, won loads of things then you climbed onto the roof of a little shelter and sat there with ice cream and ice-cold drinks with guys walking past and flirting with you. Ava sat with a smile on her face, you were behind her and up on the roof more hugging her as she chatted about her relationship getting rough with Dan. “I just don’t get him sometimes.”_

_You rested your chin on top of her head. “It’s one of those things cutie, guys because stupid because their dicks become their minds. Especially with jocks.”_

_“You feel the same way about Zack?”_

_You hummed. “Course I do. I mean I love him and Nick, but the guys are fucking stupid sometimes.” _

_She smiled. “Maybe we should run away together, get a house by the beach where I can start up a café, you can sell your amazing art as well. We’ll have dogs as our children! We’ll go on boat trips too, go surfing and just be us.”_

_“You know what Ava? That does sound amazing.”_

_She sighed. “It does, but mum and dad will kill us for moving away.”_

_“At least we’ll get away from the stalker.”_

_“True, but we kind of need to finish school.”_

_You blew a raspberry. “You’re right.” _

_“Sis?”_

_You hummed. “Yeah?”_

_“Promise we’ll always be together.”_

_You smiled and kissed her temple. “Promise.”_

You sat on Levi’s deck that hung over the lake, you were in your winter stuff and feeling much better now. You were sketching away, trying to capture the beauty of winter in your art. You felt bad, after remembering what happened, you felt like crap because you made a promise to Ava you couldn’t keep. You always kept your promises to her, because you loved her more than anything. You looked at your phone and smiled when you saw Ava’s name. You answered it right away. “Ava!”

She grinned. “Hey sexy, guess what?”

You propped the phone up so you could keep sketching while you vid called with her. “What?”

She held up a little picture, it was an ultrasound. “I’m pregnant!”

You gasped. “Oh my god…really?”

“Yes!”

You squealed and picked up the phone. “That’s amazing! Congratulations beautiful! Hang on.” You grabbed your sketch book and ran inside, then up to Levi as he was asleep at the dinning table with your case all over it. “Levi!”

He jumped and sat up, his hair was messy, his glasses wonky and his thick jumper bunched up. “Wah, what? What’s going on?”

You handed him your phone. “Tell him Ava.”

She giggled. “Hey Levi.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Hey Ava, how are you?”

“I’m good, in fact I’m amazing I have some exciting news!”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

She showed him the picture. “I’m pregnant! This is my ultrasound.”

Levi’s eyes widened, he adjusted his glasses and looked closer. “It’s so tiny…congratulations Ava, you must be so happy.”

“I am.” She sighed. “I just wish you and my sis were here, you know so we could celebrate together. My two kids really want to meet you both, especially you sis. I tell them all the stories about my brave little sister. Just…think about coming to visit, maybe, please. Make her Levi.”

He sighed. “It’s a bit complicated right now Ava, but I promise when I fix what’s going on, we will visit and meet your kids. More importantly, you’ll get your sister back.”

She grinned. “And I’ll get to meet you in person! Oh, I’m so excited. Please, take care of my sister until things are fixed. I can’t lose her Levi, I know we’re not near each other, but I love her and she is my other half and if she were to…I can’t live without her.”

“Neither can I, so I promise she will live and she’ll be happy. If not, you are welcome to hunt me down and do whatever you want to me.”

She giggled. “He’s a keeper sis! Much better than Zack or all those boys back at school.” She hummed. “So, I should leave you two in your happy bubble, I just wanted to call with the good news and say I can’t wait to see you both. Bye! Love you.”

You smiled and waved to Ava. “Love you too.” The screen went blank, you stared at it for a while then felt your heart hurt a little.

Levi wrapped his arm around your middle and pulled you onto his lap, then he kissed your cheek. “What’s on your mind beautiful?”

You took your hat off, then your scarf and gloves. “I miss her a lot and talking about the thing with Zack the other day, well I made a promise to her and I couldn’t keep it and it makes me feel like shit. Plus, that’s the third kid of hers I’ve missed, but I am so god damn happy that she’s expecting.”

He hugged you tightly. “Well, I promise I’ll get you to see the baby. We’ll fix this all before then, okay?”

You took your coat off, dropped it on the floor and hugged him. “Okay.”

“It did also get me thinking about family, must be nice.”

You smiled. “Yeah, Ava seems so happy being a mother, but I don’t know if I’d be any good.”

Levi frowned and looked down at you. “Tch, oi brat have you seen what you’ve done? You’ve fought, defended and lived through so much, I think you’d be an incredible mother.”

You kissed his cheek then nuzzled against him. “You’d be a wonderful father.”

Levi blushed. “Well…could you see maybe us having a family together? You don’t have to, but I think it’d be nice. My house is big enough, plus the town would take good care of the kids. The schools here are amazing…sorry I’m planning our future.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “It’s perfect.”

He let out a long sigh. “Good.” He hugged your and hummed. “I need to check your temperature, see if it’s come down.”

“I feel better.” You kissed his cheek loads. “You’ve made me feel better.”

“That might be true, but I still need to check.” He picked you up and carried you into the kitchen, he sat you on the counter then got out the thermometer. “Open up.” You opened your mouth for him, then closed on it. “Thank you, now stay there until I say so.” He got tea things out then started making a pot, you watched him then giggled at how messy his hair is. He frowned at you. “What?” You waved him closer, then you wrapped your legs around him then played with his hair. “Oh, was it a mess?” You nodded. “I probably shouldn’t have slept at the table; I’ve just been so focused on the case and making sure you’re well that I haven’t slept much. I’ve been getting up in the night to help you, or to work on all this.” He kissed your forehead, then he took the thermometer. “Let’s see…looks good brat, it’s down to an acceptable level.”

You smiled. “Good, I don’t like being sick.”

“I don’t like you being sick either, but you’re not out of the woods yet. You’re still too hot, but as I said it’s more acceptable. You probably have two more days of being sick, then I’ll give you the all clear, okay?”

“Got it.” You hugged him close and pressed your face against his body. “So, does that mean we can get naked?”

He cupped your face and made you look at him, then he kissed you. “When you are better, yes we can get very naked. We can even wear outfits if you want?”

“Cop uniform!”

“You really like me wearing my old cop uniform, don’t you?”

You nodded. “You look so sexy in it.”

“Thanks.” He looked to the front door as someone knocked, he patted your thighs and kissed you. “I’ll be back, stay there.” He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Zack, he had bags in his hands. “Zack.”

He smiled at Levi. “Hi, sorry for the interruption, but I came to see if my muffin is okay. I heard she’s sick.”

“Who did you hear that from?” Levi was suspicious of Zack since you told him all about him.

“The town talks.” He chuckled. “I brought some things for her, can I come in?”

Levi couldn’t run off, ask you then come back to tell Zack the answer. He sighed. “I guess, for a bit you can come in.” Levi walked ahead of him, then stopped when he saw you sat right where he’d left you. “You’re still there.”

You smiled at him. “Well you did ask me to stay.”

He walked up to your and kissed you. “Good girl.”

You giggled and held his hands. “Who was at the door?” You looked to the doorway to see Zack walk in, his winter things off and something was very different about him. You gasped as you stared at his hair, he’d cut it all off and had it short and stylish. “Your hair.”

He smiled and ruffled it. “Is it okay?”

You smiled. “It looks amazing, right Levi?”

Levi leaned his hip against the counter and between your legs, so he could put one arm around you. “Not bad.”

Zack smiled and put the bags on the side. “Well, change is always good and well, I love the beard but the hair was a bit too much. Everyone kept calling me a Viking all the time.”

You hugged Levi and smiled. “It looks great, all the ladies will be after you.”

He blushed and chuckled nervously. “Thank you.” He checked his bags and spoke under his breath, only Levi heard because you were too busy focusing on Levi. “But I only want one lady.”

Levi clenched his jaw then clicked his tongue. “Tch, why you here?”

You jumped at Levi’s harsh tone; you were curious to why he was so annoyed at Zack. Zack just smiled and opened a bag. “I just wanted to check on Muffin, I have brought treats for her and gifts to make her feel better.” He pulled out some chocolate. “I got your favourite chocolate, favourite coffee and a little bear. I also got some painting things for you; you know for your art?” He put the paints on the side then smiled. “Just to cheer you up.”

You looked over everything he’d gotten you. “Thanks, that’s really thoughtful of you Zack.”

“Yeah, well I know you don’t like people bothering you when you’re sick. You like to be left alone, but I just thought I’d get you some things.” He smiled. “You know, I’m surprised she’s hugging you as much as she is, she hated me touching her when she was sick.” He sighed. “Anyway, I best be off now I know she’s okay. Call me if you need me muffin, I’m always here for you.”

You nodded. “I know.”

“Oh, before I forget. Your idiot of a best friend has been wanting to see you, but I told him to leave you alone while you’re sick. That bonehead never listens to anyone.” He sighed and stepped away. “I should teach him some manners, maybe you could Detective.”

Levi petted your head. “Maybe.” He let you go and walked with Zack. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Sure, thanks.” Zack put his things back on, then he stopped before leaving and looked to Levi. “She’s not herself when she’s with you, I don’t like it, not one bit. I care about that woman, more than life itself. You being a cop, it doesn’t scare me at all, I know how things work by being in politics and I could break you and everything you hold dear because I have that much power. Do you understand?”

Levi stepped closer. “I’m not afraid Zack, because I’ve seen things you wouldn’t believe, worse than what you got in that home invasion. The things I’ve seen are in your nightmares. Plus, I’m not afraid to get bloody and break someone with my bare fists because before I was a cop, I was a criminal and I learnt a lot from my uncle Kenny the ripper. So, next time you want to threaten someone, think carefully about who you threaten. Oh, and by the way? The chocolate you picked isn’t her favourite, she drinks tea not coffee and a bear? She’d rather have a fox or a dog instead. Plus, those paints? She’s never used those kinds, she hates them. Have a nice evening.” Levi slammed his door in Zack’s face, he was pissed beyond belief at Zack, but he wasn’t going to tell you about that exchange. He walked into the kitchen; you were still where he’d left you.

You smiled at Levi then wiggled your legs and arms at him, like an excited toddler reaching out for their mummy or daddy. “Levi!”

He walked over and hugged you, he smiled as you wrapped your arms and legs around him and hummed. He felt so calm, safe, happy and much better now you were like this with him. “What do you want me to do with all this junk?”

“Do you drink coffee?”

“No, only tea.”

You hummed. “I mean, the chocolate is alright so, we can eat that. I can’t do anything with them. The bear is cute I guess, but I dunno you could give it to Hange, she’ll love it.”

“Sure.”

“You okay?”

He sighed and pulled away from you. “Just I dunno, I’m thinking too much I guess and worrying.”

You smiled and took his hands and began massaging them. “I know how to cheer you up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Show me.” You placed his hands on your boobs, then used your hands to make him squeeze them. “Brat…”

You squeezed them twice with him. “Honk, honk.”

“Tch, idiot.” Levi hummed a little laugh and smiled at you. “That made me feel better because you are such a silly cute thing.”

You grinned. “Good.”

“I’m so deeply in love with a very weird, cute girl. I like it.”

You cupped his face and pulled him close, you smiled at him as he smiled too, then you kissed him. You hummed then pulled away and tapped your forehead against his shoulder, you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He hugged you. “You okay?”

“Tired.”

“Shall we go to bed?”

You hummed. “We haven’t had dinner though.”

He picked you up and carried you upstairs. “We’ll sleep, then when we wake up, we’ll eat whatever you want.” He sat you on the bed, then changed into pj bottoms as you pulled on a shirt of his. “However, we both need sleep, I mean you found me at the kitchen table passed out. So, do you want to cuddle and sleep?”

You dove under the covers, then wiggled out so your head popped out the top by your pillows. “Yes!”

He got in bed then lay there. “I can’t make my mind up, do I want to cuddle you or be cuddled by you?”

You smiled. “Big spoon or little spoon. I mean if you cuddle me, it can be different positions cause I’m smaller than you and you get to be wrapped up in my scent you like so much. However, if I’m the big spoon you get boob pillows.”

“Hard choice, but I think I know. Turn your back to me.”

You rolled over. “Sure, why?” You giggled as he pulled your back against his chest, then he buried his nose in your hair. “Comfy?”

“Very.” He pulled you down the bed a bit, then shuffled up so your head was just about on the pillow and he was more on it. The back of your head was now against his lips, so he could kiss the top as often as he could. He smiled a little, he was so damn happy right now with you. He felt you relax and fall off to sleep, then he fell asleep after you. Whenever you both slept together, Levi always made sure he fell asleep last so he could be there for you if you couldn’t or if you had a nightmare come on quickly.

You jumped as someone shouted your name, you turned to see Nick with a big grin. “Can I join you? Like old times?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure, I’m on my lunch break anyway.”

He sat opposite you in the booth at Betty’s dinner. Today was a quiet day, mainly because there weren’t many tourists in town, but there would be more when the Christmas festival things were in town. You were wondering who was going to play Santa for the kids or the elves. You thought it’d be funny if it the was the cops, but apparently, they cycle it each year with which department has it, but they wouldn’t tell you who it was because it was supposed to be a surprise each year.

“So, how are you feeling now?”

“Great actually, Levi gave me the all clear this morning for my cold. So, I’m back to full health.””

Nick poked your cheek. “Good, I’m so glad. I was really worried about you, but I thought it was best to let Levi take care of you, make use of him somehow.”

You thumbed him in the arm. “Mean.”

He chuckled and took your hand and began massaging it. “But seriously, I was worried about you because I remember when we were young you got very sick and your parents almost took you to the hospital.”

You held his hand and smiled. “Yeah I remember, but I’m okay Nick.”

“Good.” He leaned back and smiled at the waitress as she put his food and drink down, then he sat back after she left. “So, Dan huh? I mean I know he was an asshole, but that is one dark way to go.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I agree. No one should die like that, even if they are a bad person.”

“You found him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

Nick looked so sad. “I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to see that of all things, you’ve suffered enough already and this stalker is making you see more horrible things.”

You sighed. “It’s only a matter of time before he comes back and hurts someone else. The one that hurt the most, was Erwin. I was on the other side of the glass and watched…it was hard.”

He shook his head. “Horrible.”

You gulped and felt a sense of dread. “I just hope it doesn’t happy to any other of my friends, it hurts too much seeing them…I can’t take much of it.”

“Does Levi know this?”

You nodded. “Some, but I tell you everything because you’re my best friend. I have told Levi as much as I could, he understands this whole blaming yourself for others getting hurt. I mean, it kind of is because people know me that others have…no I shouldn’t say more, Levi said it’s not my fault.” You lay your head on the table and sighed. “This sucks.”

Nick ruffled your hair. “I’m sorry you’re going through this, but it’ll end soon, right? That’s your plan.”

You smiled and looked up at him. “Right.”

He tapped your forehead. “Good girl.”

“Oi brat?” You looked to the door to see Levi, you sat up and smiled at him. “I need a word with you.” He looked to Nick. “Afternoon Nick, how are you?”

Nick smiled. “I’m great now I’ve seen you.”

“Charmer. Do you mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a bit?”

“Not at all, if you pay the fee.”

“How much?”

Nick laughed. “Your boyfriend has the best sense of humour, she’s all yours handsome. You know Levi, I like you, you’re my type of fun.”

“Same to you Nick. Thanks for letting me have her.” He pulled you along to Betty. “I’m taking her.”

Betty smiled. “Midday knocking of boots huh? Sure, just don’t break another bed dear.”

Levi hummed. “Can’t make any promises Betty.”

“Oh my, he didn’t blush but fought back. Detective Ackerman I am impressed and turned on.”

“You couldn’t handle me Betty.”

She fanned herself. “Oh, sweet Jesus.”

Levi tugged your hand. “Come on.”

You giggled. “But my coat?”

“We’re going across the street to the station, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay!” You ran across with him. “So, what we doing?”

“Secret.”

You grinned at him. “Exciting.” You followed him upstairs then into his office, he slammed the door shut and locked it. You narrowed your eyes at him. “Levi?” He walked to his bathroom. “I thought you said no stuff in your office.”

He walked out with two coat hangers with white long covers on them. “What?”

“Nothing!”

He handed one to you. “I have some annoying news.”

“Riiiight, what is it?”

He sighed. “The police department have the Santa job this year, they were going to get Erwin to be Santa and Hange Mrs Claus but then.” He sighed. “It seems because you and me are a couple, they want me to be Santa and you to be Mrs Clause.”

You pulled the white cover off and gasped at the beautiful long dress. “Oh wow! Yes, I’d love to be Mrs Clause!”

He sighed. “I thought you’d say that.”

You frowned. “Wait, you’re not fat at all, you’re really muscular so, how are you able to play Santa?”

“I guess it’ll have to be a fit Santa.” He put his outfit down then wrapped his arms around you and kissed you. “With a very sexy Mrs Clause.”

You smiled and cupped his face, you kissed him and hummed. “Go try it on.”

“Will you try yours on?”

“Sure.” He let you go and grabbed his outfit, then he removed his things at the same time as you. He stopped to look at you in your underwear. You smiled at him. “Levi?”

He shook his head. “Sorry. You’re just, you look amazing.”

You smiled. “Thank you, you look fantastic too.”

He looked down at his bare chest, he never really thought he was good looking in anyway, he just thought that it was normal to be a cop or a detective and have muscle. However, any woman that saw him shirtless or in a tight top seemed to just drool all over him. He did like how you reacted though, you loved his personality and everything else, but you also loved his body as well.

You hummed and walked closer, you ran your hands up his abs and pecs. “So nice.”

He ran his hands over your waist, he traced your scars and tattoos. “Beautiful.”

You smiled and kissed him, then you grabbed the trouser for his outfit. “Hurry up and change before I won’t let you.”

“Sure.” He pulled on his trousers then black boots as you pulled the dress over your head, then you tried to zip it up but couldn’t. “Need help?”

“Please.”

He zipped you up, then you put the little hood up and smiled. The dress was perfect, it was like a Victorian old-fashioned style dress, it was very flattering for your figure. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you. Finish yours please.”

He pulled his top on, then he put his belt on. “How is it?”

You grabbed the hat and put it on his head. “Perfect.”

He sighed. “I feel stupid.”

You hummed. “I dunno, you might change your mind if you sit down.”

He sat in his chair then shrugged. “Still dislike it.”

You walked over and ran your fingers up his thigh. “Hey Santa? Can I sit on your lap?”

Levi growled. “Anytime you want.”

You sat across his lap and giggled. “So, you going to ask me if I’ve been naughty or nice this year?”

He nipped at your neck. “I already know, you’ve been very naughty.”

“Oow, so what do I get for being naughty?”

He bit your neck a little hard. “You get punished.”

You giggled. “Well, we’ll have to wait until we get home because we are in your office and we will get into trouble.”

He lifted you up and sat you on his desk, he pushed your dress up and kissed the side of your knee and thigh. “I’ve locked the door, no one can get in.”

You took his hat off then you pulled your hood off, put his hat on then played with his hair. “I’ll make your desk dirty.”

He nipped your thigh creating a love bite. “I can clean it after, please Mrs Claus, Mr Claus wants your love and attention.”

You bit your lip and thought about it, it was so risky even though the door was locked. You jumped a little when Levi kissed your underwear over your heat, you had to give him an answer fast before he did more. You held the desk edge behind you, you closed your eyes and hummed. “O-Okay, but I can’t make too much noise or people will suspect things.”

He pulled your underwear off and dropped them on the floor. “You’re always noisy, but I’ll carry you into the bathroom people can hear less in there. Besides, you have to be really noisy in my office for people to notice you.” He smiled at you. “Could be a challenge for me, see how loud I can get you.”

You blushed. “No Levi, that’s naughty.”

“Santa is never naughty.”

You pinched his cheeks. “Keep it quiet.”

He pouted at you. “I don’t wanna.”

You sighed and looked at the time. “Shit, I need to go back to work, my break is over.”

He grabbed you phone and called Betty, while he did that his talented fingers found their way to your heat. You covered your mouth with on hand and held back your gasps, moans and mewls. “Hey Betty it’s Levi, yeah I’m gonna need her for the rest of the afternoon if that’s okay?” He pressed his finger into your heat. “I just need her…fine, we’re having sex in my office don’t tell anyone…I won’t break my desk…thanks, bye.” He locked your phone and put it on the side as he rubbed his thumb against your bud, you whimpered and stopped covering you mouth. “You’re all mine now.”

You hummed. “So…why do you plan…god…to do with me?”

He licked his fingers, then sat on his chair. He moved closer and lifted your dress up. “First I have a very important meeting to get to.”

“A meeting?” He went under your dress and gripped your thighs, then he licked up your heat. “Oooh.” You lay back on his desk, your head almost hanging off it. He pulled you closer so your bum was off the desk, he pressed his tongue into your heat. His thumb rubbed your bud, you panted and smiled at the sensation running through your body. You and Levi haven’t been able to be together for a bit because of your cold, it was like your body was just waiting for him. You felt so warm inside, like there was a gentle heat pulsing through you.

Levi grabbed you hard and pulled you close, he pushed his tongue deeper and pressed the spot within you. You held the head of the desk; you closed your eyes and just enjoyed the build up of bliss. Levi was so good with his tongue; he knew just what he was doing. He moved his thumb more, then pressed right in the place where the pleasure was intense. He repeated his actions over and over until you felt the pop, a perfect warm trickle went through your body. You loved that he wasn’t taking things slow, he was just going at full intensity.

He moved from under your dress, he pushed it up all the way and licked his lips. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m great.” You sat up and grabbed his Santa belt and pulled it off and dropped it, you opened his coat and ran your hands up his chest. “You might need to wear a shirt under this.”

He sighed as you pressed his muscles in the right places, he cupped your face. “I will, but it’s better like this for today.”

You smiled and kissed him. “So, do you have?”

“Yep, I went to the shop earlier today because we are all out at home.”

“Impressive.”

He moved over to his bag, grabbed what he need then stopped. “Oh.”

“What?”

He showed it to you. “Ribbed, that okay? I thought it’d be more fun for you.”

You giggled at him. “It will be, but you already know how much you make me feel good, you want me to go into overdrive?”

“A little.”

You grabbed his belt and pulled his closer. “Want me to help?”

“Please.” You undid his belt, then you put your hand into his boxers and pulled out his length then took the protection from him and pulled it on. You bit your lip when you saw the texture of the condom, it was going to feel amazing but, you worried because the noises you were going to make were going to be bad. You leaned back and held the back of his desk, your chest heaving in excitement. Levi moved your thighs, his tip pressed and rubbed against your heat. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi, god yes.”

He pressed in a little, you inhaled sharply at the intense feeling. He pressed in more and watched as your face became bliss filled. You gripped the desk tightly and he pushed passed the button inside you, you whimpered and tried to control your breathing. He gripped your hips and hummed, he was going to do something that always made you a little mad, he was going to make you come undone so quickly. He pulled back a bit, then slammed into you. He smiled as you let go of the desk and flopped back, you felt a pop and intense euphoria shoot through you.

You closed your eyes tightly; your legs shook slightly as your body spasmed around Levi. “F-fuck.” You gasped as Levi started a rough pace. “Oh God.” He didn’t give you time to come down from your high, he was already sending you close towards your next one. You gripped Levi’s arms tightly, you were just holding on for dear life and he slammed into you over and over. Levi was hungry for you; he’d been hungry for you for a while. He wasn’t one for being physical with people, but as soon as he met you and slept with you, he was addicted to you and loved it. For him and you, it was the only way you two could really show how much you loved each other, and right now he was showing he adored you to death.

Levi moaned your name; you opened your eyes and parted your lips as you moaned and panted for him. He let go of your hips, then held the edge of his desk by your head. You smiled when you heard the table moving backwards and forwards across the floor, it was going to leave marks which was either going to drive Levi insane or make him proud whenever he saw it on the floor. You grabbed the white fluffy parts of his Santa jacket, you pulled him closer and kissed him. Both of you were not gentle, you were rough and lustful in your kisses. Levi growled at you, you moaned in reply as you felt overwhelmed by him and love.

He let go of the desk, then he cupped the side of your face as he held your waist to angle your hips. Your pitch in moans changed, Levi knew that this new angle was perfect for you. He was kind of shocked at himself, he got so turned on by your Santa puns. When he thought about it as he made love to you on his work desk, he realised that he kind of liked it when the two of your dressed up. The night you two spent together when you were in your Halloween costumes, the sea king and queen was so much fun. He even couldn’t wait for when he wore his old cop uniform, he just wanted to see your reaction, that hungry lustful look in your eyes you get when you want him. Levi loved seeing you dressed up, because it meant more things for him to take off. His next plan was maybe a maid costume, he did love cleaning and you, so maybe combining the two would be amazing.

Levi stood up, you wrapped your arms around him and sat up with him. You dug your finger in his hair, you tangled your fingers in his soft locks. You loved playing with his hair, and Levi loved messing with his hair as well but never let anyone touch it, except for you. Some nights he’d sit between your legs, or lie against you and let your run your fingers through it. Levi moved his hand from your face to cup your neck, you loved the little pressure, and the new angle too. You hooked your legs above his bum to stay upright, the man was being very rough so you had to make sure you held on as tightly as possible. You didn’t know what you were going to say to his fellow officers after, surely, they’d have questions about you being in Levi’s office for a very long time. You’d have to explain the scratches on the floor too.

Levi kissed along your jawline; he moved his had from your neck to massage your breast. He nipped and sucked on your neck, you moaned and whined at him. You smiled as you felt him smirk against your skin, you loved it when his cocky smug side showed, rare it was. He licked a line up to your earlobe, he delicately nibbled on it then panted and moaned in your ear. He said sweet dirty praises to you in your ear that he knew you loved so much. You clenched around him at each perfect word, then he began saying possessive things and a new kind of arousal happened within you. You loved him claiming you, even though you had a stalker, when it came from the man you loved and who screwing you so perfectly in his office, he kept cleaner than anything, you felt fucking amazing.

You gasped. “Levi?” You hummed as he pulled from your ear, his forehead tapped against yours. “I wanna…mmm…be on top.”

“I’d like that…very much.” He pulled out, lifted you up and put you down on your weak legs. “Want me on the desk?”

“Yes.”

He sat on the desk as he panted. “Ready.” You put your knee on the desk, then Levi helped you up to kneel full on the desk and straddle him. He looked up at you. “Want me to lie down?”

You shook your head, lined him up and pushed yourself down on him as you both moaned. The two of you were so close, you just wanted to end like this with your arms around each other, looking into each other’s eyes and kissing as often as possible. You placed one hand on his shoulder, the other cupped his wonderful slender neck. One of your favourite things about Levi, was his jawline and neck. They were both so defined, so strong and perfect for nibbling and sucking onto and Levi loved it too. You nipped his jaw as you rocked your hips, this man was just wonderful, every inch of him was and you couldn’t believe he didn’t think he was attractive compared to others he worked with.

You nipped his lip and smiled as he chased your lips, he wanted to kiss you but you wouldn’t let him just yet. You kissed the corner of his mouth, he grunted and moaned in response. You kissed his cheek and smiled again, he was so needy for you to kiss him, usually he teased you but this time it was your turn to tease him. However, Levi wasn’t going to let you win, he grabbed the back of your head and kissed your hard. You moaned and hummed in response, it felt so good to kiss him, to have him get aggressive with you. You bit your bottom lip a little hard, then he licked the wound before giving you a deep and possessive kiss to teach you a little lesson about behaving yourself. You were pretty sure; Levi was going to love the whole cop and criminal role-playing thing.

Levi gripped your hips, then he helped you move up and down on him. He moved you a little until you cried a in a higher pitch into the kiss. He made sure to keep hitting the same spot over and over. You whined at him a little to let him know you were close, so god damn close. Levi was close too, so he moved one hand from your hip, then played with your bud. You clenched around him; you cried a little more. Your body wanted to get away from the intense pleasure, but it also wanted more of it. Levi slammed you down on him hard, you felt the snap and clung onto him tightly as you felt your surge of euphoria hard and strongly. You squeezed your toes, your body spasmed around Levi sending him over the edge too. He held you onto him so he was buried deep, then he released himself. You both moaned and hummed as you kissed over and over until the last bits of pleasure trickled away.

You pulled from the kiss, then you hugged him and panted as you regained your strength and stamina. You began giggling at Levi as he rubbed your back. “Who knew that dressing up as Santa would turn out like this.”

Levi hummed. “Not a word about this to the others, I won’t hear the end of it.”

You pulled away and looked down at him. “Least I’m dressed up in a flattering sexy dress, you’re full on Santa, it looks weirder for me.” You tiled your head. “Though, you are one sexy Santa.”

“Thank you.” He kissed your neck. “How are you?”

“Fantastic, that was just amazing.”

He hummed and gave you a little smile. “I agree, that was incredible.”

You giggled then got off Levi, you leaned down and picked up your underwear as Levi jumped off his desk and went to the bathroom. “So, Levi, want me to go commando for the rest of the day?”

He peaked around the door at you. “What?”

“Only you would know.” You winked at him.

“That is…no you shouldn’t, you have to go back to work wearing your uniform and when you bend over in it your underwear shows…”

You smiled. “So, you noticed then…well.” You put them back on, the changed out of your dress and into your work things. “I guess tonight I’ll just have to make up for it.”

He walked out and folded his Santa jacket, then he changed into his work things. “How?”

“I’m thinking, no clothes or underwear and just an apron to cover me up as I cook.” You tied your work apron on and smiled at him as you saw the lustful hunger in his eyes again, he growled at you. “How does that sound?”

“I can’t wait to get home.”

You giggled. “Good, now I have to go back to work and grab my things then go home because someone got me the afternoon off.”

“Sure, but no telling Betty about the whole Santa thing.”

You walked over and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to you. “Not a word, I promise. I keep all the sexy things we do in the bedroom and all over the place between us.” You leaned closer, your lips almost touching his. “Because you’re mine, all mine and no one else’s.”

He growled at you. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

You kissed him. “Ain’t dirty, just honest.” You slapped his bum and walked to the door. “Come on, we have to go, I have a boyfriend to get home to and please with me just wearing an apron.”

Levi ran after you and grabbed your hips as he slammed his pelvis against your bum, you giggled at him as he nipped your shoulder. “He can’t wait.”


	14. Chapter 14

You sipped your drink in the restaurant, music softly playing as Levi squeezed your thigh and moved his hand up closer to your heat under the table. It was date night, so you were having dinner and drinks at the bar. Levi wanted to do dinner and drinks at home, but you wanted to go somewhere instead of staying at home all the time. You were in the next town over, mainly because the town you lived in didn’t have fancy places to eat, and Levi wanted to take you somewhere fancy. However, because of the atmosphere, the wine, the food and your nice sexy dress he was getting very in the mood.

Levi leaned over and nipped your earlobe as you giggled at him. “You taste good.”

You smiled and turned your head and kissed him. “So do you, but we have dessert to eat.”

“You’re my dessert.”

You giggled. “I seem to remember you chose a strawberry dessert.”

“I can cover you in strawberry sauce.”

You pinched his cheek. “Cheeky monkey.” You smiled at the waiter as he put the desserts down. “Thank you.” You got some of Levi’s and offered it to him. “Eat.”

He hummed as he ate. “It’s good, but I love your food more.” He leaned over and kissed your neck as his hand slipped a little too close to your heat. “I love you more.”

You closed your legs on his hand. “Ah, ah Levi, we’re in public and you should know better being a detective.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, then you offered him food again. “Come on, eat up then we can go home.”

He ate quickly, then you finished your small dessert. You didn’t intend for it, but Levi paid the bill and refused for you to pay. You hated it because you earned more money, it’d make sense if you paid for Levi but, he said he wanted to treat you. You got a taxi back into town, but you made sure that it was a way from Levi’s place so you could walk through the snow together for a bit. Levi was very cuddly and a little handsy, he was making you laugh so you thought you’d play with him.

You nipped his jawline, then you ran your hand down across his crotch making him growl. You ran away from him and threw a snowball hitting him in the face, he shook the snow off and clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat! You are so dead!”

You squealed and ran off as he chased you, but you stopped when you heard an argument take place by the bar. Levi grabbed your from behind, his arms wrapped around you as he nipped your neck then he stopped. He looked up and heard the arguing then people poured out of the bar, people were dragging others away in a big fight. You were confused, all of it was confusing.

Levi let you go. “Hang on.”

You held his hand and walked with him. “I’m going with.”

He nodded then walked up to the group, but the fighting got worse. “OI!” They all stopped and looked at Levi. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?”

They parted to show Nick and Zack a little beaten up, Nick grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “Nothing detective, it’s all good.”

You pulled from Levi and walked up to the two men. “Why are you two fighting?”

Zack spat blood on the floor. “Just a disagreement, we’re fine now.”

You shook your head. “This is not like you two, not at all. Just…tell us what’s wrong.”

Nick smiled. “It’s fine, we’re good. Right Zack?”

Zack looked annoyed at Nick. “Fine.”

“See?”

Levi walked over after talking to the bar owner. “You two are coming with me to the station, now.” Levi waved you over. “You too, so I can make sure you’re safe.” He grabbed Zack’s and Nick’s arm and led them to the station as you followed behind. He led them upstairs to the detective unit, then pointed to him office. “Wait in there.”

You smiled and trotted off to his office, you sat in his chair behind him desk, then you looked through the frames there. You smiled at the pictures of you and him, then the drawing you did of his mother. You leaned your cheek on your hand and smiled, then you tapped the space bar on his computer and saw his background was you. You let out a love filled sigh, then took your coat off and stretched. You slipped your shoes off, wiggled your toes then walked around to see some of your case on the wall.

“Thanks for staying.” You turned and smiled at Levi, he closed his door and sighed. “What a mess.”

You walked over. “What happened?”

He yanked you against him and held you close, he hummed and let out a sigh. “Boys being fucking idiots.”

“They argued over me, didn’t they?”

“Yes, but they won’t say specifically what just that they argued and Detective Harper has turned up at the station as well, he was involved in the fight but he didn’t run outside with the others to continue the fight. So, I’ve called him up and asked him to come to the station, it was the same story from him, they all got into a fight over you. However, none of them want to talk and no one wants to press charges really, but the bar owner is pissed.”

You sighed. “There I go again, causing trouble for others.”

Levi lifted your head up, he sighed and looked sad. “You must stop that; you have no control over other people’s actions. Sometimes…sometimes things happen in our lives that we have no control over, they hurt and they pull us apart. We feel like we’re being punished for something, even though we’ve done nothing but good in this world. We rack our brains trying to find something, anything that shows we are the centre of all the problems and the bad things, but we’re left empty and wanting. Sometimes, the world is just full of bad things, but we have to turn those bad into good. We have to take the wrongs done to us and turn them into something wonderful. Today three men fought and hurt each other because they claim they’re in love, it hurts, it sucks but it’s allowed us to be like this in each other’s arms. I love you; I’ll always love you even when you don’t love yourself. Things go bad, but you have to remember what is good. You have friends here, a job, your sister waiting, nieces and nephews to go to and finally me. You can do this, I believe in you, I always will.” He hugged you close. “You can do this, you can.”

You hugged Levi tightly with a little smile on your face. “Thank you.”

“Besides, those three are fucking childish idiots.”

You laughed and nodded. “You’re right.”

“I always am.”

You laughed and lightly hit his chest. “Ass.”

“I am.” He kissed your forehead. “Come on, let’s go home and sleep.”

You were putting a freshly baked pie into the display when you heard someone say your name, you looked through the display and saw a half tucked in shirt and knew who it was. You smiled. “Detective Harper.”

He frowned. “How did you know it was me?”

“The untucked shirt.” You pulled out of the display and stood up. “How can I help?”

He sat on the stool Levi always sat on, right next to your display case. “I just want to chat.” He pulled out his notebook and put it on the table, he clicked his pen. “On the record kind.”

You folded your arms and hummed. “You’re a suspect right? So, you can’t investigate the case.”

“I know, but I was on it for so long I just want to talk about some things.”

You sighed. “Depends what it is.” You narrowed your eyes at him then you tapped your own cheek. “Nice bruise, who gave that to you?”

He blushed. “Zack, for when I stopped you in the street that summer day and said those things about his family. It was a stupid thing to do, it really was now that I’ve thought about it all grown up. I should have known better. I deserved the punch.”

“So, what went on last night?”

He ruffled his hair. “Nick and Zack were having a drink together, they’d had a few and it looked like things were getting a little heated. I joined them to talk to them, you know to see if I could calm things down. It worked at first, they seemed okay with me and I joined them in drinking. However, what they talked about came up, then more things in the past reared its ugly head and things got out of hand. Lot’s of shouting, then Zack hit me.”

He frowned. “Not like Zack to start it all.”

“Well Nick always likes stoking fires, but he was hit next. It went downhill from there, but they took it outside and I stayed in because I thought I got what I deserved.”

You leaned on the counter. “Why did you think you deserved it?”

“Well I was acting with my heart and not my head.”

“Meaning?”

He shook he head and looked at his notebook, his hands fiddling with the men. “I was jealous, that you dressed up as pretty as you were was not for me but, for some meat head jock and I hated it. I thought I could be better than him, I was an adult, someone with a job and someone who could provide for you. Well, I was the young idiot it seems.”

You shrugged. “That’s not much of an answer.”

“You want me to spell it out?”

“I think you owe me that much.”

You stared at you, really looked then realised you were right, after everything you deserved an answer. “I was…no, I am helplessly in love with you. I…every time I’ve tried to have you, you’ve always been out of my reach.” He reached for you, but you pulled away. He closed his hand tightly, as if he was annoyed. “Always and it annoyed me that you were. So, I took your case on, I was determined to make it mine, make you mine.” He slammed his hand on the counter, he gulped, then he seemed to change back to normal. You always knew there was something dark about Harper, you just didn’t know how bad it was. “It’s in Detective Levi’s hands now.” You grabbed his pen and began scribbling on the page. “How is he that detective? He protecting you?”

“Harper.”

“He make a breakthrough yet?”

“Harper!”

“He fuck you good? Or does he just take and take, not even consider you?” He shook his head and laughed. “Like how he got you out of work, into the Mrs Clause outfit and fucked you in his office. That was his plan all along, to fuck you and make you leave. You know how I know that? Because he’s a selfish abusive fucking man and I’ve arrested scum like him. He uses his words, warps your little mind to make you think you love him, that you need him but he’s just using you. You’re just a sex toy to him.”

You stared at him; you were holding back your anger. “So, to you I’m more?”

“I.”

“Because I seem to remember, whenever I got ‘arrested’” You quoted with your fingers. “By you it was always when I had revealing things on, but never when I was covered up. It seems to.”

“Wait.”

You put your hand up. “It seems to me, that you are just as bad as you claim Levi to be. In fact, you’re worse because Levi wants me no matter what I wear, even when I’m wrapped up and wearing frumpy clothes but, I only struck your fancy when I had the right clothing.”

“It’s not…”

You placed your hand on the counter. “Who are you to say this to me? We’ve never been close as friends; you were just the kid next door who took inappropriate pictures of me without my consent. Your friendship was with the jocks, not me. You have no right or standing to talk to me the way you did.”

He leaned forwards. “Look, I’m trying to protect you because I love you.”

“I don’t need your protection, I’ve done fine without you, I’ve proven that.”

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I work every day to help you and you don’t even notice, you don’t care.” He grabbed the edge of the counter on your side, then leaned close. “What do I have to do to get you to notice me? I’ve done so much already, you wouldn’t believe what I’ve done and yet, you keep looking away.”

You didn’t move, you still had your hands on the counter because you weren’t afraid. You’d faced a mad man with a knife, you’d been stabbed, you’d watched people get attacked in front of you, so a detective who is a perv getting in your face did not scare you. “No Lewis, I’m looking right at you and I have been for years. There’s a reason why we’re not together, why we’ve never been together and it’s because I’m not attracted to you. I don’t love you and I won’t love you.” You pulled back and sighed. “Now if I were you Lewis, I’d remove yourself from this diner before I ask Charles and Betty to ban you.”

Betty had been in the back watching you and Lewis, she was concerned for you greatly and she knew you could see her, that you knew she was there. She saw you give the hand signal for a phone; you were asking her to call for help. She grabbed her mobile and called Levi right away, he promised he was going to run over to see you. Levi seemed just as concerned that Lewis had actively done this, gone out of his way to interrogate you the way he was. You just had to hold on, Betty had to make sure you were okay.

Lewis stared at you, then in a blink of an eye he’d grabbed the back of your neck with his thumb across your throat. He yanked you close, his forehead pressed against yours as he looked into your eyes. You looked into his and saw how cold they were. He didn’t say anything, he just held you there then he began smiling at you that sent a shiver down your spine. He looked down your dress, then his eyes moved to your collarbone where your brand was and used his other hand to pull back your dress to look at it.

“Detective?” Lewis clenched his jaw at the sound of Levi’s voice. “Mind letting her go? She is the victim, not the suspect and therefore should be treated with better care.”

Lewis let you go and adjusted his outfit, then he smiled as he grabbed his notebook and pen. “I was simply inspecting one of the wounds she got, I’ve only seen pictures, seeing the real thing really puts the whole thing into perspective.” He got off the seat then patted the counter. “I’ve got everything I need. Have a good day.”

Levi grabbed Lewis’s shirt and yanked him close. “Listen here Detective Harper, if you conduct anything like this again without authorisation, I will have your badge and your gun, do I make myself clear?”

“You threatening me?”

Levi let him go. “I’m your commanding officer here, so no, I’m simply advising you as you fucking boss. Now get the fuck out.”

“I can stay here if I want.”

Charles stepped out with Betty, both stared at Lewis as his smile began to fade. Charles sniffed. “I think it’d be best if you left sir, if you don’t, I will have no choice but to call the police to get you to leave, oh wait, the police are already here.”

Lewis nodded and grinned. “Alright, I’ll remove myself from the diner. I’m sorry for causing issues.”

As soon as Lewis left, Charles walked over to you and patted your head. “Go home for the day, Betty can handle your station.”

Betty hugged you. “That’s right sugar, go home with your man, you need some loving from him.”

You nodded and pointed into the back. “I need to change first.”

“Take your uniform home with you, just get going.”

“My bag and coat.”

“I’ll get it.” She ran into the back, then grabbed your bag and coat from the locker and handed it over. “Go home.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.” You got from behind the counter, then happily took Levi’s hand and let him lead you home. The two of you said nothing, but he knew something was wrong with you, so he squeezed your hand now and then.

Levi helped you get your coat off, then he nodded to the stairs. “Go get changed and have a shower.”

You nodded, then went upstairs. You pulled your uniform off, then put on a long shirt of Levi’s and went into the bathroom. You started the shower and stared at the water, your eyes became cloudy and you just collapsed on the floor shaking and crying. You hugged yourself as you sat there, then you lay on your side and cried more. You didn’t want to be, but you were scared of Harper and you’d always been, it’s just you’d never admitted it to yourself until now. The way he treated you, approached you and touched you was not right. You felt disgusting, filthy and just wrong but you also thought about what he said. You knew Levi loved you, he told you he loved you, but you couldn’t help think he only said that to you, like Harper said, to get you to stay with him. You felt stupid for questioning Levi’s affections, you saw in his eyes he really loved you and the way he looked after you and took care of you was proof. It wasn’t always about sex, it wasn’t and you had countless memories to prove it, it’s just when you had a mind that ate away at itself, the bad voice was always the loudest.

Levi folded your clothes, then stopped and buried his face in them and inhaled. He smiled and hummed as he smelt the mixture of you and baking, with a hint of cleaning things. He loved your smell, he thought you smelt like home, like the most perfect thing in the world. However, he heard the shower going but no one get in. He put your things on the bed, then he slowly pushed the door open as quietly as possible to see you on the floor in the foetal position. He called your name, you hugged yourself more and got tighter then began crying more.

He ran over to you and dropped to his knees, he picked you up a little then cradled you as you cried against him. He held you tightly, his hand running along your back as his other clasped firmly on the back of your head. When you’d clamed down, he asked you to explain and you did, you told him everything, you didn’t leave a single thing out. You wanted him to know, needed him to know as a detective on your case, but most importantly as you partner.

Levi kissed your head. “You’re not a sex toy to me, in fact before you I rarely had sex or…you know…but then I met you, it was a different story. You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to be with physically, but more importantly emotionally. You could tell me right here and now; no more sex and I would still want to be with you for the rest of my life because I love you. Being physical with you, is not something I’m desperate for, but it is a bonus of our relationship together that we both enjoy.” He frowned. “Maybe I’m not saying it right, let me try again.”

You laughed and rubbed your tears away. “I get it Levi, I do. You’re so sweet and I love it, I love you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him close, you closed your eyes and just smiled as he held you. “I love you.”

“I love you so much. So, so much.” He kissed the top of your heard and sighed. “Tch, that asshole, I want to break his face in or something to make him know how much of a dick he was to you. I mean, who the fuck does he think he is?”

“Levi.”

He let you go a little. “Sorry, he just pisses me off because he made you cry.” He played with your hair then rubbed your tears away with his thumb. “I’ll report him for his actions, try and get him away from you because if he is your stalker the distance is good.” He grabbed your shirt and tugged on it a little. “You should get in the shower; the water has been running for a while.”

You smiled and nodded. “You’re right.” You got up and pulled your shirt off, then threw it at Levi.

He pulled it off his face and shook his head at you. “Brat.”

You took your bra off, dropped it on his lap then pulled your underwear off and dropped it on his lap too then you got into the shower. Levi folded your stuff up, then he sat on the toilet and just watched you, he hummed a tune then began singing songs for you. You smiled then leaned out the shower. “Next song.” Levi changed the song. “Little louder.” He sighed and sang louder for you, but then he started smiling as he sang because you began dancing and singing along with him. He helped you dry your hair first, then he kissed your forehead. Finally, he wrapped a towel around your body and pulled you against his chest for a hug.

Nick and Hange watched you paint, Levi had gone to the station to deal with the Harper situation and reports by Mr Grey that someone tried to attack him, he’d mentioned a masked person with a heart. So, Levi sent Hange over to take care of you while he was gone, to ensure you wont alone and nothing happened to you. Nick had come over, he mainly apologised for the fighting in the street the other night and just wanted to spend time with you.

You cleaned your brush then looked over at the two. “Can you not stare so much? Makes me nervous.”

Hange grinned. “I just like watching, it’s so amazing how you work.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Can you draw me?”

Nick grinned. “Me too!”

You took your canvas off and put it on the floor, then you grabbed your sketchbook and pencils. “Sure, who am I drawing first?”

Nick moved a little closer. “Me.”

You sat as comfortable as possible, then you began drawing him but, your passion wasn’t in it like when you draw Levi. You chatted to Nick and Hange about stupid things, until you’d finally finished the drawing. You handed it over to Nick. “Done. Alright, Hange you’re next.”

Nick looked at the drawing and smiled. “It’s so perfect, thank you. You, you make me look amazing, do I really look like that to you?”

You smiled as you drew Hange. “I’m always honest in my artwork, so yes that’s how you look to me.” You looked up at Hange. “You’re so pretty you know?”

Hange blushed. “I’m not.”

“You are!” You smiled as your drew flowers behind her head. “Trust me. I know exactly what I’m talking about.” You took the drawing and handed it over. “See.”

She gasped and held it close. “So pretty…” She put it down then hugged you tightly. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, really. So, you excited for Christmas?”

“YES! Especially because you and Levi are Mr and Mrs Clause.”

Nick smiled. “You’re Mrs Clause?”

You nodded. “Sure am.”

“Damn, now I’ll have a kink and hots for Mrs Clause.” You all laughed. “So, can I sit on your lap, or does it have to be Levi’s? Cause, the man is hot but, I’m more into women than men.”

You shook your head. “Idiot. So, do you both want tea and cake?”

Hange jumped up. “Oh please!”

You got up and went to the kitchen. “Alright, alright. So, where are we sitting? We going to sit in the little sitting area looking out at the garden and lake?”

“Sure am.” You jumped at Nick’s voice right in your ear, you turned to him and smiled. “Make you jump?”

He laughed. “A little yeah.”

“I just have a good sneaking ability.” He winked at you. “So, need any help?”

You shook your head. “I think I’m good, just go wait for me with Hange.”

He pouted. “So mean to me.” He hugged you. “All I ever do is love you.”

You hugged him back and kissed his cheek. “Stop being naughty.”

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah, well I got a nice kiss from my bestie so, I’m good for now.”

You plated everything up, then got it all on a tray and carried it in to Hange and Nick. “So kids.” You sat down and sighed. “What do all of you want from Santa? I can put in a could word for you, seeing as I’m screwing Santa.”

Hange put her hand up. “Oh, I want a chemistry set.”

You giggled. “Alright, what about you Nick?”

Nick poured himself a cup of tea from the pot, then sat back and hummed. “Well, I’d like many things, but I’m the type of person to make them come true. However, that’s not an answer you’d like so I think I’d go for punching Harper in the face for what he did to you.”

You smiled. “Get in line.”

“I can wait.”

You shook your head at him, then handed Hange her cake. “Boys.”

Hange ate some of her cake. “You can say that again. Mmm! This is fucking amazing.”

Nick laughed. “Hange!”

“What? It’s that good it deserves the word fucking.” She sighed. “She’s familiar with the term fucking anyway, cause Levi always gives her a good fucking.”

You kicked her lightly. “Hange.”

“What? I’ve seen him in training in the training room, the guy is muscle bound and he was a large dick. He’s also got great stamina, so I mean if you combine all that together, he is one great fucking lay.”

Nick chuckled and tapped his knuckles on Hange’s head. “Naughty Hange.”

“I’m right though.”

You blushed and looked anywhere but her. “Why does it matter if you are?”

She gasped. “Oh wow, go Levi!”

“I’m just curious about what the little guy is packing, I mean I’ve known him for years and he has never been in a relationship, never asked a girl on a date either, yes he’d had like a few one-night stands, like five maybe. Then you come along, this random girl out of nowhere and he wants your sexy ass and asks you out every day until you say yes.” She smiled as she sat back. “Since you two got together, I’ve never seen him happier. He smiles and laughs at work, I’m not kidding he actually smiles and laughs now, he even socialises with others at work. You’ve made him open up, made him be more him. Plus, I can tell that he is so madly in love, I’m happy for him, so happy.”

“That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard you say about me shitty glasses.” You looked to Levi as he ruffled his hair from wearing his winter hat. “Thanks, you’re…you’re one of my best friends and I appreciate you.” He sighed. “That’s all you’ll hear from me for ages.” He nodded to Nick. “Good to see you’re better Nick.”

Nick grinned. “I’m all good now, thanks for stopping the fight Levi.”

“Well, I had to because you two idiots were causing trouble for everyone.” Levi leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Hey brat, you okay?”

You nodded. “Been doing some art, I drew these two and I made some stuff for my manager to sell.”

“Well aren’t you a good girl.”

You grinned at him. “So, how was your day.”

“As well as it could go.” He looked at Hange. “I need a word with the crazy one.”

You giggled. “Which one?”

“The one with the glasses, you can keep the other one who got into a fight.”

“Sure, Nick you’re all mine for now.”

Nick got comfy. “Best thing I’ve heard all day, don’t worry detective’s I’ll keep her right here and safe. We just have bestie talk to do, ta tah!”

Levi patted your head then walked out with Hange, you watched him then looked over at Nick. “I’ve missed this.”

He hummed. “Missed what?”

“Me and you, you know just hanging out and being stupid.”

He smiled. “Same, I missed you more than anything in this world. We were stuck together for years, and then we weren’t, was like losing a twin. I can imagine it was worse for Ava. How is that woman doing?”

You got yourself another cup of tea. “She’s expecting another baby, she vid called me and showed me the scan pic.”

“Aww.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I just wish I could be there for the birth but, yet again I can’t because it isn’t safe.”

He gave you a gentle smile. “Must be hard…do you think…do you think if what happened didn’t, you’d be married by now with kids?”

You shook your head. “I think I’d have kids, but be divorced.”

“Oh?”

You shrugged. “I loved Zack, but after thinking about how he was with you when we went to the beach…”

“You saw?”

You nodded. “Me and Ava spied on you two, sorry. I’m glad I did though, because after that I didn’t trust Zack so much, he really was controlling. I bet if I wasn’t attacked or had a stalker, I think we’d have kids, but he’d get too much and I’d have to leave him and be with my sister or move in with you.” Nick smiled at that. “I could always rely on you Nick.”

He rubbed his eyes and looked away from you. “Ahh shit, you got me welling up here.” He sighed. “I’d look after you, you know I will. If you didn’t see Zack being an issue, I probably would have told you everything he’d done behind your back.”

You reached over and squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

He smiled and winked at you, then he stood up. “Well beautiful, I should be heading out.” He kissed your forehead. “Love you buttercup, I’ll see you soon for some drinks and gossip.”

You laughed. “Yeah, I’d love that. Bye Nick.”

He waved. “Bye.”

You watched him walk out, then you went to your little drawing area, grabbed your notebook and pencils, then you went back to the sitting area and sat then sketched away. You smiled as you drew yourself falling with cuts on your body, horns on your head and a tail like you were the devil. You next drew Levi falling towards you, both of you reaching out for each other. You flipped the page then drew an oval of flowers, like a frame and then inside it drew you in Levi’s arms, it was only the upper half of you and him, both of your eyes closed with smiles on your faces. You then began to draw Levi asleep on the next page, he was hugging a pillow tightly, it was a close up of his face and shoulders.

You giggled as you drew Levi from behind, his perfect bum with a towel in hand and his hair wet. You drew little hearts around him, just to show you loved him so much. You drew one of him with his reading glasses on, a turtle neck on and a look of concentration on his face. You kept drawing Levi, over and over then you finally drew yourself. You were stood in the lake, hands behind your back but you were smiling as something behind the observer’s point of view. The truth was, you were smiling at Levi, because this was a drawing for him so he could see you were always happy to see him.

“I love it.” You smiled as Levi wrapped his arms around your shoulders and neck, his cheek pressed against your head. “You look so happy.”

“That’s because I’m looking at you.”

He kissed your head loads. “Aren’t we cute?” He grabbed your notebook, you tried to get it from him but he wouldn’t let you. “No, no, I want to see what my girlfriend has been up to.” He flicked through it and hummed. “You like drawing me, don’t you?”

You blushed hard. “Maybe.”

He turned it and showed you the one of him naked. “My butt really look like this?”

You covered your face. “I’m sorry Levi, I just like all of you and love drawing you.”

“It’s a good butt.”

You peaked at him and smiled. “It’s the best butt.”

“Now, I don’t agree with that. Your butt is the best butt.”

You smiled at him. “So, is Hange here?”

“She’s gone home.”

“What did you need to talk about?”

“Work.” He closed your notebook and kissed you. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it. Now do you want a full-frontal nude?”

You laughed and tapped your notebook on his head. “You know I’d say yes to that, so don’t joke.”

He sat on your lap making you laugh, then he tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you. He frowned and shook his head. “Nope, this won’t do.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sat on your lap, that’s what’s wrong.” He got up, grabbed your wrist and pulled you up and onto his shoulder. “Moving.” He walked into the living room, dropped you down then he lay on the sofa with his back against the arm. He patted between his legs. “Sit and sketch, I want to watch.”

“Okay.” You sat between his legs, then lay your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you instantly, then he let out a happy hum. You smiled then put a blanket over your legs and Levi’s, you patted it in place then began working on another Levi. “Sorry if you get bored, I just like drawing you.”

“That’s okay, just keep drawing away. Sorry if I fall asleep, I’m tried and you relax me a lot.”

“That’s okay, take a nap if you need to honey.”

“I like the pet name.”

You giggled. “Well get used to it, because I intend to spend as long as I can with you.”

He hummed and squeezed you. “Same…love…you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You carried on drawing more of Levi, then you stopped and felt Levi was breathing steadily meaning he had fallen asleep. You put your book down, then wiggled down a little then pulled the blanket up and closed your eyes. Levi, in his sleep filled state seemed to have registered your movement and hugged you tighter making you smile. The man was perfect, you just loved how cuddly he actually was.

You leaned against the wall, one arm hugging yourself as you watched the party get worse at Hange’s. Her house was massive, it surprised you how big it was, but it was pretty old fashioned and full of varnished wood and many rooms. All the cops were over, including the fire department and many others in town. You’d seen Harper here, Nick and Zack as well as Tom flirting easily with some of the ladies. You sighed and pulled at your dress a little, you loved it, Levi loved it even more but he also hated it. It was a fantastic sleek black dress that was a little short on the thighs and low at the front, you looked sexy as hell in it but at the same time people were staring in hungry ways.

Levi walked through the crowd with yours and his drinks, he looked amazing in his white shirt buttoned up a bit, you made him pop a few buttons at the top to show off his chest. His jeans were black and perfectly tight and tucked into smart ankle boots. You smiled at him, he was just so hot to you, especially with a leather jacket on over the top of it all. He handed you your drink. “Tch, this fucking place. They’re all animals.”

You took your glass from him, you admired his slicked back hair, he looked like a model. “That’s for getting me a drink Mr, you a local?”

He looked down at you, he saw you biting your lip in a suggestive way and knew what you were doing. “I am, you out of town?”

You looked him up and down, he leaned one arm on the wall by your head. You pulled at his jacket. “I am, just a mysterious stranger looking for a good time.” You leaned closer so you could whisper in his ear. “Know anyone who could do that?”

“I think I might be able to help.”

You smiled and pulled away a bit to look at his lips, you grinned more then kissed him. “Mmm, you taste good. I think I’ll have you tonight.”

Levi pulled from your lips before you could kiss him again, he loved the little pout you gave him. He sipped his beer from the bottle in his hand, then he looked to the people partying. “We can’t leave, not yet.”

You pouted and pressed your back to the wall. “Party pooper.”

“Says the woman actually wanting to leave the party. Which is weird, you usually want to stay for things and I’m asking to go. Everything alright?”

“I just want to go home and fool around, I just…parties are never good, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.”

“This place is full of witness and cops, if something were to happen, then the person committing the crime would have to have the biggest balls ever.”

You giggled. “I guess you’re right.” You sighed. “I’m just on edge, sorry.”

He put his arm around you, then kissed the top of your head. “Perfectly normal.”

“LEVI!” You both jumped then stared at a drunk Mike. “SHOTS!”

“No.”

Mike grabbed his arm. “Come on grumpy, oh hey hot stuff, you want in with the cops.”

You giggled and shook your head. “No thanks, I’m good but take care of Levi for me, kay?”

He winked. “You got it.”

You carried on drinking by yourself, you let out a long sigh then began wandering around. You stopped in the doorway to see the cops playing beer pong, but instead of beer they were using spirits. You smiled because Levi seemed to be enjoying himself, and he was really good at it. You moved away and noticed there were less people now, seemed like the party was dying down. You went into another room and bumped into Tom.

Tom looked you up and down, then he smiled. “Wow, you look divine my dear.”

You smiled and folded your arms. “Thanks, you look pretty good tonight as well Tom.”

He sighed. “I’d flirt with you if I could, but your lover made it very clear last time we talked how much you mean to him. I…I am jealous, I must admit but, I wished I could have…we…sorry. I’m drunk and I’m emotional, just, be happy, okay?”

You nodded. “I will Tom.”

He patted your arm. “Good, well I’m off home now. Have a good night.”

You waved goodbye to him, then let out a sigh as you looked around the room to see it even more empty. You wandered around more, then you went upstairs to see Hange’s rooms. You found her room and looked around, she had pictures of her in there with her colleagues. Then you saw a picture of her and Levi together, he wasn’t pouted or looked annoyed, he seemed a little happy. She had her hand on his head, he had his arms folded and wouldn’t look at the camera. You couldn’t help but smile at it, they both looked so cute. Then you found pictures of them when they were young cops, Levi looked so handsome in his uniform.

You let out a long sigh, Levi had yet to wear his old uniform for you and you were determined as hell to get him to wear it. You heard a noise coming from the hall, you turned to the door and watched the handle jiggle. You frowned and stepped back a bit, the door flew open to reveal Nick panting with what looked like something red and wet, he stumbled forward towards you. Your mind was piecing things together, then you realised what was going on.

Nick reached for you, he opened his mouth and said your name but blood trickled out, he fell into your arms allowing you to see the knife in his back. You dropped to your knees. “No, no, no, no. Nick, no, not you. Please, oh god Nick.” He didn’t reply, he just lay there still in your arms. You began crying, your heart broke because your closest friend, your childhood friend and brother was now dead in your arms. You looked up at the door as Zack appeared, his hair was a mess and he had blood on him and wounds on his arms like someone had defended themselves, or he’d been attacked.

Zack stepped closer and into the room. “Nick.”

You moved away from Nick and got up. “Don’t come any closer.”

Zack held his hands up and said your name. “Listen to me, let me explain.”

“Explain what? You have blood on you and no wounds, Nick’s got a knife in his back and is fucking dead.”

He stepped closer to you and said your name. “I need to explain all of this.” He lunged for you, but you grabbed Hange’s side lamp and threw it at Zack causing it to smash on him. You jumped onto the bed, ran across it and leaped off the bed and got out the door. You slammed it shut, then you pushed the set of draws outside the door across and in front of the door, it wouldn’t keep him in for long, but long enough. You backed up then looked around, you ran downstairs to where you last saw the cops, but the room was empty.

You groaned. “Fuck! Wait…my purse, I have to call for help. Levi should pick up. Oh, where are those drunk cops when you need them!” You ran around the place, then finally found the coats and bags, but yours wasn’t there. “No, no, no.” You went back out and into the living room, there on the table was your little bag. You ran over and went through it, but your phone wasn’t in there. “Where the hell are you?”

You gasped as you heard your ringtone behind you, you slowly turned around to see your stalker there holding the phone which clearly hand Levi’s name on it from him calling you. “Looking for this?” You backed up as he waggled his knife at you, it already had blood on it. “No calling that cop now, you hear me? Tonight, it’s just going to be me and you, but I have to finished clearing out the trash. Then, oh then can we truly be together.” He put your phone in his pocket. “Now be a good girl and stop running, it was fun for so long but, I think it’s time me and you truly become one.”

You eyed your side, then back at the stalker, you really were trapped and running now would be nothing but trouble. You were determined though, you had to try something, even if it meant getting hurt. You gulped and stepped back, you slipped your heels off and knew you could run better without. You looked to your other side as your stalker got closer, a sofa between you and him, just like in your parent’s house. As soon as he stepped over the sofa with one leg, you ran for it towards the slide door to the dinning room. You heard him fumble on the sofa a little, then he charged after you. You ran around the table, grabbed a chair and threw it at him, it made him stumbled back but it wasn’t enough, he’d gotten stronger. He jumped at you and slammed the blade, you dodged making him stab the wall.

You slipped past and ran back into the living room to the front door, you grabbed the handle and tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. You looked through the window at the side and saw the cops, they were outside laughing as some smoked. You banged your hand on the glass and screamed. You noticed Levi was on the phone, he was calling you. He turned to the house and froze when he saw you. You banged more and screamed again, you gasped and jumped to the side but banged into the small table and potted plant causing it to smash. Your stalker had taken a stab at you, but had hit the glass instead and locked eyes with Levi.

You yelped as he grabbed your throat, then he pressed you against the glass so Levi and the rest of the cops could see you. He put the knife to your neck, pulled your head to the side and stared at Levi as he shouted, but all you could hear was muffled sound. The stalker pressed his body against yours, then he cut a little bit of your neck making you cry out in pain. He bucked against you, you felt like throwing up feeling his need against your bum. You closed your eyes, then held his hand that was groping you. You put your feet on the glass, then shoved back hard into him.

He slammed onto his back on the floor, he dropped his knife sending it across the floor. You rolled off him and grabbed a shard of the pot. He went to grab you, but you were quick enough and stabbed his hand. He screamed in pain and held his hand. You got up and ran again, you skidded down the hall then you launched yourself upstairs to find Hange’s bedroom door open. You gasped then backed up, you turned and ran to her office then closed the door. You locked up then placed a chair in front of it, you stood in the corner and hugged yourself. You looked out the window, saw Levi hand pulled out his gun and was bashing down the door as the other cops ran to the town to the station to get back up, Levi was always armed these days for you.

You closed your eyes and listened to the door banging over and over, you shook yourself and left the fight to Levi. You looked around Hange’s office, you needed something to defend yourself in some way. You opened a door to another room and screamed, Harper was right there with blood on him and large amount was dripping from his hand. He held his hands up and smiled. “Relax trouble, I’m just here for you. Now come with me.”

You shook your head and backed up. “No.”

He laughed. “Come on trouble, I’m here to fucking help you. I’m here for you, I’m always here to help you. Everything I do is for you. Now come with me. Now!”

You punched him hard in the face, his head whipped back causing him to stumble back. You slammed the door in his face, then you put the lock on. You stepped back as he screamed in frustration, then he slammed into the door over and over. You moved to the window, opened it up and climbed out as the door began to splinter. You closed the window, then saw your breath in the cold winter air. You walked through the snow on the little roof to a window, you needed another to be open. You wished you could have jumped, but it was just too high. You screamed as your foot slipped on the ice, you slammed onto your side and began slipping. You grabbed the roof and gasped, you tried to pull yourself up, but nothing was working because it was too cold.

You yelped as someone grabbed your wrist, you looked up at Zack. He smiled at you and offered his other hand. “Come on muffin, take my other hand, let me help you.” You gave him a sad look. “Don’t let go, come on please you have to hold on.”

You looked down at the drop, then back up at Zack. “Okay.” You grabbed his arm with your other hand and let him pull you up, and into the room through the window. “Thank you.”

He helped you to your feet. “It’s okay, I’d do anything for you, you know that.” You noticed blood coming from his hand, you backed up and away from him. “What’s wrong? Muffin please, don’t look at me like that.”

“What happened to your hand Zack?”

“What?” He looked at his hand. “I cut it while getting away from the stalker…you don’t believe me, do you?” You eyed the door. “Don’t.” You ran for the door; he shouted your name and ran after you. He screamed making you stop, you turned to see the stalker had burst from a door and stabbed Zack. You cried as you watched Zack fight the stalker, but lose. He was stabbed over and over, he grabbed the stalker’s shirt, punched him hard in the face causing the mask to crack. The stalker stumbled back, then he kicked Zack hard through the banister and down below.

The stalker turned to you, then wiped his knife clean with his glove. “Always was a loser trying to be the hero. Poor guy, he just wanted to protect you but, he never could because he’s weak. So weak. I’m your true lover, now come here.” You stepped closer to him, he chuckled and beckoned you closer. “That’s it, come here my dear.” You walked up to him and let him hold you, you turned the two of you until his back was facing the banister, you hugged him and pushed you both off. He slammed him back onto the floor and grunted, you leaned up and heard him breathing deeply as if he was knocked out.

You got off him and looked to the front door, it’d been busted open meaning Levi was in the house somewhere. You crawled across the floor quietly, your body aching from the fall, you’d landed on your arm and felt like something was wrong with it. You hoped and prayed it wasn’t broken, that maybe it was badly bruised. You screamed as you felt your ankle grabbed, you looked back to see your stalker with Zack next to him out cold on the floor and probably dead. You kicked back and hit the stalker in the face, but he didn’t give up. He pulled back his knife, then stabbed your in the thigh. You cried out and felt hot tears run down your face, the pain felt so familiar now you’d been stabbed and cut that much over the years.

You screamed again as you felt him stab you in the back, right near your spine. You were so lucky, so fucking lucky he missed. Your turned over onto your back and swung your leg, you smacked his mask and cracked it more than what Zack did. He growled at you, the crawled over your body as you felt the blood slowly seeping out your wounds. He sat on you and held his knife up. “You should have done as I told you, now I’m going to have to hurt you until you can barely move and I can get you out of here as my own. Now be a good girl and stay still.” You smiled at him and laughed, then you began laughing more. “What’s so funny?”

You looked to the side, Levi stepped out with his gun, he snarled at the stalker. “Tch, got you, you son of a bitch.” Levi fired shooting the stalker’s hand, the knife flew from his hand. He screamed in pain and held his hand, but Levi wasn’t done with him. He shot him in the chest over and over, but you didn’t see blood. Levi walked closer, then smacked the stalker off you with his gun. He lay there and panted, a little laugh coming from him. “Stay down, it’s over.”

You gulped, then you slowly got up by using the stairs. “Levi.”

He walked over to the stalker, he pulled his cuffs out and rolled him onto his back and cuffed him. Then he dragged him to the wall, sat him up and sent a hard kick to the man’s face. “Tch, disgusting piece of shit.” You limped over, Levi suddenly registered you were there and said your name. You reached out for the mask, but Levi grabbed your wrist. “Don’t, once you take that mask off him, there’s no going back.”

“I’ve already lost so many people in my life Levi, I knew I’d lose more when I find out who this is. I just want to know, I need to know who killed them all, who made my life hell.”

He sighed and let your wrist go. “Okay, but make it quick, people need a hospital in here. Especially you.”

You nodded then grabbed the mask, then you pulled it off to reveal someone you really didn’t want to be the person behind it all. You welled up and shook your head as they grinned at you, blood in their teeth. After all you’d been through, after all these years, everything that’d happened made some sense in some sort of way, but it hurt. The betrayal was painful, but it would have been more so if he would have been killed and you hated that you would have been sad if he was killed.

Nick chuckled then spat blood out. “Hey buttercup.”

You shook your head, then let Levi hug you close to him. “No…”

Nick leaned his head back and sighed. “I guess I owe you and explanation, both of you but it’s just simple. I have always loved you, from the moment we were friends but, you never looked at me the way I wanted you to. I was fine at first, I was only a kid but you got with Zack and it annoyed me a little. Then, oh then Adam did that dick move on the pitch at practice and you reacted so…it was like watching something so beautiful.” He laughed, then gritted his teeth at the pain. “It never was about Ava you know; I was just fucking with her to get you to be that perfect hero more. You played it so well. When we fought in your house, oh it was like we were dancing.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “So sweet and perfect.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you faked your injuries and made her think you were hurt. You’d been playing her for so long, you’re not even that hurt now except for your hands. You’re wearing Kevlar right now and you were back then, it was simple to get because of Harper being such an idiot.”

He laughed. “That idiot was so easy to use.” He opened his eyes and looked at you. “I was so close to having you, so damn close but it seems I underestimated your new boyfriend.” He bit his lip. “You look so fucking good right now, I just want to do so many things to your body.”

Levi really wanted to hurt Nick even more right now, but his priority was making sure you didn’t bleed all over the floor. He looked to the door as the rest of the team came running in, along with the paramedics. “I need this asshole taken to the station; we need him for questioning. Harper is upstairs, he isn’t mentally sound at the moment and is hurt so he needs medical attention.”

You heard a cough then a gasp for air, you yanked from Levi’s arms, then hobbled to Zack’s side. You dropped to your knees and held his hand. “Zack.”

He smiled at you. “You’re…okay…”

“Don’t speak Zack, just hold on okay?”

“Did…did…”

You welled up. “You were so brave, I’m sorry I ran from you.”

He shook his head. “It’s…okay…”

You kissed his hand then let him go as the paramedic took over, they began patching him up then moved him on a stretcher. You looked up to Levi, you smiled at him as he smiled back. She laughed and grinned at him. “It’s over, it’s finally over.”

“Yeah brat, it is.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled at him, he walked closer, then he felt his heart drop as you suddenly fell sideways as if you were weightless. He ran over to you and caught you, he shouted your name but you didn’t respond, you just lay in his arms breathing slowly. “Help me! Someone please!” He felt something warm and wet on him, he pulled one of his hands from you to see it covered in blood. “She’s bleeding! I need a doctor! Someone!”

Levi stared at the picture frame in his hands, he felt pain in his heart as he looked at it, he blamed himself a lot but, that was normal for him. Everything was coming into the light, Nick explained his actions and described how he got away with it with Zack back when the first attack happened. Zack was so badly hurt by Nick, that by the time Nick was the normal him, he didn’t know what the hell was going on. Zack was so hurt, he passed out and thought Nick had been knocked out by the stalker and attacked while he was in the other room. In reality, he was just faking it all but, he had gotten hurt in the attack by you. Levi smiled at the thought of you, you had been so brave, so wonderful.

“Levi?” He turned his head and smiled at you in a wheelchair, you moved a little closer. “Everything alright?”

He put the picture down of you, Zack, Nick and Ava. “Perfect, because you’re alive.”

You giggled. “Well, good.”

“How are you holding up?”

You sighed. “My back is killing me and my thigh, but doctors say I have to sit in this stupid chair until I’m healed. Thankfully, I’ll be good by the Christmas festival.”

He got up and walked over to you. “Yeah, thankfully.”

“You sure you’re okay?” You watched Levi as he knelt in front of you. “I’m worried about you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m perfect, really I am because I have you and it really is all over, we can go visit your sister. You can finally rest without worrying about when something wrong will happen. I’m just a little concerned about you, I mean, your best friend for years, a man who was practically your brother did all those horrible things to you, to your family. Yet, not once have you shown pain or sorrow.”

You placed your hands on Levi’s and closed your eyes. “It hurts, it really does hurt that it was him and if I could change it into someone else behind bars, I would, but I can’t.” You opened your eyes. “I don’t want to think too much about it right now, because I need to stay mentally good to recover quicker. However, after I’m better, I want to go see him and talk to him. I want to know a bit more, so I can be at peace with this.”

“Sure, I’ll go with you for support.”

You smiled at Levi. “Thank you.” You sighed. “So, I want to think about and talk about other things.”

Levi got up then held the back of your wheelchair, then he moved you into the living room. “I’m thinking a good movie, cuddles and some food and drink.” He stopped you then helped you out of the chair, then onto the sofa. “How about that?”

You giggled. “Sounds perfect to me.”

“I need to get you your meds though.” He leaned closer and nipped your earlobe. “Be a good girl and stay.”

You hummed. “I hate being sick, means I can’t get you naked.”

Levi shouted from the kitchen. “True, but you only have one week left of having those stitches in, then it’s a check up to see if you’re good to move about. If you get the all clear, I will ravish you until we both pass out.”

“You better keep that promise.”

He stepped into the living room with a tray of things, then he placed it on the table. “I always keep my promises to you, but I will make sure the I definitely keep that promise.” He handed you your pills and some tea. “Drink.”

You pouted. “I don’t like taking pills.”

“I know you don’t, but you have to take them to stop any infections and to stop any pain. So, do as you’re told.”

You blew a raspberry at him, then took your meds and sipped them down with the tea. “Done. Such a mean nurse.”

“Oh, that so?” He sat next to you, grabbed your face and kissed you. “Would a mean nurse do this?” He kissed your cheek, then along your jaw and to your neck where there was a scar from when Nick cut your neck a little in front of Levi. “You taste so good.”

You giggled. “I’d stop now if I were you, because you’re pushing all the right buttons.”

He pulled away and kissed your forehead. “I can’t wait until you get better, I swear I will wear my old cop uniform just for you.”

You clapped your hands. “Yay!”

“Now, eat up and watch whatever crap you want as I cuddle you.”

You grabbed some food, then ate and shared it with Levi as you watched stupid move after stupid movie. Levi’s hugs were perfect, you felt safe and at home, but you were determined to get better and see Nick. You needed to know some things, you had lots of questions for him, this whole thing wasn’t fully over yet. However, for now you just needed to enjoy being a normal silly couple with Levi. You couldn’t wait to get better, to see him in his cop outfit.


	15. Chapter 15

You stared at Nick as he sat opposite you in cuffs, he had a little smile on his face as he looked at you and only you. Levi was next to you with the recorder on, he got his notes out and the casefile and was declaring what day and time it was and who was in the room. As soon as Levi finished, Nick started talking and tried reaching for your hands, but the chains stopped him. “How have you been buttercup? Your wounds healed? I can see the one on your neck has been turned into a perfect thin shiny line.” He smiled more. “It looks so nice; I’ve always loved scars. You make them look so sexy.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Nick, we’re here to ask questions about what you did. You’ve confessed to it all, but we need more details. However, you denied to give us more and requested for.” Levi said your name. “To be present, or you wouldn’t give us anything. I rejected this, but it she was happy to do this.”

Nick kept staring at you as he addressed Levi. “I’ve told you detective, although I respect you greatly, I am no talking unless she asks me the questions and takes control of the interview.” He put his elbow on the table, then rested his jaw on his hand. “You really look so good right now.”

Levi squeezed your thigh. “You ready?”

You nodded then looked at Nick. “Why did you kill my parents?”

Nick shrugged. “They were holding you back, you never got on with them and they always caused issues for you. I saw how shit they were, always so concerned with their reputation instead of their own two girls.”

You gulped and tried not to let it get to you. “What about Ava, did you ever plan on killing her?”

“At first? No, she was just fun to play with and your rock, but when you grew up into a perfect woman, she was the reason for you running so much. So, I planned on finding her and killing her so you’d stay still, but it was a passing thought really because Levi made you stay.” He smiled at Levi and pointed at him. “It’s a good job you got this one to wrongly fall for you, it saved her sister, her brother-in-law, niece and nephew.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Ava’s pregnant.”

He sat back and shrugged. “So?” Nick looked back to you and smiled. “Our kids are going to look so beautiful.”

You looked at Levi, then back to Nick. “How did Adam find out it was you?”

“By accident really, we were talking and catching up on things and I said something that only I your stalker would know. I got cocky. It’s okay though, I was planning on killing him anyway. What I wasn’t planning on was your hero there being at the hotel with you, now that was a shock.”

You looked at Levi’s notes to remind yourself on what he said was needed to be asked. “Dan, when and were did you kill him?”

“In the forest by the lake, it was just before it froze over. I timed it just right so all the evidence would freeze over and have snow over it. I had a lot of fun with him, carving his eyes out and cutting off that dick. If you ask me, if I didn’t kill him, someone else was bound to the fucking scum bag.”

“Why did you never kill Zack?”

He leaned forward and hummed with a smile. “Well, that’s because he was a good friend, but he was also an asshole to me about you. So, I wanted him to suffer for a while and, I needed someone to be my escape goat. I used Harper and Tom as well for that.” He stretched and moaned. “Simple really.”

“What about Ms Hill?”

Nick frowned at you. “What?”

“Ms Hill.”

Nick looked at you confused, then at Levi. “What is she talking about? Who is Ms Hill?”

Levi opened the file and put her picture on the table. “This is her.”

He pulled the picture closer and studied it, then shook his head. “I don’t know who this is. Who is she buttercup?”

“My landlady, she was an ass to me but, she had been threatened and murdered in her own house.”

“When?” You gave him date; he shook his head. “No, I had nothing to do with this. I didn’t get into town until the night before Halloween, hell I didn’t even know you were in that town until Zack told me over the phone. He was so madly in love with you, still is the poor man.”

Levi pulled out the crime scene photos. “Can you prove what you said?”

Nick laughed. “Oh, come on detective, I’ve confessed to everything, I’m not ashamed of what I’ve done I’m proud.”

Levi handed the pictures over. “So, you’re saying someone else did this?”

Nick studied the pictures, his reactions were proof that he had nothing to do with it, he was genially shocked. “Whoever did this was really pissed at this woman, they even did clean cuts too, I never could get to grips with that. I was always messy, lots of blood and I tried but, I’m not medically trained.”

“He was blackmailing Ms Hill; he even had a key to get into her apartment.”

Nick looked at you, he seemed really concerned. “Jesus buttercup, this is bad. Seems like I’m not the only naughty one in your past.” He sighed and put the pictures down. “I’m disturbed, because all the murders linked to you have been me except this one. This person is very violent for a first-time murder. I’d investigate this one further, they seem to be a lot worse than me. Though, it may be a one-time thing, it’s still concerning.” He pushed the pictures away. “So, anything else?”

You shook your head. “I’m done, Levi?”

Levi packed his things up. “This concludes our interview.” He read out the time then ended the recording. “Thank you, Nick for your time and your cooperation.”

Nick smiled. “Well, I’d do anything for this lovely lady. If you have more questions for me, then just bring this beauty along and I’ll sing for you.”

You got up and walked with Levi, then you stopped and looked at Nick. “Take care of yourself Nick.”

“You too buttercup and…I’m sorry I caused you a lot of pain, but I just couldn’t help myself.” He looked at his hands. “I had and have a problem.” He chuckled. “Have a nice day.”

You nodded and walked with Levi, as soon as you got out of the prison you hugged Levi tightly. He hugged you back then kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay.” You sighed. “I just…I can’t believe there’s someone else out there, someone just as bad.”

“I’ll find them.”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “I know you will, because you stopped Nick.”

Levi cupped your face with one hand, his eyes searched yours then he looked at your lips and leaned closer. You both kissed sweetly at first, then you nipped his lips and tugged at his coat. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, you moaned in response as his talented tongue explored your mouth and made all the bad things go away. He pulled away and lightly kissed your cheek. “Alright, let’s get you home because I have a gift for you.”

You got into his car and waited for him to get in, you smiled at him. “What is it?”

“A surprise.”

You pouted. “Oh, come on Levi.”

“Nope, surprise.”

“No fair.”

“You’ll love it, trust me.”

You sighed. “Fine.”

“Just behave and let me drive us home so you can get your gift.”

“Okaaaay.” You looked at Levi and watched him as he drove.

Levi noticed you watching him, he blushed more and more as you stared at him. “Oi, brat? Stop staring at me.”

You poked his cheek. “But you’re so cute.”

“Keep poking my face and I’ll bite your finger off.”

You pulled away. “So mean to me.”

“Oh I’m mean? I think I’m really good to you brat.”

You smiled at him and giggled. “You’re fun to mess with.”

He sighed and pulled up to his house. “It’s a good job I love you so much, I could have you arrested for harassment.”

“Ooow, so scared.” You got out the car and walked to the house with Levi. “I’m shaking in my boots.” You got inside and took all your winter things off. “So, what do you want for lunch?”

Levi went upstairs. “Whatever you want beautiful.”

You giggled. “Okay!” You made some nice sandwiches with some fresh bread you’d baked yesterday; it was all good but, you were sure living your life with Levi would mean gaining some weight. The two of you were so happy, you just cuddled and snacked a lot. You didn’t mind if you’d had, Levi still found you very attractive and you’d always love Levi no matter what. You heard Levi walk closer, you finished up and smiled. “Lunch is served.” You turned around and gasped as Levi stood there in his old officer uniform, he looked sexy beyond belief. “Levi.”

“That’s officer Ackerman to you.”

You put the food down and walked around to him to take him all in, you walked around him and checker out his butt which looked so good in his trousers. “This looks so good, really good.”

He adjusted his hat. “Really?”

You stopped in front of him and linked your arms around his neck, you smiled at him. “Yeah, so sexy too. I’d happily be a naughty girl just so I could get a fine officer like you to arrest me.”

You squeezed your hips. “That so? Well, I’m sure you’ve been pretty naughty.”

You hummed a laugh then kissed his jawline to his ear. “I’d be naughty any time for you, officer Ackerman.”

He growled at you. “Then I’d have to arrest you, mam.”

You kissed his cheek. “Lunch first though sexy, don’t want you getting hungry.”

Levi grabbed what you made him and took a few bites. “All good, now mam, if you’d like to come with me.” He looked at the front door as someone knocked, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Tch, damn it who the hell is disturbing me?” He walked over to the front door, you giggled and started eating your food. Levi walked in and looked pissed, he pointed behind him. “Some idiots here to see you.”

Hange walked in with her mouth open in a massive grin and was pointing at Levi, then looked at you. You snorted and laughed; you shook your head at her. “No Hange.”

She giggled and sat at the counter. “Sorry, I won’t say anything.”

Levi clicked his tongue and turned to her. “Look shitty glasses, we went to see that asshole today and I wanted to cheer her up! I’d promised to show her my old uniform for ages, I chose today cause I wanted her to be happy.”

Erwin tapped his knuckles against Levi’s and Hange’s heads. “Calm down you two.”

Mike gave you a hug. “Hey, how are you holding up?”

“I’m okay.” You pulled at his shirt. “Just, I dunno…I’m trying not to think about things.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Hopefully that’ll heal your head.”

You giggled. “Thanks.” You offered him your other side of the sandwich. “You want it?”

He took it from you and ate it. “Mmm, nice.”

You smiled. “Good.”

Erwin sighed and sat in-between Hange and Levi on the stools. “Let’s make this quick before there’s a murder here. We just want to know if you’re okay, and what Nick said.”

Levi walked over to his bag, then he got out the recorder and notes. “It’s all here. Now go.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “Grumpy.” He bit your finger, you yelped as he held onto it. “Levi!”

He let you go after licking and sucking your finger a little. “Told you I’d bite.”

You folded your arms. “So mean. Erwin, I want to file a complaint about one of your detectives.”

They all laughed, Erwin shook his head. “Sure, but he’ll probably get suspended for a few days, which means you have to put up with him for a few days.”

“Give him more work.”

“I could.”

Levi covered your mouth up with his hand. “Don’t listen to this brat, she’s been on one all day. Think so woke up funny, because she’s been silly none stop except for when we saw Nick.” You licked Levi’s hand. “Ew, did you just lick me?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yep, so what else do you need from us?”

Erwin gathered all the papers, files and recording device. “Just want to know if there was anything of concern.”

Levi nodded. “He says Ms Hill wasn’t his, someone else killed her.”

Hange frowned. “You think he’s telling the truth?”

“Yeah, you could tell by the way he was reacting to the news and information that he was shocked at the crime scene. Plus, it’s not his M.O. He’s never cut someone up and displayed them like that, he doesn’t display people but, this person did. Just something that needs to be chased up. I knew something wasn’t right about it.”

Miked nodded then grabbed the back of Hange’s coat and pulled her to the door. “We’ll chase it up, don’t worry.”

Erwin smiled and got up from his seat. “Don’t worry you two, just make the most of it all being over now. So, have fun with whatever you two were planning and stay safe, okay? Don’t get too eager.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “I got it, don’t worry we’re always safe. Now go.”

Erwin laughed and took everything Levi had given him. “I’m just making sure, I mean kids are wonderful, but don’t have them yet.”

“Out!”

You bit your lip and giggled, you loved your friends so much. You sipped your tea as Levi locked the door, then sighed. “You okay honey?”

He turned to you and pointed. “You, here, now.”

You walked over. “Everything okay?”

He grabbed your upper arm and led you upstairs. “You’ve been a pain in my ass, trying to avoid the law. I have reason to suspect that you are hiding something on your body, a weapon maybe. So, I need to search you, fast.” He threw you into the bedroom, you stumbled in and giggled. “Now spread them.” You did what he told you to, you smiled as he walked over and began patting you down. He moved up your one leg and got closed to your heat, then he changed legs and moved up then cupped your heat and stood up as you panted. He leaned closer, his eyes on your lips. “Something is here, but I’ll have to check them later.”

You smiled. “Yes officer.”

He ran his hands up your front, he squeezed your sides then walked behind you and cupped your breasts. He pulled you so your back was against his chest, you leaned your head back and hummed at his strong body and warmth. He nipped your neck and massaged your chest making you hum and moan. “Definitely something here, I’ll need to take a closer look.”

You smiled at him. “Is that your police baton against my bum officer?”

“No, mines on your hip away from you, what you’re feeling is something else.” He grabbed the bottom of your jumper.

You gasped as his fingers brushed your skin. “Well officer, that is impressive.”

He pulled your jumper up and off you, then threw it to the floor. He walked around to your front, then he eyed your chest. He looped his finger around the bit where your bra was joined, then pulled you a little closer. “Something isn’t right here. It needs a full inspection.” He undid your bra, then dropped it to the floor. He cupped them both, then he leaned closer and kissed your chest right between you boobs. “You’re nervous, you got something to hide?”

You giggled. “Maybe.” He nipped your breast, you yelped then moaned as he licked and sucked the skin. “Careful officer, I could have you for police brutality.”

He grabbed your upper arm and sat you on a chair, he took his belt off with all his gear but pulled his cuffs out. He dropped the belt on the floor, then he cuffed your wrists behind you and the back of the chair. “Stay right there.”

You smiled as he began unbuttoning your trousers. “Officer, may I ask what you’re doing now?”

He pulled your trousers and underwear off. “Inspecting, I’m suspicious.” He ran his hands up your thighs, then pulled you closer to the edge of the seat. “You’re hiding something.” He leaned closer to your heat. “Right, here.” He licked making you jump. “I’ll have to do a very thorough investigation.”

You leaned your head back as he licked your heat over and over, then he took your bud into his mouth. You moaned and smiled as you felt the perfect heat burn through your body. You tugged at the cuffs a little, there were a bit loose so it wouldn’t hurt. It was so sweet of Levi, even though he was playing a bad boy cop, for him to think of your comfort like that. Levi was always thinking of you, you could tell by the way his tongue moved on your bud. He wasn’t teasing you at all but making you feel good in any way possible.

You bit your lip and hummed as his tongue pushed into your heat, you peaked down at Levi and saw he had his eyes closed and a little smile. You closed your eyes and looked away, you loved him doing this but, you couldn’t help but get a little embarrassed by it all as well. Levi used his tongue in all the right ways, like his did when he kissed you. You loved how he moaned a little, as if he was enjoying it all. The moans sent a shiver through your body, you tugged more at the cuffs in response and got frustrated how you couldn’t grab Levi’s hair, or anything to add to this moment.

Levi licked up your heat, then he stood up a little as your panted. He licked his lips as his fingers ran up and down your heat. “I can’t seem to find anything; it must be in much deeper.” He pressed his two fingers in, you bucked and cried out. You opened your eyes and stared at Levi, you smiled at him a little. He leaned closer to you his lips close to yours. “Got anything to say?”

You moaned then shook your head, you weren’t going to give in, you wanted to keep playing this fun game with him. You gasped and rocked your hips to his fingers, you smiled at the feeling, he was teasing with words but not his touch. He thumb pressed your bud, he watched your face change to pure pleasure. He pressed the little button inside you, he adored how you whimpered and looked at him in a begging manner to move, but he wouldn’t. Levi just wanted to tease you, even for a little bit. So, he moved his fingers just a little, then he scissor his fingers just right. 

Levi smiled at you. “Just one little word.” He nipped your jaw. “I want to hear that sweet voice of yours.” He kissed up to your ear and whispered. “Tell me.” You felt the span and the rush of bliss run through you, Levi talking in your ear just sent you over the edge. Levi didn’t mean to do it, he was wanting to make it last a little longer but, he felt proud that his voice was the thing that pushed you over the edge. He licked his fingers in front of your eyes, he hummed. “Looks like there’s nothing there, but you have been badly behaved so, I’ll have to punish you.”

He pulled you up onto your weak legs, your need for him to do more on the inside of your upper thighs. For you, once was just not enough, you needed more of him. He sat you on the bed, then he walked to the dresser by his side and got protection. He undid his belt slowly; you couldn’t help but watch and bite your lip in anticipation. You rubbed your legs together, this whole thing he’d planned was just so much fun. You loved Levi being romantic with Levi, where it was all about making love, the pleasure from it was a different kind to the rough fun roleplaying kind. Every type of sex with Levi, was great sex.

He threw his belt making you gasp; he walked over and held your chin between his thumb and finger. “Lie down on your stomach mam, then present that nice bum of yours in the air.” You turned on the bed and shuffled on your knees, then you flopped forward with your cheek pressed to the bed and your bum up for him. You shifted your knees, just so you were comfy. You jumped when you felt his hands on your hips, he moved you slightly and adjusted you so you were at maximum comfort. You wiggled your hands slightly in the cuffs, Levi held your wrist and massaged a little, but you took his hand and squeezed to let him know you were fine.

He ran his hands down your body then moved his tip up and down your slick heat, he pressed his tip in fully then stayed there like that and enjoyed the feeling of your body squeeze and beg him for more. He massaged your hips a little, then he slammed right into you. You cried out and held onto the chain between he cuffs, your body was just screaming in delight. He gripped your hips hard; he angled your hips then slammed into you. You closed your eyes as he repeated his actions, your body sang in delight, the pleasure was being fired through your body by every buck from Levi.

Levi watched your legs shake from every buck, your mouth was part, you whined and moaned. You closed your eyes tightly as you tried to stay in control, but you were losing your grip. Levi increased his speed a little, but he made sure he was still hard and rough like before. He slammed into you, your body squeezed around him and like always, you came undone very quickly. You shook a little, as your heart raced. Levi soothed you a little by massaging your hips a little, just to make sure you were okay, that you mattered to him.

You smiled and hummed as you felt him slowly rock into you, your body was now calm with just a bubbling of pleasure. Levi gripped your hips, then he started a very fast and rough pace. You could barely get a cry of pleasure out you were so overcome with the sensations. Your hands wiggled in your cuffs, your face moved up and down on the bed. You changed sides which of your cheeks was on the bed, you closed your eyes tightly and couldn’t think of anything but the pure euphoria you felt coming from Levi’s actions.

Levi moved one of his hands around your body, his fingers reached your bud. The began running circles, you bucked against him as you cried out and swore. Levi’s other hand grabbed the chain between your cuffs, he pulled on them making your arch your back. He pulled again and made you kneel up. He moved his hand to cup and massaged your breast, as his other pressed and moved more on your bud. You whimpered and moaned, the back of your head rested on Levi’s shoulder, he now had perfect access to your neck. He nipped and sucked on your skin; he felt your body tighten around him. He squeezed your breast hard, then he played with the tip between his fingers, he bit your shoulder hard as he rubbed your bud. You clenched around Levi and felt your release shake you, you flopped forward but Levi caught you in time by wrapping his arms around you.

You hummed as you were gently laid on the bed, you felt your cuffs be taken off one wrist then your body turned so you were on your back. Levi cuffed your wrists together around the headboard, you looked up at them and smiled, then you looked to Levi still in his uniform. He took his hat off, then put it on your head making you giggle, he smiled back at you. He pulled his tie off and threw it, then ripped his shirt open popping the buttons. He pulled his shirt off and threw it, then he took his hat back, raked his hair back then put it back on securely. He stood up and pulled his trousers and boxers off, then he crawled up the bed to you.

You bit your lip and hummed a laugh, he smiled a little too at you as he moved your legs either side of his hips, then he slowly pushed into your heat again. His lips were close to your, you both panted, lips tingling at the need to kiss each other. He rocked into your slowly, you let out little moans, he hummed and moaned too as he gazed into your eyes. He kissed you finally, you moaned loudly into the kiss as if you’d been parched, but finally you had what you needed. You didn’t need to nip Levi’s lip; he didn’t need to nip yours because you both just wanted and welcomed a deep and passionate kiss.

He knelt up and grabbed your hips, he panted a moment and shifted as he rocked slowly. Then he began bucking hard into you. You arched your back and cried out, you closed your eyes and held your cuffs in your hands. You leaned your head back into the pillows, your body was overcome with raw pleasure. Levi watched your boobs bounce, he loved how perfect they were for him. He never really turned his head to any woman, but when you walked by, he always watched you go by and felt a tingle with him, a hunger. He loved every inch of you, every scar, mark, tattoo, blemish, curve, just everything was perfect.

He tried to focus, but he was feeling he was getting close. He stayed in control of himself, he wanted you to finish again before he did. He leaned over you and squeezed the sheets in his hands, he tapped his forehead against yours as you whimpered and moaned at him, you were close. Levi wrapped his arms around you, he picked up the pace again but continued kissing you as deeply and lovingly as possible. You hummed and moaned at him as he bucked, his movements were sloppy but, he was just too good. You moved against him then felt the snap, you yanked at the cuffs and cried out into the kiss. Your mind melted, your legs shook as your hearing went. You loved the burning heat coming from where you and Levi were joined. Levi bucked a few more times, then he felt his rush of euphoria, he pressed into you deeply and moaned.

He lightly kissed your face all over as you hummed back at each kiss, he looked up to your cuffs and undid them. He threw them to the floor, then pulled your wrists closer and inspected them, but they were fine. He kissed them a few times, then he pulled out and flopped onto his back next to you and panted. You both lay there trying to regain your bodies back, you both twitched now and then at the remaining feelings of pleasure.

You opened your eyes and looked at Levi, he still had his cop hat on. You smiled at him and lightly touched his face. “Not like you to be like this.”

He looked at you and smiled. “I guess it was because I was so pent up all day.” He kissed your hand. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You shook your head. “I’m so good honey.”

He sighed. “Good.” He groaned and got up, then put his hat on the bed. “I need to clean up.”

You rolled onto your tummy and grabbed Levi’s cop shirt. “Kay!” You sat up and buttoned the shirt on, then you pulled the tie on loosely then you put his hat on. You wobbled to the bathroom, then leaned in the doorway and smiled at Levi. “What’s going on in here? Someone in need of arresting.”

Levi looked over at you and laughed a little, he walked over and pulled at the tie then flicked the brim of the hat up. “You make my uniform look really good.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, think I might get myself arrested.”

You winked at him. “I warn you Levi, I’m a very dirty cop.”

He pulled the tie more and kissed you. “Mmm, I love a dirty cop.”

You took his hand and pulled him along, then you let his hand go. “Well them, I’m the dirtiest.”

He slapped your bum making you yelp then giggle. “Can’t wait.”

You watched Levi go around the living room cleaning up desperately, he was being very through and you were sure why and what he was up to. It was summer the next year, Christmas and Levi’s birthday had gone perfectly, he loved the book and the drawing of you and him in bed together sleeping. He had even set up a little garden in the back inspired by the tea book, he was determined to have some of his own. You thought he was cute; he was always cute. The town had repaired from what had happened to it, in fact it brought everyone closer together. You’d stopped working at the diner, now you had an art studio in town where you sold some of your cheaper paintings, but it was mainly there for art lessons. You loved teaching people, plus it was going fantastic there and some people hired you to paint things for them.

You frowned at Levi as he cleaned the same spot for the fifth time. “Levi? Honey? Is everything okay?”

He stopped and looked at you. “Fine, why?”

“You’ve cleaned the same spot five times; your usual is twice. So, either you’re hiding something from me, or you are worried about something. Which is it?” You looked to the door when you heard a knock. “You expecting someone?”

He nodded. “Yes actually, someone important.” He went to the door, opened it and quietly chatted with someone before letting them in.

You gasped when Ava stepped in, you stood up and welled up at the sight of her. “Ava?”

She began crying. “Sis!”

You ran at her, she ran at you, you both hugged each other tightly as she cried loads but, you held back your tears and just smiled. You were glad that she was safe, happy that you could finally hold her again. You pulled away and wiped her tears. “Aww Ava come on, no need to cry so much.”

“Sorry, part of it is hormones.”

“Oh…the baby.”

She smiled and turned as Roy, her husband, stood with his daughter and son chatting to Levi with a lovely little bundle in his arms. Roy looked over and smiled at you, he was a handsome guy, his glasses looked so cute on him. Roy was a like a bear of a guy, he had a muscle but, he was big with a beard and messy hair. The man was the perfect kind, lovely and gentle man that your sister deserved and needed. He called your name. “Hey! It’s great to meet you in person instead of through a phone.”

You laughed. “You too Roy.”

He handed the baby over to Ava, then ruffled his kids’ hair. “Come on kids, uncle Levi has something fun for us to do.”

Levi crouched down to talk to the little ones. “That’s right, I have a deck out back so we can go for a swim in the lake. Your daddy has brought your favourite inflatables like we planned, so you ready?”

They both jumped. “YEAH!”

The little girl reached for Levi. “Can I have pick up?”

Levi picked her up and carried her on his hip. “Alright, let’s go.”

Ava giggled. “He’s good with kids, they love him too.”

You blushed and looked at Ava. “Yeah, he is, but early days with me and him. We have our year mark coming up in September.”

“Cute.” She bounced her baby then stepped closer. “This is our little girl, Ollie.”

You laughed. “Funny.”

“Well, you did save us all from our stalker being Miss Ollie, it seemed appropriate. Wanna hold her?”

You gulped, then looked down at Ollie’s little face. “S-Sure.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll love you.” She carefully handed Ollie over. “There, just relax sis.”

You sighed then used your other hand to pull back the blanket around her more, you smiled at her and tickled her cheek. “She’s so cute.”

“Yeah, she is. You look like the perfect mother.”

You laughed and shook your head. “Doubt it.”

She walked with you through the house and out the back towards Levi, Roy and the kids playing in the lake as Ava spoke. “Oh, come on sis, out of the two of us? You are the most qualified for being a mother. You fought a stalker, you saved my ass, Zack’s ass and many others. You’re tough and brave, any kid would be lucky to have you as a mum. Hell, I’m lucky to have you as my sister.” She grinned. “Speaking of you becoming a mum…hey Levi!?” Levi looked over as he sat on the deck. “Come here a second.”

Levi put a toy down your niece gave him, then stood up and walked over to you and Ava. “What’s up?”

“Look at what I made.” She pointed at Ollie in your arms. “Isn’t she cute? Ollie is the baby you saw on the ultrasound, but I think the best part is how good my little sis looks holding a baby.”

Levi blushed as he looked at you, you blushed even harder than him then looked at your sister. “Idiot.”

She giggled. “I am, but it’s true, right Levi?”

Levi nodded. “You look so natural and beautiful with Ollie.”

You smiled. “Well, thank you…umm, look at how adorable she is.” You tickled Ollie’s cheek. “Like a little angel.”

Levi stood by your side, he smiled down at Ollie as she looked up at you both then smiled and made little noises. “She’s very sweet.” He took Ollie’s little arm, then squished it a bit. She moved her arm, then grabbed his finger. “Oh…wow.”

Ava giggled. “You two are just precious.”

Your nephew ran over and pulled at yours and Levi’s tops. “Auntie and uncle? Come play please!”

“I’ll take the little one, go have fun.”

Your nephew took your hand after you handed Ollie over, he pulled you along. “Come on auntie!”

You looked back at Levi. “You coming?”

He looked at Ava. “I actually need to chat to Ava; I’ll catch up with you though.”

“Okay!”

Ava grinned at Levi. “Soooo, detective, what can I do for you?”

He sighed. “You two are like each other it’s scary.”

She giggled. “We are, but I’m more preppy and bouncy, when she’s more snarky and dirty.” She sighed. “So, what can I do for you?”

He gulped. “Well, you’re her only family left, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Right, well I’d like to ask…I want to ask for your blessing.” Ava gasped as Levi pulled a little box out of his pocket, then opened it to reveal a simple engagement ring. “I’m going to ask her to marry me, and I want you to bless us. I mean, I know its very traditional but, you mean the world to her and her to you. So, I just had to. I know we have only been together for almost a year, but we’ve been through so much together that I feel we’ve spent a lifetime together already. I love her so much, that I can’t see a life without her.” Levi put the ring back into his pocket, then flinched when he saw Ava was crying. “Oh shit, I’m sorry I made you cry.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay, most of it is hormones but, I’m also so touched by what you said. Yes, god yes Levi I give you my full blessing and more. Please make my sister your wife, please.”

He sighed. “Thank you, I have to admit I was a little nervous.”

She laughed. “It’s alright, just make sure I get an invite to the engagement party, okay? I still love to party, even though I’m a mum of three.”

“Got it, I promise I’ll invite you. Thing is, it’ll probably be while you’re here on your two-week holiday.”

“Wonderful. Oh! The house you recommended and helped my husband book, it’s so beautiful and the people her are so friendly. I’m not surprised my sis fell in love with this place.”

Levi nodded. “This town has a weird affect on people, you just feel safe and at home, like you could grow old here.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan. Now, let’s play for a bit then you need to go somewhere meaningful and ask her.”

“I know just the place.” He walked with Ava to you, you were happily playing with your niece and nephew. The two kids seemed to just love you right away, like you were the coolest person in the world. You all played and chatted for hours, then Roy and Ava took their leave.

You smiled at Levi as you walked back into the back garden again. “Thanks for inviting them over, and picking a great holiday home. It was so sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome.” He put a picnic basket in his rowing boat, then got in and held his hand out to you. “Come on, we’re going on a little trip.”

You smiled and took his hand then climbed in. “Interesting Levi, where we going? Somewhere exciting?”

“Very.” He sat down and waited for you to get comfy, then he began rowing across the lake. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Perfect. Anything new on that Ms Hill case?”

“Afraid it’s going cold, I don’t like that but, at least they haven’t killed anyone else…You seen Zack recently?”

You nodded. “He’s good, he can walk fine with no more pain which is good. He has to do a bit more physiotherapy, then he’ll be back to his normal self. What about Harper?”

Levi hummed. “Discharged from the police, he had to hand his badge and gun over, he’s been sent to get mental health help. After mine and your reports for his actions in the diner, and when you were in Hange’s place, the cops were pissed at him. Then everything came out the woodworks, all the shit he’d done in the past he’d kept hidden. The guys sick and he needs help.”

You sighed. “You can say that again.” You peaked around Levi to see the island with the tree on, you smiled at the most important place in the world. This island is where Levi saved you, where you decided to fight back, stay here and love Levi. “You were right, the place we are going is exciting.”

Levi stopped rowing then climbed onto the shore, he helped you onto the island and pulled the boat on as he spoke. “Well, you’ve never seen this place full of life and seeing as you are now full of life, that its all over with Nick and you want to live more than ever now…I thought it was appropriate.”

You smiled at him. “So romantic.” You walked up to the tree and turned your back to Levi. “I knew you could be, but you thought you couldn’t.” You placed your hand on the tree and smiled to yourself. “I think this island is my favourite place in the world, it’s where I chose to live, to be with you and to just love.” You turned around to face Levi, you gasped as he was knelt on one knee with a little box in his hand open showing a beautiful ring. “Levi?”

“I know this is early to ask, we haven’t been with each other for a year yet. However, we’ve been through so much together, every moment as be filled with so many emotions. In the time we’ve been together, I’ve felt like I’ve already spent a life time with you. I have loved every waking moment with you and I want so many more. After everything we’ve been through together, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with everything I have, I want to be with you for forever, I want a family, I want to see you smile and laugh every day. I want to experience all your emotions, all the troubles and joys of life with you. So, will you marry me?”

You dropped to your knees and threw yourself at Levi. “Yes Levi, an infinity amounts of yes. I love you so much Levi, I really do and I want nothing more than to marry you.” You pulled away, cupped his face and kissed him. “I love you so much.”

He smiled. “I was worried you’d say no.”

“Never.”

He took your left hand, then slipped the ring on. “Your sister will be happy.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “I asked her for her blessing, seeing as I can’t ask your dad.”

You welled up and hugged Levi tightly. “You keep getting more and more amazing.”

He blushed. “I just did a normal thing, but I’m glad it made you happy. So, umm I made a picnic to celebrate.”

You giggled. “You were that confident?”

“I wasn’t actually, I thought there was a chance you’d say no.”

You smiled at him. “Never Levi, I’d always say yes to you. I lived because of you, I stayed in this town because of you, I’m happy because of you.” You cupped his face and smiled. “There is no me without you.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “Same for me, without you, I’m nothing. Now, shall we have this picnic?”

“Yes please.”

He got up and put the blanket down first, then you sat on it and watched as he sat next to you and went into the little basket and got out the food he’d made, then he popped a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. He handed you your glass, then he hugged you close. “To two scarred people finding each other and falling in love.”

You smiled and knocked your glass against his. “To us.” You cuddled up to Levi and just soaked in the atmosphere. You didn’t know what the future held for the two of you, especially with an unsolved case that was linked to someone obsessed with you. But right now, the only thing that mattered was you had your family back, your art future was bright, you had a home and best of all you were going to start making your own family with the love of your life. You just had to wait and see what the future had in store for you both.


End file.
